Dimensional Echoes
by Frozen Twins
Summary: As and Echo reverbarates, it get's weaker and weaker, and Dimension's like Echoes, the farther from the first, the weaker they are. Rika ends up in the Destined's world without her memory... Rukato, Taiora, Takari, Michimi. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 Here we go again

Things you should know before you start reading. Chapter 1- 4 are really bad, but please wade through them, I wrote them along time ago. Trust me, it's worth it. Along that note as well, I'm looking for somebody to rewrite these first four chapter's, so I can continue on with the story and not waste time rewriting them, so if anybody is in kind of a slump in the writing aspects, could you give me a ring?

Thanks, F.t

Dimensional Echoes

Frozen Twins here, your Farthest northern Digi-Tamer, so hope you enjoy the story, here's a background check of it. On the Tamers side their was a four week period after they beat the D-reaper before the digimon where taken back to the digital world. It was then that the 6th movie occurred (at end of the second week, yeah Rika just turned 15). This story starts out with Takato finding the Portal again.  
On the Adventures side of things it's 4 years since they beat MyoMyotismon. The ages are so. I have altered them from the series, so don't thrash me too much about that.

Tai/Taichi: 18

Sora: 17

Matt/Yamato: 18

Joe: 20

Mimi: 18

Michael: 17

Izzy/Not going to even try: 16

T.k/Takeru: 14

Cari/Hikari: 14

Davis/Daisuke: 15

Cody/Iori: 12

Yolei/Miyako (might be wrong): 14 almost 15

Ken/Umm, (I think he has a different name): 15

Takato: 14

Rika/Ruki: 15

Henry/Jen-lee: 15

Suzie/ Um: 10

Ryo/Maybe?: 16

Takashi: 16 New Kid

Amber: 16 New Kid

So here's the Disclaimer then. I don't own digimon or any of the songs I will put up

through out my story, in which I will specify who's they are and won't take credit. If they are taken directly out of the show, I just won't do anything as its part of the Non-  
Digimon Disclaimer.

Betamon: What about us, you own us Right?

Gomamon: Yeah, gonna cut us out of the picture?

Frozen Twin: I already told you guys, No one else can see you, so technically you don't exist.

Betamon: Don't Exist! What do you mean I don't exist? "Beta Slugger" See, I exist.

Frozen Twin: Owww, Dagnab you Betamon, (Holds Shoulder) I'm sorry but I have some teaching to do, do excuse me and enjoy the show.

Chapter 1 Here we go again

"Oh, sweet!" Takato started to walk into the light, but then he stopped, having second thoughts. "You know, I'm sure that Henry and Rika miss Terriermon and Renamon just as much as I miss Guilmon. I really should get them…" He started to get really happy,

"Just think of all the good time we could have! The three of us in the digital world, fighting Digimon in mock battles, just hanging out! We won't need to eat since were digital, and with Yamaki's device we still will be able to contact the real world. Wow, it hasn't even been two weeks and I already miss Guilmon that much! My parents will be mad again, because this time it's like a vacation. I'm sure the monster makers will be able to make another ark," Takato was starting to be doubtful, then reinforced himself mentally, "Of course they can! I have a promise to keep and I won't break it." Takato got out of the hole and started walking to Henry's house. He passed by the part of the park where Guilmon and his friends used to play. He stopped and laughed out loud and then said, "I remember when I tried to get Henry and Rika to play in the water with us. Henry had Judo practice and Rika was, uh, well, Rika. She just walked off. I wonder if she would still do that." He started to get sad again, "Probably, she really hasn't changed like that… Oh well," He continued his way to Henry's house thinking about Rika and how she had changed, and how she hadn't.

Henry's father came in. "You're home early dad." Henry said.

"Well you know, I am the lazy type." His dad replied, smiling like he always does.

"So you guys come up with any new programs yet?" Henry said hopefully. His dad told

him that they had been working on a way to gain contact with their Digimon. They

wouldn't be able to actually be with them, but they could still see them through a T.V. screen. He had really wanted to see Terriermon again, even if he couldn't touch him, he wanted to know he was alright?

"Actually we did make quite some progress. The system is still too unstable to bring you children there, but this might cheer you up." His dad tossed him a tape player.

"What is it?" Henry said, wondering.

"It's a tape player." His dad told him putting away his coat and hanging his hat up.

"I know that!" Henry said, "But what does it have on it?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out!" His dad said with his grin.

Henry pressed the play button on the portable tape player. Terriermon's voice started playing over the recorder, "Hi Henry, your dad says this message will get to you. I'm fine, we're all fine, it's really quite amazing how well all of us are handling not being with you guys." Terrimon's voice started to sound a bit more cheerful and Henry's eyes started filling up with tears. "Everyone has digivolved to the Rookie stage! Guilmon was even able to digivolve without Takato, but then we couldn't figure out how to get him to dedigivolve. It was funny seeing him try to do a hand stand. He couldn't even stay up for 3 seconds. He even almost fell on poor Lopmon, but super Terriermon was there to save the day!" The tape player went silent for a minute. "Impmon isn't taking it very good, and he really misses his tamers. He tries taking on Ultimates just so they will load his data. It takes us a while, but we can finally convince him that he needs to stay alive so that he can see them once again. Then we have to convince him again 2 days later. Really quite funny. Guardramon and MarineAngemon are doing just peachy. They weren't with their tamers very long, so they don't feel quite the same as we do. Cyberdramon just left to go fight. We see him once in a while though, but he's always looking for somebody stronger to beat, and I'm surprised he hasn't gone Mega yet." Terrimon went silent for a few more seconds, "I'm worried about Renamon though. She doesn't say much. She doesn't even fight at all. She doesn't show any emotion, she's solemn and quiet while looking over the horizon, I tell her to momenti, but she just get's mad at me and throws me off the cliff. We need some way to help her. Maybe when she can speak to Rika like I am to you, she'll she be able to relax. Remember Henry, even if I can't be with you always, I will always be watching over you, tell Suzie I said hi, and don't forget to momenti." The tape player stopped.

Henry just went over to his dad with a river of tears coming from his eyes. He hugged him and said, "Thank you dad, thank you."

Rika was going over her cards again, for the 16th time, when her mom then called out from the kitchen, "Rika, one of your friends is here."

"Finally," She thought as she got up from her table, "I've been waiting for Takato to come; you would think 2 weeks would be too much for the poor kid." She walked out of her door and the kid with that perfect smile was standing right there talking to her grandma. "Ryo," Rika said with surprise and disgust.

"Oh, hi, Rika," he said. "I've come to ask something very important of you."

"Oh, go on!" Rika's mom said, "She needs to get out once in a while,"

Now Rika was really confused, then Ryo said stuttering over his words, "Um, Rika, I was wondering if you wanted to, uh,"

"What's this?" Rika said smugly, "Is the great Ryo stumbling over his words? The answer's no, now leave." She walked back into her room.

"Rika Nonaka," Her mom said in a stern voice, "Ever since the incident you've been locked up in that room of yours! You need to go out and Ryo's a very fine young man. So I expect you to be there at exactly 7:00, and I will not take no for an answer."

"You know, if she doesn't want too…"

"No, she'll go, Ryo," Rika's grandma said. "Just be careful, she's a ticking time bomb."

"Stupid Ryo actually coming over…" Rika thought. At one point there was a time when she would have fought against her mom to the ends of the earth about something like this. But ever since the incident, she listened to what her mom told her. She couldn't lose somebody else. "She's right, I do need to get out, but on a date with him… where's the challenge?" She was bored these days because nothing was a challenge anymore. Ever since they left she had nothing to take on. As she looked at her cards she was sorting, she got an idea. "Wants to take me out on a date huh? Well I'll teach him how painful it will be…"

That night at 7:00 Ryo came into the restaurant; Rika was already sitting down in her usual attire except for two things: She had on the shirt that she had when he first met her and her hair was only being held back by a blue bandana, with the Yin-Yang symbol on the part that covered the top of her head. "I didn't expect you to be early," he said with surprise.

"Look, Pineapple Head, there's only one reason I'm here. And that's because you went to my mom." Her voice had the fierceness it had before Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon.

"So I played your game. I trust you have your deck." She pulled out her Digimon cards.

"Ok, I'll bite… I'll ante up Justimon if you ante up Sakoyamon," He said as he grinned and got out his deck. Rika just put her Sakoyamon card on the table, 5 minutes later she picked up both the Sakoyamon and the Justimon cards off the table. She then said, "Later, I've got another boy to see so I won't be able to stay for dinner. If you don't mind, will you tell the tournament group that I beat you? I'm going to be away for awhile, so I won't be here then." She then headed off to Takato's leaving Ryo bewildered and jealous.  
Ryo just sat there for a sec, then said, "At least she didn't just say she was here at 7 and leave. Maybe I do have a chance."

A/N: No it is not a Ryo-Rika, but the bad pairs (SoMato, Jerkato, Dakari,) will come into play in the story, BUT, they are not the couples.


	2. Chapter 2 Dark master are Back

Chapter 2 Across the Dark Ocean.

"Sora! Pass!" Tai yelled as he ran down the field. "I'm open!"

"Let's try it from camp," Sora yelled as she started running through the group. They were both 18 now and were on the same college soccer team. Ever since they defeated Diablomon for good, they hoped, things had been pretty quiet. They had more time for things other then saving the digital world.

"Ok, if you think you can pull it off," Tai said teasingly.

"Tai, get your mind off Sora and into the game, this is college, not some lame

high school team." The coach yelled. Tai just blushed,

"Sorry coach that isn't possible," He yelled as he started running backwards.

Sora then maneuvered around two players and as she met the third instead of going around she kicked the ball into the air with a slide kick. "Tai, now!"

"Got it," Tai said as he did a back flip kicking the ball into goal, right underneath the goalies arms.

Sora just grinned as she got near Tai, "Show off."

"Hey, I had to show the coach that I could still play well with you on the team." He defended, "Otherwise we might not have been able to play together."

"Hey you two, get your buts over here, your holding us up." The coach yelled in a fit of rage.

That night after practice, Tai and Sora came out of the locker rooms at the same time. They just looked at each other and laughed as they walked off the field. "So Tai," Sora asked as she jumped on his back and mussed his hair, "You ever gonna cut this."

"You kidding me, I wouldn't cut if the Apacalymon held me at claw point." He responded as he walked slower, having to carry the weight of two people. "Wow Sora, your lighter then Cari."

"Speaking of Cari."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I have everything worked out with T.K. My little sis ain't going to be disappointed." He said.

"What about me?" Sora asked as she got off Tai's back. "Am I going to be disappointed."

"Probably," Tai said casually.

"What." Sora was confused.

"Well considering this is the actual first date of Cari's I've spent all my time helping T.K. prepare for it. I wanted it to be a night to remember for Cari." Tai said as he put his hands behind his head on his goggles. He had got them back from Davis after they defeated Diablomon.

"You know," Sora said, "Some of those holes in your head still need filling when it comes to girls." Sora just did her "Humph," and walked off.

"What did I do this time?" Tai said out loud confused.

"You told her that you cared about another girl more then her." Cari said as she walked up behind him. "You really do need to work on how you treat Sora with other girls. Remember big bro. Ever since that incident, she's been more sensitive to you and other girls."

"I guess your right," Tai said still staring off in Sora's direction, "it's just I don't think I'll ever stand girls."

Over in the digital world Augumon was going to get Patamon, Biyomon and Gatomon.

"I sure hope Patamon was able to round those two up to the destination point. I wouldn't want to disappoint Tai or T.K. tonight." Augumon said as he trudged thru the sand. He put his claws over his face to try and block some of the sand from getting in his eyes. He could see the forest about a mile away. "Finally almost there."

"Hello Augumon." a voice said in the wind, "Remember me?"

"What," Augumon looked around and didn't see anybody. "Who's there" he said.

"What, you don't remember me?" The voice said actually hurt, then sad madly "Fine, maybe I'll haft to perform for you to get a few brain data knocked."

Augumon was still looking around, trying to find where it came from, "Perform? Your voice sure has changed Etamon; it's now more like a little girl."

"You take that back!" a little wooden boy with a mallet jumped out of the sand, "Puppet Pummel!"

Augumon jumped and rolled underneath Puppetmon, who was in mid air jump, puppetmon landed 5 feet from where Agumon just stood. They turned and faced each other. "Pepper breath!"

A small fire ball went flying from Augumon's mouth and burned puppetmon's arm slightly.

"Ow! You gave me a burned splinter!" Puppetmon said laughing; "Now it's my turn! Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon jumped up and out of his hammer came many small orbs of energy streaking towards Augumon, who jumped and threw his feet backwards, landing 2 feet from where Puppetmon attacked. "Hey, you're not allowed to do that, you're supposed to be dead now."

"Sorry pal, Tai's depending on me tonight and you won't stop me from helping him." Augumon said with renewed determination.

"Puppetmon, stop playing around and do this quickly," an unknown voice said from the wind.

"Yes master," Puppetmon said. He ran towards Augumon swinging his hammer in a horizontical motion. Augumon jumped up to avoid it and when Puppetmon swung up Augumon pushed off the hammer and did a back flip. "Pepper breath!"

Puppetmon just bashed the fireball away and then smashed Augumon with his hammer. "Taaaaai," Augumon yelled as he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Finish him," The unknown voice said.

"With pleasure, Dark Hammer," Puppetmon jumped up glowing black and swung his hammer towards Augumon.

"Taaaai," Augumon said weakly, and then he blacked out as the hammer hit him.

Betamon: You know, I think I might just go Dark master on you, Gomamon.

Gomamon: CRUD, Gotta run, I've got a Dark Master trying to kill me and I have to clean the bathroom for a week, so uh, have fun, and yeah, SOMEBODY FREAKIN HELP ME.

Frozen Twin: You brought this on yourself Gomamon no one else.

Betamon: I'll show you to GREASE AND CHICKEN ME, AND THEN THE NERVE TO INVITE RENAMON OVER, I'LL KILL YOU.

Renamon: You, know Betamon, Gomamon looks pretty good in scales.

Gomamon: Screw you Betamon, at least mine wasn't permanent. You used Gorillamon

Glue for Digital sake.

Frozen Twin: It's just Gorilla glue, not Gorillamon glue.

Betamon: You knew the consequences for invoking the wrath of a dark master, so quit complaining.

Gomamon: Well, at least you did it evenly, they actually look like they were supposed to be their and not like they were just your usual slop job you do. For that I thank you.

Renamon (chuckles quietly to self): Well, this is the disclaimer, and Kunemon go ahead and come on over.

Gomamon: WHAT, NO. I'm locking every door and window and sealing up every hole in this house.

Betamon: You know Renamon will just teleport outside, grab Kunemon, and teleport back.

Gomamon: Stupid Fox. (You get my drift.)


	3. On the other side of the Dark Ocean

Chapter 3 Somewhere at the bottom of the Dark Ocean.

The dark masters where in their lair, surrounded by the dark ocean. Piedmon was speaking to the other two. "Report puppetmon. Is Wargreymon finished?"

"Yes, and very thoroughly too." He said with laughter. "We won't have to worry about him again."

"Good, very good, now onto our next order of business, Machindramon." Piedmon said nodding his head towards him.

"As you may have noticed," He said in his deep metallickey voice, "MetelSeadramon is not in our midst. My informers have told me that he is lost to us. He has traitored and gone over to the side of the humans. He is currently in Rookie level Betamon and is with the human Yoush." His voice echoed creepily around the room.

Piedmon got up from his chair and looked out the window into the dark ocean. "Yoush, eh? That name rings a bell, where I have heard it." He said out loud.

"Yoush was the trouble maker when the humans went back to their world," Puppetmon said, he slammed his hammer into his hand, "We all have one to pay back for him."

"Yes, we do." Piedmon said coming back from the window. "And MetelSeadramon will learn not to traitor to us. But that all will come in time, right now the master summons us."

Puppetmon got up from his seat, "I like this new master much better then apacalymon, he couldn't do anything right."

Chapter 3½ On the Tamers side of the dimension.

Rika was quiet as she walked through the park. "I hate that kid; he's always so perfect in everything. He would be cool if he just had some stupid Weakness. But what do I care anyways. It's not like I like him or anything." She just kept walking and looking at her feet, "I need something to get my mind off him. I wish Renamon were here." She hit something, "Who on earth," Rika looked up, "Takato," She said with surprise.

"Oh, hey Rika! Look I have some really great news." He said in his cheerful voice turning around, "I found the port to the digital world,"

"What do you mean found," Rika got mad, "You mean I've had to deal with Ryo hitting on me because you didn't have the brains to remember the digital port?" Takato had his hand up with his paranoia look. "I had to deal with that kid coming over every day of the week, getting friendly each day, and what do you do, Oh, I'm sorry I forgot about the digital port. When I get through with you, you'll be wishing you fought the d-reaper again."

Takato started backing up as Rika walked towards him "Rika wait, It was an honest mistake," Rika just slugged him across the mouth, Takato did a one eighty and landed on his hands and knees on the ground. "Man she hits hard." He thought.

He got up. "Rika your right, I did make a mistake but remember," he turned and faced her, "You're not the only one hurting. I made a mistake, but Tai did also. It's not like it's the end of the world. I'm hurting as much as you if not more so." He got mad, "What are you hurting about so much anyways, you didn't even have as good of a bond as me and Guilmon." Rika just slugged him in the same spot.

"If you ever say anything like that again, I'll make sure you don't have a Guilmon to go to." Her voice was quiet and mean. Very old school Rika like. "Now let's go get Henry and tell him were meeting at the port tomorrow." She extended her hand, which Takato graciously took. They walked to Henry's house in silence.

Takato knocked on the door, he turned to her, "Look Rika, I'm really sorry, I made a mistake. So I don't suppose theirs any chance in the digital under world that you forgive me?" She just stood there silently, the door opened, "Oh, uh, hi, Henry."

He closed the door behind him, "Hi, what's up." He just looked at Takato's expression and Rika blanking out. "So is this some kind of reunion, because if it is, I really don't think Rika's enjoying it."

"She's been biting down my throat the last half hour." Takato said, "I

"Oh, for goodness sake," Rika interrupted annoyed, "Henry, meet us at Guilmon's old hideout tomorrow, where going back,"

"Back?" Henry said confused, "Back where?"

"What, you didn't remember either. What are you guys Numamon who can hardly remember their own names?" She practically shrieked.

"Whoa Rika, are you going through a period or something. I mean you are just overly emotional." Henry told her.

"Wha," Rika stepped back, she leaned up against the wall, "Its, just, Renamon has always come back by now," She just looked at the floor.

"Oh, yeah," Takato said quietly, "I forgot, you and Renamon have been apart for long periods of time."

"Neither of us have," Henry finished for him. "Ow," he said as the door slammed into the back of his heel.

"Oh, sorry Henry," Mr. Wong said as he came outside. He just looked from Rika, to Takato to Henry, and back to Takato. "Well, we always know this would happen, we just were hoping we would have a little more time, oh well, we should be grateful we got this much."

"What are you talking about Dad," Henry said, this time being the one confused.

"I can't explain right now, I've got to go, we made an important discovery at the lab, and I need to be their." He started walking to the elevator, "Just stop by Hypnosis before you leave, we have a few gifts for you guys. Oh and Henry."

"Yeah Dad."

"Just try to be understanding with your mother, I've told her it would eventually happen, but, you know how she is. See you kids tomorrow morning." Mr. Wong went around the corner and left.

"Exactly, what was all that about," Takato asked puzzled.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that my dad just told us that they have a few items, at Hypnosis that is going to help us in the digital world." Henry said smiling.

"Yeah right, like the armed forces and the national guard to keep us from going, I wouldn't put it past them," Rika said snottily.

"Rika, it's Henry's dad, I very doubt that they would try to stop the saviors of the world from seeing their best friends again." Takato said, starting to get annoyed at Rika's everybody's against me attitude.

"Yeah, he feels really bad about sending them back, he's trying to do everything he can to help us." Henry said, also getting annoyed at her attitude.

"So, do you want me to call the loser club so we can all be one big happy family," Rika said sarcastically.

"NO." Takato told them clenching his fist, "Nobody else is coming. I will not see somebody else get hurt because of my mistake, so nobody else is going."

"That's fine by me," Henry said, "if anybody else goes, Suzie will want to go to. And I will not let her go back their.

"That's fine by me." Rika said, still leaning up against the wall. The door opened again and Mrs. Wong peaked her head out.

"Henry I need you to," She took a look at Takato and Rika. She came outside, "Just be careful Henry, I know you haft to go, it's just, I don't want to lose another child, so just be careful." She went back inside with a tear in her eye.

"I better go," Henry said, "I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, my parents are going to freak when they hear that I'm leaving again." Takato said laughing, "But this time I won't have Guilmon to convince them. You should have seen them last time, I think the only reason they let me go was because of how much Guilmon scared them." Henry just laughed and even Rika cracked a smile,

"Yeah, my mom is going to freak when I tell her. My grandma will just be cooking dinner and wondering what I want before I leave."

"Well we better go, latter Henry," Takato said as he and Rika walked off. Takato took the elevator while Rika took the stairs.

"See you at the bottom," She said as she headed through the door. "Were twelve stories up, how does she think that she could beat me in the elevator?" When he finally arrived at the bottom and walked outside to the bus stop, he saw Rika holding the bus for him so that it wouldn't leave without him. "I already paid for your ticket, so you don't have to worry about anything until you arrive home. The bus will take you directly there."

"How'd you manage that one," Takato said perplexed.

"When you save the world, it does have its advantages." She said as she ran towards home.

"Wow," he thought, "I wish I had that kinda of courage, I would never have been able to do that for her. Oh, well." Takato got on the bus.

"Are you really Takato Matsuki?" The bus driver asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah."

"Then that girl was really Rika Nonaka."

"Yeah." He said taking a seat. The bus was practically empty; he looked at his watch and saw that it was already 9:30.

"Your ticket pays to your house, but if you want to go somewhere else," the bus driver said.

"No, I've got to get home; my parents are going to be worried about me." He said absentmindly.

"I never thought I would see the day, when a hero of the world would have a curfew, well you are only 13." The bus driver took off onto the road.

There were only three other people, an old lady who hadn't mind going directly to Takato's house because she lived right near there, there was also an adult about 45 reading the paper. The most peculiar person was the kid across from Takato, who was just staring at him, he had a red shirt and black shorts on. The shorts were pretty long and came over his knees. Takato figured he was about 6 foot and around 16-17. The kid didn't look older then sixteen, but his height made him look older. The kid stuck out his hand. "Takashi Jawtin."

Takato went along and shook his hand, "Takato Matsuki."

"I know, your pretty famous round these parts, so how's the gang holding up." He asked.

Takato was silent for a minute, once they shook hands the kid leaned back up against the seat. He was prying for information, he could be a reporter, but something told him that this kid was trustworthy. "Not exactly all that well. Rika's gotten pretty emotional lately, and everybody's kinda of on edge with the Digimon gone."

"Yeah, I here you there. I've gotten kinda of freaked without Gomamon by my side." He told him casually.

"Right, and I'm just supposed to believe you because I met you on a bus," Takato said skeptically.

"Not at all." He pulled out his digivice and showed it to Takato. The back was a light glacier blue, while all the buttons and handle where a darker ocean blue, just slightly darker then Rika's digivice. "See I'll show you," He pressed a button and Takato saw Gomamon swimming, in what seemed to be an ocean, with lots of icebergs. "Hey Gomamon,"

"Takashi, how you doing, hey guess what, you remember Sonic."

"The dolphin, yeah, why?"

"Well, it seems as if he found a mate finally."

"Really, who's the lucky gal?"

"She's actually the porpoise."

"Amy, get off it."

"No joke. Anyway who's that next to you?"

"Gomamon, I'd like you to meet the legendary Tamer Takato Matsuki."

"Uh, hi. I'm Takato. How did you not get sent back?"

"Ah, a few things I guess. It seems that the cold disrupts particles of data that try

to biomerge. So my guess is that that played a part. It could also have something to do with the northern lights and the fact that were so near the North Pole. I'm checking out the spot where the D-reaper tried to emerge, doesn't seem to be much their. Uh oh, looks like some northern lights are coming, their going to disrupt the connections so see yeah." And with that they connection cut. Takashi put his digivice back into his pocket.

"You really are another Tamer," Takato's head started bursting with questions, "so why are you here, did you really meet the d-reaper, do you know of any other Tamer's, have you ever been to the digital world."

Takashi cut him off, "whoa, slow down their, I'm not a Wolf type digimon, give me a few seconds to answer your questions. Let's start with your first one. I'm here to see Yamaki and meet you guys. I figured it would be nice to meet another Tamer. As for knowing any others, there is a girl in Chile who has a Snimon. Her name is Amber and she's originally from the states. As for the d-reaper, yes, unfortunately we have met and fought. I live in Fairbanks Alaska, and have taken it upon myself to protect the North Pole, which is where Gomamon and I met the D-reaper. We figured that it has a weakness to cold, so that helped a lot, that's probably what prevented it from taking over the South Pole as well. And no, I have not been to the digital world, and before you go on, remember that I have some questions for the saviors of the world too.

"Ok, I ask a question, you ask a question. So it's your turn." Takato said.

"Ok, can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Wha."

Rika started running home after she held the bus for Takato, "Man," She thought too herself, "I don't believe that Takato has used his Savior status for anything. It's so useful, oh well." She turned the corner to her house and looked at her watch. "10 minutes, not bad, but I can do better. She walked in the front door only to see both her Mom and Grandma standing in front of her on the stairs.

"Rika, I know you're going tomorrow, so I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night watching a movie." Her mom said.

Rika just looked at her in astonishment. "You actually think that the Wong's wouldn't call us." Her Grandma said, "I'm going to bake some goods for you to take tomorrow, so I was wondering if you wanted anything special."

Rika just stared at the both of them in shock for about 2 minutes, then she hugged her Grandma, "no, what ever you make will be special." She then hugged her Mom, "so did you have a specific movie in mind."

"Actually I did," Her mom went into the closet and brought two full body P.J.s, one was violet while the other was pink. "I don't want to ruin a surprise, so go put these on and I'll get the movie started."

Rika went into her room and as she changed she just cried. When she came out wiping her eyes she smelt a delicious chocolate aroma. "Grandma, those brownies smell wonderful."

"Well I'm glad you like them, your mom is already starting the movie, so you better hurry up and get in there."

Rika walked into the room and saw something on the T.V screen that she couldn't believe.

_The digivolution is up and running  
Did ya see? Did ya hear?  
Did you know it was coming?  
Our digidestiny starts today  
Let me hear you say  
Digimon_

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions

"I figured that you could use some tips from the old school group before you went out on your own."

"Thank you, Mom." Rika said as she lay down. It was one of the most relaxing

nights Rika had ever since before they went into the digital world the first time.

Betamon: Well hope you enjoyed the show so far, and I hope you enjoyed seeing

Gomamon with scales, so, R and R.

Frozen Twin: Betamon its one o'clock in the morning, why are you still up when I have 2 tests tomorrow and a presentation to give.

Betamon: uh, well, you see, Gomamon

Frozen Twin: Left as soon as he found out Kunemon was coming over, he told me he wouldn't be back for a few nights, so.

Betamon: Renamon, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to get one for a while, so uh.

Frozen Twin: So you won't be able to see him for a month.

Betamon: WHAT.

Frozen Twin: You heard me, now go to bed!

Betamon: Dang, Now I've lost to Guilmon.

Frozen Twin: You didn't stand a chance in the beginning, so what's a month going to do to hurt your 0 chance relationship, nothing NOW GO TO BED!


	4. Chapter 4 Their's more then 1 Yamaki

Frozen Twin: Well, here's the disclaimer, Betamon grounded and Gomamon still hasn't come back, so it's been pretty nice being able to write without interruptions, so I don't own, I don't get sued. Unless Betamon goes to court about unfair treatment to animals, but he got what was coming.

Frozen Twin: Oh, almost forgot one of the most important people's ages (I know Beta and Goma have been taking all the tomatoes before now, but I figured they go enough punishment.)

Alice: 17

Ai and Mako, the Imp twins: 8

(Dodges Numamon Sludge) What, their twins I didn't think I would need a different one for each of them.

Chapter 4 And you thought Yamaki was bad

Henry, Takato and Rika were all standing outside Hypnosis looking up at it. "Should we go in?" Henry asked.

"Well, it was your dad who told us to." Takato said nervously.

"Wow, I can't believe it, I'm staring up at Hypnosis. This is sweet." Takashi said breaking the awkward silence as he walked next to Rika.

"Oh, hi Takashi." Takato said, "I thought you still be sleeping."

"You forgot that I just got here, I still haven't adjusted to the time zone change, plus I figured you guys would be here early so you wouldn't have to say goodbye to your parents again." He said. He put his hand out to Rika, "Takashi Jawtin, Digi-partner is Gomamon, but with a slight digivolution change."

Rika just took his hand and said "Rika Nonaka, best Tamer around and best card player too."

Henry came up and shook his hand also, "Henry Wong, the smart one of the bunch," he said grinning.

"Wait," Takato said, "if you guys are the smart and powerful ones, what on earth does that make me."

"The ignorant Goggle boy," Rika said smiling at him, "what else."

Henry just laughed and turned to Takashi, "you said Gomamon doesn't digivolve the same. Does that mean you don't have Ikakkumon and Zudomon?"

"Kind of," Takashi said, "His ultimate is Zudomon, but his champion is Dolphmon."

"Really," Henry said surprised.

"Yeah, but we do have some answer's for it. When we were in Hawaii he did digivolve into Ikakkumon, instead of Dolphmon. But when we went back up north, he digivolved to Dolphmon again. So we figure it's the cold, and maybe the northern lights have something to do with it to." He said rather casually.

"Hmm," Henry said, "interesting, I wonder if our Digimon would digivolve differently if we where higher north."

"We'll hypothesis are all great, but I have a friend to see and Takato has a promise to keep so we better get going." Rika said looking over her shoulder.

"What's the rush Rika," Takato said perplexed, "you weren't all that hyped up before."

"Takato," Henry said, "look behind you."

Takato turned around and dropped his jaw in disbelief. The rest of the Tamers were marching up towards them. Jeri was leading the other tamers holding Ai and Mako's hands. Ryo was walking beside them while carrying Suzie on his back. Kazu and Kenta where talking to each other about 10 feet behind everybody else.

"Rika, can I ask you a favor." Takato said desperately.

"What?" Rika said not understanding.

"I need you to use some of your Rika charm to send everybody away, you know just go and be a total jerk to them."

Rika just laughed, "Sorry Takato, that's the ignorant leader's job, not mine."

"Yeah, Takato, this is your problem, but I'll give you some what of a break. I'll take care of Suzie and Rika will take care of Ryo. But you haft to handle everybody else." Henry said sympathetically. Takato just nodded thankful he wouldn't haft to put up with three kids who would throw a tantrum; of course he also had to take care of the Imp twins too. As the group came up Ryo put Suzie down, who ran to Henry. He said without hesitation. "Suzie, you're not going."

"But Henry, you said I could go last night." She said in her little voice.

"Suzie, I just told you that so I wouldn't have to deal with the tantrum you would have thrown and are about to throw now. So before you can say anything just go home!" Henry's voice was mad and full of anger, he knew what was coming, but he really didn't have the patience at that moment to deal with it.

"Ok, Henry," Suzie said with a tear in her eye, "but will you give Terrimon and Lopmon this." She held out two rice balls in her hand.

Henry just looked at his sister in amazement, stood their for a few seconds realizing the maturity of the little statement, he then bent down and hugged her saying softly, "of course I will Suzie, of course I will."

Unluckily for Takato, things didn't go quite so well. "What do you mean we can't go?" Kazu and Kenta said at the same time.

"Your Digimon can't digivolve and if it wasn't for Rika last time you both would be digital dust balls right now. Neither of you are responsible enough to go." He said sternly

"Look buddy, we are just as responsible as you if not more so." Kazu told him.

"Yeah, where Tamer's too." Kenta added.

"You're not going." Takato said fiercely putting his foot down.

"You have no real reason for us not going," Kazu started.

"So you have no right to not let us go." Kenta finished for him.

"Both of you shut up." Jeri said sternly, startling everyone, "Takato is the leader of the Tamers, if he says that you don't go then you don't go. He knows what's best for everyone. These kinds of choices aren't easy to make, the slightest misstep can cause disaster's problems," Jeri started to cry, "I should know. Takato didn't really want anybody else but those three going. He knew something was going to happen, but he didn't know what. He just doesn't want anybody else to get hurt."

"But Jeri," Kazu started.

"There are no buts," She interrupted, "you do what your leader says, you don't go against it either."

"This sucks," Kazu said.

"Yeah big time." Kenta added, "You know what, if I'm not wanted then I'll just go home."

"Yeah, me too." Kazu said. Takato just watched them both walk off.

"Jeri, thank you." Takato said. He just gave her a hug in which Jeri gave one back.

"You deserve it Takato," she said, then speaking hesitantly, "I know I shouldn't be asking this, but could I have just one kiss before you go, it could be a long time before I saw."

"Of course Jeri," Takato and Jeri did just a quick smooch on the lips and just hugged each other.

Ai looking at them, then said to Mako, "do older kids always get mushy like that."

Mako just shook her head, "You just don't understand love. But we really should ask him."

"Yeah, I'll do it." Ai took a letter to where Takato and Jeri where hugging with their heads on each others shoulders. "Excuse me, master Takato," he said pulling on his pant leg. Takato let go of Jeri and brought himself down so that he was eye to eye with Ai. "I know we can't go, the digiworld is really dangerous, so I was wondering, could you give this to Impmon, I know he could use it to protect himself better." He handed over a toy gun that looked exactly like the original one he had given to Impmon.

"And could you give this to him to." Mako said as she handed him a picture. Takato looked at it and saw Mako, Ai, with Impmon standing between them. On the reverse side was a letter to Impmon.

"Of course I will," Takato said as he rustled up Ai's hair and gave Mako a quick peck on the cheek. "And I know he will treasure it."

"Thank you Master Takato." They both said at the same time bowing.

Takato stood up and asked Jeri a question, "You will look out for everybody, won't you Jeri?"

"Of course Takato." Jeri said smiling.

"Thank you," Takato said, he looked as if he had a huge weight lifted off his chest.

Meanwhile Ryo went over and talked to Takashi. He questioned him about Gomamon and a hundred other different things, but Takashi just kinda of told answer's off of memory, just basically shorter versions of what he told Takato the night before. He watched Rika watch Jeri and Takato kiss and hug. Her expression didn't change; it was still the care freeing whatever feature, but Takashi saw something that unless you had been trained to notice that kind of thing you wouldn't have, was the slightest shift in her feet. At first he couldn't believe it, and swore that he didn't see it.

"Something wrong, Takashi?" Ryo asked.

"Huh, oh it's nothing." He just shook his head. Ryo went over to where Takato and Jeri where talking.

"Well, good luck." Ryo said sticking out his hand for Takato.

"What? You're not coming?" Takato said amazed.

"I figured I've spent enough time their, besides, I got my but whooped by a girl, I can't exactly let that happen again." Ryo said indicating at Rika who was leaning up against a poll. Takashi said something to her, and she raised her eyebrow at him. Takato just laughed.

Henry came over with Suzie on his back. "It's already seven o'clock Takato, we really should get going."

"Yeah I guess your right, so shall we go in." Takato said as they walked into Hypnosis. Which is no small feat in itself, the place was practically deserted which was very unusual and added kind of a ghost feeling to it. To add to that you are walking into the tallest building in city and one of the tallest in the world, that is also deserted.

The first thing they saw, other then that the place was eerily deserted, as they went into Hypnosis was a huge sign saying, "Kids just follow the arrows." So that's what they did. As they walked Jeri and Takato were talking about different things, since they weren't going to see each other, some of the things were mostly a really long goodbye. Ryo was fascinated by Takashi and was asking him questions like crazy. Henry was discussing some card tactics with Rika, who was just as surprised as you and I are. Suzie and the Imp twins were have a great conversation about how shiny everything was in the building. They followed the signs until they got to a double door when they went in they were astonished.

"What is this place," Takato asked. Amazed, this was about the most intricate and basic of a place you can get. It was a huge round dome, about a hundred meter's in diameter with 5 round parts that went into about 15 feet of feet of the dome and 20 feet along the outside. Where ever there was one of these "corners" was what looked to be about a hundred cords connecting to the single computer next the "corner." The most interesting feature was a single computer sitting in the middle of the room. There were 3 steps onto the 15 foot diameter platform in which the computer sat. Everything looked very complex, yet still very simple.

"What all the millions of dollars sent to you guys has gone too." A familiar voice said. As the team looked their was Yamaki standing with his casual white shirt. Next to him was Riley, in her casual where as well.

"Hey, kids," she said as she waved. Takato just nodded his head and raised his hand.

"Hello children, I would like to introduce you to everything we have been working on." Yamaki said with a smile.

"What do you mean everything you've been working on?" Henry asked, "Are you saying you could have gotten that tape a week ago."

"Actually we could have gotten it the first day we started working. But we didn't want you guys to know exactly how far we've gotten. If you had known what we could do, we wouldn't have had time to be able to do what we needed to."

"And exactly what is that?" Rika said in her sarcastic tone. All this fancy stuff didn't impress her much, and she was still wary of Yamaki.

"A way to get you to and from the digital world instantaneously." Yamaki said casually. Even Rika raised her eyebrows when he said that, Takato and the rest of the older kids jaws just dropped, everybody, but Rika, was about to say something when Yamaki cut them off. "But we need to get you guys going so no more questions." He lead them around the corner where standing their was Mr. Wong and Shibumi.

"Hey, Henry," Mr. Wong said cheerfully.

"Hey, Dad,"

"Mr. Wong, we really don't have much time." Yamaki said just slightly impatient.

"O, yes, of course." Henry's dad said, he went over and grabbed a backpack and handed it to Takato, then one to Henry. Takato's was the same red as Guilmon, while Henry backpack was Lime green "There's an instruction booklet in each of the packs for all the gear that is in them. We really need to get you guys going, so you'll just have to figure out the devices in them when you get to the digital world."

"Ok," Takato said slowly and confused.

"What I'm I, numamon fodder." Rika said slightly annoyed.

"Actually Rika," Shibumi said getting out a blue and yellow pack, "you weren't forgotten at all; in fact I handled your gear directly." He handed it to her. "Now I added some things that Takato and Henry don't have, and even a few special items specifically for you, so don't show it off to much." Rika just smiled. All three of them threw on their packs and were ready to go.

"So you said that you could get us to and from the digital world instantaneously?" Henry asked curiously.

"Yeah, just right over here." Yamaki dragged them over to the computer in the center of the room.

Suzie thought she had seen it before. "Henry, why does that computer look familiar," she asked.

"Your right Suzie," Henry said, "is does look familiar."

Takato had flash of inspiration, "It the computer from,"

"Second Season," The Imp Twins finished.

"Nice touch isn't it." Yamaki asked as one of Yamaki's employer's came up to him. He whispered something which made Yamaki crush his coffee cup. "Mr. Wong, I do believe we have company."

"Is it," Mr. Wong worriedly.

"Dang," Shibumi added, "I thought we would have more time, I knew I should have paid off the driver."

"What is it dad," Henry asked concerned about the situation.

"Henry, kids all of you, remember 2nd season, so just do it when you hear the signal." Shibumi said nervously as the door opened. In walked a short man in a tux and tie. Behind him their were 5 special agents, each one of them had a sidearm, and where ready to use it in a heart beat.

"Hello, Yamaki." The short man said.

"What do you want," Yamaki said shortly.

"Well that's a hard question now," the man replied, "I want many things, but as to what I'm doing here, those three are under arrest for combining with a Digimon, and whoever the silver dog was is also under arrest."

He smiled and motioned one of the guards forward, who went to put cuffs on Rika, but before he could even get within a foot of her Ryo threw himself into the guy's legs knocking him back three feet. They landed in a tangled mess. After a minute of exchanged blows the Agent managed to pin Ryo on his stomach with his arm behind his back. However his victory was not without one black eye and some seriously cramped muscles the next morning. "What on earth did you expect to do?" The short man asked curiously.

Ryo noticed that the agent holding him had relaxed after he got him pinned down. He pushed up against the guard, spun his arm so that the angle would have broken any normal human's arm, but Ryo was part data that had biomerged with a Digimon. He lunged forward and somersaulted out of the agents reach and spun around into an attack stance. "I will never let you hurt Rika while I still breathe."

The short man just laughed, "You have spunk kid, I like that. It'll make the game more interesting."

Yamaki spoke up before Ryo could do anything else, "Ryo, this really isn't the time to act a hero, you have no idea what Yamshowzu is capable of."

Takashi leaned up against a steal post. "Yeah, well neither does he. He may have money and scheming plans, but he has never faced somebody colder then a clear sky Alaskan winter night."

Jeri went over and put her hand on Ryo. "You don't just save the world and not learn a few tricks of the trade." She grinned, and Takato got a strange feeling that more Jeri had learned a few tricks of the trade inside of the D-Reaper, with a just a hint of jealousy that is.

The man just laughed.

"Bold too, I see why you took this job Yamaki. But this is the end of the line, I will arrest these children for violation code 213 concerning digital matters. It clearly states that a human and Digimon shall not be bonded under penalty of memory wipe." He was grinning very big, that was until he saw Riley. Riley had managed to walk stealthily and calmly over to a stereo system. "Excuse me Riley, exactly what are you doing."

"Oh, nothing, just figured that some tunes could lighten up the mood, you lousy piece of unneeded crap" She pressed a button.

_Hey whats up superstar  
looks like your going far  
hey look its one of the guys  
gonna make your plans and fly_

Takato just laughed, "I love you Jeri," and with that he turned his digivice to the computer behind him and in a flash was gone.

_Now whats up one of the girls  
you're gonna change the world  
_

Yamshowzu got furious, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WONG!"

_So if everything's not perfect  
dont mater cause you'll be working_

" Living my own life, uncontrolled by some power hungry freak. Bye Dad, Bye Suzie," Henry also turned his digivice to the computer and in a flash he was gone.

_Nothings holding you_

"Ryo, you earned this," Rika threw him a card. By now the nearest guard had caught on and lunged at Rika as she turned her digivice to the computer.

_Never stopping_

The guard got a hold of her ankle.

_Never stopping_

Rika started to digitalize taking the guard with her.

_Never stopping now_

_ohh ohh ohhh  
ohh ohh oh  
here we go  
ohh ohh ohhhh_

As Rika went through the port the Guard crashed through the screen, completely demolishing the computer.

It took a few seconds for everybody to realize what happened. Yamshowzu was the first to recover; he walked over and slugged Yamaki in the cheek. "You stole my prize from me!" He shouted angrily, Yamaki just shook off the blow, grinned and stood up to his tallest height, which added good amount to his intimidating factor as he stood a good 6 inches over Yamshowzu.

"You think I would let you touch those children then you have something else coming. Those children aren't the only ones who you've underestimated." Yamaki was very calm, but very intimidating.

"If you think this is over, then you have another thing coming. You have no idea who you're messing with." The short man started walking out.

"Yeah, and you've never messed with a Digi-Tamer." Takashi said as Yamshowzu walked past, "you may have power, but you never faced somebody who's life is harder then Digi-Kromazoid." Takashi never showed any emotion in his face, he just stared at Yamshowzu as he walked out with a bit more anger in his step. As they left, Takashi muttered under his breath, "Amber, I know I shouldn't, but I need your help."

All the kids were in shock that day. Jeri took the Imptwins home while Takashi took Suzie home. He stayed at the Wong's house that night; he waited up for Mr. Wong, who didn't get home until late that night. Yamaki spent that night in Hypnos; Riley went and got some bread from Takato's parents. She also ended up staying at Hypnos that night.

Everybody had been going over that morning, nobody went out or did anything. Ryo especially, he had this feeling he couldn't explain, all he know is that he just had to protect Rika, and that their was something he was forgetting. He put his hands in his pocket and pulled out something, looking at it he saw the back of a Digimon card. It was the card that Rika had given him just before she left. He turned it over and saw a familiar face, "Maybe I do have chance, just maybe." He thought as he was wondering what kind of feeling had come over her to give this card back to him. "She's mine."

Frozen Twin: Wow, I've edited this one twice and it still has problems, oh well.


	5. Chapter 5 Together to Beyond the Grave

Betamon: Goodbye cruel world, Renamon has announced that she is staying at

Guilmon's place.

Terriermon: Momenti Beta, she's just staying their while Rika's getting an abortion of

Takato's kid

Henry: TERRIERMON.

Terriermon: What, it's not like it (hears a noise and looks up, ) oh, uh, hi, uh, Rika. Momenti?

Rika: Takato, I want to let him think of what I'm going to do to him before I actually do them, you know, to add to the torture factor, so you go first.

Takato: Trust me, I don't think their's going to be much left to do to him when I'm done, but sure I'll go first.

Rika: Trust me, you won't ever be able to do what I'm going to, it's not in your nature.

Terriermon: Uh, Henry.

Henry: You're grounded from seeing Lopmon for 2 months.

Terriermon: GULP. I don't suppose you could make that years and keep me from these two, oh yeah, F.t doesn't own Digimon.

Chapter 5 United once again, even if past the grave

_Never stopping  
Never stopping  
Never stopping now_

ohh ohh ohhh  
ohh ohh oh  
here we go  
ohh ohh ohhhh  


Takato was the first to appear in the stream to the digital world. He looked above him and saw Henry floating down in the stream too. Rika had just started coming down and was at the top of the stream.

"Hey Takato," Henry called out, "can you hear me."

"Yeah, I hear you just fine, what is this."

"I think it's a data stream," Henry looked at it, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's a data stream."

"You mean the things that zap you around the digital world." Takato asked, Just fully realizing that he was actually in the digital world.

"Yeah," Henry said as Takato hit the ground. He landed 20 seconds later. Rika reached the bottom about 40 seconds after that. "So, now what do we do."

"We find our digimon" Rika said firmly "what else?"

"I know that, but how are we going to find them without running into some evil digimon." Henry snapped back.

"Whoa, Henry" Takato said surprised at Henry's attitude, "just relax, we'll find some way to do it," Takato grabbed out his D-Arc. "These will do, we'll still have a chance of being attacked, but we can at least know where we're going." His D-Ark Pointed to his left, but the signal was pretty faint, Takato started wondering how long it was going to take them to find Guilmon. "Let's head towards Guilmon, I'm sure the others are with him."

Henry just nodded and Rika followed behind them both with out saying a word. They were walking for about 5 minutes when Rika thought of something, "Takato hold still," She said as she grabbed his backpack. She opened it up and sure enough, there was exactly what she had hoped for. It was a small black floppy disk, with a note on it.

Henry started reading it "Dear Kids, we don't know exactly where you'll land, so we have came up with this device to get you to your digimon quickly. Just slide it through each of your Digivice's. Signed Yamaki." Henry was perplexed, "Well, I don't know."

Takato just slid it through his Digivice and handed it to Rika, who did the same. They both looked expectantly at Henry. "Guys, I don't know, this stuff only works in theory. It might not work." He really didn't trust these devices, knowing that it could affect the Digital world.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Rika just grabbed Henrys Digivice and slide the device through. Then handed it back to him. "We don't have time just to sit around yapping, were humans in the Digital world, without Digipartners. You know how many Digimon would try to make us their Tamers. We just need to trust this stuff until we find our Digimon. Once we find them, then we can't start doubting Hypnos technology, but were not in a position to doubt till then."

Henry just nodded not really trusting his instincts on it, but going along. He looked at the black disk which had produced a light beam into 3 different colors; each one was about the height of Renamon. Their was one that was blue, Red, and Green. He just laughed, "Well, they have mine and Takato's Colors right, sorry Rika."

"I prefer blue to yellow, numbskull," She just walked into the blue light; Takato looked at Henry, shrugged his shoulders and walked into the Red Light. Henry just stood their for a minutes and then decided what the heck. He went into his own.

Takato looked around, the red mist had taken him to some unknown spot, and it looked a little like where they first landed when they originally came here. Then again, everywhere looked like where they first came here.

"Takatomon?" A familiar voice said wondering, "It is, Takatomon." Takato turned around in amazement and saw, or more felt Guilmon jumping into him. They landed on the ground with a thud, "Takatomon, so good to see you, we play now, or did you bring food." Guilmon started licking him. Takato playfully pushed the dinosaur off him, while trying to protect his face from the slobber wave that came from Guilmon thinking about food.He rubbed the back of his head

" Ow, that's going to be one big headache." He turned his attention to Guilmon, "I'm sorry buddy, I didn't bring any bread for you, but yeah we can play." He rubbed Guilmon's nose, "So is anybody else here."

"Oh, of course, everybody's here except MarineAngemon and Guardramon, they left to go fight for justice. But Renamon's over their with everybody else." Guilmon pointed his nose towards the sand dune. Takato climbed up on top of it, wondering why Guilmon had said Renamon specifically and took a look at what his digital partner had done to area with some of the "stone" satellites. "Holy cow, Guilmon, You sure have been busy." And he had, for the Red little dinosaur had dug out rooms for everybody, a nice meeting room, and a kitchen among other things.

"Thank you Takatomon." Takato just laughed and rubbed his friend's nose.

When Henry finally did go through the light he landed with a thud on something soft and squishy, that is he landed with a thud after rolling off of whatever he hit.

"Oww, could you have landed a little more to the right Henry, you would have gotten the itch on the top of my horn." Henry instantly recognized the bunny's voice.

Henry grabbed Terriermon in a death hug, with tears streaming down his eyes

"Oh, Terriermon I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"Mmph, mmph" Came a muffled reply.

"What" Henry said as he straightened his arms out, still holding Terrimon

"I said that you could be sorry by not crushing my skull in with your body?" He said annoyed "Anyway, Momenti, and what's with the tears, it's not like you aren't here with me now." He said with a bit more cheeriness in his voice.

"Yeah, never forget to momenti." Takato said from behind them, followed closely by Guilmon. Henry just laughed

"So where's Rika?" He asked. Takato motioned behind him. Henry spun around and saw Rika and Renamon standing 3 feet apart from each other. They both looked very uncomfortable.

"H-h-hey, Renamon" Rika managed to stammer out. She stood their slightly blushing at the fact that she couldn't even face up to her own digimon.

Renamon looked at her and said sympathetically, "Rika, I" she cut off.

Terriermon growing restless decided to fix the situation, "Henry, I know you're not going to like what I'm going to do, but it needs to be done." Henry stood perplexed, and looked at Takato with the look of, "Do you know what's going on." Takato shrugged his shoulders and motioned towards the girls as Terriermon was walking towards them.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted as the little green bunny shoved Rika into Renamon.

Rika didn't care, it surprised her, but as soon as she hit the yellow fur of her partner she hugged her. Renamon stood there for a second unsure what to do, then put her arms safely around Rika. Rika finally managed to speak "Renamon, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, it's just."

"Rika," Renamon said in quiet and comforting voice. "You don't need to say anything; I know you wanted to some time to be with you mom, you don't get much time with her."

"Renamon,"

"Yes Rika,"

"Thank you for understanding." Rika backed up from Renamon.

"You humans make me sick," popped up an Impish Voice.

"Well, I do believe that your human girl gave you a kiss." Renamon said in a matter of fact tone.

"What, hey, how'd you know about that."

Renamon back flipped over him. "Oh, I have my ways."

Rika grabbed Impmon in a hug, "It's good to see you too, Impmon."

"Hey, let go of me, this is so sick, I think I'm going to puke." Impmon jumped out of her arms and landed on the ground, "stupid humans," he muttered under his breath.

The rest of the gang walked up to them, Takato got something out of his backpack, "here Impmon," he said as he handed him a picture and the toy gun, "Their from your Tamers, Ai and Mako."

"I know my own Tamers name Takato."

"Good to see somebody does," Takato replied looking at Guilmon, who had conveniently gone over to the kitchen area. Takato just smiled and went into his own thoughts when the little digimon interrupted him.

"Uh, Takato, could, you read this for me." Takato looked at the little digimon, having completely forgotten that Impmon couldn't read, the little digimon was now having to swallow his pride to ask for help, Takato chuckled at the thought.

"No, I've got something better," he grabbed what appeared to be glasses out of his pack and handed it to the small digimon, "These should let you read it."

"Thank you, Takato." Impmon said in his most humble voice (you know him, exactly how humble is that, let's just say Rika can do better. Maybe, that would be up for debate, lets just say Gomamon, no J.P. can do better.). Impmon put the glasses on and looked down at the note, astonished as he was actually able to read it.

Dear Impmon,

We're very sad you had to go.

Please stay safe their and fight the bad guys.

We love you very much hope you'll come back to soon.

Love,

Ai and Mako

The young digimon let a small smile form on his lips, "Well, their grammar isn't the best, but hey, they really do care."

Renamon looked at the young digimon with great care, it had seemed only a short while ago he was trying to kill them all. Then she noticed one of her worst fears since they came back to the digital world. "Takato, Henry, what time is it!"

Henry looked at his watch, "five thirty-four, why do you ask."

"Those two better have not started without me," and with that Renamon disappeared.

"Um, where did all our digimon go?" Takato asked perplexed.

Rika indicated toward where the Takato had seen the kitchen, "you're two digimon went over that way while everybody else was focused on Impmon, I imagine that's where Renamon went to."

"Yeah, that's where they went," Lopmon said as she lazily glided between the Tamers, "dinners at six, and Renamon has the storage room on an auto unlock at five thirty." She landed on Henry's head, "Terriermon and Guilmon are always trying to get in their, problem is they don't leave enough food for the rest of us."

"Oh, so that's the problem." Henry asked

"Yeah that it," The brown bunny said with a yawn and wiping her eyes, "how's Suzie."

Guilmon had noticed that when Terrimon had pushed Rika, that the sun was where it always was at five-thirty, and with Renamon still busy with Rika, he decided to go and get everything ready for Renamon. After he quietly sneaked off, he grabbed some of the data packets and loaded them into the oven. He then lit the fire with a Pyro Sphere and proceeded to get out the ingredients for the casserole Renamon had promised. He grabbed a pot, and after putting some water in it, put it over the oven to boil. He then grabbed the noodles out of the pantry and placed them on the shelf.

"Five thirty-two and Renamon's not here yet, oh well," the red dino said to him. "Now lets see where Renamon put the spices, oh yeah now I remember, in the cupboard above the flou "he cut himself off,"crap, last time I tried to get into that cupboard I got everything spilled all over me." He looked around and saw a stone chair he had carved on the other side of the room. He brought it over to the cupboard and about to get on it, when Renamon appeared with a little green bunny with chocolate stuffed into his mouth.

"And exactly what do you think your doing," Renamon said as Guilmon fell back banging his head against the stove.

Guilmon got up and looked at the kitsune, he had tried to be helpful, but now she was mad at him, "I'm sorry Renamon, I knew you wanted to spend some more time with Rika, so I thought if I got everything out for you, then dinner wouldn't take as long and you could talk to Rika more." He looked ashamed and walked off. Renamon just stared.

What was she to do, every other time he and Terriermon would try and get into the supply room in which they would raid it of everything edible at that moment. She had expected him to be in their with Terriermon, what she didn't expect was for the red dino to be thinking about anything else but his stomach. She put the thought at the back of her mind as the Tamers walked in. She tossed Terriermon to Henry and an apron and a hairnet to Rika. "Don't let him out of your sight if you want to eat." She said with a firm voice.

Rika just looked at her partner, "what are these for?"

She didn't get a reply from her partner, but Lopmon as she glided off of Henry's head and landed on the floor. "Digital duty, the girls make the meals."

Takato just laughed, "You can't be serious, Rika, cooking,"

Even Henry couldn't help himself, "Well, as Rika said her self, looks like where all going to get food poisoning."

Rika slugged Takato in the gut with her elbow and stuck her tongue out at Henry, "Just because I don't cook often doesn't mean I can't."

Henry just walked off, "Renamon, do let us know what Rika made so that we know what to avoid," Takato followed closely behind him.

Renamon held her partner back, "sure thing, although I don't know about Lopmon's cooking either, Terriermon has been getting on her nerves lately."

Henry laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Food Poisoning huh, maybe I'll give them food poisoning," Rika said as she started to boil the noodles.

"It doesn't work," Renamon and Lopmon said at the same time. All three just burst out into giggles.

It was six o-clock when Renamon finally placed out everyone's food, Terriermon's was a soup Lopmon had mixed up, she had put an extra dose of cabbage in it, which was one of Terriermon's least favorite foods. She had also made up a small salad to go with the casserole Henry was having. Remembering how hurt Guilmon had looked when she got mad at him for trying to help, Renamon had put and double serving of the casserole on his plate. Next to him, where Cyberdramon usual sat, was Takato's plate, Rika had cooked up a steak for him, and to Renamon's surprise, actually tried her very best not to put something really nasty in it. However she did notice that his salad had just a small pinch of pepper in it. Next was Rika's spot, where Renamon had placed a serving of the casserole, and Rika had cut herself a small portion off of Takato's steak. Renamon just had a small plate of her casserole. Impmon had his own plate, but was no where to be seen, that was until Beelzemon walked in. When he noticed the stairs he quickly de-digivolved to Impmon and sat down. Next to him at the opposite end of the table from Takato was Lopmon, who had the same stew as Terriermon, except she didn't mind cabbage all that much, and had put in four times the number of carrots she had put in Terriermon's.

Henry looked around at the dinner table as everyone was chowing down, well, everyone except the girls and Guilmon of course, Guilmon, well, Guilmon was Guilmon. His food was halfway done when Henry had gotten started on his third bite. Takato was enjoying a steak that Rika had cooked for him and was supposedly really good. Rika was eating some of the casserole and had a bit of steak on the side of her plate, she hadn't touched it yet. Something unusual he noticed was that Terriermon was eating as fast as he normally did.

"Hey Terriermon, what's up, your not eating like you usually do."

Terriermon pulled out of a glare at his soup, "Lopmon put to much cabbage in it, and she knows I don't like cabbage."

Henry leaned over and looked at Lopmon.

"He'll get some decent food when he stops flirting with every other female digimon in sight, well except for Renamon, only Guilmon stupid enough to try that."

"No," Terriermon spoke up, "that ShadowWereGarrumon tried to hit on her."

"He was an ultimate Terriermon." Renamon got up and out of her trance she had been in the entire meal so far, she grabbed her plate, "I need to check on the dessert."

"Wow, she's cold," Takato said as soon as Renamon was gone.

"Not really," Impmon replied, "she always goes and checks on the desert about this time, she must have really been thinking about something important cause usually she gone by this time."

"That still doesn't solve the problem of Lopmon putting to much cabbage in my soup." Terriermon said pouting.

"Ok, I'll fix that for you Terriermon," Guilmon said as he leaped over Henry grabbed Terriermon's food and somersaulted into a standing position without spilling a drop. In two seconds the soup was gone. "You're right Terriermon, she did put to much cabbage in it." All the Tamers just laughed as Terriermon looked at Guilmon astonished.

"Hey Guilmon, why didn't you ever tell me you could do acrobatics."

"I didn't know I could," Guilmon said confused.

Rika still laughing finally managed to get, "Guilmon, you could take down the D-reaper one handed if it meant getting seconds for dinner."

"No argument here," Takato said.

"Yeah, and I thought Terriermon was bad." Henry managed to finish out.

Renamon came in a minute later with some berry pie, and dished it out, dinner was completely finished 5 minutes after that.

Takato followed his red buddy out of the dining room, too Takato's surprise into the kitchen. "You're still hungry boy."

"No, I just want to do the dishes tonight."

"Really," Takato raised his eyebrow at his red partner.

Guilmon nodded his head and tossed Takato a towel. He then grabbed a data packet, thought about it for a second and grabbed two more. He put them under the kitchen sink. "Pyro sphere," he said as he let loose a red ball of energy, which lit up the data packets. He then poured some water into the sink and grabbed the first plate and started washing. He and Takato made idle chit chat, mostly Takato asking where things go, and Guilmon not having a clue, but they would eventually find the spot.

"Hey, Guilmon, do you know where the lids to the pans are." Takato asked drying the dish.

Rika, who had come in without the other two knowing, grabbed the dried dish and put it away. "Oh, thanks Rika."

"No problem."

Takato noticed something was wrong, "What's up Rika?"

"It's a question for Guilmon." She said as she indicated to the red dinosaur.

"What," Guilmon said as he scraped of some food into the trash under the sink.

She rested on her hand next to the sink, "why is Renamon so," she couldn't find the right word.

"Depressed," Takato said trying to help.

"No, that's not it, she's. Oh I don't know, she's tired."

"She's worn out." The red dinosaur spoke softly.

"Yeah," Rika said, "that's it."

Guilmon looked at the dishes he still had left to do, he could just leave right now, and let Renamon take care of it, but no, that's something like Cyberdramon would do. He turned back to Rika, "she's been a mother to all of us while you've guys have been gone. She stays up late cleaning and taking care of dinner and dishes, making sure everything's perfect. I don't know why."

Everyone was silent for a minute, then Takato spoke softly, "so that's why you wanted to do the dishes, so Renamon wouldn't haft to."

Guilmon nodded, "I could tell that it started to wear on her 2 days ago. That's when she stopped doing everything. These dishes have piled up for 2 days."

Rika looked ashamed at herself, "2 days huh, funny, that's when I let myself start to lose it."

Takato looked at his red headed friend. She had started out as the most mature among the three, maybe in the wrong areas, but still the most mature. She had grown so much since he saw her fight the Linxmon two years ago, the day he became a tamer.

Rika was about to say something when her hand slipped, right into the dish water, Guilmon went into overdrive.

"Devimon it, why did I make this water so hot," was his first thought as he saw Rika's hand fall. He laid out his options, he could dive into Rika and stop her hand from ever reaching the water, but Renamon would definitely hear the crash of all the dishes, and he didn't want Renamon knowing what he was doing.

Option 2, he could smack Rika's hand into the side of the sink, if he was quick enough he could prevent her hand from ever reaching the water, but the kind of speed could break her arm. Option 3, pull her hand as quickly out as possible, she would still get seriously burned, but they could heal that. As he went through these options in a split second, he realized he only had 2 left. He slammed her hand into the side of the sink, but just a hair to slow as the end of her fingers splashed into the water.

"Yeoooouch," Rika screamed as she quickly pulled her hand out of the water. Takato was paralyzed with fear as he saw the 3rd degree burns at the edge of her fingers, it was Guilmon who reacted quickly. The little red dino grabbed Rika's wrist and pulled her over to the barrel of water they drunk from, luckily for them Renamon had filled it when she went to get the dessert.

"Tamer, Packets, Pantry," Guilmon said quickly as he started scraping off the burned skin of Rika's into the bottom of the water, then realizing what exactly that would do, he grabbed a spatula and shoved it into Rika's mouth, who accepted it as gratefully as she could have the end of her fingers almost burned off.

Takato realizing the urgency in his Digimon's voice sprinted and grabbed two data packets, and ran back and gave them to Guilmon, he also noticed Rika's face, and was almost cringing in pain himself from what radiated off her face.

Guilmon grabbed the packets and shoved them at the end of Rika's fingers, and started to sigh as he quickly saw them dissolving into Rika's fingers, which looked as good as new. He could tell Rika was still in pain, but even she had let out a sigh. She brought her hand out and covered it with her shirt. Guilmon went and grabbed a towel and gave it to Rika, who thankfully took it.

Renamon had noticed Takato dash into the pantry and come back out with the packets, curious she walked over into the kitchen, and by the time she got over their, she saw Guilmon give her tamer the towel. Her voice got acidic, "What happened."

Guilmon jumped at the tone of her voice and turned around to Renamon, who looked at the situation, "How many packets did you use."

Guilmon looked down ashamed, "3".

"Why!"

"Because, I knew if you found out, then you would take over, I wanted to let you have some time with Rika, you've taken care of us for the past two weeks, so I figured I would pay you back." Guilmon looked ashamed, he silently walked over to the water and started washing again, be as quiet as possible.

Renamon walked over to her Tamer, "let me see," Rika unwrapped and showed Renamon her hand.

"Its fine now, it just hurts a lot."

"Do you have any ice," Takato asked, "I mean; it helps in the real world for pain."

Renamon shook her head, "no, I was thinking that too, but Seadramon isn't supposed to be here tell tomorrow and Terriermon used the last of our other drop off for a prank." The kitsune sighed, "I'll be back in while, I'll go and grab some. Rika if you would. Rika nodded then tried to find her evolution card with one hand.

"Here," Takato said as he handed her his.

"Thank you." Rika throw her card into the spinning motion and caught it between her two fingers on her left hand. Then sliced it through her Digivice that Takato was holding, "Digi-Modify, Digi-Evolution Activate."

"Renamon Digivolve to

Kyubimon." The nine-tailed fox stood in front of them, "I'll be back by midnight."

Guilmon watched as Takato took Rika to her room. "All I wanted was for Renamon to be able spend some time with Rika, and now she won't be able to spend anytime with her at all." The red dino looked and saw that he didn't have any more dishes to clean. Then an idea came to him (Betamon: Are you sure Guilmon's that smart. Frozen Twin: Are you sure you're still not grounded.) Even if Renamon couldn't spend anytime with Rika tonight, she could always spend the next morning with her.

Rika woke the next morning to see a huge cloud in the middle of the living area. "What is it," she asked Henry as she came downstairs. She had fallen asleep to Takato reading as she couldn't read the book herself. Somehow that entire time he was reading she had forgotten about the pain of her burn, and it hadn't bothered her during the night either, in fact their wasn't any pain this morning thinking about it she looked at her hand, she could hardly remember the pain at all.

"It looks like one of Azolongmon's clouds." Henry said as he observed it.

"Yeah, and you guys need to get your tails on it in the next half an hour," Impmon said walking out behind them, "It's not nice to make the Gods mad."

"I'm with you on that one," Henry said, but Rika hardly noticed him as had turned around.

"YOU STOLE MY ERAGON." She shouted as Takato fell back from her presence.

"I'm sorry Rika, I couldn't help myself, it was just too good." Takato stammered trying to avoid the wrath of Rika.

Rika calmed down and grinned at the Gogglehead, "yeah, I'll give you that one, now give it back." She held out her hand, which Takato reluctantly placed the book. "Ask before you take my stuff."

"Yes my Ice Queen," Takato said as he did a mock bow, only to get a knee in the face.

"If you must bow, get down and your hands and knees and grovel," She said.

"Careful Rika," Henry interrupted, "we don't want to give him any ideas." They all just laughed (with Takato rubbing his bleeding nose) and went to grab their stuff, they met back at the cloud only to see Guilmon getting the sludge beaten out of him by Renamon. She threw the red dino down. The tamers just looked at each other and shrugged.

Terriermon laughed as he saw Renamon throw Guilmon to the ground. The tamers dragged Guilmon up on the cloud and Renamon hopped up. "Hurry up Terriermon," Henry called.

"Momenti Henry, I'll be on in a second." Terriermon went over to Lopmon. He hugged her with his hands, in which she was surprised at. "You know Lopmon, I'll always love you, no matter how hot another girl is, I'll always protect you."

"Terriermon," Lopmon started to say, Terriermon cut her off with a kiss. It was the first time Terriermon had ever done anything like this, the first time he said he loved her, the first time he hugged her and their first kiss. She felt as his ears scratched the back of her neck over her head. She smiled and started kissing back. She let her ears go around Terriermon's neck and start scratching the back of his neck. They stayed like this for a minute when Terriermon broke off.

"I have to go," he continued scratching the back of her neck, but she let her ears droop. "I love you Lopmon," she smiled as she watched him go off.

"Don't think that this will get you non cabbage soup." She shouted.

"The thought never crossed my mind." He shouted back as the cloud started to life off.

She waved her ear to him, and he did the same, "Do be careful Terriermon."

"Momenti Lopmon, nothing will happen to me, I love you." Were the last words she heard from his mouth. She stood next to Impmon, "he will be careful, won't he." She asked him.

"You kiddin, he does gonna having Renamon beating the crap out of him every other minute."

"Just as long as he doesn't enjoy it, I'll be fine." Came her reply. It got a small chuckle out of her black friend. Do be careful Terriermon, who knows what Sovereign Zhuqiaomon have planned for you guys.

Rika looked at her partner, "is something the matter Rika," Renamon asked.

"Yeah, it's about your pride." Renamon raised her eyebrow. Rika made sure everyone else was far enough away. "You know Guilmon is just trying to help, yet you always shoot him down or beat him up because he tries to do something nice for you. Why?"

Renamon was silent, she stole a quick glance over at the red dino.

Rika finally understood, she got a big grin on her face, "it's about what Terriermon said," Renamon looked at her Tamer, "don't play dumb, you make sure that nobody thinks you have feelings for him, because that's a weakness that could be used against you. You let what Terriermon said about you and Guilmon sitting in a tree get to you. Didn't you.

Renamon spoke to her telepathically, she got on her hands and knees in front of Rika, "you don't think badly of it."

Rika was taken back by this, "of course I do Renamon but it's not worth it Renamon. Take his from somebody who knows. Also, Guilmon's strong enough that I don't know why you are ashamed of liking him."

"Well, Guilmon is Guilmon."

Rika laughed, "You've made your point, just don't beat him up anymore." Renamon nodded and they got out of their telepathic communication.

Henry had watched Terriermon say his goodbye, and was kinda of surprised at the reaction of Lopmon. He looked at the girls Rika was staring at the back of Renamon, both seemed to be frozen in time; he shrugged the thought off and noticed a shape outside the cloud. "Takato, look, over their." He said as he pointed his finger.

Takato looked and saw the silhouette of a digimon, "who is that" Takato wondered until he realized exactly who he was staring at, "Oh Crap It's D"

**"Evil Inferno!"** Their was a white flash and everybody was gone.

Back in the real world a group of humans were working at Hypnos. The Monster Makers had just started getting everything up and running. Mr. Wong was over at a computer monitoring the Tamers progress. All he could tell was that the red dots where moving pretty fast, he figured they were on a flying digimon. He noticed another being right next to them, with power rating's off the chart. He started to get worried and was sending the kids a message when everything vanished.

"Yamaki," He shouted.

Yamaki came over, "what's up,"

Mr. Wong turned around to him with tears in his eye, "their dead Yamaki, their all dead."

Frozen Twins: Good place to stop

Betamon: WHAT?!

Frozen Twins: You're still grounded.

Gomamon: (sticks tongue out at Betamon): Come on, for real, why'd you haft to kill of

Terriermon just as he was going well with Lopmon.

Frozen Twin: (Smiles evilly) Well now that the Tamers are gone, time to kill of the Adventures, can't wait for the Next Chapter, The Claws of Courage, We're going back to the old school styles.

Riley: Hey, what's up F.T.?

Frozen Twins: Riley, been awhile.

Riley: I'll say, but you at least have your Digimon to keep you un-bored. All I have and well, you know.

F.T.: Yeah, they have some really good stuff like The Games and theirs another one I'm reading, it's a Taiora, but I forgot the name of it.

Riley: The one where Tai and his Digimon side actually agree about something.

F.T.: Yeah, Sora.

Riley: Anyways, let's see what you got. (Reads first 4 chapters.) Nice, not to bad, now let's see. (Read Chapter 5) WHOA, what's with the insanely good chapter, you were just barely hanging in their, but what's with this.

F.T.: Let's just say a few things inspired, me, like O, should I say, The Games. Anyway, you know the drill; I just ditto everything about the disclaimer I've said before.


	6. Chapter 6 The Claws of Courage

Betamon: So Tamer's are dead?

Gomamon: Nah, he's not that stupid.

Riley: Well it is F.t, you know how he likes to kill off Destined, it's almost like he prefers the Bad guys.

F.t: Do not, just you DMB. It's not like I won't give Jeri a sweet revenge for taking out Takato.

Gomamon: wait, does that mean that it a Jerkato?

F.t: no, it means that D?????mon will die a horrible death, annihilated beyond recognition.

Riley: Well you could start that by getting this chapter up.

F.t: yeah, I guess. You know the drill, I don't own, and only Betamon and Gomamon sue for animal abuse (well, that is if you consider digimon Animals, cause they sure act like ones) Well, and maybe all the Tamer lovers out their for killing off the coolest characters in the show, but hey that's business.

(Everybody Sweatdrops)

Betamon: You mean that an evil digimon paid you to write a fanfic where the Tamers died? Mon, that's messed up, and that's coming from a dark master.

Chapter 6 The Claws of Courage

The girl had her headphones on when she noticed her targets coming around the corner. She turned her ipod off, when the older brother and sister walked past her, she said a few simple well chosen words, and "Your digivice is going off, Tai."

Tai stopped as he heard this; there was nobody else on the street. He looked at the redhead with her headphones on, which she took off. His sister looked at him, "where is your Digivice Tai." She asked.

Tai looked at the redhead, "I always keep it on me, I would know if it went off, so what ever kind of sick joke you're playing, it isn't funny." He started to walk off.

"Even when Sora fills your thoughts." The girl said fiercely and quietly.

Tai spun around, "Are you implying something."

"Yeah, that you're a Gogglehead, and as in the case of Goggleheads, you're too prideful to admit your wrong. Agumon's in trouble and your standing here like nothings happening." That blew Tai off the hook, normally it wouldn't, but he was cursing himself for making Sora walk off like that, he reached down and swiped his digivice from off where he always placed it on his pants.

"See its right here," Tai trailed off. He wasn't holding anything in his hand. "O,"

"Check your soccer shorts; you left it on them after you took a shower."

Tai looked at the red head strangely, she reminded him of another red head he was just with, who also seemed to always know what he was doing. He shuffled through his bag, and sure enough wrapped up in his towel was his soccer shorts with his digivice still on them. The girl had spoken true, it was going off. "That must have been why I couldn't hear it." He said out loud realizing how much clothing had been around it. He looked at the red head again.

"I've already got the closest entry point programmed in, so it will only take me a second to boot this thing up." The red head said as she grabbed a Laptop out of her backpack and hit the start button. "Cari, I need you to get Joe as fast as possible. If this is going to work, you're going to need to be able to go as the crow flies."

Cari looked at the red head in shock. How could she know about that, not even Matt know, just her, T.k and Tai. It happened two months ago when she and T.k. had gone to the digital world together; the first thing they had noticed was that both her's and T.K's clothes were different from what they normally were in the digital world. They hadn't thought much of it at the time, but it was a foreshadowing of what was going to happen. She didn't like to think of it much, but to summarize it up; there was a change that had happened on both of them. The final result, was astonishing, T.k. had green hair that hung down around his head pretty lazily, really rather pretty if you asked her. His shirt had gone a dark black, and his pants turned a dark gray. His eyes had changed to a glazed purple, and her's glazed to light brown. Her hair also changed a little bit, growing everywhere about inch and a half, with even more on her side bangs and the back of her hair, her forward bang hung down to around her nose. Her clothes changed to a light cream and her belt became a small black belt with no buckle, just a strap. Then came those accursed wings. There was no point in dwelling on it now, Augumon was in trouble and he needed her help

She replied in a voice of confidence, which astounded her brother, "do you know where he is?"

The redhead nodded "He's taking a technology test. It's in the building Izzy always hangs out."

Cari looked around, and seeing nobody, started running down the street at full speed, she grabbed her jacket off and threw it to the ground. Next she ripped a cord into two that held her wings pinned and close too her. Leaning forward she let instincts take over.

Tai watched his sister take off; it was an amazing thing to see her fly through the air. "Wow, she's never flown before," he said out loud, then to himself, "Thank you Cari, you're risking everything so that Augumon might live, thank you. He got back to the task at hand. He noticed the red head also watched his sister take off, and started to wonder how she knew, when even Matt didn't know, and he was T.K's brother.

"You ready," the girl asked as she got her digivice out, which Tai noticed was different then any he had seen before.

Her partner appeared right next to Tai, scaring the sludge out of him. The fox got on her knees, "Whenever you are."

"Then let's go," Tai said in a boyish tone.

_**Never stopping   
never stopping  
never stopping now**_

ohh ohh ohhh  
ohh ohh oh  
here we go  
ohh ohh ohhhh

There was a flash of light and some random kid picked up the Laptop just left their a few hours later.

"Hey Yolei," Cody called out as he stepped outside the door.

"What's up?" She asked.

Cody pointed up, "Their, I thought I just saw an angel Digimon fly overhead."

"Yeah so, what?" Yolei asked at the younger kids' confusion.

"Well, don't you think we should find out what's up, I mean are friends could be in danger and need our help." Cody told her bluntly.

Yolei shook her head, "It's something else Cody, I mean it's not the first time Cari or T.k. used their digimon to move around faster." She looked up at the sky, "and you know that, so what's up.

Opahmon looked up at Cody from his arms, "I didn't feel any digimon nearby, so what are you really afraid of Cody?"

Cody looked at her and his digimon in grief. Every other time he had put forth a suggestion the rest of the Digi-destined just shot him down. He was hesitant to say anything anymore.

"Well, do you want me to digivolve and find out what it was?" Hawkmon asked pulling Cody out of his trance.

Cody shook his head, "No, it's just. Oh I don't know, whatever it was,"

"Well come on already spit it out." Yolei was starting to get bored and she still had some homework to do.

Cody looked at his friend and her digimon, "Have you ever seen an Angelic Digimon with only one pair of wings?"

Hawkmon looked at Cody "Please tell me you didn't see what I thought you saw."

"Huh?" Yolei looked at her partner confused.

"No, this isn't good not good at all." Hawkmon shook his head.

"Opahmon digivolve to, Armadillomon."

Armadillomon looked at Hawkmon. "You don't think the legend could be true, do you."

"I don't know. It prophecies that all who know of it will be long dead for thousands of years before it happens." Hawkmon was worried.

"We're still alive though, that's got to count for something, doesn't it?" Armadillomon, who was usually pretty relaxed about these kind things, was worried.

"Well, technically it should, but do remember, we where sealed up in time for

Quite a few years, so maybe that threw it off." Yolei was getting paranoid at Hawkmon's tone.

"Alright you two, what's going on?" She almost yelled.

"Yolei, call a meeting together, we'll tell you their, but as for now we need to talk to Veemon." Hawkmon and Armadillomon flew and ran off.

Cody was worried, "I hope I didn't cause more panic then needs be. I don't even know if that's what I saw."

Yolei looked at her young friend. "I don't know, I just don't know."

Betamon: Yolei wouldn't say something like that.

F.t: That's nice, you're interrupting the story.

Gomamon: What, You just completely took a character out of context.

Joe looked blankly at his test. He was taking a course on computers and data since he had been convinced to become a digi-doctor. Problem was, he just didn't understand any of this stuff, he was barely scraping anything above a B-. Luckily for him he had gotten Gomamon also to take this class as he would be helping Joe out a lot in the next coming years. It was really quite sad when his digimon scored higher grades then he did. In fact Gomamon had over 100, and the next highest was a 92. Then their was 2 people with 90 and another 3 with an 87. Then came Joe at an 82.

It wasn't that he couldn't understand it. It was, well, he didn't know, just every time he understands something he compares it the Digital World and how it worked and their would always be some slight figure off, or some major anomaly. So he would spend all his time on that single thing and try to figure it out, while getting behind in everything else. The worst part was that when he showed the Teacher his findings of the anomalies, the teacher would just brush it off and tell him that he had gotten his figures wrong. So Joe would go back and double and triple check them. Heck he would even have Izzy check his figures out. Izzy would check them, tell him they we're right and go back to whatever he was doing. It drove Joe insane, he was here to learn, not memorize facts.

He calmed himself down before he did something he regretted. He thought of the face of a girl, one that not even Gomamon could have suspected. He smiled too himself, he got back onto the test. He was about half way done the teacher stood up in the middle of the class.

"Excuse me students, Joe, will you and Gomamon come on up." Joe walked up just as confused as his partner was.

"Uhhh," Joe said as he got up to the teacher.

"Joe, a girl by the name of Cari says she needs to see you. So take your thing and get out of here." The teacher spat out. Joe glared at the teacher. His teacher actually wanted him to fail, or maybe it was just Gomamon… could his teacher feel threatened by them. Gomamon had the highest grade in the class, and he kept showing him anomalies in the equations. It all made sense, Joe smiled to himself for once ever since he started all of his technology courses.

"What's that grin about," the teacher asked scornfully.

"Just thinking about exactly what you're doing." Joe said with an even bigger smile.

The teacher's tone could acidic and tried to tower over Joe, but Joe was 6 foot 3. Their was no way he was going to be able to tower over him. "Exactly what do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that you're scared." Joe stood up to his full height. He saw the teachers eyes widen in surprise and Joe knew he had won. "You're scared of me and Gomamon."

"Why on earth would I be scared of a clutz like you?" The teacher said, thinking the battle one. Everyone knew of how much of a clutz Joe was, it was his biggest downfall.

Joe smiled at his teacher's pride, "I may be a clutz, but I don't pretend I don't not know something." Joe looked over his class and started speaking to them. "I have an 82 in this class, why, not because I'm lazy, but because I find anomalies and problems in the equations he gives us. I go over my figures a million times, and they still don't add up."

"Yeah, some things just don't add up Joe. Like how on earth a weak clutz like you ever became a digi-destined." The teacher knew he had hit Joe hard enough to make him falter. He almost stumbled as the reaction came from somebody other then Joe.

"You big wuss," Gomamon shouted pointing his claw at the teacher, "You are so scared that me and Joe are smarter then you. Joe shows you things that you should be trying to figure out. But what do you do, you just say that he must have done his figures wrong when Not ONLY JOE HAS GONE OVER THEM, BUT IZZY TOO." The whole room went dead silent. If what Gomamon just said was true, then the teacher had said that the person who figured out the Data-Matter Transfer equation was wrong. The Data-Matter Transfer equation was so complex, that top scientist who had tested yet, figured it to be just a bunch of random numbers Izzy had put together, of course those few scientists willing to go through and actually test out the equation, where shocked beyond belief on how accurate it was.

"Not only that, but you've placed questions on the tests that we don't even learn about for another 5 chapters. Just so you can seem better then a single lousy DIGIMON." Gomamon was pissed beyond all belief. "Come on Joe; let's let this idiot wallow in his stupidity in peace."

Joe smiled and left the place seeing Cari standing outside with a mixed expression on her face. "Why did you call me?"

"Agumon needs help, fast."

"Well that's the last of them, mate" Derak said as the last Otamamon jumped out to sea.

"So do we get to go out for ice cream now," CrAbmon said looking up at his partner hopefully.

"Yeah that would be awesome, can we?" Betamon said popping out of the water. He had gone down to make sure nobody was hurt on the trip and that everybody was swimming alright.

"Now look what you started," Derak said in his Australian accent looking at his blonde American friend.

"What I started," Michael (Don't forget to put in his accent on what he says) said with mock hurtness, "I'm sorry my poor friend your going to haft to blame that one on Joe."

"Well, I'll give you that mate." Derak said laughing, then pausing for a sec he continued, "However, I could go for a spot of rocky road."

"You actually like that stuff?" Michael asked in surprise, "I'm sorry my dear friend, that's just not my style I prefer a nice soft serve, swirl of course."

"I could dig in for a bite of orange sherbet." Betamon said having his stomach growl.

CrAbmon was drooling at the mouth, "Eh, superman ice cream."

Everybody else just stared at him. "You actually like that stuff?" His partner asked.

"What, it's not that bad." Betamon made the sickening gesture by sticking his claw down his throat. Which CrAbmon pinched his claws at?

"Well, we might as well go get some ice cream; otherwise these two will never stop bothering us." Derak said giving up.

"What do you say we go grab it in Odiba, we should probably report this incident to Joe." Michael said.

"Are you sure their's not an alternative reason mate," Derak teased.

"What," Michael said confused, "no."

"Yeah, I get to see Palmon again," Betamon shouted as he jumped off the raft into the water.

"Well, maybe." Michael confessed.

Derak laughed, "don't worry, I won't tell her mate. So what do you say we go get that ice cream?"

Matt walked out of the studio only to run into Ken, "Hey, whach you doing here." He asked surprised.

"Soccer practice just got over so I thought I might get a chance to hear you play." Ken said innocently.

"Sorry dude, I just got over, maybe if you come by early tomorrow." Matt said leaning with his back against the wall, "Soccer eh, don't you have a game against Tai's team Friday."

"Yeah, Tai and Sora's that is." Ken shuddered at the thought, and then shuddered at the look Matt gave him.

"Yeah, Tai and Sora." Matt said quietly and almost sadistically. His look reminded Ken of one he used to give as the Kaiser.

Wormmon, who was oblivious to Matt's tone, spoke up, "Yeah, Yolei said that Ken was going to get his pride shattered into a thousand pieces as Tai and Sora wipe the floor with his sweat."

"Yolei said that," Gabumon said amazed, "aren't mates supposed to support each other."

"Yeah, that's right Gabumon," Matt said with the same tone as before, "They're supposed to support each other." Ken could swear he could see extra heat radiate off of Matt. He changed the subject quickly.

"You know Davis is on my team."

"Really," Matt asked curiously, which relaxed Ken, "I thought your team only recruited the best."

"Are you saying I'm not the best Matt!?" Davis said walking around the corner, "I'm better then that lowlife brother of yours." Ken was astonished at the harshness of Davis's words, was this really the same kid he was having fun with in soccer practice.

"Just because you can beat my lowlife brother in a game where's he's never even touched the ball doesn't mean that he can't kick your but in Basketball." Matt said coolly. Ken shook his head; he didn't think he would ever understand those two. He looked at his watch.

"Come on Wormmon, we gotta go." Ken walked off. It was kind of rude just to leave like that, but something about how those two were acting scared him.

"Later," Matt and Davis said at the same time.

"Digi-Modify" Rika shouted as she slashed her card through her D-Arc. "Hyper Speed activate." Rika watched as her digimon sped up ten fold and grabbed Biyomon out of the way of Puppetmon's puppet pummel.

Biyomon looked back to thank her savior,(hoping that maybe somehow Agumon was alright and was the one who had pushed her out of the way), and almost dropped out of the sky when she saw who it was that saved her.

All the digimon, except Renamon naturally, were astonished at what she had just done, but Puppetmon was easily the most astonished. "How on earth did you survive, KITSUNE?" Puppetmon said angrily, "You, the Green bunny and Chaos are all dead, dead you hear me, you can't possibly have survived."

"Yeah well, I guess where just full of surprises aren't we, Renamon." Rika said casually taking out 4 cards.

"Yeah, right, like a few power ups are going hurt me." Puppetmon laughed, "Its four rookies up against a mega, you got to be kidding me."

"He's right Rika, even with modify cards, unless I can digivolve, we're toast." Renamon said straightly.

"And without the Catalyst, you can't even digivolve, so I guess I'll just finish the job Daemon started." Puppetmon laughed and picked up his hammer slowly walking towards Rika.

"Digitize it, I need Computer brain here. He was the one who could always find the weaknesses." Rika said angrily, she looked at her cards, she knew how to use them, but unless they could find a weakness, they couldn't do a thing to him.

Weakness, Patamon thought, what kind of weakness would Puppetmon have, Fire of course, but even then, unless we disabled him, he could still wipe us out. Patamon looked Puppetmon over, and saw a small burn mark on his arm. "Of, course," Patamon shouted getting Puppetmon to look at him. "Boom Bubble!" Patamon let his attack fly; landing it straight onto the burnt part of Puppetmon's left arm. Wood splinters blew everywhere.

Biyomon had got the hint when Patamon attacked and she was right next to Puppetmon when he recovered, "Mega Peck!" she shouted as her beak became a jackhammer on Puppetmon's arm.

"Hey, get off," Puppetmon said as he tried to slap Biyomon away. She dropped away in the nick of time and flew away about ten feet.

Rika already had the perfect cards out when Gatomon jumped over Puppetmon back. "Lightning Claw!" She shouted as she took a chunk out of Puppetmon's weak arm and leapt away.

"Power Paw!" Renamon shouted as her energy filled feet landed right on his arm she jumped back and surveyed the work she had done.

Puppetmon was oblivious to what was really happening, was getting angry at them attacking him in the same spot making him, I mean it made him feel a little bit of pain, he was a dark master, he wasn't allowed to feel pain from rookies. "Fine, you guys want to play dirty, let's do this. PUPPET PUMMEL!" He shouted as he launched his attack at Rika, but as he brought the hammer down to release the orbs his arm snapped, spinning the hammer harmlessly away; with his arm still attached that is.

Unluckily though, the hammer was still sending yellow energy orbs everywhere, the Digimon managed to dodge them, but one hit Rika in her left shoulder and another on her right thigh. "Awww," She cried out as she fell onto the ground.

"Rika," Renamon shouted teleporting over to her. Rika stood up on one foot, Renamon could see the determination in her eyes; she wasn't going to let a stray attack keep her down.

"Renamon, what would you say to some mega data." She said fiercely with anger in her voice, and her cards and digivice in hand.

"It would be a fabulous welcoming present," Renamon said slyly she stood in front of Puppetmon in her dual stance.

"Wha?" Puppetmon wondered. How could they possibly think that they could beat him? Even if he lost his hammer, he could still control them with his strings.

Rika knew her right arm was useless, even though she was left handed; this was still going to be tricky.

Izzy had been able to see everything that was happening, quite amazed at the strength of the girl taking two hits from the orbs of energy and still going. He had cursed a few times as he found out they where going up against a Mega, and he couldn't find Tentomon anywhere. He turned back to the scene, and couldn't believe his eyes.

_(Start Music)Hey Digimon, hey Digimon  
Monster friends to the boys and girls_

The screen around Rika turned black; it reminded him of what digi-evolution looks like when watching it from an outside source.

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

Rika threw her digivice up into the air with her left hand, and fingered a spinning card.

_Champions of the Digital World_

As her digivice came down, she swept her card through the slot on the side.

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

Izzy watched as the card broke apart into two physical layers and one data layer. He watched as the info was read and placed into Renamon.

_Ultimate friends to the boys and girls _

"Digi-Modify, Meramon's Magma Blast Activate," Rika shouted as she pulled her card out of the slot as the digivice fell to the ground.

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

"Let's do this," Renamon said calmly,

_Champions of the Digital World (Fade Music)_

"MAGMA BLAST!" 3 huge balls of magma shot out from her body, "MAGMA BLAST! MAGMA BLAST!"

"What," a surprised Puppetmon shouted, "that's impossible," all 9 magma lobs struck his body, "NOOOO." He lay on the ground, just barely holding his data together.

Rika limped over to him and put her foot on his chest, "No one calls Renamon a Kitsune." She pressed all of her weight onto him, shattering him into a million data particles. Renamon smiled as she downloaded Puppetmon's data, then fainted from using a highly powered champions attack, Magma blast, with no power additives and 3 times at that.

Rika staggered, having suppressed a lot of pain in her traveling over to Puppetmon. She sat down next to Renamon and fell asleep; the other digimon could only stare.

Joe looked around, all he could see was sand, he looked at his digivice, their were two coordinates, one was blue, while the other was the normal red. Joe looked at Cari, who said, "One is Tai, the other one must be the red head."

"Red head," Joe asked curiously.

"We'll explain tonight if we live that long." Cari told him. Joe nodded and headed to the closer dot, the blue one. Cari went the other way and moved to

"Joe, Gatomon, Patamon," Gomamon started, "one that's slightly familiar, but I can't place my nose on it. Biyomon's their too." He said as he pointed a rise, "and Tyranomon, lots of Tyranomon." Gomamon paused, "Joe I think I should digivolve."

"Really, what gave you that idea," Joe asked sarcastically. Gomamon smiled.

"Ohh, I don't know maybe I should just take them all on at my rookie stage, it would be fun." Joe just looked at his partner, and before he could say anymore, had Gomamon digivolve.

"You're no fun." Ikakkumon said, lumbering his way towards the blue dot.

Tai had ran to Agumon when they had entered, hoping that the other digimon where only conversing with the Ultimate and not fighting it. Or what he hoped to be an Ultimate, it was either a stronger then average Ultimate, or a weaker Mega, anyway, either way, unless the Red head's digimon could go past Champion, they were in big time trouble.

Betamon: Uhh,

F.t: I don't like Puppetmon, so I made him really weak, Problem,   
Gomamon: Yeah, but lets wait tell the end of the chapter.

Tai shook his head; I can't be thinking about that, Agumon's in trouble. Tai burst into a sprint.

"Agumon" he shouted as he saw him lying on the ground, "Agumon, are you alright."

Agumon didn't respond. Tai knelt down next to his pal; he was tore up pretty bad. To the point where Tai could see some of Agumon's wire framing. "Oh, come on Agumon, you haft to be alright, I don't know what I would do without you," Tai said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"AGUUUUUUUMON!" Tai shouted to the sky. As he and Agumon were encompassed by an orange light.

Tai looked around, he was in a white field, but that wasn't really what he noticed, what he noticed was an Agumon in front of him that didn't have missing parts of data stripped from his body. "Agumon." He shouted as he hugged his buddy.

"Tai," Agumon said in his normal tone, "we don't have time for this." He got sad, "I, I don't have much time."

Tai was kneeling next to his orange buddy. He understood and looked Agumon square in the eye. "What is it?"

Agumon stared into his partner's eyes, testing him, seeing if he really understood the gravity of the young dino's situation. "That, girl, Rika's her name, she's from another quadrant."

"What do you mean another quadrant," Tai asked carefully.

"You know how Azulongmon just got back." The orange dino said.

"Yeah," Then Tai understood, "wait, you mean, the four quadrants, are real." This was news Izzy needed to hear.

"More then real Tai, Azulongmon just got back from the one that girl is from, trying to protect it from the D-reaper, an enemy stronger then ten series of ten different dark masters."

"By Azulongmon's beard," Tai cursed.

Agumon was surprised to hear his partner use digi-cursing, but then decided not to dwell on it. "Their's more. That place, it's where me and Gabumon as Omegamon went when we chased Apacalymon"

"You mean, she's one of the one's who defeated him, after he digivolved twice." Tai was astonished beyond all belief.

"Yes, and she helped destroy the D-reaper." Tai just sat on his but in disbelief.

"She's that strong."

Agumon nodded, "As Omegamon, me and Gabumon received a call from a small digimon, all it said was, _please, protect him_."

"Wait, both Rika and her Digimon are female. Who's the him." Tai was confused.

Agumon looked down at his feet. "Well, the call came from a female LoPmon. We hurried as fast as we could, even borrowing power from Azulongmon, we where still a second to slow.

"What do you mean a second to slow." Tai looked at his buddy, knowing how hard it was this was fro Agumon.

"We, well, even at Hyper speed, the girl, she , she was the farthest, the farthest from the Attack." Agumon started to break down and cry, "We were to slow Tai, we we, we were to slow."

Tai patted his buddy's back, "Agumon I wish I knew how I can help."

"Make me a promise."

"What?" Tai asked.

"Protect her. That's all I ask Tai, protect her." Agumon looked up at his partner desperately.

"Agumon, how, your about to be reformatted, and even with you, how can I protect somebody who's taken on evil's we couldn't even imagine. I can't even hope to help her." Tai was in despair, he couldn't even fulfill his friend's final request.

Agumon smiled, "you didn't think I would require something of you you couldn't perform, do you."

Tai smiled, "You have something?"

Agumon looked at his partner, "YOU have T.k,"

Tai smirked as he got his implication, "yeah, I guess I do."

"And you have this," he held out an orb of energy.

"What is it." Tai asked.

"This, this is part of the power of that girl." He said bluntly, seeing Tai's confusion he went on, "you recognize the symbol."

Tai nodded, "the girl had it on her bandanna, and her digimon had it on her hand."

Agumon had also known this. "Yeah, I know."

"How did you get this," Tai asked in astonishment.

"It happened as we were bringing her to this world. We met, some sort of barrier." Agumon sighed, "It was powerful, we almost didn't make it through."

"What happened." Tai asked slowly sinking in what Agumon had said. He could tell his buddy didn't want to talk about it.

"She threw herself at it, to protect us and her digimon. Then her power manifested. She was as astonished as we where. Conversing with her digimon later, we found out that that was the first time it had ever manifested itself." Agumon went silent.

"What was the cost," Tai said realizing why this was so hard for him to talk about.

"Her memories Tai, every last one of them. Her memories of everything from her quadrant." Agumon went silent.

"So, she lost everything, to save you." Tai looked at the orb. "I'll see you in Primary village Agumon, I've got red head to save." He grabbed the orb.

"See you there." Agumon said.

Cari saw her brother enveloped in the glow next to Agumon. She was running to him when she stopped. Tai got up and was holding an orb with a symbol she recognized as the one on the red head's bandanna, yet she recognized it from somewhere else as well.

She watched as Tai put the energy next his digivice, and their was a bright flash.

Izzy was astonished at the scene, it had blacked out again, just like when a digimon digivolves, or when that girl had used that card. Except all that was shown was Tai's digivice. Then a black and white energy shot around it, forming a symbol behind it.

DIGIVICE SHINKA

The digivice was encompassed in an orange glow.

TO

The symbol wrapped itself around the Digivice held the orange glow to encompass the digivice.

DIGIVICE OF COURAGE

Cari just stared as Tai held in his hand a digivice of unusual shape.

Tai held his digivice around the spikes of the edge, "I've got a girl to save, lets' do this.

Izzy watched as once again the background went black, except this time Tai was standing their with his at his side and his new digivice in front of him.

"Let's Do this," Tai muttered. He snatched the Digivice from the space in front of him and snapped his arm down.

"DIGIVICE DIGI-MODIFACATION, DIGI-WEAPON"

Izzy watched astounded as Wargreymon's claws appeared on his arms, fully armored and all.

Tai walked over to his sister with a glare in his eye. "Can you carry me?" he asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" She said as she ripped her sweater off. "Just be careful, those claws of yours are made of chromedigizoid."

Tai put one claw in front of him, "don't worry I would never harm you." Cari shook his head, "yeah right" she muttered under her breath and picked him up. They flew towards the other two digivices registering.

Joe was surrounded on all sides, Ikakkumon was wearing down and the Tyranomon had already taken out Gatomon and Patamon. Biyomon had been able to dodge their attacks by flying around, but they where getting closer and closer. Joe felt something on his shoulder. "Get Ikakkumon to de-digivolve," the red head said.

"But all of his attacks need water though." Joe said surprised that she didn't know that. He and Gomamon were fairly popular.

Rika was leaning on Joe, if he moved; she wouldn't have the strength to stand up. "Here, swipe these through here." She pointed to the slot on her digivice. "The first one's a sleep walker, it allows for a digimon to perform an attack while asleep or unconscious."

"And this one's Hydro Shell," Joe said, "it'll produce enough water for Gomamon to use as a shield."

"You're not as dumb as you look." She said.

"Hey, I'm getting a doctorate's." Joe responded back.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, then again, you are a nerd."

Gomamon stood next to them. "Excuse me, you are talking to the King of Nerds, address him properly."

"Where about to be turned into data; and all you can do is insult me." Joe said kind of paranoid.

"Terriermon's worse." Rika said bluntly.

Gomamon turned around, "YOU know Terriermon?" Gomamon asked surprised.

"Gomamon, you can ask questions later." Joe said even more paranoid.

"Oh, yeah right I'll get right on it." Joe slid the cards through the slot on the strange digivice.

"Three, two, One, Drop." Cari let her brother drop as she broke out of her dive. "AAAAAHHHHH," She heard Tai yelled as he launched himself into the back the neck of a Tyranomon with his claws. He pushed off the digimon as it shattered into a billion pieces, and slammed into the one right beside it with the back of his claws sending it flying 20 feet and shattering into a million pieces. 2 Down, 63 to go.

"What, I had wanted to duel, WarGreymon, so what's this." A voice said behind her. Cari spun around only to find somebody she thought dead.

She pointed to swirling wall of water, "our friends our trapped in their and we need to save them." BlackWargreymon nodded.

"So you want my help."

Cari nodded, "Please."

BlackWargreymon stared at her, "be careful light, I've heard things on my end of the spectrum. I can't say what because of my loyalty to the Virus type, but just be careful." BlackWargreymon flew off in Tai's direction, who had just back flipped down onto Tyranomon, splitting him in half. Cari froze up, the other end of the spectrum, did he mean, the dark ocean. She thought she had gotten rid of the place forever, even Ken couldn't accesses their anymore. She shuddered.

Cari did a downward dive into the swirling water, hoping to see Gatomon their.

Tai laughed as BlackWar took out a Tyranomon beside him. "Hey, I didn't think we'd ever see you again."

BlackWar looked at the kid weird, "did you just laugh, when I took out that Tyranomon." He questioned slicing one in front of him into a billion data particles, which he noticed went into the swirling water.

"Blame these claws, they give me a rush." Tai said jumping up and Terra Forcing three of Tyranomon.

"I get that," BlackWar said jumping back from an attack, "but how did you get a hold of his claws anyway." He dashed forward slicing the Tyranomon, "did you knock him out and steal them from him."

"Heard of something called the Inyỡ" BlackWargreymon stopped in his tracks, only to get run over by Tyranomon. Pissed, he leapt up into the air and threw the Tyranomon down into two others destroying all three.

"Don't ever say that again near me." BlackWar said fiercely.

Tai was taken back, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I would offend you." He went on wiping out the Tyranomon. The silence ended after he had destroyed another 5 Tyranomon.

"How's he doing." BlackWargreymon asked crushing two Tyranomons skulls together, shattering them both into data.

"Not well, he'll be reformatted within the hour." Tai said bleakly.

BlackWargreymon flew up and looked at the Tyranomon, their was about 15 left. "Think you can handle them."

Tai nodded, "what are you going to do."

"His digivolution will be slowed tenfold if he's reformats. It's that twice accursed attack Puppetmon used. I'm going to see if I can't go and somehow restore him."

Tai nodded and got to work on the last fifteen.

Sora ran to the group and put her hands on her knees out of breath, noticing that she was the last one to arrive. They had called a meeting on account of something that happened today, or that's all she got out of Tai's quick phone call.

"Took you long enough." Tai said bluntly.

Rika glared at him, "you were the one who chased her away. I'm surprised she even came." Tai stared her back down. This was the girl he had promised to Agumon he would protect, the one who had lost her memory, and had a power even she knew nothing of. He looked down at his digimon. Lying next to Koromon was a DarkKoromon. Both where fast asleep as the process had caused him to gain another digimon, and wore them both down a massive amount.

Rika leaned up against the tree as Izzy broke the silence, "ok, first things first, Tentomon, roll call."

"Ok, people and mon, you've done this before, call yourselves out one at a time and I'll mark you off." Tentomon said in his green coat and ball cap.

"Koromon present." Waking up for a second, then going back to sleep.

"DarkKoromon here," he said sleep talking, "Hey pretty birdie, wanna play"

Tai sweatdropped at DarkKoromon's comment and said "Tai present."

"Gabumon here."

"Matt"

"Sora"

"Biyomon"

"Izzy"

"I'm here" Tentomon said making a check by his name.

"Palmon's here"

"With Betamon at her side." Gomamon rolled his eyes.

"Mimi's here."

"Michael"

"Joe"

"Gomamon"

"T.k"

"Cari"

"Patamon"

"Gatomon"

"Yolei's right here."

"Cody"

"Armadillomon"

"Hawkmon present"

"Veemon here"

"Davis here by Cari's side, like always." Tai and Matt rolled their eyes this time.

"Ken,"

"Wormmon"

"CrAbmon"

"Derak"

"Rika"

"Renamon"

"I believe that's everyone Izzy." Tentomon said looking at him.

Rika made a small chuckle as Izzy got every thing together. "Ok, we have a lot to go over tonight, it may take awhile, so be patient." Izzy said, "Here's how we'll do it. First we'll have all social things to go over first, then anything having to do with the new enemy." Several eyebrows where raised at that. "Then we'll the events of today. If anybody has something to bring up after that, then we'll discuss it but, we'll be hard-pressed for time, as we have a ton to talk about. So first things first, all social things, who has something."

Matt was the first one to speak up, "I've got a rock Concert in two weeks, so I'll hope you'll all be their." Everyone nodded, and Matt smiled, "I'll also have a few dedicated songs to a few of you, so I'll hope you'll all be their."

"We've got a game Vs Tai and Sora Saturday. And everyone could really use your guys support." Ken said. Rika gave herself a small chuckle as she knew what Ken meant.

Yolei was thinking along the same lines as Rika. "Really, more like you and Davis could use the support, Tai's team is ranked as #1 in the eastern world. What you'll guys need is for us to be handing you your towels as you guys pour out more sweat then an Ogremon's armpit."

"EWWWWW," Everyone cringed.

"Really," Mimi said in her high voice and her pink hair, "that's totally awesome." Everyone laughed at her sarcasm, but Rika wasn't quite sure if it was sarcasm, more of that Mimi wasn't really listening. Rika shook her head as Mimi went on, "We'll me and Michael have something to tell you guys."

Michael groaned, "Do we haft to do this now Mimi, it's not like it can't wait."

"Of course we do sweetie." Mimi turned back to the group, "We'll here it goes." Mimi hesitated.

"Well, what is it Mimi," Sora asked curiously.

Their was an odd silence for about 10 seconds, Betamon spoke up, which surprised everybody "Michael proposed to Mimi, and I'll get to spend lots more time with Palmon." He did a standing back flip and Palmon blushed.

Tai's jaw practically hit the floor, Yolei went hysterical, Sora couldn't stop congratulating her friend and Matt got out a piece of paper and started writing some new lyrics to a brand new song he was gonna sing at the concert. Joe, Rika noticed, was about the only one who still held onto his sanity, well, she had her's still, of course.

"Is it true Mimi," Joe asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"It's true." She looked Joe square in the eye.

"So," Joe stared back at her, "when's the date?"

Mimi hadn't expected that question coming from him, but answered it without flinching. "2 months."

Joe stared her down, "you guys have your own Apartment yet."

"We have our own house, but we're not allowed to move into it tell we get back from our Honeymoon."

Joe looked away, "congratulations" he said quietly. Only three people had noticed this conversation however, Rika, Michael, their digimon and Ken, who was wondering about being in Michael's shoes in a few years, except with Yolei instead of Mimi.

Rika rolled her eyes and was thankful when Izzy finally managed to calm things down. "So if anybody doesn't have anything else," he looked around, and when no one commented, he went on "I'm having a paintball party Friday. I've already got all the gear set up for everybody, including the digimon, so bring some clothes to get painted and no tie-dying me this time.

"Why not," Immediately came the reply from Tai, T.k, Michael and Sora.

"But I could get paint in my hair and ruin it." Mimi said rather loud and whiny.

"Ehh, Mimi," Tai said sweat dropping along with Sora and Joe. "Isn't that the point of paintballing?"

Everyone laughed. Michael leaned over next to Tai, "Lucky bum, at least Sora likes to do that kind of thing, she'll have my head if I tried to organize something like that."

Tai laughed at his friends comment and his thoughts fell upon the redhead standing next to him as he leaned up against the tree. He also noticed Rika was leaning up against a tree a few feet of from the group, but he couldn't see Renamon, the strange red head's even stranger digimon.

Izzy was finally able to get things back on track, "Now onto a few things more serious. Puppetmon."

Several digimon narrowed their eyes. "What of him," Rika asked, "he's gone now, so what's so important."

"In all honesty Rika," Izzy stated, "I don't think that a rookie, even 4 could take him out. He's a mega," Izzy started thinking, "He must have done something to clone himself and made a false version which you destroyed."

"No he gone," An unknown voice said, "that was him." Izzy spun around, to see a kid; he estimated 15, who was holding a Betamon. The Betamon had been the one who was talking, he jumped down from the kids arms.

"Yoush," Sora and T.k cried.

"Hey," Sora said, "long time no see."

"Yeah, well, I've been busy." He replied.

"Yoush," Tai asked raising his eyebrows questionably.

"I met him while I went off in my search for you." Sora said, "Then again with the last incident." Tai didn't press more.

"So can we trust him," Matt asked her.

"Yeah, we can." T.k was the one who spoke up this time. "He's helped me and Cari out a few times as well."

"So, how do you know that Puppetmon's not a threat?" Izzy asked, getting back to the subject.

"Don't worry," Michael's Betamon said acidly as he looked the other Betamon square in the eye, "if we can trust his word, he would know." He stared at the new Betamon for a second. "DMB."

DMB looked at his counterpart, "you know, I'm sure Joe would like to know why you where called MB before you met Michael. Or why you where in the real world in the first place."

"MB, DMB?" Izzy asked, trying to stop a fight he new was coming.

"Michael's Betamon," Yoush answered, "and DMB, he'll tell you what it stands for when he's ready. It's how Betamons identify each other."

"So, what about the other kinds of digimon?" Cari asked.

"We put an emphasis on different places in our name," Gatomon purred.

"Yeah," CrAbmon said, "like all the Otamamon we rescued today, their was OtaMamon, OtAMAmon, OTamamon, and so on and so forth. On my name, you put the emphasis on the a, so it's CrAbmon, not Crabmon."

"Well that makes a whole lot of sense." Davis said. Everyone else sighed and shook their heads.

Yoush broke the silence and grabbed some items out of his backpack, "oh yeah, I have some thing for a few of you." He picked up DMB and handed him to Michael, "take care of him tell you can meet his tamer, he's a tricky one, so keep your eye on him."

Michael grabbed him, "why do all you Betamon weigh so much."

"It's in our data," DMB replied.

Yoush laughed and turned to Izzy, who he gave a small device, "here, this should help you with figuring out all of those equations."

"How much does it hold?" Izzy asked.

"25,"

"Twenty-five Gig's, I can buy ones a lot better."

"Try Terra's" Izzy almost fainted.

"That's pretty nice," Joe said astounded.

"No, its better then you think. Their RAM's" Izzy really did faint and fell on top of Tentomon. Tentomon cried out in pain, then succumbed to his fate of being his Izzy's pillow and fell asleep. Most of the group sweatdropped while Rika just shook her head.

Yoush grabbed out a whetstone out of his pocket and tossed it to Tai, "here, this should keep them sharp, it's also made of Digicromazoid, so it shouldn't break, but be careful just in case." Tai nodded understanding.

He grabbed two straps he had on his shoulder and tossed one to T.k, and then Cari, they both understood and put them in their pockets. "Their ones that Gennai had custom made, they also have a cameo device on them, so you don't need to worry about always wearing a sweatshirt." Most of the group was baffled, but the one's who knew, where quite relieved to say the least.

He looked at Joe, "Shibumi said he put some things in Rika's pack for you. They should help you with the data-particle transfer. Of course, he also probably left you the guidebook."

Joe looked over at the 5 foot 10 girl, he stood a good 5 inches higher then her, as she tossed him a bunch of gadgets, they where a manasury of things. He could tell what some were used for, yet most of them didn't make much sense.

Rika tossed him the Guidebook, "this is the instruction manual that came with it. I tried reading it, but it didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. Maybe you might be able to understand it better."

Joe looked at how thick the book was. "Is this what you meant by, "of course, he also probably left you the guidebook?"

Yoush nodded as Gomamon grabbed the book from Joe, "give it here, you probably wouldn't understand it anyways." Joe kicked his partner who cried out in pain and threw the book up, and you've seen these kinds of things happen; I don't need to explain the never ending cycle of beat, grab.

Yoush looked away as those two fought over the book. He still had one more gift before he gave Rika's her's. He looked at Ken and tossed him a small little item. Ken recognized it instantly, "but, won't this disrupt the balance." He questioned.

Yoush laughed, "the balance is already upset enough that this isn't going to cause a difference, besides wouldn't you like to know what Stingmon's true Ultimate is?"

Ken nodded, "but, I've been hearing him lately." Yoush didn't look surprised, he shrugged his shoulders.

"You expected him to leave, he's just as much a part of you as the light is of Cari, or Hazard is of Takato, it's something you can't do anything about. Besides, he does give good advice, does he not."

"Well, I guess he does," Ken replied.

"Who's him," Yolei asked suspiciously, "our you holding something out on me, Ken."

Ken took a step back from her, "no, of course not, I would never, do something like that." He looked at Yoush for help.

"You're on your own buddy." Ken just gulped.

Yoush turned to Rika and met her eyes. "Where is she," He asked.

Renamon appeared next to Rika, "you mean me?" She asked coldly meeting his eyes. Yoush tossed a sack to her, which Renamon caught with ease. "What are these."

"Take a look and find out," He said sharply. He was kinda of disgusted at himself for actually doing this, but also knew it was the right thing.

Renamon and took a look in the bag, and looked straight up at Yoush, "I thought you said we were one of a kind."

"You are."

"Then, when."

Yoush smiled, "You didn't notice, the data transfer flow happened right in front of the sovereign."

"Are you saying they forced this?"

"They didn't force it, you and chaos were well along for doing it on your own, but the sovereign thought that it would not be wise for the two of you to raise them. So they made it happen before anybody would suspect and then wiped your memory."

"Then you stole them."

"Yes."

Renamon put the bag on the ground, and kneeled in front of him, "I am eternally grateful and in your debt."

Yoush nodded and faded into the shadows before anybody could say anything else.

Davis was the first one to notice him gone, "hey where did he go?"

"He has some things he needed to do," Was all Renamon said.

Patamon finally broke the silence after a few minutes, "well, what's in the bag." He asked curiously.

"Yesss," Gatomon purred, "what is of such great value as to steal from the sovereigns." She licked her paws.

Renamon pulled out two eggs, one was Yellow and had the Inyỡ printed all over it. The other one was Red and had the Hazard sign decorated around it. "I've never seen those eggs before," Patamon said curiously, "and I've helped out Elecmon a lot."

"I've never seen them either," Hawkmon said curiously, "and I flew over primary village a lot when it was still in it's prime."

"Because, these eggs, the original version, were created by an outside source." Gomamon raised his eyebrows questionly at Renamon, and seeing her non expression, knowing it was true.

"Yes, you are correct" Renamon said quietly, "but please do not speak of it." Gomamon understood and turned back to the group.

"So many secrets," Tai mumbled.

Matt, who barely heard him, then said "We all have secrets Tai, even me."

Tai looked at his friend, "Secrets? I don't have any," Tai cut himself off as he stared at Cari and T.k. "Ok, maybe I have one."

Matt laughed, "Told ya,"

Sora laughed a little, "ok, enough of the games guys, since Izzy's in LaLa land over that new gadget, some of us would like to know what happened today."

Tai chuckled a little bit, "ok, you guys wanna know what happened? This is what happened. My digivice started going off about 4:30 this afternoon."

"Actually," Matt interrupted, "I think it started this morning."

"This morning," Rika said softly, "this morning when my friends where still alive and I still had my memories." Nobody but Joe was close enough to hear.

"What do you mean Matt?" Ken asked curiously.

"My digivice went off saying that Gabumon digivolved to Omegamon." He replied.

"Which indeed I did," Gabumon started, "We heard a call from a digimon asking a plea of protection for a loved one." All eyes turned to Renamon, who was now standing in the tree above Rika "no, it was not her."

Koromon started speaking next, "we had just barely been able to save Rika and Renamon, but the others, they, we didn't get to them in time." Koromon looked sad and Sora picked him up.

"Don't say anymore." Sora said stroking Koromon's head. She turned to the group, "so lets get this straight. Omegamon saved Rika's life and then came back to this Quadrant."

"Quadrant?" Izzy asked.

"Their's four of them," T.k answered, "all have a different sovereign ruling over them and they each have a real world connected to them."

"Wait, you mean the Quadrant theory is real?" Izzy asked.

"yeah, it's real." Renamon replied.

"Wait, if their's more then one world in this dimension. Prodigious!" Izzy shouted.

"Huh?" Tai asked. "What's so great?"

"Well, it explains a lot of the anomalies I have been finding in the system."

"You do realize, Izzy," Tai told him, "that none of the rest of us understand a word you say."

"What," Izzy blushed and put one hand behind his head, "oh, yeah, I forgot."

"So what happened next that was important enough to call a meeting." Sora asked getting things back on topic.

"Let's speed this up a little bit, the details aren't important." Rika said, "Puppetmon attacked Agumon in an effort to destroy him. I went and got Tai and took him to Agumon. Tai ran to Agumon and I ran to help out the other Rookies who were fighting Puppetmon. We destroyed Puppetmon," The was some muttering about that, "and where then surrounded by Tyranomon. Gomamon and Joe where their by that time and where able to hold the Tyranomon off tell Tai and BlackWargreymon where able to take them all out."

Their was quite a bit of murmuring about that, and what was real and what wasn't, it mostly came from the three Youngling's.

"That still leaves out what happened with you Tai." Sora said looking at him and at her watch, "and make it quick we only have a few minutes tell we all need to leave."

Tai nodded, "after I left Rika, I went over to Agumon. He was on the ground hurt really bad. He was able to communicate to me though. He gave me a power that transformed my digivice into this." He left out the part about the power being the symbol on Rika's bandanna. He held out his digivice, which was now in the shape of the Crest of Courage, several digimon stared in awe.

"This new Digivice allowed me to fight with Wargreymon's claws. I had met up with Cari who had come over to help me while Joe went and helped Rika. As we got their, we saw wall of water Gomamon had made. I started deleting all the Tyranomon when BlackWargreymon showed up. He then asked how Agumon was doing, I told him bad and here I am with another digimon to take care of."

Izzy pondered all this, "We need to be getting home, so we'll talk more about this incident when we go paintballing, there are some key parts I'm going to study and see what I can come up with." Tai nodded.

"You know something Izzy?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I was able to watch everything from my computer, I couldn't seem to find Tentomon in the digital world," he blushed, "umm, it , he turned out to be helping my dad with the garbage."

"So you saw everything," Rika asked suspiciously, their where something's he didn't need to know.

"Not everything, there are a few things I find suspicious, one of them being how Tai moved so fast from where Agumon lay to the battle. I had minused the window to try and find Tentomon some more, but when I brought it back up, Tai had already wasted like 6 Tyranomon."

Cari and Tai looked at each other, both swallowing in their throats; it was DarkKoromon, to their surprise, who came to their rescue. "Tai has astonishing jumping abilities when he has his claws, what's so astounding about that."

"Well I guess, so, but another things been bothering me. How did you get he?"

"Stop," Tai said interrupting Izzy's question, "you really heartless you know that."

"I'm the digimon ice Queen Tai," Rika said drilling holes into Izzy with her eyes, "I'm not so easily effected by trivial things."

Izzy was going to ask about the cards but seeing Rika's look, decided against it. "well, we better get home, the curfews in half an hour."

As everyone started to disperse, Rika started following Tai and Cari home. "Do you live near us." Tai asked suspiciously.

"Of course she doesn't." Cari told her brother, "she arrived in this world today."

"Oh yeah I forgot." He said. "wait, Mom and Dad aren't home."

"That's why she's going to stay with us." Sora said from behind his back. "I'm mean, it would be nice to have somebody else stay at our apartment." Tai sighed knowing full well that he wasn't going to win this argument. He decided to give up before he got really embaressed.

"Great, not only do I have my girlfriend in my apartment, but also 5 digimon, my little sister and a girl from another dimension, what's a kid to do." Tai sighed in defeat.

"I'm only going to be their for a little while Tai, it's not like I'll be their tell you move." Cari told his brother jumping on his back.

"No, just until T.k gets his own apartment." Sora cringed as Tai said that.

"Ouch Tai, I didn't think you were going to be so blatant about that." She replied laughing. Rika just laughed with her new roommates, even having lost her memory and home, maybe she could still feel at home with these people.

You didn't think I'd leave the other Tamers hanging, do you?

Takato fell out of the machine with a plop, "AEMON." He shouted as he passed out. His parents ran to him and grabbed their unconscious kid in the biggest hug they could possibly give him.

Next to them the red lizard known as Guilmon fell out of a similar machine tube, and started snoring right away, only stopping to say "me have Guilmon bread now, please." Takato's dad chuckled a little bit when he heard that.

Takato woke up an hour later, "everybody Biomerge," he said before he could get a good look at his surroundings.

"Relax Takato," He heard a familiar Chinese accent say. "Where the only one's in here." Henry was sitting up on a bed, they where in some sort of bare hospital room.

Takato took a look at his friend. Henry seemed to be alright, expect that he had two pairs of lime green stripes in a horizontal position coming from his cheeks over to his mouth. They where each about half an inch thick he estimated.

"I see you finally awake." Yamaki said behind Takato, startling him.

He turned towards Yamaki, "how did I end up here, last thing I remember is that we where in a cloud of Azulongmon's when we saw Daemon right outside it."

Yamaki let Mr. Wong answer this one, who took a deep breath, "Daemon destroyed all three of you and your Digimon." Takato was about to say something when Henry grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. Takato got the idea.

"We thought we had lost you all, when Shibumi snatched you guys away from the Jaws of death. He collected all of your data and put it in storage unit, since then we've been working around the clock to reconfigure you guys."

"How long has it taken?" Takato asked rubbing his eyes.

"Two weeks," Takato was surprised; he had literally skipped his timeline for 2 weeks, fairly interesting.

"So what about our digimon." Henry asked standing at Takato's side.

"Where just doing a few tests on them." Yamaki said, "Their data codes where a bit harder to put together, so we need to make sure nothing's wrong with them."

Takato noticed something in their voices, "what happened." He asked.

"What do you mean," Mr. Wong asked suspiciously.

"Some sort of mistake happened, other then the fact that Henry's got some of Terriermon's data on his cheeks, something worse happened, and I want to know what it is." Takato voice was firm.

Yamaki walked out the door, "you tell him, then give them some time alone."

Mr. Wong nodded, then turned back to the kids, "I had hoped you wouldn't figure it out so soon, but I guess their's no helping it. Rika, Renamon, their data, it wasn't their, it just wasn't their. We don't know what happened, Daemon didn't absorb it, their wasn't any data near the place, it was just missing, as if they had never been their at all. I know I just sprang that onto you, but I'm sorry." Mr. Wong walked out of the room as Takato just stared at a spot on the wall.

Henry sat down on the bed in shock, "Rika, our ice Queen, gone just like that…how, nothing… nothing could hold Rika down before, how is it possi."

"Shut up." Takato said quietly.

Henry was startled, then understood what Takato had really said. His friend was taking this ten times harder then he was. He grabbed his friends shoulder carefully. "Takato it's not your fault you didn't kill her, this was something way out of your control. Their was nothing you could do."

"I took her their… I …I … made her come…"

"you know that's not true Takato, she would have come anyways, you can't hold someone like her back from what she want's to do."

"no… it was my fault Henry… my fault… I'm the leader, I'm supposed to watch… watch out for everyone…It's my fault she's not here… I should have been the one to have their data missing…"

Henry's eyes widened as his friend looked up at him, on his forehead was the Hazard sign printed in black, flashing, while he best friends eyes started to fill up with red.

"and I'll do anything to reverse my mistake… anything."

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, what do you mean two weeks have passed here when only a day has passed in the adventures.

Riley: Dang that's' a long chapter.

Betamon: I'll say, but what a way to end.

Gomamon: I like it, especially because Henry finally has some Green on him, although it does clash just a little bit with the Orange, oh well.

Betamon: you can't have everything.

Gomamon: Oh, and just one thing before we go. WE SO CALL DIBS ON .HACK//DIGIMON or any variation thereof, so in all your faces.

Betamon: Calm down, we need to finish this one first, but yeah, DIBS ON .HACK//DIGIMON

Green Egg: We'll this sucks.

Lopmon: and it's not over yet, you'd be willing to go Two Years without seeing ME! I'll SHOW YOU MISTER.

Guilmon: Is dad going to make Takatomon's Son Bread, Takatomon.

Renamon: (Watching Rika chase Guilmon while standing next to Takato) now, to help out my partner or my mate.

Takato: Good question, good question.

Renamon: Either way we become enemies

Takato: So we should just duke it out right now?

Renamon: Sounds good.


	7. Chapter 7 A message for Tai Part I

Renamon: That was a good fight.

Takato: it was, but now I have an angry girlfriend and an Egg to deal with.

Betamon: Hey Renamon, since Guilmon's an egg right now, would you go out on a date with me.

Red Egg: What, no, you stay away.

Gomamon: Give it up, she's never gonna say yes.

Renamon: Sure, sounds like fun.

Everybody: (Stares at Renamon in amazement) Say what.

(Note, the Song How Long, By Hinder is used in this Chapter, however, it has been modified as to account for the use of a Curse word.)

Chapter 7 A Message for Tai

Steven had just gotten out of school and was walking home thinking about the gossip for the last 4 days. The main one being that the girl Tamer had run away in the digital world. Of course their where a thousand different variations on it of possibilities that she had become a digimon, died, become so disfigured after a battle that she didn't want to see anybody and million other things. He just stuck to the facts, and that was that the girl Tamer had been missing for some time, other then that he didn't know.

He saw a friend he had just met recently, his name was Takashi and he didn't speak much if at all, Steven had kind of learned to read his expressions, but it was still a pain in the tail sometimes, he ran and caught up to him, "hey Takashi."

Takashi looked at him and nodded, which was more then he usually got. "Hey, you hear anything about Rika been gone for a while, I mean you are a tamer, so I figured you might know something."

"When did you see it?" Takashi asked sharply.

"What" Steven had been joking, and yet was his silent friend really a Tamer?

"I repeat when did you see it?"

"I was just joking,"

Takashi glared at him. He got the message, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but I really didn't think their was anymore tamers then just the Trinity, Kenta, Kazu and Ryo."

"There isn't,"

"But I thought you said,"

"Do I look Japanese to you?"

"I guess not," then he got it, "sweet, so there are more Tamers then just in Japan, do you know any other non-Japanese Tamers."

"There's only two of us. No more."

"Really, so, do you have any cool cards, I mean I've seen your deck and all, but do you have any super rare one's that are only given to real Tamers."

"You need to understand that a battle with real digimon is different then one with the cards. A real battle uses a different kind of strategy then the game."

Steven kinda of understood this, "so a weak card in the game could actually be really useful in real life, wow I never realized that before."

"That's part of the reason that Kazu and Kenta suck so badly, and even Ryo a little bit. Ryo has the nicest cards you can find, it's just that he always relies on brute strength alone. Granted he uses strategy with his brute strength, but the battles are different then the card game, it's just something he never got."

"So, what kinds of cards are useful in a real battle?" Steven was really interested in this.

"I'm not the best to be talking about this too. Rika, the one who's gone missing, she would be the one you need to talk to."

"So you know something, about Rika I mean."

"Yeah, but it isn't your business. Any way's about the cards, look at your own deck, it would be better in real battle then it would in the card game. That's why you don't do to well in the tournaments, your strategy's mixed up."

"My decks made for a real battle." He got it out and started looking through it. "lets see, I really don't see anything other then my Hyper speed that could be used in a real battle."

"The thing is, in a real battle, you can use the attacks from other digimon by swiping that card through your power slot, however, if you use too powerful of an attack, it will backfire and completely wipe out your own digimon."

"You mean, I could use a different rookie's attack, if I had a digimon of course."

"You could use a champions attack as long as your gave your rookie a power up and he didn't use it more then 5 times. Unless it's a more powerful champion attack, I would use it a max three times with an endurance card. Other wise your digimon will faint before the battle really get's rolling."

"Wow, hey out of curiosity," Steven was interrupted by Takashi.

"Hold up." Steven stopped and realized that their where a few boys about ten feet ahead of them. They seemed to be fighting over something.

"Hey, give it here I saw it first."

"So what, it was obviously meant for me. I'm the only one deserving of it, now lets see to choose my digimon, I do believe I'll go with a Demi-Devimon."

"No you don't, give it back,"

Steven saw what they where fighting over, and he couldn't believe his eyes, in the kids hands was the one thing he thought he would never see.

A blue card.

"Gogglehead watch out." Rika cried as she shot up from the place where she was sleeping, only to ram her head up against the side of a table.

"What," Sora said as she jumped up from the couch, "are you all right Rika." She said as she moved next to her new friend.

"Of course I'm all right, why wouldn't I be." Rika said in her snobby tone rubbing her head.

Sora backed off, getting the hint that she wasn't wanted. "Sorry, I was just trying to help." She turned around only to run into Renamon.

"I'm sorry, please forgive Rika, she's been stressed ever since she's lost her memory, and sleeping puts to forefront the few she has left." Renamon got on one knee.

"It's all right, I'm sure I would act much the same if I was in a different dimension with people I didn't know and had lost my memory." Sora said understandingly.

"Is everything all right out here?" Tai asked groggily as he came out of his room in his pajamas. "I heard somebody say gogglehead."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Rika had a nightmare." Renamon said casually.

"I can speak for myself Renamon." Rika told her partner harshly as she got up. She went and grabbed a pack of ice and placed it on her head.

"Wow, somebody's a grouch in the morning." Sora told her.

"Lay off Sora, it's not like you don't wig out sometimes too." Tai said yawning, "I'm going to get Cari up, T.k. will be here in half an hour."

Sora started to fold all the blankets used for her bed on the couch and Rika did the same for her's on the floor. Sora had asked if Rika had wanted the couch last night, but she said no and curled up on the floor.

"Hey Sora," Tai called from the bedroom.

"Yeah,"

"Where's Agumon and Biyomon?"

Sora looked at her Digimon's perch, it was empty. "I don't know."

"Where right here," Agumon came out followed by Biyomon dragging Agumon's bed out of the Bathroom.

Tai looked at them like they were guilty, "and what where we doing sleeping in the same bed."

"Look Tai, just because your parents said you and Sora can't sleep in the same bed next to each other doesn't mean that me and Biyomon can't." Agumon told his partner.

"Well, when our parent's buy you each your own beds, I think that's what's implied." Sora said looking at the perch her parents had bought Biyomon, it was fairly nice.

"Well, they never said it." Biyomon said flying to her perch and grabbing a sunflower seed and cracking it open with her beak.

"This is just your guys' way of sticking it to us, isn't it?" Tai asked.

"Yeah basically." Agumon said yawning, "What's for breakfast."

"Well, give me a few seconds to wake up why don't ya. Besides, unless you did the dishes last knight I don't think that we have anything to eat off of." Tai said starting to wake up out of his morning grogginess.

Sora sighed, "I'm sorry I should have done them last night. I'll go do them right now."

"Cari's in the shower." Tai said to her as he went back into his bedroom to change into some clothes. Sora sighed in defeat.

Sora and the two digimon went into the kitchen, surprised to see all the dishes done and Rika kneading some dough. "What's this?" Sora asked.

"You guys didn't have anything I liked, so I decided to make some bread." She said plainly.

"but who did the dishes." Biyomon asked curiously.

DarkAgumon came in from the outside, "that would be me, I woke up early morning and knew that I needed to pull my weight around here, so I did the dishes then went for a jog."

"What do you mean early." Agumon asked, "it's five o-clock in the morning, so whats early for you."

"Two, I usually get up at four anyways." DarkAgumon said.

"But why," Sora asked.

"I love dawn, it's the best time of day." He said walking into the closet/pantry.

Rika stuffed the bread into the oven muttering about a lack of real food around the house. She started to clean up her mess. "So, where did you go." Agumon asked his new partner. "To meet some Virus friends."

DarkAgumon had been expecting this question, "I just took a jog to Heighten Bue Terris, just to see the sights. Why did Renamon follow me," he said looking at the red head, Rika nodded "I kinda expected that she would, but I got cocky when I didn't see a trace of her. She's really good."

Renamon appeared right in front of him making him fall onto the floor. "Actually, I'm the best."

Sora shook her head as Cari came out of the bathroom, her first words being "what's for breakfast."

"hold your Centaurmon, The bread should be done in a minute," Rika told her shortly.

DarkAgumon decided that it was getting a little bit to crowded and walked into the living room. "I wonder what's on" he said out loud, as he sat down on the couch. As he went to reach for the remote, Renamon couldn't but help to teleport right in front of him and grabbed it at the last second. "Hey, give it here."

"Why should I," Renamon told him as she turned on the TV. DarkAgumon rolled his eyes and admitted defeat.

"Bleck, who wants to watch the News this early in the morning." Renamon said as she started to flip through the channels.

"Hey, go back," DarkAgumon said as she passed a channel.

"Cartoons? You want to watch cartoons?" Renamon asked.

"It's not any cartoons, its .Hack," DarkAgumon said looking at her weird, "how can you not like .Hack."

"Probably because the did the maturation phase on characters who where completely lame." Gatomon said licking herself. "I mean, please, the didn't need to do anything with B.T and taking out the Crimson knights was just complete worthless. They could have had so much fun with that."

"You talking about //Sign." Tai asked coming out of his room dressed.

"Yeah," DarkAgumon said, "personally I like this new series //Core better, I'm still a fan of //Sign though." (//Core is not a real series)

Agumon walked into the room to contribute to it, "I don't know//Sign was alright, I really liked it."

Biyomon, who was standing on top of his head, pecked him on the snout, "how can you say that, Sora died in it."

"You can voice your opinion Biyomon," Renamon said as she put the remote down, "but you don't need to go hurting other people because they don't agree with you, especially your mate at that." She paused as everyone stared at her, "hmm?."

"I wouldn't go as far to say as their mates," Tai said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I mean, unless they have an egg they haven't told anyone about yet, they're not mates." DarkAgumon said thinking for a sec, "You're from the south quadrant, aren't you."

"Yeah," Renamon said, "Why?"

"The mating rules are a little bit different there then they are here in the east quadrant." DarkAgumon said. DarkAgumon thought for a second, "you and her," DarkAgumon pointed to the kitchen, "you're the shaman aren't you." Renamon nodded.

"How do you know that?" She asked staring him down.

"When Azulongmon gave me my body back from sealing the gate, he required that I help him with something."

"And that would be fighting the Deleter."

"Yeah, but D in Lord Azulongmon's name it was strong." DarkAgumon said.

"Don't cuss." Gatomon said to DarkAgumon, "anyways, you two are going to explain what you just said later, but Patamon's here right now, I can smell him."

Agumon checked the clock, "no he's not, he still has ten minutes before he should be here." The doorbell rang, "I guess he's early."

T.k stood outside the door having just rung the doorbell, he was fairly nervous as this was the first time that he would actually have to meet the overprotective Tai before taking Cari to work.

"Dang, what's that smell." he asked Sora as she opened the door.

"It's the bread Rika made, come on in, where about to eat breakfast." She said. T.k walked into the overly crowded kitchen, only to have Patamon jump of off his head and dive into the crowd. "Delicious smelling Fooood."

"I hope she made a bunch, cause this group's hungry." T.k said taking off his shoes.

"hey quit pushing,"

"That's my piece,"

"pass the Azulong Ded butter over here."

"Watch your language DarkAgumon"

"Hey, where's the Honey."

"Purr, this stuff is much better then what Tai makes."

"Hey, my gruel isn't too bad." This silenced the entire room, everybody turned and looked at Tai. There was a short pause, and every single person and Digimon stuck their finger down their throat.

T.k laughed and joined the mad grab for the bread.

Rika started cleaning up a half hour later, T.k had gotten away with Cari while there was a mad dash for the second loaf. Tai was going to really give him a telling in when he came to pick her up tomorrow, but he had gotten away with it today. That had helped make some room in the kitchen without 2 people and 2 digimon, unluckily, it was the 2nd and 3rd most mannered digimon, only Renamon had more manners then them, of course maybe it helped when she could just teleport to grab her next slice of bread.

She started to do the dishes while DarkAgumon dried them, after a few minutes Rika heard Tai starting to vacuum the place and Sora had grabbed all the laundry, it took a few hours, but eventually the place was extremely clean.

Rika was going through those cards of hers, when Tai asked her a question, "hey, you want to go and grab a present for Cody, his birthday is in 3 weeks."

"No." Rika said shortly, "could you leave me some money though."

"Sure," Sora said placing a hundred on the table out of her pocket, "but why?"

"I'm going to go get some groceries so we can have some real food." She said in a why on earth do you ask voice.

Tai shrugged his shoulders and he and Sora went to go get Cody a present.

M Betamon picked up Michael's telephone, "Hello, Betamons house." He loved doing this, it confused so many people. "Oh, hi Betamon, is Michael their," darn, it was just Mimi, he wanted to have some fun, "yeah just a sec." He said disappointed, "Michael that pink haired freak of your's is on the phone."

Michael picked it up from upstairs', "hi Mimi, please do excuse Betamon, he's seemed to be a little bit more mean since DMB arrived. It's driving everyone else crazy."

Hearing this Betamon hung up the phone, "now let's see, where is that traitor anyways." Betamon started searching the house all over, and couldn't find a trace of him. He was about to tell Michael when Michael popped out of his room, "Girls, why do they talk so much Betamon."

"Got me, hey, have you seen DMB I can't find him anywhere."

"I'm right here," DMB said coming out of Michael's room, "I was monitoring the gate that was recently placed between the East and South Sector. I think I may have found a weakness, but I'm going to need's DarkAgumon's help."

"You'll do no such thing." Betamon said coldly. "Who knows what you'd really be doing, I don't trust the either one of you."

"You don't need to trust me or BlackWargreymon for that matter, however, if you're going to start pointing fins, make sure you point one at yourself." DMB told him calmly.

Michael sensing a fight grabbed each of them and put them under his arms, "We'll I found out how I'm going to keep in shape. You guys weigh a ton."

"Be glad we only weigh this much, Guilmon literally weighs 250 pounds on a full stomach." DMB told his temporary tamer.

"Who's Guilmon," Betamon asked coldly, "one of your Virus friends, I sure as in data haven't ever heard of him."

"Actually yes, and you haven't heard of him because he was created by a boy named Takato, quite the character too."

Michael squeezed Betamon tight so he wouldn't ask any more questions. He could tell his partner was looking for any reason to fight DMB.

Betamon gave up in defeat, "so what are we doing today Michael?" he asked. "are we going to hang out with Mimi again."

"Actually no, their was a tidal wave and quite a bit of damage was done in the digital world, so where going their to help clean the area up and see what we can do for some of the injured digimon."

Betamon shook his head, "don't we ever get a break."

"Not while the Dark Masters still exist." DMB said shaking his head.

"So I guess we'll just have to get rid of you then." Betamon said. The hidden message hit Michael like 3 Snorlaxs had just fallen on top of him. (What, I couldn't think of a really heavy digimon.)

"Come on guys, we need to go." Michael said rushed. He pulled out his digivice and all three disappeared in a white flash into his computer.

_**Never stopping **_

_**never stopping**_

_**never stopping now**_

_**ohh ohh ohhh**_

_**ohh ohh oh **_

_**here we go**_

_**ohh ohh ohhhh**_

"You're here Michael great" Joe said as his American buddy ran up to him, " a lot of trees have been washed around and we need Seadramon to move them all. Derak's already working on finding all the injured digimon and moving them to the ocean and the sick bay." Joe indicated to a spot on the beach where about ten digimon lay.

"Joe, there's something I need to talk to you about, Now." Michael said sharply. Betamon smiled to himself. If DMB was going to spill his secret about him, he would have done so already, he relaxed a little bit. Although he was surprised that DMB hadn't tried to take off.

They had rounded up Derak and the 7 of them where tending to the injured digimon. "So, what do we need to talk about," Joe asked Michael.

"Yeah, what's so important as to not and try and find any injured digimon." Derak asked, not accusingly, just interested.

"It's about DMB." Michael told them sitting down on the ground next to an injured Syakomon. He grabbed a Band-Aid and placed it on a spot where some data was missing on the it's head. He closed its shell and handed it to Derak, who had CrAbmon place it in the ocean.

"What about him." Joe asked curiously, splinting a Divermon's arm and having him walk out to sea.

"He's MetalSeadramon." Michael said plainly.

"As, in thee MetalSeadramon." Derak asked looking DMB, only for Michael give him a nod. "that rocks mate, we've got a Dark Master on our side.

"Whoa," Michael stood up, "He's a Dark Master, you know, the ones that tried to kill Mimi, and the rest of the gang!" Michael shouted, surprised to hear this from his friends. "who knows what he's planning to do."

"Relax Michael," Gomamon said to him fiercely, "if I had thought he was a threat I would have told you already. Besides, if Betamon had wanted to strike it would have been at the meeting last night where a Warp Digivolve could have taken all of us down. Besides, you've trusted Myotismon's lackey all this time, what makes DMB any different?"

"What do you mean trusted Myotismon's lackey I've never even met, Myotis" Michael trailed off from his shout he turned and looked at Betamon.

"Back up people," Joe said, "let me get this straight, Michael's Betamon, or MB, is the same one you and me fought while we tried to break the fog."

Gomamon nodded.

"So MB really stands for Myotismon's Betamon." Betamon nodded and looked ashamed under Michael's glare.

Joe started up again, " and DMB is Dark Master Betamon, alright, that's good to know. However, no one else needs to know."

Derek was surprised, "but why Mate, don't you think they would like to know that we have a Dark Master on our side?"

"yes, but they would probably do what I just did," Michael said.

"and freak out." Joe said plainly. "now you're seeing where I'm coming from."

Everyone nodded. Then CrAbmon got an idea, "wait, if DMB really is a dark master, then doesn't that mean he knows a lot about where we can find them?"

"Sorry," DMB said, "I left them before they started this new scheme, but I have a feeling we'll be running into Machindramon in the near future though.."

"Why do you say that mate?" Derak asked.

"Because," he said calmly, "this Tidal Wave was caused by a Giga Cannon fired into the ocean."

Rika grabbed the hundred off the counter, Tai and Sora had left about 20 minutes ago. "Anybody coming with me," she asked.

Renamon walked out the door, and was soon followed by Biyomon and Agumon. As soon as DarkAgumon saw this, he also walked out.

"Well, lead the way Agumon, you know this place better then I do." Rika said to him.

"Well, let's see the best place for grocery shopping would probably be the Digi-Drop. It's only a few blocks from here."

"The Digi-Drop," Renamon asked, "what, did some large digimon leave his sludge lying around their."

DarkAgumon laughed, "I wish, I'd love to beat that Digimon."

Biyomon shook her head, "you are so immature DarkAgumon. No, it's just the name, it was dedicated to the destined after we creamed Diablomon's digivolved form, some of the obsessed nerds hang out there, but the owner is really cool."

"yeah, he's only 17," Agumon said, "and he pushes all the freaks out of there. He's obsessed too, but he doesn't try just to touch a real digimon, those people freak me out a lot. His place is actually really cool."

"That's interesting," Renamon said, "I wonder?"

"Wonder what?" Rika asked.

"Well, they never had anything like that in the south quadrant, of course maybe that's because it was already a show before you guys showed up. But you did save the world." Renamon told her.

"Hey," DarkAgumon said trying to get some of the glory, "I helped out fighting that thing too. You can't take all the credit." Agumon sweatdropped.

"I'll never understand you, DarkAgumon."

"You expected to," he asked as they walked into the Digi-Drop. Rika stared beyond her wildest imagination. "Whoa." She was impressed, and that was hard to do.

DarkAgumon fainted as he saw one of the many statues of the Digidestined and their partners, was actually dedicated to him. Agumon sweatdropped again and shook his head. His pink friend laughed.

"Well, he wanted glory," Biyomon said, "and he got it." She looked around and saw a certain somebody to her surprise, "Brit, how'd you know we where coming."

Rika looked at Brit unimpressed, he was a scrawny little guy with not much width or height to him. She would guess he was a max of 5-3. "I didn't Biyo, I was just coming out here to polish the placks, I haven't done that for 6 weeks, they've gotten really dusty." He said. Rika looked down at his hands, and sure enough there was a rag and some polisher in his hand.

"Where's the grocery store, I need to get some real food for Tai's place." Rika said shortly.

Brit looked at her, "it's over their on the left, but wow, look at this, another Destined standing right before my eyes." He got out his pencil and notebook, and started drawing.

"you can't be serious, exactly what are you drawing," Rika said annoyed, "it better not be just some lame picture."

Agumon shook his head at Rika's rudeness and proceeded to try and wake up DarkAgumon.

"There we go," Brit said, he showed her the picture, except it wasn't a picture, it was design for a statue.

Brit grabbed his paper again preventing Rika from getting a good look at it and proceeded to draw Renamon, and showed it to them. "Their just rough sketches and I haven't figured the dimensions out, so it will take about 3 day's to get the statues made."

Rika heard him ramble on a little bit more, but she wasn't listening, she was looking at the pictures. He had just gotten a look of Renamon standing their, yet his design for his statue showed a perfect mid air flip of Renamon's body with details down to exactly how each hair would move.

"Wait, my design, why does it look like I'm,"

"Shadow Melding?" Renamon said finishing her sentence.

Brit looked at it, "I don't know, that's just how I imagined you're fighting motions." He pointed to WarGreymon's stance of forming a Terra Nova. "That one I actually drew the design's for it before I saw him take down VenomMyotismon. I thinks that maybe I have the ability to know a digimon's attack stance."

Rika thought about that for a second, "you know, that actually would be pretty useful if you think about it, you could see an enemy's weak point in their stance before you ever fought them."

Brit wasn't really listening, he was just writing numbers on his paper, "I'm going to be working on this design, if you need anything, just show one of the staff your D-Ark, and they'll know how to contact me." He walked away chewing on the end of his pencil looking at his figures.

By the time Agumon had revived his virus partner Rika had already gone to grocery area, "I'm hungry, lets go eat." Agumon told them.

DarkAgumon's stomach growled, "yeah, how much do you guys have?" he asked.

Biyomon grabbed a wallet that had all their money in it from underneath her feathers. She handed it to Agumon, "Let's see now, I still have nineteen from my allowance, Biyomon still has another two forty-six." Agumon raised his eye scale at her, "how'd you get a raise?" he asked.

"I didn't," She said preening her feathers, "I just don't buy thirty five Big-Mac value meals."

" That only explains 190 of my expenses, where'd my other ninety go?"

"You spent on our last date, " Biyomon said twisting her head to freakishly large angle to clean up some of her harder feathers.

Agumon sweatdropped, he hated it when she preened her feathers, he knew it and she knew it that she was expecting a date out of him. He looked at his nineteen dollar's, their was no way he was going to be able to take her on a date unless they used some of her money, and that would just be downright disrespectful.

DarkAgumon saw his friends predicament, and got a huge smile on his lips, "how about I treat this time."

"You have some real money, digi-dollars don't work here." Agumon said perplexed at why on server DarkAgumon would do this.

"Yeah, what's the allowance, three hundred," he grabbed some bills he had stuck in the side of his mouth up by his teeth. "Let's see, I grabbed five-hundred just to be safe, so if I give two hundred to Renamon."

"What are you planning." Agumon asked carefully.

"Nothing, why do you ask." DarkAgumon said to him plainly.

"It's just the saying that a Virus Digimon will only give you money to get some food so he can steal what you've already got on your plate."

"That's just a stereotyping cliché, it doesn't mean much, besides, you have nineteen dollars, what good would that do me."

Agumon shook his head, "I don't know, I just feel like your up to something, I just can't place my finger on what."

DarkAgumon smiled, "So what if I'm up to something, you hungry."

"Do you even haft to ask." Agumon said while Biyomon laughed.

Biyomon smiled standing behind Agumon, with DarkAgumon standing behind her. She watched as her orange friend went up to the counter. "Oh, let's see, give me 6 Big Mac value meals, sprite on all of them please."

DarkAgumon went up next, "double that order and make the drink Rootbeer." He turned to Biyo, "and what would you like." He asked.

Biyo thought for a moment, "oh, I'm not hungry, I'll just eat a few of your guys fries."

DarkAgu looked at her weird, "are you sure," Biyomon nodded, "wow, I never met a digimon who didn't want to scarf down the entire meal, hey Kitsune, you want anything."

Renamon looked at the menu, "No thank you, they don't have anything worth really eating."

DarkAgu was perplexed, he watched as Rena and Biyo went over and sat down, "will I ever get to understand girls?" He asked Agumon.

Agumon shook his head, "no, you'll never understand them, but you will learn to know how to act and what to expect of them, but you still won't understand them."

DarkAgumon handed over the 70 dollars and he and Agumon carried a tray in each hand and one on top of their heads, they sat down.

"You wanna duel." DarkAgumon asked.

"Your on." Agumon said competitively.

"On your Mark, get set," DarkAgumon started eating his burger, box and all. Agumon like wise started eating, but threw the box on the ground. In three seconds they where already on their second burger.

Some kids noticed it and came on over making a circle, "Come on Agumon, you can do it, you gonna let some virus wanna be beat you."

"Come on Agumon."

"Scarf it in."

"I've got 6 dollars on DarkAgumon,"

"Yeah, I'll raise you 12 for Agu,"

"30, for Agu" Another kid said throwing in his money.

"23 for DarkAgu,"

"41 for DarkAgu," And the bets where closed as each where on their fifth burger, matching each other bite for bite.

"D, he's fast," thought DarkAgu as they were on their last burgers. "Pepper Breath," he said in between bites.

Agumon was caught completely off guard trying to cram in his last burger. The attack nailed him in the face sending him too the floor. "Gotcha," DarkAgumon thought chewing his last bite.

On the floor Agumon opened his mouth, "and the winner is Agumon." Cried one of the kids. DarkAgumon was in disbelief.

"But how?" He asked astounded.

Agumon got up, "well, when you Pepper Breathed me the attack shoved the burger down my throat. All needed to do was show the kids my mouth, which was completely empty, too win."

DarkAgu laughed, "fine, you beat me fair and square."

Biyomon pecked at a few fries as she watched a two kids gain 35 dollars. She shook her head.

"and to think you guys call your selves male Digimon," Renamon said.

"What you mean." Both Agus asked at the same time.

"Guilmon could have had all six burgers down by the time you guys where half way finished with your second."

Biyomon chuckled, DarkAgumon muttered something under his breath about Kitsunes and Agumon rolled his eyes.

They had been in the store for an hour now. They hadn't done too much, Biyomon had bought a bag of sunflower seeds, and when Agumon asked her about how many bags Sora allowed her a month. Biyomon standing on his head, grabbed both of his ears hard with her talons. DarkAgumon had laughed and bought her 2 more bags of sunflower seeds.

"So what do you guys want to do know." DarkAgumon asked.

"Anybody else up for a game of Laser Tag?" Agumon replied.

"That would be great." Biyomon said eating another Sunflower seed.

"Sounds good to me," Renamon said non-chalantly.

"Well, then laser Tag it is." DarkAgumon said heading over that direction.

The clerk noticed the 4 digimon walking his way, "the usual?" he asked Agumon and Biyomon .

"Do you have anything new for me?" Biyomon asked.

"Not any new suits, but I do have a few accessories available." Biyomon nodded. "Sure, whatever you think is best."

"yeah, give me the usual, better make that two, DarkAgumon needs one as well." The clerk nodded and went and grabbed everything. He gave a quite a few different guns and items to Biyomon, who started putting it one mechanically.

DarkAgu looked at what the "usual" was. He strapped on two shoulder pads that blinked and where his "death spots". He threw a rifle over his back and strapped on a belt with another sensor, 2 pistols, 1 grenade and a "lightsaber". Agumon had on the same things.

DarkAgumon watched the clerk look over Renamon, "hmm, I don't have anything for you immediately, but I could find a few things in the back after the game has started and see what I can get you."

Renamon nodded, "that will be fine."

The clerk nodded and turned to the other digimon, "ok, the games starting in 5 minutes, just go on in and do whatever, I will announce when the Game starts. Have fun."

The clerk turned his attention to the kids that where in line behind the digimon.

DarkAgumon went into the arena and mapped it out, the area was fairly large, he would say ¾ to a mile squared. He finally found a nice little notch to hang out in tell the game started. He looked around and saw a monitor in the middle of the arena. It had how much time was left tell the game stared, and the top 5 ranked people/mon who were in this game.

Biyomon, Total score to date, 5748, hit percentage, 96, Game ranked, 2nd.

Agumon, Total score to date, 5741, hit percentage, 89, Game ranked, 4th.

Young, Total score to date, 4890, hit percentage, 100, Game ranked, 22nd.

Jacob, Total score to date, 5750, hit percentage, 22, Game ranked, 28th.

Emily, Total score to date, 6904, hit percentage, 73, Game ranked, 29th.

DarkAgu looked at the stats and deduced a few things, one Biyomon was one heck of a dive bomber, 2. Agumon wasn't going to be a push over. 3. Young was one d good sniper, 4. Jacob used a lot of explosives and 5. Emily played this game a lot. One thing was for sure though, somebody's rank was going to move down in this game.

"The game is now starting, Go." Came a metallic voice over the intercom. DarkAgu came out of his hole and started to sneak around. He dove forward into a summersault firing 6 shots, 3 from each pistol to the side.

"Dang, I'm out already," cried 5 voices at once. The last kid got ready to fire back at DarkAgumon, when a sniper laser hit him.

"Ranked first is DarkAgumon

"Tied for second are Young and Agumon." Came the metallic voice. DarkAgumon had seen where the sniper had come from and dove behind some cover.

"Crap," he muttered under his breath, "Young's already got his target's locked on me." He was in trouble, if he moved, he had no doubt Young was good enough to get him. If he didn't move, somebody else was going to maul him.

"New Ranking's

"First, DarkAgumon

"Second, Agumon

"Third, Emily has just taken out Young and stole his seat."

DarkAgu smiled to himself and thanked the girl. He got lucky this time, but it wasn't going to last. Agumon and Biyomon where both out their hunting for him. A few minutes passed and all he had done was taken out a kid who had watched where he was going and practically ran into DarkAgu's gun. He saw a flash of commotion, he put away his pistols into his belt and grabbed his rifle off his back.

He got into a good position and saw what had happened, somebody who liked to use explosives had led 4 people into a grenade. Their where 3 people behind those four who where still alive, he aimed his rifle.

"like my little trick," came a voice from behind him. He knew the gun was pointed at his shoulder light. "the names Jacob, and you know what, I'm nice to newbes, mainly because only a newbe would fall for this trick, but anyways. Since I'm nice, I'll let you take out one of those kids so you can make a few points."

DarkAgumon shrugged in defeat and fired and so did Jacob. DarkAgumon spun his rifle around and snipered off all three of the one's who hadn't fallen into the grenade. He turned around and smiled at Jacob, who was staring at him in disbelief. "what just happened."

DarkAgu smiled, "I may be a newbe, but I know all the tricks. I saw your shadow a while ago sneaking around, so I got set up to sniper those three. Problem was, I guess I got the but and the barrel of the gun mixed up, sorry." DarkAgumon smiled and started walking.

The metallic game voice came on a 30 seconds later.

"Five minutes into the game. Starting number of players, 269, Current # of players, 189. Leaders.

Agumon

Biyomon

Emily

DarkAgu

Scott

DarkAgu looked around, he saw some movement and shot twice with his rifle. One shot missed while the other killed a kid. He continued going along when he stumbled over something. He looked down and saw a stash of some weapons, looking along, he grabbed a small mini-gun. He set it down and started walking with a grenade in his hand.

"I can't believe you actually falling for this." The human laughed behind him.

"I can't believe that you're actually stupid enough to think that I would fall for that." DarkAgu said glancing back and somersaulting forward.

"What?" The kid cried as a barrage of laser came bursting down at him, hitting his sensor.

DarkAgu chuckled to himself, "darn, that's going to look bad on my hit percentage, but that was defiantly worth it." Sometime later 6 more kids ran through the area only to get hit by the mini-gun going crazy.

"Number of Players left, 124. Current leaders

"1st Biyomon

"2nd DarkAgumon

"3rd Palmon

"4th Scott

"5th Agumon.

DarkAgumon smiled, he had gotten into a few duels since the mini-gun incident and had wasted everybody, but currently he had five kids trying to rifle him down as he hid behind the barrier. "This is getting old," he said he grabbed his grenade, pulled the pin and let it fly.

The grenade only hit two of the people, but they where surprised as all five where hit. DarkAgumon was smiling as he was crawling out of their, he had used the light of the grenade to distract the other three and hit all five with his rifle, it was fairly effective.

As he was going along he thought about the latest rankings, Agumon was in 5th, which he was surprised, and Palmon was in third, "wait a sec, Palmon's here." He said out loud.

"And right behind you too. You're also at a full disadvantage here. I'm sorry to say DarkAgu, but I need to take your second spot." Palmon grinned, she had her "usual" weapons, which consisted of three guns in each hand held by her poison Ivy attack wrapping themselves around it.

"I don't suppose we could make a team and wipe everyone else out." DarkAgumon asked her.

"Nah, I'm doing fine on my own."

DarkAgumon shook his head, "fine do it the hard way." He leapt in between some barriers to the side of him. Palmon jumped and started firing, which should have killed him.

DarkAgu checked his stats, he was still alive and kicking. Palmon had unwittingly jumped into a flash of lasers from a grenade he had dropped. She realized this too.

"But I saw you use your only grenade back their on those kids." Palmon said like she had been cheated out.

"I ran into a weapon's cache somebody had set down. I picked up an extra."

Palmon started muttering something about cheaters and walking off when the announcer came on again.

"We have a new player, Renamon is now entering the field." Crap Dark Agumon thought. "Fifteen minutes into the game, number of current players left, 58. Leaders

"1st, Biyomon

"2nd, Agumon

"3rd, DarkAgumon

"4th, Scott

"5th, Pal, no, wait a sec, she was killed, 5th, Emily"

DarkAgu knew what he had to do know. Hunt down his friend. He put away his rifle and grabbed both pistols. He started to hunt for his partner when he saw streams of light hit around him. Knowing instantly what it was and who it was, he back somersaulted having Biyomon fly over him. He fired a few shots, they hit her, but he never hit a sensor.

He shook off the fact that he almost was killed, and by a girl no les, but started moving forward again. He saw his partners shadow. They both jumped and rolled, but neither fired a shot. "Well this is quite the predicament." He said staring down Agumon's Barrel while Agumon was staring down his.

"I'll say, we'll both die."

"We could team up for a little while."

"That would be nice, at least tell the count gets below 20. Then we'll give each other a minute to run."

"Sound's good." DarkAgumon said. They both lowered their barrels and shook claws.

"Bomb's away boys." They heard Biyomon call as she let go a grenade.

"Numemon Sludge!" They both cursed at the same time.

Biyomon landed next to each of them as DarkAgu checked his damage report, "Interesting," She heard him mutter.

"Gotcha." She said standing next to them.

"Yeah, I guess you did, but it was fun while it lasted." Agumon sighed in defeat.

"How awesome," They heard a voice behind them say. "You just took out both the second and third ranked mon's. Which puts me up at second, and when I fire, I'll be in first."

Biyomon looked at her two friends, neither of them had heard him come up either. She figured the person was Scott and now she was going to lose.

She heard Scott chuckle as DarkAgumon raised his gun. "You know, when somebody has the will to live on for some reason, mostly being in love, you never know what kind of power they have." DarkAgumon fired a single shot taking out Scott.

"But how," She heard Scott say.

"I checked my readings, it said as soon as I took a step or fired a shot I would be dead, so I figured I would use it to protect Biyomon." DarkAgumon replied.

"Thank you DarkAgu." Biyomon said, she hugged him and took off leaving her two friends to go outside to wait the end of the game.

She heard the Metallic voice go on again.

"Number of Players left, 14,

"Current Rankings

"1st Biyomon

"2nd Renamon

"3rd Emily, Nope never mind, she was just killed. 3rd, Phil,

"4th, Harry

"5th, Andrew, no wait, Renamon got another person, 5th, Kazu.

Biyomon shook her head, Renamon was wiping out everybody. She saw somebody and dove into a dive letting the Cannon on her back do its work. The kid walked off fairly glad that he had survived to the top 15 spots. Spinning Biyomon turned around and let out two shots from her Pistols in her hands and hit another kid. They're where only 5 people left in the game. She flew up and saw one.

Breaking into a dive she dove towards the person letting her blaster cannon on her back, again do it's work, but this time instead of going all the way into the dive, she looped around and fired a few more shots, hitting Renamon who had just appeared, taking out the last person.

She landed next to Renamon, "you did really well for coming into the game late."

"You didn't do to bad yourself, Biyomon, how'd you know I was going to appear there."

"That kid, you and me where the last one's left. I figured you would try to get me after my dive, so I looped and got you."

Renamon nodded, "I bow to your superiority."

DarkAgumon was looking at the stats when the other Renamon and Biyomon came out.

"Well, let's see, I would say we did fairly well." He showed them the stats.

Biyomon, Score to date, 5923, Hit percentage, 95 . Total Ranked, 2nd

Renamon, Score to Date, 129, Hit percentage, 100, Total Ranked, 3rd

Agumon, Score to Date, 5900, Hit percentage, 91, Total Ranked, 4th

DarkAgumon, Score to Date, 101, Hit percentage, 8, Total Ranked, 5th

Palmon, Score to Date, 2398, Hit percentage, 73, Total Ranked, 61st

"Wow, Renamon, you knocked Tai out of the 3rd place spot." Agumon said.

"So did you Agumon, otherwise you'd be in 5th." Biyomon told her lizard friend.

"Wow, you guys really didn't do to bad in there, did you." Mimi said from behind them.

"Hey, Mimi." Agumon said seeing their pink haired friend. He looked around, "I thought you'd be hanging out with Michael right now."

"He said he had some stuff to do with the guys." She told him.

DarkAgumon looked at the stats again, "hey, who's in first anyways?" he asked.

Agumon pulled up the top ten stats, "that would be Gomamon, he's never missed a shot in this game. He once cleared an entire arena of 100 people in 5 minutes. The rest of us digimon weren't in that game though."

"That's still pretty impressive, though." Renamon said looking at the stats.

Gomamon, Score to date, 11,150 Hit percentage, 100,

Biyomon, Score to date, 5923, Hit percentage, 95 .

Renamon, Score to Date, 129, Hit percentage, 100,

Agumon, Score to Date, 5900, Hit percentage, 91,

DarkAgumon, Score to Date, 101, Hit percentage, 8,

Tai, Score to Date, 7865, Hit percentage, 91

Takeru, Score to Date, 9275, Hit percentage, 98

Izzy, Score to Date, 7, Hit percentage,  .

Gatomon, Score to date, 7643. Hit percentage, 81

Michael, Score to date, 234, Hit percentage, 86

"Hey DarkAgumon, I notice that your hit percentage is only eight. I take it that it was your Mini-Gun I saw take out a few people?" Renamon asked him.

"Yeah, I led a kid into a trap and didn't go back to stop it. I wonder how many it killed after I left it though." He paused to think.

Renamon was contacted by Rika, "We got to go guys, Rika's leaving." Everybody said goodbye to Mimi as they walked home.

It was already 12:00 when Izzy got home and turned his computer on. "So, Izzy, what did you find out." Tentomon asked.

"Not a lot, just that that card has digital matter fused into it. That's how Rika was able to use it to perform attacks."

"We'll it's a start. Any way's Izzy, I thought you would like to know that your mom and Dad decided to go camping for their Anniversary, so your home alone tonight and tomorrow." Tentomon told him.

"That's nice," he said logging onto his computer.

"Izzy, why aren't you excited, you could have a party and have lots of friends over and have fun and be social, wouldn't that be nice Izzy."

"What, yeah, sure."

"Izzy are you even listening to me. You go to work all day to work on those equation's then you come home and stay up all night working on things with the digital world, why don't you go and do something."

"Tentomon, can we have this talk later, what the, Impossible. This, this cant' be." Izzy couldn't believe what he was staring at, "but who."

Sora woke up to her cell phone going off on vibrations in her pocket. She sat up and answered it groggily, today had been an extra hard practice at soccer and the last thing she wanted to do was do some community service in the digital world. "Hello."

"I know it's you Izzy, you're the only one who ever calls me this late at night."

"What?"

"Why?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Yeah, we'll be right over." Sora hung up the phone pale white. She got dressed as quickly as she could and got Rika up quietly.

Rika looked up into Sora's scared eyes, and understood immediately what was going on. She nodded and got dressed. A few minutes later Cari was also up as silently as possible and so where the Digimon. They all walked outside.

"Biyomon Digivolve to

Birdramon"

Sora hopped onto Birdramon's leg. Cari spread her wings and grabbed Gatomon and dove off the edge of the building catching flight and coming up next to Birdramon. Sora saw a problem, "uh Rika, Birdramon can't carry both you and Renamon."

Rika shook her head, "don't worry, we can take care of ourselves," She tossed a card up and grabbed it between her two fingers, "Digi-Modify, Hyper Wing activate."

Renamon grabbed her partner and dove off the edge in the same manner as Cari and all three started flying towards Izzy's house.

T.k was already there by the time the girls got there, he was pretty quiet. Which Cari noticed immediately, "how much of a chance do we have." She asked him.

He shook his head, "I just don't know how where going to pull this one off." He looked at the clock, 12:13, they only had seventeen minutes. Sora, who Izzy had talked to was the first one to understand the situation. "Where's the Email." She asked.

Izzy had them come into his room. "Here's the scoop, this email was sent to every address in the world, somebody wants it to reach Tai. Here, it's hard for me to explain, just read it yourself." He opened the letter.

Everyone read it in silence.

Dear Tai

How about a rematch, been a while since we duked it out, thief.

If your too, scared, that's fine by me, you where just a loser who knows how to steal something.

However, I do warn you, if you don't show up; I will shoot both of your parents and then come after the little brat of a sister of yours. You have half an hour. Thief.

"What's this next piece?" Sora asked looking at a jumble of letters below the letter.

"It's the destination point. It's the same place we battled Diablomon both times." Seeing their expressions he went on, "no it's not Diablomon, he wouldn't make a threat."

"What's it mean my thief?" T.k asked, hoping against hope that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I don't know, I think that's a clue to the Digimon's identity." Izzy told him.

"What about the place, how is he preventing other Digi-Destined from coming and fighting him." Sora asked.

"I already checked that, theirs a barrier that will only open to Tai, however, I think it may open to Cari, their data code is close enough that the system will mistake Cari for Tai." Izzy told them.

"So where going to go in their and kick some tail's," Rika asked leaning up against the wall.

"That's the plan, but I don't know how anybody else but Cari is going to get through."

"Simple," Rika told him, "we register ourselves as digimon, there isn't limit to how many Digimon Tai can take with him, so we can send all of us."

"and how do we do that." Izzy asked her, "it's not like you can just have pieces of Digimon data in you."

"Why not." Sora asked.

"What do you mean why not, it would completely mess up the equation," Izzy started saying.

"Except that you're not adding a Biomerging factor into your equation. Right now the only two people who would register as humans are you and Sora." Rika told him.

"T.k and Cari both have Angelic digital qualities about them. Me, I have certain shaman qualities." Rika disappeared and reappeared behind Izzy. "So, that means Sora will be the only one registering as human."

Izzy jumped and was spooked out of his mind by what Rika just did, but understood what she was saying. "Alright, but do you think that the four of you can handle whoever was expecting two WarGreymons?"

"We'll be fine Izzy." Sora told her, "we have hope and light, how can we lose." T.k and Cari laughed at the small pun and Sora was glad to relieve some of the tension.

"We have a problem though." Tentomon spoke up.

"What's that," Biyomon asked.

"We can't possibly load you all up onto the internet in time." Tentomon said frantically, "and we have to have Cari and Sora in the group, and we'll barely have time to upload them, much less everybody else and all the digimon."

Izzy grinned possibly the biggest grin anybody could have ever possibly given, "you forget on small detail, Tentomon."

"And what is that, Izzy."

"I have 25 Terrabytes of RAM."

Yamato looked at the letter he sent, and hoped it would get through to Tai. He didn't want Cari to hurt anymore then she had too. She was still T.K's girl after all.

Gabumon interrupted his thinking. "Matt, I know this will get Sora back, but don't you think it's a little extreme."

"Look Gabumon, I don't want to explain this to you again. If Tai's gone the destined are going to have either me or Davis for a leader. I honestly don't care. You remember what Daemon said, if we delivered Tai unto them, then the dark ocean will recede from this quadrant and no dark master or anybody else from the dark ocean will bother us again. I'm just securing this world's safety."

Gabumon looked depressed, "I guess so, it just doesn't feel right."

"Their it is," Rika called out, "you guys ready."

"I was ready the day Tai was born Rika." Sora said thinking about her love.

Cari laughed, "And I was ready the day we met Koromon, also known as the day Tai threw up in Sora's hat and she put it on without knowing."

This time it was T.K's turn to laugh, "I'm only doing this because if Goggleheads not around, then who am I supposed to ask if I can take Cari on a data." Rika laughed this time, but something inside of her stirred. Gogglehead isn't around.

Rika shook the thought out of her head, "Here we go," she shouted as the gate opened up for them. The place was just like she remembered from the movie, except there wasn't any of Diablomon's baby forms around and instead of Diablomon was, "aemon." Rika said softly.

Daemon turned around expecting to see Tai with his claws, WarGreymon and BlackWargreymon next to him, what instead he saw was 4 rookie digimon, Hope, Light, the girl named Sora, which he recognized as Love (What a disgusting emotion) and Inyỡ.

"What's this, how did you get through." He asked astounded.

"Why, did you think you plan was fool proof. Then again, where not fools." Rika told him sharply.

"Rika, how good to see you, I did not believe it when Piedmon told me that you where still alive. It does not matter now, you will die here and join Chaos and complete the trinity. Except you'll all be dead of course." He laughed, " and then I shall destroy Hope, deliver Light unto my master and use Love as bait for destroying Courage. How wonderful."

"yeah, just try and go through me." Gatomon yelled.

Daemon laughed, "do you honestly think you can defeat me. Imperialdramon alone couldn't even push me back, what chance do you think you have of destroying me." Sora knew the truth of his words, yet he was cocky, maybe they could use that to their advantage.

"Ready everyone."

"yeah"

"Biyomon digivolve to

"Gatomon digivolve to

"Patamon digivolve to

"Do you honestly think I was just going to sit here while I let you digivolve." Daemon said "Evvviiil INF, what on earth."

Rika and Renamon had pushed off of each other creating enough of force to fly towards the walls in this Zero Gravity place. They landed on the walls and pushed off them flying towards Daemon. He just laughed. "Fine, if you insist I'll take you out first Inyỡ,"

Rika and Renamon both grinned "Fireball of Darkn, Huh" Renamon and Rika shadow walked into each others shadows, causing them to gain momentum and switch spots, which surprised Daemon enough that he stopped short of his attack. Renamon kicked him up hard while Rika jabbed into his stomach a few times and leapt back.

"Digi-Modify, SubZeroIcePunch Activate," Rika shouted driving a card through her digivice as Renamon pushed off the ceiling and dove into Daemon.

"ICE PUNCH" She shouted as her attack landed. Daemon shook his head as his hood had a layer of frost on it. Renamon jumped back and landed near Rika.

"Garudamon,"

"Angemon"

"Angewomon"

Daemon looked back at the entrance, all the little brats had managed to Digivolve. Well no bother, except that the both and Hope and Light had a pair of wings. "By Azulongmon's Beard I'll kill you all," He cursed. "Evil inferno." Everyone scattered in different directions.

"Celestial Arrow," He heard as a arrow shot through his arm, he cursed again and turned his attack downwards towards the where it had come from, but Angewomon had already moved.

"Hand of Fate," he heard only to get smacked in the thigh by the attack Again he cursed and turned his attack towards the where the attack had come from only to miss again.

"Wing Blaze" this time he turned around and used his attack instantly, again to miss and catch Garudamon's attack full on with his face.

He shrugged it off, these attacks where annoying, but nothing he couldn't handle. He watched the shadows this time instead of the Digimon. Angemon flew in front of him releasing his attack, He shot around, "Evil Inferno!" He cried as Angewomon and Garudamon's attacks met his.

"Renamon, Get over their now," Rika shouted, "DIGI-MODIFY,

(Start Music)

_Why'd you go and Break what's already broken._

WARGREYMON'S SHIELD ACTIVATE."

I try to take a breath, but I'm already choking 

Renamon shadow shifted into front of Angewomon. The attack flowed over the shield.

_How long till this goes away, _

Rika looked at her partner, Renamon was floating their lifeless next to Gatomon and Biyomon. She turned her eyes to Daemon.

(music)

"Why, why do you torment me so."

"Excuse me?" Daemon asked.

_I try to remember to forget you._

"Haven't you taken enough of my life away."

But I break down every time I do 

Daemon felt her glare pierce him.

_It's left me less then Zero._

"I try to forget what happened to me and move on,"

Beat Down and Bruised 

"But I can't go by a minute without seeing him and her."

I can't see him with you 

"DIGITIZE it," Rika growled.

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken, _

_I try to take a breath but I'm already Choking._

" YOU KILLED GOGGLEHEAD!!"

_How long till this goes away._

Rika shadow leapt and Nailed Daemon with a spinning kick

_I can't seem to get my heart over you_

_Cause you creep into everything I do._

She was in the next instant jabbing him twice in the stomach.

_And now I'm dying to know, How he touches you_

_I can't see him with you._

She teleported and threw him over her shoulders slamming her into the wall.

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken_

I try to take a breath but I'm already choking 

As soon as Daemon slammed up against the wall, he felt her knee collide with his chin.

Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him 

Daemon took her next blow on the stomach to the full, and landed a punch onto her chest "Evil,"

_How long tell this goes away,_

_How long tell this goes away._

Rika shadow shifted and nailed him in the head.

_She said she wants to be friends_

_I took a big step back_

"Evil Inferno," Daemon launched his attack at the wall.

_She said_

_She said_

_She said she's sorry_

The attack blasted both of them back. Daemon recovered and looked at Rika slammed up against the wall. "you want more?"

_Digitize it,_

Rika pushed off against the wall, she was pretty badly injured.

_Screw that. (fade music)_

"You think I give up that easily." She said.

Daemon was surprised, "you're still standing?"

"You killed Gogglehead, I've lost my memory, I don't belong in this world, what else do but put Gogglehead's data at rest."

"Sora," Came a weak cry from an injured pink bird, "please Sora, we have to help."

Sora had tear's in her eyes, she grabbed her pink friend "I know Biyomon, but what can we do?"

T.k put a hand on her shoulder, "your not giving up that easily, are you." Sora shook her head.

"Rika's putting all her effort into protecting the one she loved, maybe it's about time that I do the same." She grabbed Biyo and slightly pushed off the wall. She stopped about where Rika was, except 50 feet to the right.

"you have some fight as well, Love." Daemon laughed, "what are you going to do, Angemon used up all his energy in that one attack and is now Patamon again. Give up you're selves now and I won't kill any of you."

"You're trying to kill Tai, but not on my watch." Biyomon flapped off to the side of her, Sora could tell how weak she was.

Daemon laughed and released a weak attack trying to knock them out Sora pushed Biyomon to the side, and they both flew to the walls. Sora landed with a thud.

She felt a power flow through her, she saw Rika's rage and love for a certain Gogglehead, she saw her Aura triple that of anybody else's she's ever seen, including her own. She saw the bond that flowed between Rika and T.K, she felt the worriedness that T.K had for Kari, his desire to protect her, but most of all, she could feel her own.

She took in this power, it filled her to the brim and overflowing, she could feel Biyomon reenergize, she looked at the one who wanted to kill her lover.

She threw her digivice forward at Daemon and leapt after it.

"DIGIVICE SHINKA TO

Daemon's eyes widened as he saw the digivice change,

THE DIGIVICE OF LOVE."

Sora grabbed it in midair and put it next to her side.

"DIGI-MODIFACTION,

THE STAFF OF LOVE"

Izzy watched as the screen went into a cinematic form and Sora twirled her staff around slammed it down, with one foot in front of the other and her whole left side a bit more forward then her right, she placed the staff down in between her feet with the back going behind her shoulder.

"Biyomon! Digivolve!" Sora cried.

"BIYOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO,

PHOENIXMON." Phoenixmon circled around and Sora landed on her shoulders with staff in hand.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Daemon roared, but Rika could see the fear in his eyes.

Rika shadow shifted in front of him, "Take this, your majesty," she said as she flip kicked him and shadow shifted away.

"PHOENIX BLAZE," Phoenixmon roared as Sora leapt off her. She watched as her partner became a blazing flame.

Rika saw Phoenixmon rip through Daemon, and he fell to his knees, "fool," he swore, "what now, I still live and you have no power left, how do you expect to beat me now."

"She doesn't," Sora roared, "But I do!"

Sora slammed her staff through the top of Daemon, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I AM DEMON LORD, I CAN NOT BE BEATEN," Daemon shouted into a billion pieces, all go being absorbed by Renamon.

All the adrenaline left Rika's body, she just let her body glide. She half saw T.k and Kari take Sora and bring her back near the entrance.

Sora watched as they got near the entrance, she had no strength left. She let go of her staff and watched it fall, shattering into a billion pieces upon hitting the ground.

Izzy, watched from above, "sora, you fool… how… you shouldn't have," Izzy shook his head, not really understanding the force that drove somebody to give up everything. He was comfortable in his world of numbers and equations, this stuff was Greek to him, or maybe more jock to him since he knew not only how to speak Greek, but also knew the culture very well too.

Izzy picked up the phone, and all the blood drained out of his face, "…".

"Tai…, I'm…I…, I don't… Tai…, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

F.t: I know this chapter doesn't explain too much, but you'll understand later as the story goes on.

Gomamon: or you'll be even more confused, just depends on how much we like you.

Betamon: (shakes head) oh, about the kind of abrupt ending, this chapter was going on for pretty long. Don't worry either, we'll have more Tamer's in here.

Riley: I don't know how you guys manage this.

F.T.: What do you mean.

Riley: You're a really bad writer, and yet you keep me reading.

F.T: ohh, hheey, Yeah, about that, Dear All Readers, (all 4 of them, 3?, let's see, Minwolf, Pyrochan, and one other. Those are just the one's of the top of my head.) Sorry about pulling a Frontier, I'll try not to anymore, it's just, pulling a frontier is so fun. And it keeps readers.

Betamon: but gets bad reviews.

Gomamon: shh, their not supposed to know about that.

Renamon: (sweatdrops,) uhh, Gomamon, there the one's giving the Reviews.

Gomamon: oh, mon do I feel like and idiot now.


	8. Chapter 7 A message for Tai Part II

Sora: WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME.?

F.t: keep it down Sora, you'll wake Rika,

Rika: what about waking me.

F.t: umm, that would be great, cause, we, uuh,

Gomamon: like how you look?

F.t: Gomamon, I'm going to kill you if I survive this.

Gomamon: huh, why?

F.t: (Gulps as Rika slams one fist up against the other) Rika doesn't even let Takato hit on her.

Gomamon: ohh… well see ya, hope you survive.

On Betamon's and Renamon's Date.

Betamon: do you think it was a good idea to leave Rika alone with them?

Renamon: no, but we'll deal with it when the time comes.

Betamon: Alright, but your partner scares me, and I'm a dark Master.

Renamon: You think she's bad now, meet her when she's in her period.

Betamon: (raises eyebrow) She's not?!

(Notes, the song Far Away by NickelBack is used, I claim no credit, well, alright, I claim credit for using such a freaking sweet song in my fanfic, but other then that, I haven't altered the words or done any thing like that. Now, onto the story)

(other note, or more of excuse about it being Chapter 7 and a half, you see, I didn't want to make seven too long, but I can't name this one eight because it would throw off my naming schedule thing a ma jig.)

Rika: Thing a ma jig?

F.t: Oh shut up.

(One more note, I also used Right here (Waiting) By Stained. I don't take credit except for the fact that I use such cool songs making me ten times cooler then all you little Numemon brained fools out their.)

Rika: Letting this go to your head, eh.

F.t: Shut up Miss Canadian

(POW)

F.t: OWWW

Rika: Dang, maybe I shouldn't have his so hard.

Takato: I don't know, his nose doesn't look to bad on the back of his head

(One last note while I'm holding my bleeding nose. For those of you who like to skip over Song Lyrics, you need to read them with the story in this chapter. Otherwise you might not get the full effect of the story; it would also help to have the song turned up in the background as you read it. Especially Far Away if you can get a hold of it. I had it playing at full Volume when I wrote that part, and I was as close to tears as you can get without actually crying, so please, if at all possible, when you see start music the second time, if at all possible play Far Away Repeatedly tell you are done with the chapter.)

"Thank you so much for watching them," Ai heard her mom tell Takato.

"No problem, their good kids." Takato said.

"Bada Boom, hah, Gotcha you pineapple head." Takato heard Impmon yell from the next room.

"Well, could you keep Impmon with you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think my work would like a Pyromaniac Digimon burning up all of their papers."

Takato sighed and hung his head, "I suppose not, hey, just out of curiosity, where do you work."

"I help out at Hypnos," She said surprised at the question.

"Let me guess, it's top secret stuff and I'm not allowed to talk about."

Their mom nodded, "Oh, and Mako brought over his favorite movie, I hope that's all right."

"That's fine, Later Riley." Takato said as he waved goodbye.

"But, how." Riley started to stumble over her words.

"Your job, your height, you voice, you change it really well, but you can just barely tell it's yours. Not coming inside so you can hide your face behind the scarf, I could go on, but you need to go. Say hi to Yamaki for me." Takato shut the door and went inside.

Riley started walking to work, "what's up with Takato, he never would have noticed something like that before, did the data change him?" she thought, "it's strange, when the green appeared on Henry, it disappeared off of Terriermon's ears, but when Takato got that symbol on his forehead, nothing disappeared on Guilmon, it's almost as if it came from a different source, but what." She shook her head; it was bad enough that she thought about this stuff at work, even worse that she did it when she wasn't at work.

Takato went in and watched Mako and Ai chase Guilmon and Impmon around. He smiled, he had never known this before, but Riley and Yamaki where married, not only where they married, their kids where right here in front of his face. Both the digimon and the twins ran out of breath.

They all plopped down onto the couch, "hey Takato," Mako asked, "can we watch my movie."

"That movie's just dumb," Ai told him.

"Why, what is it." Guilmon asked.

"It's only in the top five most hilarious movies ever," Impmon replied standing on kitchen table.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail," Both the Imp twins and Impmon cried.

Takato laughed, "of course where watching it, I haven't seen that movie in forever, here just let me call Henry."

Takato picked up the phone as the twins put in the disc. "Hello... hi Suzie... is Henry there."

"Yes, just a second," Suzie said running to the bedroom.

"Hello," came the computer nerd's voice over the phone.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over, where watching Monty Python."

"Who's we, you and Jeri?"

"No, I have the twins here, Mako brought it over."

"Sorry, I'm also babysitting, but man; I haven't seen that movie in forever."

"Hey, no problem, you can just bring Terriermon on over."

Henry laughed, "No, not that baby, I was talking about Suzie." Terriermon got the drift of what they where talking about and stick his tongue out at Henry, which Lopmon instantly grabbed it with her hands and held his ears down with hers.

"eeeeeet, ooo," Terriermon cried.

"Momenti Terriermon," Lopmon said, grinning as she was finally able to get Terriermon back for all of his comments.

"iii, aannnt" Terriermon tried to get out.

Henry laughed again and turned back to the phone, "I'll bring Suzy over, we'll be there in a bit."

"That's fine," Takato said, he hung up the phone. He turned to the twins "Henry will be over in a bit, so you guys hungry?"

"Yeah, could we get something to eat please?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, I made some donuts, they're outside cooling down." He told them.

"Umm, Takatomon, their no longer out their."

"WHAT," Takato was shocked, "I baked 5 dozen! How could their not be any left!"

Guilmon looked down, "I'm sorry Takato, my stomach wanted them."

Takato shook his head in disbelief, "what am I going to do with you Guilmon." He turned to the Twins, "ok, so there's no donut's outside,"

"And the one in your room are gone too." Guilmon said ashamed.

Takato smiled, "nothing gets past your nose Guilmon, however, just give me a sec." Takato disappeared into a room, and a minute later came out with a dozen donuts.

"Here we go," Takato sat the plate down, "ok, you guys get only 3 donuts a piece, especially you two." Takato said glaring at Guilmon and Impmon.

"What," Impmon asked with a mouth full of 2 donut's and with two in his hands. "Oh, all right."

"But Takato," Guilmon whined, "Impmon got four!"

"No, he didn't get four, he stole one of yours." Takato told his red buddy. Who he watched chase after Impmon. Impmon started running like his life depended on it, which it almost did.

Ai and Mako laughed as they watched the scene. "So, is Suzy coming over?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, Henry's is babysitting her at the moment." Takato looked outside; it was a fairly nice day out for being an autumn day.

"Why do you ask?" Ai asked her brother hopefully, "could it be you like her?"

"What, no, Impmon just always acts weird," Takato gave him the eyebrow, "I mean more so then usual when Lopmons around, and Lopmon is always with Suzy."

"Oh, really, you wouldn't happen to be stealing glances at her would you?" Ai asked. Takato swore that was more of a plea then a teasing remark.

"Uhh, sis, you're acting really weird." Mako told her.

"What, I am not." She said. Takato just shook his head downing down his last donut.

He grabbed some milk out of the fridge and poured him and the twins some. The digimon where still off somewhere fighting over the donut.

"Thank you Master Takato." Ai said as she got up and bowed.

"Ai, I'm not your master. You don't need to be so formal with me."

"Yeah Ai," Mako said shoving a donut into his face and grabbing the glass of milk, "I mean you're making me look bad. Thank you." He said turning to Takato.

"Go ahead and put the movie in, I'll be in their in a minute." He went up to his room with the phone, "now where did I put the Jeri's phone number." He looked around his room and finally found it written inside of one of his notebooks he drew in.

"Let's see, 483 – 6904, hmm," Takato dialed the number into the phone, "hello, is Jeri there?"

"Oh, hi Jeri,"

"What do you want?" Came an acid voice across the phone.

Takato just figured that she was having some trouble with her parents and went on, "hey, I'm watching the Imp twins right now, (so had become their nickname) and Mako brought over Monty Python and the Holy Grail and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with us."

Jeri sobbed over the phone.

"Huh, what do you mean mock you?" Takato was confused.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Jeri bawled.

"Umm," Great, he thought to himself, how do you say you're sorry about something you didn't even know you did. Oh boy. Dang, I must have been a real jerk to make her break down this far. "I'm sorry?"

"That won't cut it you jerk." She shrieked, "Why aren't you out their frantically looking for her."

Takato's eye's narrowed and turned blood red, the Hazard Sign on his forehead started to flash. "Why does everyone keep bringing up my mistakes?" He said quietly. He hung up the phone and went downstairs forehead still flashing and eyes still burning a fire red.

Impmon laughed as they where watching the movie, "it's a simple matter of Ratio; a five pound swallow can not carry a one pound coconut." He laughed and looked at Takato who had just come down.

"Hey, Gogglehead, you all right? Your forehead is acting strange." Takato pushed his hair down over his forehead so the Hazard sign was covered.

"No, nothing's wrong." Takato said shortly. The bell rang and Takato went to get the door. "Hey Henry," he said. Henry came in and had Suzie go into the room with the T.V.

"Takato, we've got trouble." Henry told his friend.

"Yamshowzu?" Takato asked, Henry nodded.

Henry followed Takato into the room where all the other kids where, "Guys, we got to go, now." Takato turned towards Impmon, "Impmon, we need you to get Yamaki as fast as you can over here, we'll probably be running by that time, so have him look for wherever the commotion is."

"Why, what's going on?" Impmon asked surprised.

"Just trust Takato right now, Impmon" Henry said, "we in way over our heads." There was a knock at the door.

"Impmon go." Takato said swiftly. He turned to Henry, "You take the kids and get out of here, if I'm right, he's after Ai and Mako. I'll delay them here."

Henry nodded, "you be careful, he's more aggressive then we'd like to believe." Takato nodded.

"I know." Takato turned towards the little kids, "you need to do exactly what Henry tells you to, otherwise all our digimon may end up in a tube on T.V." The youngins understood and where scared. Suzie squeezed onto Lopmon even harder, Henry could tell she was on the verge of crying, but she held it in.

Takato watched as they went out the back door and snuck out. He went to the door and opened it, "I'm sorry, where closed for today, ohh, it's you." Takato said in his normal tone. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I think you can." Yamshowzu told him, "I have orders to bring you in along with all other's in the house, Digital or otherwise."

Takato stared Yamshowzu down with his blood shot eyes, "No you don't, Yamaki already got all charges dropped."

"Maybe he got all charges dropped on the combining of both human and data, but you created a digimon." Yamshowzu narrowed his eyes, "and you can't deny it. You created a creature of destruction, and I'm here to bring you in." Takato stepped aside,

"You have a search warrant, I take it. So you need proof that I created this digimon, go ahead look around, I got mine same way as the others." Takato's forehead flashed in a steady pattern rather then the randomness it had before.

Yamshowzu motioned to two of his guards, "search this place, I want every scrap of paper looked through. After that, bring them in." He went back and got in his Limo with four other body guards.

Henry had ushered the younger kids out pretty quietly and they had made a few streets when a car had come around the corner. Henry grabbed all three kids into an alley and behind some trash cans. He motioned for the kids to be quiet.

Suzy held Lopmon extremely tight; it was all she could do from crying from fear. Those strange men where back from the place where daddy worked. They stayed behind the trash cans as the car moved pass them. Henry motioned for them to move. Suzie started running towards the other end of the alley. When she got to the end she felt somebody grab her, "Henwee," She cried as the man started putting his hand over her mouth. She gripped Lopmon even tighter.

Henry acted instantly and without mercy when he saw his sister grabbed, within two seconds of Suzy's cry Henry nailed the guy in the jaw with his foot sending him flying a few feet back. Henry's foot hit the pavement after colliding with his jaw and swung the other way as Henry stanced, crouched and launched a man off his shoulders, who had come at him from behind.

Time seemed to freeze as the man's eyes met Henry's, Henry saw the man, his neck about to collide with the pavement and paralyze him for life. He could see the terror in the man's eyes as he was about to get his neck snapped, the man could see the merciless eyes of a brother who's baby sister was endangered.

As time came back into existence, Henry acted with inhuman speed bringing his hand to collide with the man's chest snapping 3 bones which everybody heard. It was enough force though that the man's back landed first instead of his neck, saving his life.

"Sprint, Steven!" Takashi growled behind him. Steven had moved fairly fast, but he was losing energy as fast as he was moving, "If you want to live beyond the next five minutes, I suggest you double time."

Steven found his energy from somewhere and started sprinting. Takashi still feeling they where going to slow, was at least a bit more satisfied with this pace, but Yamshowzu's men where catching up fast.

"We need to hurry," one of the men told the other, they where catching up, but not fast enough, they still had about 25 yards on them.

The other man nodded, grabbed his tazer and fired; possession of an item that could be used to destroy the world was defiantly not something that he would want to lose. Especially with Yamshowzu being the one who had wanted them to get it. He watched as the shot bypassed the first kid and stuck into the kids back, and fell to the ground. "What the "

Steven had been concentrating on running for his life when he felt something cold on his back, he just sprinted harder.

"Run, no matter what, just keep running." Takashi said as he stepped next to Steven, he could tell the poor kid was about to collapse. He saw a pond a few hundred feet to the right. "Steven, turn to your Right eighty degrees, and keep running," Takashi growled, Steven did as he was told as his last bits of adrenaline where starting to die out.

Takato watched the two men tear threw his room. He smiled an evil grin and held up a notepad. "You guys looking for this," he asked holding up a piece of paper. It had a picture of Guilmon on it.

The men looked at it, "give it here kid."

"Guilmon, would you."

The red dino looked at himself in the picture, "PYRO SPHERE," he shouted as he let his attack fly, frying the piece of paper into a million pieces.

One of the men, fearing for his life, whipped out his tazer and shot the red dino.

Takato watched in horror as the two spikes entered Guilmon's body causing him to spasm and fall on the ground in a heap.

Takato glared at the man, "WHAT THE DIGITAL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!"

Takato watched in slow motion as he stepped forward with one foot and how his fist collided with the man's chest sending him back through the wall of his bedroom to have the man fall ten feet with wood and sheetrock. The Hazard Symbol was flashing a bright red, except this time it was the whole thing, and not individual triangles.

Riley stared in horror, "Why now?" She asked from her usual work seat. Impmon had just arrived and everybody else had taken off to deal with the problem. She had wanted to go, but Yamaki had asked her to stay here, which she agreed to, understanding what he meant.

All around her on the screen was something she had wished she would never see again. The same warning symbol that had appeared a few months' ago was back, except for two things, this one was flashing a red, which she felt was filled with hatred and loathing and angst. But that wasn't the real horror. Last time she saw this symbol it was trying to tear the digital world apart.

This time it was trying to destroy theirs…

Suzie was running as fast as her feet could carry her, but it just wasn't fast enough. Even Mako and Ai where able to keep up with Henry, but his little sister's clothes kept making it hard for her to run.

"Keep going you two," Henry told Ai and Mako. He ran back and grabbed Suzy and Lopmon.

"Henwee, I'm sorry I can't keep up," Suzy sobbed from Henry's back.

"Suzie, we don't have time for this right now, you're a big girl now. Come on Suzy you can pull through this," Lopmon pleaded with her partner.

"Momenti Suzy," Terriermon told her as Henry caught up with the other two, "I mean it could be worse, they're could be mad evil digimon chasing us as well."

"Terriermon, why do you always jinx us like that?" Henry said as he stopped.

"What do you mean always jinx us, and why'd you sto," Terriermon's eyes got wide, "me and my big mouth."

Ai and Mako stood next Henry and Suzie, who had been put down, as they watched the digital field form around them. They held out their Digivice

Goblimon

Rookie Level Digimon

Virus

"Why now?" Henry asked.

Takashi looked at Steven, the poor kid had fainted as soon as he had taken 5 steps on the lake, they where floating on a piece of ice. He had frozen some of the water into a wall to protect them from the tazers, which where still being fired at them. He looked across the lake and saw a digital field, which they were heading for, "It's started sooner then you said it would, Yoush." Takashi said to himself, "Where are you, why couldn't you just leave me alone instead of taking me up on that favor I owed you." Takashi sighed; he was in the middle of all of this, even though he didn't want to. "Yoush, you said you'd get Betamon and get back here. Where are you?"

Riley walked into the cabin of the ship they were riding to Japan from Alaska, "You're still on that thing Gomamon, don't you do anything else?" Riley said referring to the Laptop the Takashi's digimon had in front of him.

"Theirs other things to do?" Gomamon asked bewildered, then seeing Riley's face, "joke, it was just a joke." Gomamon turned back to his Laptop typing quickly.

"Well, I don't know how much of a joke that is, ninety percent of the time I go over to Takashi's house you're on the computer; shouldn't you be a little bit more like you're twin?"

"DMB? Why would I be like him, I mean being a Mega's great and all, but I just find hacking ten times more interesting. I guess I could be a Mega, but I spend my time into hacking and not digivolving, it's really overrated.

"Well you're twins, so I thought you'd be like each other."

"What, no, that's not how twins work. Digital Twins happen when two digi-cores get smashed into one egg, so the two have completely different types of personality, but the same data. Besides, I don't like Digivolving all that much anyways."

"You weren't saying that when you fought the D-reaper."

"Yeah, Yeah, big whoop, most of my damage came from virus and corrupt code I sent into him anyways. Besides, with Betamon gone these past 8 years, it's not like I can even go Mega."

"Whatever, so what poor person's computer are you destroying now?"

"Very funny, I only did that because the kid wouldn't leave Takashi alone, even after Takashi just ignored him for 3 months, he still persisted. Of course, you do haft to admit that it was funny to see his computer yelling at him to "leave people alone you stalker" all night long."

"My question is how you got it to keep running even after he pulled the plug."

"Well, that was bit of fancy data writing, but essentially you switch the current through the computer its self instead of through the cord, it eventually fries everything in the computer, so it doesn't work as a super conductor, but it has its uses." He turned back to his lap top, "hmmm,"

"What so interesting?"

"Well, I hacked into Hypnos, and my first surprise was that the security was less then that of the white Houses system."

"You've hacked into the White House?"

"yeah, it put the White House into a panic as well, somehow I had left an open string of data in one of the fire walls and somebody put two and two together, and figured out that anyone who was good enough to write "Teenage Mutant Ninja Kamemon are the best Movies ever" at the bottom of a bill and not have anyone notice tell it was already completely signed and confirmed and the only trace was a firewall were a single code had been slightly altered. Well, I wasn't someone to mess with. I've sent them a few E-mails once in a while since, and I would go back and see their firewalls constantly being watched and beefed up. Really rather funny."

Riley shook his head, "you're a weird hacker, but that's awesome to know. I mean you got Teenage Mutant Ninja Kamemon to be legally the best movie in the U.S. Sweeeeeet. Any way's about Hypnos, you said the security was bad?"

"Yeah, I thought that was weird, until I came across this." Gomamon showed him a bit of code.

"That looks familiar."

"It should, except its different slightly. One, the source is different this time, also, the last time this code appeared, it was on the net, this is in the real world."

Riley eyes widened as he recognized the code, "its Hazard."

Gomamon shook his head, "no, Hazard is an active force; this has no real direction or goal to it. Its wielder is confused, and it's causing a backflow of Hazard… which is fueling her." He said with just a hint of fear in his voice.

"You mean?" Riley asked Takashi's partner.

"Yes, Amber needs Takashi to keep her in check, otherwise…" Gomamon shook his head.

"…"

"Betamon, where are you, we need you?" The twin asked quietly.

Betamon: Ummm, you said you weren't going to pull anymore frontiers?

Gomamon: Yeah what gives?

It's not a frontier; I just threw some curveballs to those people who are trying to guess how this story is going to go.

Betamon: You said you weren't going to pull anymore frontiers

Gomamon: well, technically he didn't pull a frontier.

Betamon: You're right not even Frontier would be this stupid, wait,

Gomamon: oh, no… you didn't.

That's right, I didn't pull a frontier, I pulled a TAMER, Rock on.

(Note, just sweatdrop and move on)

Rika eyes closed as she faded out of existence. She stood in a white place, she didn't know how to describe it, just everything was white, but not rigid.

"So you're alive," She heard a voice say. It came from somebody who was standing back to back to her.

"Yeah, you too."

She felt Gogglehead nod. "Is this a dream?"

"What else could it be?"

"Then, you're not real?"

"And neither are you Gogglehead, you're just what I'm dreaming about."

"So, how'd you survive the attack, the monster maker's have searched everywhere in the digital world, we can't find a trace of you."

She shook her head, "I'm with them, Gogglehead."

"So, their real."

Rika nodded, "yeah, and you don't need to worry about Daemon anymore, we took care of him."

"Really," Takato said a little more lightly, "I didn't think you would allow anybody but yourself to annihilate him. I know I wouldn't have."

Rika chuckled, "I didn't know you cared."

"Hey," Takato said smiling, "he broke up my group, I'm kinda disappointed that I wasn't the one to beat him to a bloody pulp."

"I didn't know you had it in you." Rika said as she laughed.

Takato tried to chuckle, but it wouldn't come out. Rika stopped laughing,

"Gogglehead, what's the matter."

"…"

"Come on, I'm just a dream any way's, and your just one to me, it's not like it matters."

"It does matter Rika."

Rika was silent.

"Rika, I… I think… I think I, I killed somebody Rika, I think I killed somebody." Rika felt Takato curl into a ball behind her. "It was horrible Rika, the man, he shot Guilmon with a tazer, and I… I just flipped Rika, I don't know, I punched him through a wall, and … he fell… he fell from two stories."

"Takato." Rika said seriously.

"…"

"Shut up Gogglehead, you're blaming yourself for something that you shouldn't have. You need to stop caring so much about hurting somebody. Stick up for what you know is right. He tried harming Guilmon; it's something you need to learn. Buck up." She walked away her back still facing him. She stopped

"Gogglehead, I've lost my memory, I've had my only friends taken away from me, Renamon was almost destroyed, I'm an a place I have no clue about and theirs a force searching for me that I don't know about. Yet I didn't feel an ounce of regret for the Daemon when I smashed my knee into his face or kicked him in the crotch or slammed his head up against the wall. Not all of life is pleasant Takato; you still need to learn that." She continued to walk off.

Rika woke up in Renamon's hands. "You're awake. I'm surprised, you took quite a beating." Rika smiled up at her partner.

"I saw Gogglehead."

Renamon raised her eyebrow, and smiled, "I know you did." Rika fell back asleep, Renamon looked at the others, Sora was badly injured and Rika was having fantasies, she wondering if it had been really worth it.

Tai watched as Joe looked at Sora, and had Gomamon ran a device over her. Joe shook his head; he got something out of his bag and handed it to Gomamon. It looked like a CD that had been used to cut wood.

Joe came over to Tai, "Tai, you have 30 minutes, 40 at most."

Tai nodded, and his sister put her hand on his shoulder, for which he was grateful. "What happened?"

Joe shifted his feet, in this very room were Sora saved Tai's life, was she going to lose hers. "In her attack, she absorbed so much energy, that it started running through her very core data. The amount of energy corrupted her data core, and now that corruption is running through the rest of her body. I'm sorry Tai; I've done all that I can."

Tai nodded, he, T.k and Kari all walked over to Sora, she was lying their. Gomamon pulled the device out and her eyes started to flutter. Sora reached up and grabbed Tai in the biggest hug possible. "You're safe Tai, you're safe."

"Sora, it wasn't worth it." Tai said to her looking down.

"Tai, I know what I did, but I only have a few minutes left, please, let's not waste them on unneeded things." She said.

Tai nodded. T.k grabbed Sora in a hug, "Sora, thank you for everything, you've been a big sister to me for as long as I can remember." Sora hugged him back.

"You be careful while I'm gone, T.k" Sora said, "and take care of Kari for me in my absence, I'm counting you."

Sora looked at Kari, she hugged her, "Take care of Tai for me, will you."

Kari looked at Sora, "of course I will, you bet." She said as she wiped away her tears.

"You two be strong while I'm gone, won't you?"

They both nodded. Sora felt somebody rub up against her leg, "Sora, are you going to leave me again." Biyomon said.

Sora picked up the pink bird, and hugged her, "I'm sorry Biyomon, I should've spent more time with you. Can you please forgive me?"

"Of course I can." The pink bird said happily, then hopped up on top of Agumon's head. "And I'll even take care of charred brains for you as well." Sora sweatdropped, that was her private nickname for Agumon.

"Charred brains?" Tai asked, "And what am I?"

"Umm," Sora said trying to think of one that wouldn't get her in so much trouble.

"You're a blood clot," Kari said filling in the gap. Sora gave her "sister in law" a really big grin.

"Hey, we were supposed to keep that between us." Sora said laughing.

"Blood Clot?" Tai asked confused.

"Well," T.k started, "I guess you stop all the girls' hearts."

"Ouch T.k," Rika said walking beside them, "he's not that ugly." Everybody tried to hold in their laughter, they all failed horribly.

"I wasn't quite that mean when I came up with it." Sora told her red head partner.

Agumon turned to the other digimon, "I'm lost, what's a blood clot?"

Patamon "shrugged" his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe it's something to eat."

"No," Gomamon said, "I think it's a medical term, it causes you're heart to stop." Tai looked at Kari, who nodded.

"Well whatever it is, just make sure it doesn't get on my coat, I have to clean this with my tongue you know." Gatomon said licking herself. The Destined and Tamer laughed as the digimon looked at them weird.

"What's so funny?" Gomamon demanded.

"I'll explain later," Joe told his white buddy.

Izzy watched all of this and felt slightly responsible. "Tentomon, was their something more I could have done, I mean if I had been searching the net for something like that, or even had a tracer set up in that zone, I would have known something and been able to help out."

(Start music)

"Sora," Tai asked, "may I have one last dance?"

"Of course Tai." Sora said almost sadly.

Tai watched as T.k grabbed his sister hand and flew off into the middle, with him and Sora closely behind they stopped in the middle. Joe turned to Rika, "… please?" Joe begged (I can so see him do this, sorry, off topic).

Rika rolled her eyes, but they ended up in the middle of the room as well. Agumon and Biyomon, Gomamon and Renamon and Gatomon and Patamon all managed to get out there too.

_I know I've been mistaken_

"Tai," Sora said softly, "I'm sorry, I've hardly been able to look at you lately."

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made._

Tai was silent.

_I've got some imperfections_

"Every time I saw you Tai, it reminded me of my mistake.

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

"I left you Tai, I was happy with you, but, I…

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

"I told you I would wait Sora," Tai said brushing a bang out of her hair, "and I always will."

You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting

"Tai, that's just it,"

And if you choose to walk away,

"I don't deserve you Tai, I've made too many mistakes,"

I'd still be right here waiting

"It just wasn't fair, everything I did,"

_Searching for the things to say_

"And you still waited,"

_To keep you right here waiting_

Tai was silent.

_I hope your not intending_

"Sora,"

_To be so condescending, _

"You were worth waiting for,"

_It's as much as I can take_

"I told you I would wait,"

_and you're so independent_

"I would have waited tell the I died Sora, but it was you're choice, not mine."

_You just refuse to bend so I keep bending tell I break._

"You're a fool, Tai."

_But you always find away to keep me right here waiting_

"You say you let me choose,"

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

"Yet I never really had a choice from the beginning,"

_And if you chose to walk away, I'd still be right here waiting_

"You always had a choice Sora, your crest led to who you loved,

_Searching for the things to say_

"I never forced you to love me,"

_to keep you right here waiting_

"Tai… why do you always do that, you never let me be in a bad mode."

_I've made a commitment_

"I swore I would protect you Sora,"

_I'm willing to bleed for you_

"And I'll keep to that promise if you let me."

_I needed fulfillment_

"Tai,"

_I found what I need in you_

"Is it any wonder I fell in love with you?"

_Why can't you just forgive me_

"…"

_I don't want to relieve all the mistakes I've made along the way_

"Tai, I'm sorry, I felt like you didn't have what I needed, but that Matt did,"

But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting 

"Do I?"

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

"No, you give me much more"

_But you always find a way_

"Tai,"

_To keep me right here waiting_

"Yeah Sora?"

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

"I still owe you those cookies"

_and if I choose to walk away would you be right here waiting_

"I know,"

_Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_

"And you're still waiting for them,"

(Fade music)

"And I always will be," Tai claws appeared on his hands in a protective manner of Sora, "and I'll always protect you as long as you let me Sora, I promise you that."

Sora smiled feeling the feeling of safety she got from the protection of the claws, "Izzy's some Dj, isn't he?"

"Izzy doesn't know us that well, try Joe." Sora raised her eyebrows.

"He's taken his Crest more seriously then anyone realized, their nothing that Joe doesn't know about are group."

"He always was the reliable one, wasn't he?"

"Yep"

T.k and Kari finished their "dancing" as the song came to an end. T.k was exhausted, "wanna just do it regularly next time?" He asked pleadingly at Kari.

"That was quite a workout, wasn't it, all those twisting moves and everything we were doing,"

"Yeah, I'll say. Where do you think we learned that?"

Kari thought for a sec, "Maybe, surely you've noticed it too."

"You mean the fact that these wings seem natural?" T.K. asked.

Kari nodded her head, she sighed, "You know, the whole world saw the fight, and are probably watching us right now."

T.k nodded, "well, I guess are secrets out. Maybe something will come up and I won't haft to explain to my bro why I didn't tell him about are wings."

Kari laughed, "Yeah right, and maybe Tai will stop giving you fierce glares all the time."

"Hey, I'm T.k," he said jokingly, "I can hope."

Kari chuckled quietly, and then spoke softly, "that you can hope, that you can."

T.k let his wings fold over her as she hugged him.

(Start Music)

Sora stared off into space behind Tai.

_This time This place Misused Mistakes_

"Sora, what's wrong,"

_Too long, too late, who was I too make you wait_

"Tai, I want you to promise me something"

_Just one chance Just one Breath_

"Anything"

_Just in case theirs just one left_

"Tai, I want you to move on,"

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

"I don't want to be the cause of you not being happy"

_I love you; I've loved you all along, _

"Rika, she knows what it's like to lose her Gogglehead, and you know what it'll be like to lose you're red"

_And I miss you_

_Been Far away for far too long_

"Tai… I'll miss you"

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

"Then promise me Sora that you'll always be with me in my dreams"

Stop Breathing if I don't see you anymore

"As long as you don't take the short cut to me."

Tai nodded his head, as the two danced softly with each other not speaking a word.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last Chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold you're hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know _

_You know _

_You know_

_That I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go _

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore._

_So far away_

"Tai,"

_Been far away for far too long_

"I'm sorry Tai,"

_Been far away for far too long_

"I'm sorry for everything,

But you know

You know

You know

Tai looked at the person he had intended to marry. It tore him apart to see her like this.

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay_

Cause I needed 

_I need to hear you say_

Tai started to singing to the words,

and was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

"**_That I love you_**

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

**_For being away for far too long_**"

Sora started break down crying

"**_So keep Breathing_**

_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe and Hold on to me and **_

_**never let me go**_

_**Keep Breathing**_

_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe and Hold on to me and **_

_**never let me go**_

_**Keep Breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and **_

**_never let me go_**"

_**Keep Breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and **_

_**never let me go!"**_

"Thank you Tai, Thank you." Sora whispered into his ear as her data started dissolve forever. "I love you Tai."

"…"

Tai walked to the gate, Kari went over to comfort her brother, but T.k put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. She just looked at her brother so sad.

Tai came out of the computer and walked by Izzy and out of his house without saying a word.

As he walked out of the door he looked up, the sun shone brightly in the sky mocking him, as a single tear rolled down his cheek

"Sora…"

"… my storm…"

"…is over..."


	9. Chapter 8 Yamato's Confession

Gomamon: That was so sad,

Betamon: yeah, It's almost a shame to continue the story beyond there.

F.t: Sure?

Riley: Wait, I've got a question, if Sora told Tai to go to Rika,

Gomamon: you wouldn't.

F.T.: and Why not?

Betamon: This has got to be a first.

Riley: wait, I though it was a Rukato, not a Taika (Tie-ee-ka)

F.t: only for a while, it'll end up as a Rukato.

Betamon: anyways, that's not the only thing.

Gomamon: yeah, what's with the Imp twins.

Betamon: Riley and Yamaki, are their parents?

F.t: she's older then she looks.

Gomamon: (Rolls eyes,) really?

F.t: fine, their age

Riley 31

Yamaki 35

Betamon: whatever

F.t: Prep

"…"

Gomamon: as F.t is currently out of commission, I will be taking over this story as he has had all his nerves fried.

Riley: hate to be him.

Betamon: one last thing, as to the many annoyances about DarkAgumon, I have explained why he's not black later in this story.

Gomamon: and no, it's not because were racist.

Chapter 8

Yamato's Confession

"Terriermon, Lopmon," Henry barked, "all three of us are going to form a triangle around the younger kids. Don't use you're attacks unless you haft to."

Terriermon did as he was told, but was worried, "we won't be able to do anything just keeping the kids safe, theirs like 50 of them out there. Why don't I just digivolve and take them all out."

Lopmon shook her head, "theirs no way you could keep everyone safe and take out all the Goblimon. Your fire power might end up hurting one of the kids."

Henry nodded, "I know it stinks Terriermon but you'll need to deal."

"Momenti Terriermon, I'll be safe," Suzie said cutely, "and I can help Lopmon out as well."

Henry nodded and turned his eyes to the emerging figures, they started to head towards them. He just hoped his improved hearing and speed along with his Jujitsu training would be enough.

"Digi-Modify," Suzie shouted, "Shurikens activate."

Takashi sealed the piece of ice to the edge of the lake. They were just out of digital field, so he didn't use any more energy to protect Steven, the poor kid had gone through a lot. First the fight with the kids over the blue card, and then Yamshowzu's men coming after them, chasing them for a good half hour.

He walked into the digital field, snapping his ski goggles on as a his hand became a fist of ice, and then a blade that went on top of his hand and extended out five feet. It was more then a blade though, it was a broadsword of ice, and he knew how to use it. All that training in DATS was finally going to pay off for something useful. He looked around at the five Goblimon that had surrounded him.

"…"

"… Long time no see…"

Takato came out of his trance, the other man had left, mostly likely scared out of his wits. Takato picked up his Red buddy, piggy back style. He called 911.

"Yes, I have a man here, he was just punched through a wall of a two story building and is in dire need of help. He'll be laying on the sidewalk… no I can't stay with him, I've got something to do." Takato hung up.

He set his unconscious buddy up against the wall, and dragged the man out to the sidewalk, and set him down. All this happened mechanically as thoughts went through his head.

He gave his red buddy another piggy back as he walked towards the Digital field.

"_Shut up Gogglehead, you're blaming yourself for something that you shouldn't have. You need to stop caring so much about hurting somebody. Stick up for what you know is right. He tried harming Guilmon, it's something you need to learn. Buck up." She walked away her back still facing him. She stopped_

"Gogglehead, I've lost my memory, I've had my only friends taken away from me, Renamon was almost destroyed, I'm an a place I have no clue about and theirs a force searching for me that I don't know about. Yet I didn't feel an ounce of regret for Daemon when I smashed my knee into his face or kicked him in the crotch or slammed his head up against the wall. Not all of life is pleasant Takato, you still need to learn that." She continued to walk off.

""_Shut Up_" were her words," He thought as he walked, "she was right, I do need to shut up, I waste to many words for those who just throw them away."

"_You're blaming yourself for something that you shouldn't have._ No, I'm not blaming myself for hurting him. He injured Guilmon, but what about you Rika, I was the reason you're no longer with us."

"_I've lost my memory, I've had my only friends taken away from me, Renamon was almost destroyed, I'm in another world and I'm being hunted._ I'm the reason Rika… if I had paid better attention, if I had done something before hand, if I had reacted you would still be with us and none of those things would have happened to you."

"_Stick up for what you know is right, _ But do I? I knew I should be in the digital world looking for you, wherever you may be, not letting others doing what I should be doing. I'm the reason are group is no more, I should be the one fixing things."

"_Not all life is pleasant Takato, you still need to learn that, _ No, it isn't, I have learned that, but far too late."

Takato walked into the digital field and set Guilmon down who stood beside him, with both their eyes red and their hazards flashing…

Synchronized one with another.

"Guilmon, it's time we did things right for once."

"I'm ready when you are Takato… but this time, I won't lose myself."

Takato's digivice was encompassed in a red, and five seconds later he was holding the hazard sign in his hand, "let's do this."

T.k took Kari home the night of Sora's death. They left silently fifteen minutes after Tai had. When Izzy had asked about the wings, T.k had just winked at him and told him that where digitally made. He smiled and got the picture.

They were walking up the stairs to Tai's place when Kari finally spoke up, "T.k, you're very distant, what's the matter, I know you're affected pretty bad, Sora meant more to you then any other friend you've ever had, but what's the matter."

Takeru stopped at the platform and looked out the opening. "Kari, I want you to promise me something."

"T.k, what's the matter," Kari said concerned, "I can help."

"Kari, promise me you'll go on with you're life no matter what."

"What?"

"Kari, I think I know who killed Sora, the person who sent the message."

Kari's eyes widened, "T.K… I…Takeru, I won't."

"Kari please, I need to do this alone, it's something that only I can confront."

"Takeru… I understand…

but I want you to know, I will always be right here for you. Sora's last wish to Tai was for him to move on. T.K, I can't do that, you mean to much to me."

T.K grabbed her in a hug and kissed her on the head, "Thank you Hikari, thank you." A tear rolled down his cheeks.

"I'll always be here Takeru, no matter what happens I'll be at your side." They walked up the stairs and Kari looked into Takeru's eyes, they still had a fear of something that she couldn't conceive, but they had more of a relaxed feel to them as well.

They walked up to the door, with Tai standing outside. Tai embraced his sister in a hug. "Thank you T.k, thank you."

"Tai, I…." Kari started.

"Please Kari, don't speak, I won't lose you too."

"I'd better be going," Takeru said. "Tai, I knew Sora better then anyone… and she trusted me with this."

He handed Tai a box. Tai knew what it was without even looking at it. "Kari, will you go inside, I want to talk to T.k alone."

Kari looked at her friend, then went inside, hoping her brother hadn't gotten too overprotective with losing Sora.

As the door shut, Tai looked out at the sunrise, he leaned against the railing, "T.k, I want you to live with us."

Takeru opened his eyes wide, this was the last thing he expected from Tai. What he had expected was be thrown over the edge and have to use his wings to save himself.

"I want you to live with us."

"Will you're parents mind?"

"My parents died."

T.k went quiet.

"Kari doesn't know, but because I wasn't the one to show up, they went ahead and shot my mom and dad. My dad dove in front of her and took most of the impact of the bullet, it killed him instantly and mom watched in horror as he fell to the ground. The people then went ahead and shot my mom." Tai was silent for a minute he then said slowly "Kari needs you now more then ever Takeru, I want you to live with us."

"…"

"T.k, you're all she has left… …Please"

"Tai,"

"Everyone knows about you two having wings now, she'll be persecuted and praised, and you both will want to be studied,"

"…"

"You're the only person I trust,"

T.k looked at Tai, he was begging him. "Tai… I swear I'll keep Kari safe… but I…" he couldn't finish his sentence. It was silent for a minute.

"I understand," Tai said harshly and walked into the apartment. He slammed the door.

T.k stared out over the balcony, "Tai… I just don't know how much longer I'm going to be around."

T.k walked out of the building straight to a place he knew perfectly, "Why bro? Why?"

T.k knocked on the door, it had taken him about forty-five minutes to get to Yamato's house, usually it took less, but he didn't want a bunch of people trying to figure out how he hid wings under a t-shirt.

Gabumon checked the peep hole, "oh, it's you, come on in T.k, Matt's in the back."

"Long night?" T.k asked Gabumon.

"So was yours."

"Get some sleep, or try to." Gabumon nodded and went and slept in the bathroom on his bed.

T.k walked into the back room, he leaned up against the doorway. Matt noticed his shadow over his computer and turned around, "Gabumon I said don't let anyo…"

Their eyes met locked solid onto each other.

"oh… it's you…"

"…"

"…"

T.k stared in silence glaring as hard as he possibly could, he dripped his voice in acid, "what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Matt turned back to the computer, "what's it matter to you." He said coldly.

"Are you serious!" T.k said with as much disgust as he could possibly muster.

"It's not like killed I Kari or anything, you still have you're girl."

"Is that what this is about?" T.k said his voice still dripping in acid. "That Tai and Sora were meant to be together!"

Matt was silent looking at his computer.

"I thought my brother was more mature then me." T.k said, just as furious as he could possibly be. Leaving the room, he found Patamon on the counter eating some French toast they had grabbed on their way over here.

"Is Matt alright?" His flying friend asked.

T.k sat down and pulled the cord off his wings with all his might, letting them stretch.

"Come on T.k, why don't we tell the other's, they can help us with him." Patamon climbed into his arms.

"Yeah, and who do we tell," T.k snapped, "I would lose Tai and Kari's trust forever, Sora's gone, Izzy to wrapped up in finding the equations to life, Mimi would tell everyone, Michael would tell Mimi, Davis is too ignorant, Cody's to scared and all Yolie does anymore is dream of Ken!"

"Sorry T.k," Patamon told his partner, "I was just trying to help."

"I know, it's just… I don't know what to do."

"He's your brother T.k, you have to be there no matter what ."

T.k nodded and thought about what Patamon said, "you're right," T.k bit his lip, "as long as he's my brother… I need to be there," he walked back into the backroom.

"What do you want."

"Yamato…"

"I never meant for anybody to get hurt."

"Nobody except Tai."

"No, not even Tai."

"What did Daemon promise you Matt."

"He promised if I got Tai to fight him, then Win or lose, the dark ocean would recede and evil wouldn't ever show it's face in this world ever again."

"yet you were hoping that Tai would lose."

Matt hung his head in shame.

"You have no idea what you just did, do you." His voice was so dripped in acid Matt swore the floor was starting to melt below him.

"You killed off the ONLY PERSON I could EVER confide IN!" T.k said so harsh that Matt had to flinch, "and you killed Light's parents!… you have no idea what that's going to do to her! DO YOU!"

Matt stared at his computer.

"I hate you Yamato… I hate you" T.k grabbed a picture of their family he always carried on him and dropped it. "you're not my brother."

T.k walked out, "Patamon, Gabumon, come on," He said as he opened the door.

"IF YOU GUYS HADN'T INTERFERED EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECT!" Yamato roared coming out of the room.

"and you would have killed off you're best friend." T.k said giving him the hardest glare he could muster, "you know what always got me Matt, when you and Sora where going out, it wasn't Tai who tried braking up you're friendship, it was you."

"Takeru" Matt growled demandingly.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" T.k roared, "YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER, I HATE YOU!!"

"…"

"Come on guys," T.k said to the two digimon as he walked out.

"Gabumon, stay!" Matt ordered.

"I'm sorry Matt, I never agreed to this in the first place. Goodbye Yamato." The furry reptile walked out and shut the door, leaving Matt standing their bewildered.

Joe turned up the stairs with Gomamon by his side, he was skipping a class for this, but it didn't matter, he understood most of the material, so it wasn't to bad. He walked up to Tai who was standing outside looking over the city.

"Hey Joe,"

Joe nodded, "enjoying the view?"

"yeah,"

"what ya thinking about,"

"…"

"it's the weather isn't it."

"Yeah,"

Joe rested his arms on the railing, "She always loved Thunderstorms."

"Yeah,"

"But they're aren't going to be anymore, are their."

Tai was silent.

"if it helps at all, I kinda of know what you're going through."

"Mimi?" Tai questioned.

"yeah,"

"what's on you're mind."

"you noticed that,"

"you notice a lot when everything hurts,"

"it's just strange, you know how I've taken to my crest."

"Yeah, you've been there for everybody, always working behind the scenes, you and sky both."

"yeah,"

"So, what do you know,"

"you know I don't part this information easily,"

"you need to get it off you're chest."

Joe sighed, "it's about the relationships?"

"what about them?"

"every girl we've had has had two people contending for their hearts,"

Tai nodded, he knew this.

"the one's who lost tend to be bitter,"

"Matt… Davis,"

"and Izzy."

"Izzy?"

"he's bitter how he knows it. Why do you think he's spent most of his time working on those equation's all the time."

Tai nodded, "everyone… everyone except you."

Joe nodded, "Michael really does love her though, he'll take care of her and keep her safe. I don't think I could have a better person to hand her over too."

"you remind me of myself."

"hmmm?"

"you almost quoted me word for word when Sora started dating Matt."

"…"

Tai sighed and looked at the rising sun,

"you know, dancing with Rika last night, I don't think Sora could have turned you over to a more interesting girl."

"and you strike out again,"

Joe shrugged his shoulders, "she's out their somewhere."

"you know what Joe?"

"hmm?"

"I think you're going to find you're self a girl, I can imagine her now, she's going to be a few years younger then you, she'll be wearing yellow cargo pants and an orange shirt to clash with you're blue you always wear, she'll also be a red head and her shirt will have a hood on it. She'll also be able to use cards like Rika and will have a name close to her's as well."

"Thanks Tai." Joe said cracking a smile.

"No Joe, thank you, you have no idea how much you've helped me."

"…"

"Promise me something,"

"What?"

"That I'll always be able to rely on you."

"Always."

"Thank you Jyou." As Tai said this, he noticed Joe's digivice change.

Joe held his digivice in his hand, "whoa,"

Tai smiled, "it's the looks just like you're crest."

Gomamon stared amazed, "Joe, it's the Digivice of Reliability, but how."

Tai looked at the white seal, "I think, it's a sign that I know I can always rely on Joe. He and Mimi are the only two who have kept their Crests glowing this entire time."

"Hey Joe,"

"yeah,"

"Thanks for last night,"

"What for?"

"you knew exactly what me and Sora needed to hear."

"…You're welcome…"

"…"

"I've got to go Tai, but if you ever need something,"

"I won't hesitate to call." Tai said as he watched Joe walk off. "Michael, you better keep Mimi safe, for your sake and Joe's."

DM Betamon was sleeping on the bed when Gomamon jumped on him, "get up."

DMB was up in a sec, "Gomamon! … oh, it's you."

Gomamon was surprised, "what do you mean, it's me."

DMB shook his head, "no, it's not that, I thought you were my twin."

"wait, you're those twins?"

"Yeah, what of it,"

"Nothing, its just no wonder you became a Dark Master,"

"yeah yeah, what time is it?" DMB asked.

"3:30, you really slept late." Joe told him.

"You kidding me, I was up all night setting up my twin's firewalls around the battle area. Lucky thing I did too, Daemon had set up a virus to run through that area if he lost, it would have wiped out everybody."

"What, how do you know that?" Gomamon asked curiously.

"My brother's the best hacker out there, and I've picked up a thing or two from him. Nothing serious, just some basics."

Joe was bewildered, "to set up that many firewalls is more then the basics."

Betamon looked at him weird, "Not really, my brother would have traced the Virus back to its source and crashed the server from which it came from. He also would have traced to where the live video of Tai and Kari's parents where, and sent an electrical shock through. It would have been just enough to knock everybody out, and then they could have sent somebody to save them. Theirs also probably a million other things he would have done that I can't think of."

"Quite the hacker," Joe said, "but we've got a problem, where's Michael."

"Yeah my bro is," DMB replied, "any way's Michael took MB and went to go and choose their Tux for the wedding with Mimi, then their going to get Mimi's dress."

"Dang, Derak's out too, his sister just got in a car wreck and he's staying by her side while she's in the hospital."

"Derek has a sister?" DMB asked.

"Yeah, but she's only five."

"Well, what's the problem."

"According to an Otamamon, a large digimon is pretty hurt on the beach, so we were going to have Zudomon and Seadramon push them out to sea."

"We'll, I've got enough energy to digivolve, so I'll go with you."

Joe shrugged and wrote a note to Michael about him taking DMB.

"Alright, here we go," He said as he pointed his new Digivice at the computer

_**Never stopping   
never stopping  
never stopping now**_

ohh ohh ohhh  
ohh ohh oh  
here we go  
ohh ohh ohhhh

Gomamon was the first to spot the digimon as they walked down the beach, "hey, it's a MegaSeadramon, a female one at that too."

Betamon stared at the MegaSeadramon, "no, that's MegaSEAdramon." He sprinted towards the injured digimon, "Mega, Mega, are you alright," he shouted as he came near the head.

"M-m-m-e-e-eta-l?" MegaSEAdramon said weakly.

"oh, Mega, are you alright, what happened,"

"Metal… forgive me… all the time ago… you never were… I see the power you…oh Metal… I'm sorry… for calling you… trash data."

"Mega, please, don't speak, you'll only make it worse." DMB turned towards Joe, "come on Joe, please say she's alright, you haft to help her, she's like this because of me."

Joe took a look at the MegaSeadramon, the first one he had seen in a while, "I'll do what I can Betamon, but I don't know."

Betamon turned back to Mega. "I'm right here Mega, please, conserve you're strength."

"Metal… run… leave me… he's back… please Metal… run."

"Mega, I can't… not anymore."

"Metal… please…go… you're not strong like you use to be…"

"I can't run anymore Mega."

"And it would be useless to try anyways." A voice came from behind them.

"Machinedramon." DMB said glaring as he turned around to face him.

"Looks like I get to score two points in one blow, not only will I be able to get rid of the traitor, but also the holder of Reliability as well."

"Leave them and take me." DMB said, "I'm the one you want, so leave Mega and Joe alone."

"Interesting, so you do care for this wretch of a digimon after all, fine, she'll be the first to go. GIGA CANNON!"

Betamon leapt in front of her, "MEEEGGGAAA!!!!!!"

Takashi slashed a Goblimon and brought his blade around to parry a club swinging at him. His D-ark went off, "Betamon," he said as he leapt back.

Gomamon was typing some code to try and hold Hazard down from getting to out of control. "Brother," He shouted as he heard his cry.

Takashi threw his digivice into the air, and it spun there. Next he grabbed his card and launched it up as well, and caught them both in the same hand he threw them up, his bad left hand. "DIGI MODIFY, ENERGY ABSORB ACTIVATE."

Betamon landed in front of MegaSEAdramon glowing yellow, "you forget, my Tamer won't ever abandon me." He glared as hard as he could, "Take this you son of Numemon! AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Betamon jumped up and did a front flip with the glow acting like a wave behind him, "RIVER OF POWER!"

Gomamon tapped the key's as fast he could, using both his fingers and his hands, "come on, come on." He slammed the enter key.

"RIVER OF POWER, RIVER OF POWER, RIVER OF POWER," Betamon said like a broken record. Gomamon watched as Betamon seemed as if to repeat the same exact motion of launching his attack five times, each time launching a new beam.

" you!" Machinedramon shouted as he tried to dodge as the single beam attack struck his left cannon, which would have been his head if he hadn't moved. The attack tore off both cannon's and shattered them into a billion bits of data.

Gomamon cracked a smile at hearing the large machine digimon say the F word. It was so weird.

Betamon's twin did a three sixty, "yes, it worked, Yahoo." Riley raised his eyebrows, randomly Gomamon had just started typing like mad for twenty seconds and then slammed on the enter key. He had stared at the screen intently for what seemed like a minute. Then he just jumped and did a three sixty.

"That was all I'm able to give you brother, hopefully it was enough."

Takashi saw the data loop and knew Betamon's twin was also helping out, "be careful Betamon… please be careful." He ran his blade through a Goblimon's face shattering it into a thousand bits of data. He searched around, where were the others? He slew another Goblimon and frontflipped over two and started to run searching for the others.

Koromon floated down and fell beside MegaSEAdramon, "Did I get him?" He asked weakly.

Machinedramon stood up, "not quite, but I'll admit you did very good, maybe you deserve the title of dark master after all."

Joe looked at Machinedramon, "maybe you didn't kill him, but you definitely gave us a chance."

Machinedramon laughed, "this time I'll die with honor though, I won't just have some surprise beat me. Just one question before we fight, what did you do, that was the weirdest looking thing I've ever seen."

Koromon yawned, "I looped my attack. Don't ask me how, I don't know, all I know is that both my twin and my Tamer haven't abandoned me yet."

Machindramon's eyes widened, "Loop?" Loop was a technique used in the ancient days, the ability to use it had died out there, yet this rookie seemed to not only have been able to pull it off, but also damage a Mega severely.

"Gomamon Digivolve to,"

Gomamon's data stripped off him leaving nothing but the wire frame. His body was encompassed by water, and when it fell back down, his was

"Ikkakumon."

"Ikkakumon Digivolve to,"

"Zudomon."

"I never did get to fight you the first time, this will be fun." Zudomon said with his hammer at his side.

Joe looked at the MegaSeadramon and Koromon, "Let's do this."

DIGIVICE DIGIMODIFICATION

Joe was enveloped in a Silver light, he swung his crest down in a slash, brought up his hammer and slashed the other way. He brought the hammer from his side to over his head and slammed it against the ground.

"The Hammer of Reliability."

"So, when do I get one mate?" He heard a familiar Australian voice say.

"Derek, you made it, what about you're sister?"

"She'll be all right, besides, she said that you needed me. How could I not give into that? Ready CrAbmon?"

"Do you even need to ask."

"Let's do this mate."

"CRABMON DIGIVOLVE TO"

CrAbmon's data ripped off him, leaving a wire frame, that morphed into a fossil. There was a bright white light around the fossilized skeleton.

"CoelAmon,"

Joe nodded, "lets do this," he said as he ran towards Machinedramon with the same amount of muscle ratio as Zudomon.

"Fossil bite!" Joe heard as five yellow lines came from the water to his left and collided with Machinedramon not slowing him down at all.

Zudomon was the first to collide with the charging Machinedramon, "VULCAN'S HAMMER!" he shouted as he swung as hammer at Machinedramon. Machinedramon swung his arm to counter and sent Zudomon flying twenty feet back.

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Joe shouted as he leapt over Zudomon and let his hammer smash into Machindramon's head. He used the momentum to land behind Machinedramon.

"CoelAmon, fire fifteen feet in front of him."

"Got it,… Fossil Bite!" he shouted as he launched his attack.

"Can't even hit me you, and now Zudomon will pay." Machinedramon said with his cracked head. "MEGA CLA" He shouted as a thirty foot tree landed on him.

"HAMMER SPIKE" Zudomon shouted jumping over Machinedramon and smashing the pointed end of his hammer into Machinedramon, he landed next to Joe.

"Joe, you sure you can hang onto that hammer?" Zudomon teased.

"I'll just haft to try and hope my Klutziness doesn't completely kill me." He replied.

Machinedramon was as mad as a bull, "I'll teach you who you're messing with!" he roared as he charged.

Joe ran forward and leapt up, "VULC…" the hammer slipped out of his hand and flew up into the air, "CRUD, I'M SUCH A CLUTZ," He shouted, feet from Machindramon's open mouth. "HAMMER SPIKE," He shouted driving Zudomon's Hammer into Machindramon's head, and leaping away with the Hammer still stuck in him.

"GRAVITY HAMMER!" Zudomon shouted as he brought down Joe's hammer from forty feet in the air. As it collided with the flat side of his own Hammer already stuck in Machinedramon, he was thrown back fifty feet as Gomamon.

"" was Machindramon's last words as the hammer was drove through his brain, shattering him into a million pieces.

"Well," Derek said five minutes later holding Gomamon, he was fairly badly injured. "That sure was interesting to hear such Metallic cussing."

"It was rather interesting, I just thought it weird he only used the F word." Joe said rubbing some ointment on a sleeping MegaSEAdramon. "I thought for sure he was going to use the S word a few times there."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't." They looked at each other, realized what they were talking about and both burst out laughing.

Joe regained his composure, "man, let's see, who in our group cusses. I know Izzy often refers to a lot of his work as the S word or that it's being an A. But other then that, he doesn't cuss. Davis, he cusses a quite a bit, makes him look cool or something. I know Cody definitely doesn't, Yolei? I'm not quite sure. I don't think anybody else cusses. What about you, you ever cuss."

"No way Mate," Derek said smiling, "I'm LDS, I've get better morals then that."

"LDS?" Joe questioned, "is that Mormon?"

"It's a misnamer, as we don't worship Mormon, but yeah, that's us mate."

"What about working on Sunday, I mean you come to the digital world all the time on Sunday, and I thought that was supposed to be a no work day?"

"Nah, if you notice, the only thing I ever do here on Sunday is help you guys out. Providing service to others and helping people out are something were actually encouraged to do."

"that's why you didn't come to the party that one week."

"yeah, we were just hanging out, not actually helping any digimon."

"Yeah Yeah," and impatient CrAbmon said, "can we go get some ice cream now. I want another half gallon of that superman stuff."

Once again every other digimon and human (well, MegaSEAdramon was asleep) stuck their finger down their throat (except Koromon who did it with one of his antenna things). Everybody laughed.

"Sure buddy, we could go for some ice cream."

Hawkmon looked at the other two ancients next to him. "I'm afraid we have no choice. We must get rid of them."

Veemon was confused, "but I thought they were are friends?"

"They are Veemon, and Hawkmon is just trying to pull a load of crap on us."

"Armadillomon," Hawkmon said seriously, "you know the prophecy just as well as I do. They're the ones, and we must get rid of them."

"you don't know that for sure!" Armadillomon defended, "by you're reasoning's it could just as easily be Patamon and Gatomon."

"The prophecy talks of the single paired Angel. We have the single paired Angels within our midst. And have you not also forgotten that the Prophecy says that the ancient techniques will be revived. We now have Armour Digivolution. What more do you want."

Veemon was really confused now, "Wait. Let me get this straight, we haft to kill T.k and Kari, cause otherwise a prophecy that was told by a Angelic digimon will wipe us all out. But we can't kill T.k and Kari, because there are friends."

"That about sums it up," Hawkmon said, "except for the fact that the second they got those wings they became abomination, and must be destroyed before they wipe us out."

Armadillomon sweatdropped, "you just don't get it, do you Hawkmon. Have you ever thought that maybe that prophecy was told to try and get us to destroy the Hope and Light of the world?" Armadillomon was furious, "come on Veemon. Hawkmon's to narrow minded to see that the word friends actually has a meaning to it."

Veemon started to walk off with Armadillomon, "Where are you going Veemon." Hawkmon asked him.

"Well," Veemon stuttered, "Armadillomon made sense, besides, if Gatomon's dead, then I can't try and win her heart from Patamon."

"Were not going to kill Gatomon and Patamon, we're just going to kill the fallen angels."

Armadillomon turned around, "Hawkmon, think about this. We're ancients, we're going to live a long time. If you're wrong, what do you think the others will do. Most of them are going to live as long as us. Agumon's a dragon type, they live practically forever. Biyomon's a Phoenix, they do live forever. Patamon and Gatomon are angels, they live for almost forever. Gomamon's been around since the beginning of time and going to be here tell the end. Only Gabumon, Tentomon and Palmon are going to be reformatted with an erased memory in the next hundred years. You sure you want to deal with all of them."

"If it mean's saving the world, then yes."

"Friends are the world." Armadillomon told his flying buddy, "I'm ashamed to be an ancient because I have some connection to a idiot like you."

Armadillomon walked off a bit of a ways, then turned around. "What about you Veemon, where do you stand in all of this?"

Veemon looked between the two, "I… I stick by Daisuke." Was all he said. Armadillomon nodded, understanding what was going on in the young dino's brain.

"What's that mean." Hawkmon asked fiercely.

"It means that he'll stay by Davis, no matter what his partner does. That's what it mean's Hawkmon. Veemon is a lot younger then us, he hasn't gone through everything we have. He still has some innocence left in him. Don't take it away by pressing him for an answer he doesn't want to make the decision."

Veemon silently thanked Armadillomon and walked out, leaving Hawkmon wondering what had gone wrong. This was the world they were talking about, what could be more important?

Tai had stared over the balcony most of the day. After Joe had left, Kari and Rika had brought him out some lunch. Rika had stayed and talked a bit, but after a while she went back inside.

It was another hour when T.k came over, Tai had hugged him and said thank you. Then he and Kari went on a date. Tai could tell T.k had just done something big, and needed Kari's shoulder to lean on. Both of them had been fairly worried at how Tai encouraged them to go instead of trying to protect Kari. "A lot happens when you lose the most precious person to you. You realize everything you missed out on. I don't want that to happen to you Kari."

The sun was setting now and T.k and Kari hadn't come home yet. Tai started to worry, but didn't do anything about. Once it got dark he would go out and look for them. He sighed with his orange buddy next to him.

"Agumon." Tai said leaning on the railing.

"yeah Tai."

"go in, Biyomon needs you more then I do."

"Are you sure Tai." His partner questioned.

"Yeah… I'm sure, but thanks for sticking by me."

"I'll always be here Tai."

"I know." He said. Agumon sat their for a minute before he went inside.

Tai sighed and looked at the setting sun and the sky. It hurt to see not a single cloud in the sky.

Rika shadow shifted out next to him, "Here." She said handing him a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Thanks Rika."

She nodded, "Sora was quite the girl, wasn't she."

Tai nodded, "She was always their sticking up for everybody, helping from the shadows. Always being the big sister to T.k and Kari, spoiling them rotten, then teasing them about being together."

Rika smiled. It was good to hear Gogglehead speak so lightly so soon after such a hard day. Tai went silent and they both just stared at the sky, enjoying the other's presence as a substitute for the one's they lost.

Renamon nodded shadow shifting out to where Rika and Tai stood, they were just staring, Rika leaning her head against Tai's shoulder. Renamon shifted back inside. DarkAgumon came out of the room Biyomon was in, he'd been in their all day comforting her. Agumon had too, but he had left for a few hour's to be with Tai.

"Hey DarkAgumon, shouldn't it be BlackAgumon?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it should, I was wondering about that to." He said grabbing a grilled cheese sandwhich."

"Did you just like the name DarkAgumon, or are you actually different."

"I think that I'm actually different. I'm more of a direct Virus of version of Agumon."

Renamon raised her eyebrows.

"What I mean is. Here let me put it this way. BlackAgumon is a Koromon that has been affected with a Virus to digivolve into a virus Type Digimon. So theirs some difference in the structure of the Agumon and BlackAgumon. Me however, I'm more of a copy. My data is actually the exact same as Agumon's, as with a BlackAgumon's it's different. Well, I've got two things different with my data. The first one being that my color stream is Black and not orange. The other is that instead of being labeled as a Vaccine, I've been labeled as a Virus."

"So you're an Agumon that's been labeled as a Virus Type instead of a Vaccine."

"That about sums it up. We can let Izzy figure out all the details."

"How about a wager?"

Renamon raised her eyebrows. "I'm listening."

"Izzy figures all the details out within two days and you go on a date with me."

Renamon thought for a minute, "alright, but if it takes him four, then I get to do something humiliating to you."

"And three days?" DarkAgumon asked.

"Nothing happens."

DarkAgumon put out his paw. "Deal."

"Deal."

Rika had just gone inside again, leaving Tai to look at the setting sun again. He heard a noise by the stairs, and turned to see Yamato, with his head hanging down. He turned back to the setting sun and let Matt come to him.

"Is Gabumon here?" Matt asked.

"No, he left with T.k." Tai told him stilling staring over the edge, "you two got into some fight. He looked like such a range of emotion's when he got over here that I was surprised he hadn't just broken down and cried right their. I sent him and Kari off though. She'll take care of it."

Matt was astonished, "Tai… I" how could he tell Tai this. He had just done everything he possibly could to help out his brother. The person he should be watching out for. _"you know what always got me Matt, when you and Sora where going out, it wasn't Tai who tried braking up you're friendship, it was you." _T.k was right, here four years later, and Tai still thought of him as his best friend like nothing had ever happened.

"So, what did you or T.k do that made him so upset." Tai asked.

Matt couldn't find the word's to say. Here Tai was showing more of his crest then he had in six years.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but I worry about T.k and you Matt. He always looks up to you, and you don't even realize how much he's always respected you Matt." Tai told his friend.

"He… He…" Matt couldn't get the words out to, no not his friend, he didn't deserve the right to call him his friend.

Tai was silent, "why was Gabumon with him?" he finally asked.

"Tai…, I…, he…, I'm…, Tai…" Matt couldn't come up with the courage to tell Tai that he was the reason his parents and Sora were dead.

"Matt…, I've learned a lot. Please, I'm worried about you two, tell me what's going on."

"You're an idiot Tai." Matt said shortly.

"Yeah, your point."

Matt stared at Tai, amazed at his answer. Could this really be the same kid he fought all those years back. He looked into Tai's eyes. He had grown more in the past two days then Matt had ever seen anybody grow.

"Tai, you're the one trying to help me. I should be the one helping you threw what you just went threw." How could Tai be like this. Both his parents are Sora were killed and all he could do was try and help him and T.k through their problem.

"You know, if the fight was that bad, you should just tell me you don't want to talk about it. You don't need to go changing the subject Matt. I understand if you don't want to talk about it. That's fine with me."

How could Tai continue about helping him when he had so much pain in himself. "T.k, we had a fight, he… disowned me." He said looking at the ground.

"That's a little extreme, don't you think. Just give him some time, he'll cool down and you'll be able to talk then."

"No…, I don't think so."

"He's you're brother Matt. No matter what Kari did, I would always protect care for her. If Kari told me that she had killed Sora, then I might feel like doing what T.k did, but I would still protect her no matter what."

Matt looked at the railing, "you don't understand do you Tai. I did just that."

"Well, then I suggest you get out there and start watching him from the shadows until he calms down. Then you can go talk to him and sort things out. Protecting somebody just isn't physically, but mentally and emotionally too."

"You just don't understand Tai," Who was Tai to be so calm and ignorant about what he just did, "I killed Sora Tai, I'm the reason you're parents are dead. It's my fault, it's my fault. T.k was right to disown me."

"What?" Tai asked, not mad, but confused, turning around. "But why?"

Matt shook his head, "Daemon promised me. He promised if he could duel you alone then the Dark Ocean would receded and this world would be cut off from all outside evils, like the dark masters and Etamon and Myotismon."

Tai stood looking out at the sky, the sun had gone down and the stars were just starting to come out. "you did the right thing Yamato, you did the right thing."

"You're a fool Tai."

"No I'm not. Had I been in you're shoes I probably would have done the exact same thing. Everybody likes to herocize themselves when the talk, but when faced with a situation, not very many people actually live up to what they say."

"Tai…" Matt couldn't stand Tai's presence anymore. He should be taking his claws and tearing Matt apart right now. Not just standing their making it like it was no big deal. "… do you even love Sora." He asked harshly.

"…" Tai was silent for a moment. He looked Matt straight into his eyes, "More then anything else in the world."

Matt knew the truth of his words, and that Tai couldn't even come close to putting into words how much he already missed Sora. "Tai…" He said. He couldn't stand this anymore, he couldn't stand himself anymore. "I'm sorry Tai, I'm sorry." He said as he launched himself over the edge, sixteen stories up.

T.k had completely broken down in front of Kari when they had gone to the park. He told her everything he had on his mind at that moment. Kari just sat and listened, realizing exactly how much Sora had really meant to him. The bond he had with Sora was something that she had never ever seen before. Sora was a big sister to T.k, yet she was more then that. She had been the only friend when Kari had been really hurt, lying in the hospital with everyone wondering whether she was going to be alright or not.

After T.k had told her everything, she had held him, they stayed like that for the longest time, when T.k had wanted to go home. They were walking towards the apartment building when Kari spotted something.

"No, that can't be." She said as a figure started to fall right out side were Tai lived. Along with the changes, she had gained better hearing and had what one might call a sixth sense. T.k had better sight and sense of smell.

"MATT!" T.k shouted, "Matt, No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Matt." He yelled ripping off the cord showing his massive gray wings to everybody who was watching.

As soon as T.k had seen the figure fall, he knew it was Matt. He didn't even have to look with his green glazed eyes. "Oh know, Matt" He thought, "What have I done, Matt!"

As he tore off the strap and was flying at full speed, he knew he wasn't going to make it in time. That's when he saw the most beautiful white figure he had ever known fly past him. "Hurry Kari," he said knowing that she was much more of a sleek and agile figure and she maneuver better then him. Amazing what you can learn with just a little a wing dancing. "Please, I don't know what I would do without him."

Kari heard his plea and pushed forward even harder.

"I DON'T THINK SO YAMATO!" Rika yelled as she shadow shifted and hardly touching the ground leapt over the balcony.

"RIKA!" She heard Tai call, but it didn't matter, she needed to save Matt. She straightened herself up so that she fell faster. She finally caught up to Matt as they hit the seventh floor.

"Just let me di" Matt started to say when Rika grabbed onto him and nailed him in the head knocking him unconscious.

"DIGI-MODIFY" She shouted as the slashed card started to break apart. "HYPER WING ACTIVATE"

Renamon who had also jumped and started to fall, now dived with six angelic wings. "Rika," She said shadowing talking to her, letting gravity take control of her body. "I'm not falling fast enough," Rika nodded and got out a card, "Rika, are you sure, you only have one of those."

"Do we have any other choice?" Rika snapped.

"DIGI-MODIFY" As the card went through her D-Arc "DIVE BOMB ACTIVATE."

Renamon picked her speed up triple, and grabbed them with ten feet left to go. She tried to level herself and let the pair go five feet from the ground.

"YEEOOOCH!" Rika shouted as she took the impact of the fall holding Matt up. She heard her legs snap and pain coursed through her body.

She rolled and flopped beside Yamato who she had dropped, "I'm going to kill you myself if you survive." She muttered before passing out with pain.

T.k hadn't left Matt's side since the doctor's had let him in. Kari had brought T.k all of his meals for the past two days. Matt had broken three ribs when Rika had dropped him. They were lucky, Renamon knew what she was doing and had slowed them as much as she dared without out completely wigging out their systems. She had then let them drop, in which Rika had stuck out her legs, snapping them both, but it was enough to survive.

Kari came in beside T.k, "Tai's almost spent as much time in Rika's room as you have in here." She handed him so hot coco.

"how is she." He asked.

"Well, she's conscious, but so looped up on drugs, that I think Tai is having way to much fun messing with her in her current state." She told him.

"She saved Matt's life."

"T.k, I'm sorry, I just couldn't get their fast enough," She said almost on the verge of tears.

"Kari, it's alright," He said grabbing her in a hold, "It's not you're fault Kari, it's not you're fault."

Kari nodded, she then laid her head in T.K.'s lap. T.k stroked her long brown hair until she fell asleep.

Betamon: alright, just a few things here.

Gomamon: Yeah, since it's Christmas, we'll lay off all our bad jokes.

F.t: Well, it's still Christmas were I'm at. It's not my fault I live in the second to last Time Zone.

Gomamon: oh, and about Matt. No, we are not Yamato haters. Somato is actually the only couple that I can really see other then the one's I put up, but yeah.

Betamon: Just a note, If you wanta be really confused about this story. Just go ahead and Read Dot Hack Tamers. The first chapter is up and we're going on a 3 modification chapter to one Dot Hack. Part of the reason being Dot Hack is this stories sequel.

F.t: Oh, and don't miss the next Chapter, Sora's Story. Or maybe it's going to be the next "III" chapter's as it's probably going to a lot more then just one part. Basically it's some of the later stuff that happened in Second season that we don't see concerning Sora, Matt and Tai. It'll also explain the "lost of Biyomon" and what happened to the crests in second season.

This is my Christmas Gift to all my readers out their, so

MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	10. Chapter 9 Sora's Story Part 1

Betamon: Just a note about Suzie. She still talks slightly funny, so some of her words are purposely misspelled, mostly just the one's that end in y though.

Chapter Nine Sora's Storee (Story) LOL

Part I (or 1, haven't decided)

Takeru sat next to his brother with Patamon in his arms. Gabumon was by Matt's side as well. T.k was slowly drifting off to sleep when Kari came in again.

"Hey T.k." she said.

"Yeah."

"Tai's going to leave, and I'm going to go with him." T.k nodded and hugged her.

"Go Hikari," he said "you've done all you can for me. I'll be fine."

She kissed him on the cheek, "be careful T.k, I don't think I could lose somebody else."

"Then you know, about you're parents I mean."

Hikari nodded. T.k wiped a tear from her eye, and gave her one last hug before she departed in silence.

T.k turned back to Matt after watching Kari leave. "Way to go. Took you long enough though. You know, you two have gotten pretty far for not having even been on you're first date."

"Matt…" T.k looked at his brother. For as much as he had wanted him to wake up, he had been dreading this moment as well.

"T.k, forget it, Tai and Sora have taught me a lot in the past three days."

"Matt…" What could you say to brother who had just forgiven you of hating him and disowning him. "Thank you Matt, thank you."

Matt nodded, or tried to nod, he cringed in pain from his three broken ribs.

"Careful Matt, you don't want to hurt yourself anymore then you have to." Gabumon told him.

"Thanks Gabumon, I'll keep that in mind," he said in his old cheery voice.

"You sound younger Matt." T.k noticed.

"Well, that could be because the healing process is taking some data from him, making him younger." Patamon said in his high voice. "Then again, I could not have a clue about what I'm talking about.

Matt started to fall asleep again, "oh and T.k"

"yeah Matt."

"Sora says Hi, and to make sure Agumon doesn't press Piyomon to hard into mating."

T.k laughed, "I'll make sure to do that." Matt fell asleep. T.k was lost in thought for a little while when Rika appeared beside him, sitting down of course with no pressure on her legs.

"Rika?" he asked astonished.

"My room was getting boring, so I decided to come over here."

"What about you're legs."

"They're healing. Even faster with a shadow trick Renamon showed me." Rika said giggling.

Wait, giggling? "um Rika, are you alright."

"Yeah," she said giddy, "just as long as I don't pressure these," she said pointing to her legs, "and I get lot's of food of course, lots and lots food. I need energy to heal faster with by using shadow technique. Yes, Shadow heal faster, but require lots more energy." She giggled again.

"ummm," T.k said. He had only known Rika a few days, but even he knew this wasn't her at all. "Rika, did you somehow switch brains with some really preppy girl?" he asked.

"me, Prep, Never." She said harshly, but still giddy. "you and winged girl getting well along I see. So we have new little angels everywhere."

T.k stared at her, Kari and him were only fourteen. He knew something was wrong with Rika. "Rika, you should probably head to back to bed."

Rika wasn't listening however, she was staring off into space.

"Hey T.k," Patamon asked, "why is Rika acting so weird."

T.k shrugged his shoulder, "honestly I don't know." He turned back to the girl only to see her grinning manically.

"He's back." She said, then burst into giggles. "He-he-he, Hazard Master has awoken the beast. And the hand eye doesn't like it one bit." She burst into giggles again. "He send stupid metal monkey, stupid metal monkey no stand up to gogglehead." Rika burst into another fit of giggles and shadow shifted back into her room. At least he hoped she went back into her room.

"What did she mean?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know Patamon." T.k told him.

"and hopefully we'll never have to find out." Gabumon said finishing his unsaid thought.

Sora looked at where she was. This place looked familiar, almost as if she's been here before.

"Why hello, I didn't know the destined had gotten past the reformatting stage a yet." A small red dragon told her.

"What? Reformatted?"

"Yeah, it's one of the advantages to being a Tamer or a destined. When you die you just reformat like digimon do."

"Then why am I here, and what is here anyways?" She asked.

"You're Sora?"

Sora nodded.

"Well then, let's see. This is what I call pleasurable hell."

"Pleasurable hell? Isn't that an oxymoron." Saying hell left a bad taste on her tongue.

"Yeah, but perhaps I should explain before you jump to conclusions. My name is PyroDragmon. Technically I'm not a real digimon as I lived in you're world initially. I'm a mistake of a group called DATS. Now don't get me wrong at all, the new DATS is great and all, but back in the day, they made mistakes."

"One being you."

PyroDragmon nodded, "they tried cloning a dragon fossil using digital matter and data, and ended up with me. Somebody had messed up in that equation, and what should have been a exact clone of a dragon down to exactly the genetic make up of the cloned fossil… instead was me."

"I understand that you were a mistake, but I don't understand what made this such an oxymoron." She couldn't bring herself to say the word again.

"Just listen. DATS has always had the right mind, but their were a group of people within DATS who had wanted to do more then to protect the world, but become Master's of it. Their were several proposed projects in which these people tried to manipulate things, but no one ever noticed that all the shot down proposals came from the same group of people."

PyroDragmon sighed thinking about the old days, "Four projects finally received funding though. The cloning of a Dragon using Biomergence and digital data. Making "copies of digimon". These copies had the same data makeup as a digimon, they just had no core and so relied on basic instincts."

He remembered the last two, and spoke of them softly, "the creation of soldiers that were bioengeenered for winter combat, and soldiers that could stand heat better and be able to travel through more harsh terrain. The only project that was actually successful was the copies of Digimon."

"What of the other projects?" Sora was full of questions, and it wasn't like they were going anywhere, "You were obviously the cloned dragon, but what of the winter and desert soldiers, why were they cut off."

PyroDragmon pictured the image of Takashi perfectly, "There was only one for each. Takashi, a boy who was only three was grown up in the most rugged of rooms were the average temperature was minus twenty. A warm day would be five above, and the colder days would be seventy below. Takashi was always constantly left in this room to force him to get used to the weather. It helped a mutagen make him the ultimate cold weather operative.

"When Takashi was seven, he finally struck back. The mutagen had gone far past the expectation's of what it should have done. He killed three guards, all the scientist that specialized in the mutagen and murdered a digimon in cold blood. Takashi was declared unstable, and that it was the mutagen that did it to him. He's the only person of his kind to have a core body temperature below sixty degrees." He remembered this all far too well.

"At that time I had been around for about a year and was declared an anomaly of the project. It was then that they decided to try and make a new dragon and stopped studying me. I was then about to be deposed of and sent out into the wild when Yoush came and saved me. Yoush was ten at this point, but they had allowed him to take me." He shuddered.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

PyroDragmon nodded, "it was Takashi. His eyes, me and Yoush we're the sole survivors in the room when Takashi snapped. His eyes, the hatred that filled them. If you had seen them, he would have frozen you on the spot. Even the guards who have been trained not to be intimidated couldn't move. It was then that Yoush dedicated his life to not letting things like that ever happening again. He would never let what happened to Takashi happen to anybody else. To be forged so hard and so cold that you felt no remorse slaying people without a second thought. That time will forever be burned into my memory. I don't think anybody but Gomamon could get rid of it." He shuddered. Takashi…

"I'm sorry, I… it's hard."

Sora shrugged her shoulders, "it's alright. I understand." She had her own experiences that she didn't want bring back.

"Sora," The red dragon told her.

"Yeah?"

PyroDragmon was silent for a moment, "you've grown a lot, haven't you."

"Losing you're partner does that to you." She told him after a few seconds.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Kari and Tai got to the soccer field, the coach had just smiled at his star player and told him he had already told the press that Tai was going to be taking a few weeks off, in light of recent events. Tai had smiled and thanked the coach.

"Hey Tai."

"Yeah Kari."

"Would it be alright if I went back to the hospital." Tai was about to say no, when a certain red head girl came into his mind.

"Sora," He said to softly for Kari to be able hear, even with her increased hearing.

"Tai?" Kari asked after a minute of silence.

Tai shook out of his thoughts. "Yeah, go ahead." Kari was surprised, she thought he was going to say no, "on one condition though." Kari smiled, this was the overprotective Tai she knew. He placed thirty dollars in her hand, "I want you to get something to eat and to grab T.k something as well."

Kari's jaw dropped as Tai headed back to the apartment. This was definitely not the Tai she knew. What had really happened to him three nights ago. She went and grabbed a bite to eat at a Chinese restaurant. She just felt like Chinese food at the moment. All the stares started to bother her, and she unconsciously reached back just to make sure the strap still camouflaged her wings. She grabbed what she ordered for T.k and went out the door.

When she rounded the corner she ran into somebody, "Oh, sorry, excuse me." She said and started to walk by them, when the teen grabbed her by the arm.

"So, where are you're wings." He asked mischievously.

"What are you talking about." Kari asked confused.

He held a syringe in his hand, "you'd be an interesting person to test about the ability of flight, now wouldn't you." Kari looked frantically around for her partner, or anybody. Nobody was in the street at all. The man smiled when he saw this, and jabbed the syringe into her.

Or should I say, tried to jab the syringe into her. As he brought it close a hammer smashed it into pieces. "I dear say, you weren't planning on kidnapping my friends little sister here, now would you?" Joe took a look at the syringe? "You even tried to use an old syringe, don't you know anything."

The man was stunned, of course he was, how often does a tall scrawny guy swing a massive hammer to foil you're perfect plan. "What the heck." Joe smiled.

"Joe?" Kari said realizing her savior.

"I'm responsible for you Kari, do you really think that I would let you get kidnapped." Joe said hefting his hammer over his shoulder. He looked back at the guy, who had a gun pointed at his face.

"You lose hammer boy."

"On the contrary, Kari now has time to run. Even if you do kill me, I think that it's worth the sacrifice."

"Well, let's see exactly how much time you bought her." He said cocking the gun.

Gomamon dove from his hiding spot, snatched the gun out of the man's hand and turned it towards him when he landed.

"Took you long enough." Joe told his partner.

"Ahh, I just like to see you sweat." Gomamon replied back in a joking tone.

Joe rolled his eyes and turned to the man, "now leave."

The man stared Joe down for a moment, until Gomamon cocked the gun, with a grin far to wide to be safe. He got the message and left.

"Wow Joe." Kari told him, "I didn't think you had that in you."

"Theirs a lot you don't know about me." Joe said half joking.

Kari laughed, "Joe, holder of the Digivice of Reliability, man of mystery." She said mockingly.

Joe smiled and shook his head, "well, shell we go. You're brother will have my head on a silver platter if I let anything happen to you."

Kari laughed knowing that's exactly what her brother would do. But then she stopped herself, but what about now, would he still do that now?

They walked to the hospital.

Joe had left when Kari had entered, she went up to Matt's room. "Hey T.k." she said smiling the best she could. Matt was still asleep "I brought you some food." She said handing him the container.

T.k smiled, "Thanks Kari." He saw her eyes glowing with worry, "don't worry, he woke up awhile ago when you were gone." He said. It seemed to take some of the worry out of Kari's eyes. "You alright?" He asked.

She shook her head, "theirs just too much going on in the past few days. It's like that since Rika got here, everything's been nothing but trouble."

T.k smiled, "you think she brought it here?" he teased jokingly.

Kari relaxed a bit, but didn't answer, "hey T.k."

"Yeah,"

"Would you mind watching me." She asked.

T.k got up and shut the shades and locked the door. "That answer your question?"

Kari hugged him, "Thanks T.k."

"Anytime."

T.k sat back down and watched as Kari got up. She began to glow slightly and hovered in the air, her wings started flapping noiselessly, keeping her hovering their. She was really quite beautiful to him before the incident. When the incident happened she became something else to his eyes. When she used her abilities though, it seemed as if she was something so sacred it was almost blasphemy to look at her. This was through his eyes though and that was all she wanted.

Kari experienced the usual drain of energy as she entered the "pleasurable hell" as PyroDragmon called it. She had been here often enough to keep PyroDragmon updated, and she heard his whole story about Takashi, Yoush, Amber and himself. The poor thing had had a rough life. When she finally hit her full transfer, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Sora?" Kari shouted looking at her brother's love.

"Kari?" Sora said twisting around instantly recognizing Tai's little sister's voice.

"Sora, it is you." Kari said not being able to comprehend how.

PyroDragmon interrupted their little reunion. "I don't suppose you brought it with you Kari?" He asked.

Kari turned to the red dragon, "sorry, I've just been so busy," She turned to Sora, "how is this possible, I mean, you being alive and all. It just shouldn't be happening." Kari was hysterical. Calm down girl, think, wait that's it. "Wait right here." She said and disappeared.

Sora shook her head, "if Kari could come up here, why didn't you tell me?" She questioned PyroDragmon.

"I had just assumed you knew, but I guess they keep more things in then I had guessed."

Sora thought for a moment, now that she thought about it, was she the only one who didn't have any secrets. Well, maybe Cody as well, did she have any secrets. She shook her head, "What do you want Kari to bring you?" She asked.

"Hmm, oh, I wanted her to bring me a handheld system. It can get kinda of boring up here waiting for something to happen." The red dragon told her.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Sora?" T.k shouted seeing his best friend, "but how."

Sora turned around, "got me."

T.k turned to PyroDragmon, "hey Teeks," He said, "been awhile since you came up here."

"yeah I guess so, but do you know how Sora got here?"

"Not exactly sure," the red dragon said.

"But you do have a theory," Kari said seeing the red dragon's eyes.

"you're two observant Kari." He said to her, "but yes I have a theory."

"And?" T.k questioned.

"Well, it seems to me as if Sora is just stopping here for a little while until she can be reformatted."

"Reformatted?" Sora said surprised, "I thought that only happened with digimon."

"No, it only happens to data. Very few of the things in the Digital world are new. Almost everything and digimon has been around since the dawning of the digital world." The red dragon told them.

"And because we Digidestined have become part data as we've entered the digital world," T.k started.

"we're also reformatted." Kari finished.

"and because I was killed in the Internet, my data had a harder time finding the origin of which it came from." Sora asked.

"That's my theory, and what's here, really isn't you, but just you're data core."

T.k nodded at this, then a thought came to him, "You don't want us to tell anybody about this, do you." Sora shook her head.

"You know me to well." Sora said smiling at her young friend.

"Hmmm?" PyroDragmon said looking at a stream of data coming through.

"What is it?" Kari asked. She was pretty used to seeing data streams coming through, Digimon that had just been destroyed and their data hadn't gathered yet to be reformatted.

"This can't be right." He said looking at the three data streams coming through, "all three are digi-eggs. You can't purposely destroy a digi-egg."

"Why not?" T.k asked.

"It's a rule of the digital world, like gravity is to your world." He looked at another few streams of data, "their's another four digi-eggs, how could all these accident's be happening at the same time, unless." He shot his eyes at Sora. "Of course! T.k, Kari, you need to get to primary village NOW!"

"What?" T.k said astonished.

"Their after Sora!" the red dragon snapped. T.k and Kari came to the same realization as PyroDragmon, and looked at Sora, who had started to fade. "Her core is already starting to go back into the egg, you have to get their now!"

They both disappeared. He looked back at Sora, who had completely disappeared. "Hurry please."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Michael grabbed a tux he liked and put it up to him, "what about this one Mimi?" he asked.

"it's nice, but?" Michael sighed, she hadn't been able to choose out her dress, and now she wasn't satisfied with any of the tux's.

"Mimi, if you don't want to do this," Michael swallowed, this was hard to say, "but if you really do love Joe more then me, you should be with him."

Mimi was almost taken back, "no, it's not that at all sweety. I just don't know if I want all this glamour and flashy stuff. I mean, I want to be with you, but I just don't want this to be such a big thing."

Palmon's jaw dropped, "but Mimi, this is what you've wanted this entire time of growing up, to be a princess and have all the glamour and paparazzi and everything that goes with it."

Mimi shook her head, "maybe it's what I wanted at one time, but being with Michael and seeing how this life really is, it's not what I want. It's overrated and it's almost a requirement to be a total jerk to everybody. I don't want to live that kinda of life, I want to just be able to live."

Michael nodded, "so, now that the wedding are parents made is canceled, do you have any suggestions."

"Please make it someplace warm and tropical and has lot's of water." Betamon pleaded, "I am an amphibian type digimon after all." He tried to look as cute as possible. Palmon laughed at her soon to be mates face."

"Actually," Mimi said grinning, "I do have an idea." Michael smiled knowing that she had something really good planned, "It'll just be us and the digi-destined."

Michael raised his eyebrows, "that's it."

"Well, the digimon as well, and about twenty or so staff." Mimi turned towards the two digimon, "I was wondering, can Patamon do legal ceremonies."

Palmon thought for a second, "as long as he digivolves he should be able to."

Mimi got a large smile on her lips, "well, that should take care of everything."

"Alright Meems." Michael demanded, "what do you have planned and how long have you been planning it."

"oh, for about a month now." She said giving him a mischievous smile.

" I take it neither of our parents are very happy with it?" he asked knowing the answer.

"you know how they are, if we do anything our way and not theirs they get mad."

Michael nodded, "so exactly how soon are you planning this."

"Well, we leave in three days. I've already sent out the invitation's."

"all of them?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I did send one to Derek and CrAbmon as well."

"Three day's eh."

Mimi shook her head, "Four days and we'll be married." She said mischievously.

Michael laughed knowing exactly what she meant.

Sora felt herself slipping from "pleasurable hell" and into an unknown spot, which she assumed must be her egg to which she would be reformatted. She felt weaker, and smaller? When she finally knew she was in the egg, but something buried resurfaced to her mind, "please no." she muttered, "I don't want to live that again, please no."

Kari fell as she came out of her trance, "ahh," she cried as he knees couldn't hold her up from lack of strength..

"Kari! Are you alright?" T.k said worried, coming out of his own trance, luckily nobody had tried to come into the room.

"I'm just weak," she stared up into T.K.'s caring eyes, "maybe I shouldn't have tried that twice in a row."

"Yeah, probably not." Patamon said.

"I'll kill you myself next time you try to do that Kari." Gatomon said licking herself.

T.k looked around, "hey Kari, I'm going to find a computer and see what I can do, you stay here and rest."

"T.k, whatever's there is probably pretty powerful, you're going to need some help." She said worried, still on the floor.

"I'll be fine Kari, right now it's Sora we need to worry about." He said binding up her wings, noticing a blue tint to them.

"You'll need help." Rika told him bluntly.

T.k spun around, "when did you get here Rika?" he asked surprised.

"Just a second ago." Rika grabbed her laptop, (the same one she had used when she and Tai first went into the digital world.) She opened a port, "this is as close to Primary village as I can get you guys."

Kari tried to get up, but her legs just wouldn't hold her, "Kari…" T.k said, "stop, you'll just hurt yourself."

Kari turned to Rika, "can you go?" she pleaded.

Rika shook her head, "my legs are injured far to badly, however." Rika shadow shifted to a seat next to Kari.

Rika knew this was going to take a lot out of her, she gathered what little control of shadow she had, and what little control of light she had, and interwoven them together.

Kari's eyes widened as she saw Rika control both light and shadow. Was that even possible? The glow around Rika was gray, neither light nor shadow, but a mix that was in between. Was that even possible. The gray glow transferred into Kari, and she felt a huge surge of energy.

"That's all I can give you," Rika said tiredly, "it'll keep up for about six hours, but after that you're going to need one long sleep."

"What did you just do, I didn't recognize that power at all." Kari said reenergized.

"I just used shadow and light."

"You lie," Gatomon told her, "shadow is black and light is a white. What you did emitted a gray energy."

"I just interwoven them," Rika said very energy drained, "you guys better go, otherwise you may not be in time." T.k nodded and stood next to Kari and they pointed their digivice's at the screen.

"Digi-port open"

_never stopping  
never stopping  
never stopping now_

ohh ohh ohhh  
ohh ohh oh  
here we go  
ohh ohh ohhhh  


Henry lowered himself let his body spin around and knocked a Goblimon too the ground. As it got up he nailed it with the back of his foot, sending it flying and bursting into data.

Lopmon stared around and launched a ball of ice at one of her opponents. The Goblimon burst into data, she noticed the Goblimon were holding back. She fingered the Shurikens she still had in her ears, six of them to be exact. "Henry, they're holding back." She told him.

"yeah, I noticed." He told her.

"But why?" Terriermon asked.

"A final assault perhaps, their's only between twenty and thirty of them left." Lopmon replied.

"Theirs twenty seven within viewing distance. Problem is we don't know how large this field is or how many Goblimon actually appeared." Henry told them, he looked at them, they we're diffently coming for an attack. He grabbed a card and swiped it through his D-ark. "Magnum activate," he said.

Terriermon held a six barreled magnum in his ear. "Umm, Henry, I think I'm going to need something with a few more shots."

"It's all I have right now. I don't even have a digivolution card on me." He said.

Suzie went through her deck, "wwhat about his Henwee?" she asked giving him a card.

"A scythe," Henry looked at Terriermon, "it's too top heavy, he couldn't wield it for very long." Suzy looked at the card and understood it.

"Here," she said getting another card, "it's all I have. I'm sorreee, Henwee, I just don't have the wweaker won, and this won wight be too strong."

Henry looked at the card and his eyes widened as he looked over at the magnum. His little sister came up with this plan? He was going to ask her about it later, but right now it wasn't the best time. However she was right about it being to strong. He pulled out another card

"DIGIMODIFY DOUBLE CARD SLASH" He shouted swiping both cards through.

"STIFFEN"

"ANTI-TANKMON MINE ACTIVATE"

Henry tore off his belt and sweat bands, he tied his bands together with his belt and stuck one of the bands on each of Terriermon's now rock hard hears. He placed the Anti-Tankmon mine in the belt, aimed towards where most of the Goblimon's were, and launched, it fell short, but it was far enough away. Henry put his wristbands and belt back on.

"You mind warning me before you use me as a slingshot." Terriermon complained.

"Quit griping and just get ready," Lopmon told her mate, "theirs more and their coming."

Henry got back into position. Both of the twins were armed with clubs, and Suzie had a few cards ready for Lopmon to use. He didn't even bother checking what they were, if she could come up a plan like the anti-Tankmon mine, then he wasn't worried at all what cards she had.

"Here they come," Henry said.

Terriermon saw them coming closer, very slowly, and he smiled, they didn't even know what the mine was. He fired a few shots into the left of the group, hearding them even closer into the mine. Lopmon did the same by swinging her head forward and taking out a little more then a few of the Goblimon. They huddled closer together, near the mine.

As they got into the perfect position, Lopmon heard two shots fire and the mine went off. All that's was left in that spot was an impassable crater, and whole lot of free floating data. The other Goblimon froze when they saw this. Henry smiled, the more time to prepare, they better chance Guilmon and Takato got here.

Lopmon launched her final three Shurikens splicing four Goblimon that were running towards them.

"BLAZING ICE!" she shouted launching her attack at the enemy. The large ice flaming ice ball froze two Goblimon as it flew past and deleted the one it hit.

"Digi-modihy" Suzie said cheerfully, "let's do this Lopmon, Bunwee Blades." She said as Lopmon's ears became the same kind of Blades as Antylamon's.

"Suzie, Ai, Mako," Henry said quickly, "you three get into the crater," he dropped his body, took a step forwards and threw the Goblimon over the knee, in which Mako bashed it's face in with the club, shattering it into a million data particles.

"Are you crazy," Terriermon said, "TERRIER TORNADO!" He shouted knocking back a few Goblimon and shattering one. "That's about the worse place for them to defend themselves. The Goblimon will have high ground advantage. BUNNY BLAST!" He shouted knocking another one back.

"I know, but it'll be easier to guard them!" he shouted snapping a Goblimon's arm and slamming him in the face with his fist.

Ai and Mako hadn't bothered to listen to the conversation, but got quickly into the hold, "I-I'm-m-m s-c-ca-red, Mako," Ai stuttered out.

They had hid behind a crevice, "it'll be alright Ai, Henry and Terriermon and Lopmon will protect us. And I'm sure Takato will be here soon with Guilmon as well. And Impmon wouldn't abandon us." Mako said trying to sound as confident as possible, he was failing miserably, as he wasn't even sure if they were going to get out of this.

Lopmon jumped and slashed with both of her ears, the Goblimon blocked it with his club, but Lopmon used this force to flip herself over the club and landing on his shoulders, the momentum carried her ears right into the back of the Goblimon. "BLAZING ICE!" she shouted letting her attack fly striking a Goblimon deleting them.

Henry sidestepped a swing of the club, grabbed the Goblimon by the arm and threw him into another group of Goblimon knocking them all down. This was bad, he was tiring already and they hadn't even defeated half of the Goblimon. He swung his fist as hard as he could, through the Goblimon. His fist collided and launched the charging digimon back into another group of them. He really wasn't going to last much longer.

Suzie swiped another card through her Pink D-arc, "Digi modihy, ADDRENALIN RESTOCK." She shouted. Lopmon felt her dwindling supply of adrenaline start working on overload. She let out a roar, and dove into the Goblimon striking left and right, becoming a whirlwind of bladed ears, "WHIRLWIND CUTTER!" She roared, Goblimon fell left and right being cut down in their tracks, most not even seeing anymore then a blur of brown and pink.

Suzie put the card into her left pocket, feeling the four cards in her pocket scared her. To haft to use four cards and not even have beaten their oppenent, and all the cards were fairly good one's too. She turned back to the battle to see Henry throw a bad digimon into another group of bad digimon. "Henwee," she cried as a Goblimon jumped over him, "turn around." The Goblimon flew farther then she had expected, _no, not Suzie,_ she thought seeing that the Goblimon was not trying to hit Henwee from behind, but to hit her.

Henry had turned at Suzie's plea, "SUZIE WATCH OUT!" he shouted as he watched in horror as the Goblimon swung it's club landing it directly on Suzie.

"AHHHHH!" she cried in agony as she flew back into the crater. Henry could only watch in horror as his little sister's injured body fell to the rocks below, which would kill her instantly.

Suzie slammed up against something cold and hard, but she felt herself slide down next to Ai and Mako, she felt herself slowly slipping into unconsciousness as the twins screamed…

Henry saw his sister fall, and then slam into a piece of ice that had appeared out of nowhere, and slide down it next to the twins. He ducked and slammed the Goblimon that had tried to catch him while he was unaware. He then launched a kick into the Goblimon's face sending it flying. A shadow raised a club behind him.

The Goblimon had thought himself pretty great to take out the little girl, but he knew the green striped one was behind him, so as soon as he extinguished the pink light, he turned around to face the green one. To his astonishment, he had turned around back to face another Digimon. The Goblimon smiled and silently stood over him. He raised his club to strike, and burst into a million pieces of data as he saw a blue sword run through his tiny skull.

Takashi turned towards Henry, "Well, I guess that's two you owe me." He said jokingly.

Henry smiled, then remembered his little sister, "Suzie," He said running to the edge. Takashi grabbed his arm,

"I know you're worried, but she'll be fine for now, we have to take care of these guys first." He said calmly.

Henry nodded and turned back towards the Goblimon, only to see another familiar face coming through the hordes of Goblimon.

Takato ran through the crowds with his claws going full slashing and dashing. The three foot blades coming off the back met many a surprised Goblimon. Takato tore through the crowd like paper, the hazard sign glowing and flashing a bright red.

Guilmon came charging through the crowd as well, next to Takato. He jumped, tore the head off of a Goblimon. "PYRO SPHERE!" he shouted jumping off the headless Goblimon. His attack landed into a group of three, destroying all of them. He landed claws full bearing completely demolishing the poor Goblimon. His tail lashed out and drove its spikes into three different Goblimon in less then a second. His Hazard sign flashing full. He leapt on top of the end of Takato's blades. Takato drove his claw down into a Goblimon, sending Guilmon flying into a hoard. Three seconds later, all that was left was a bunch of data. Takato continued to slice his way through tell he came next to Takashi and Henry.

"Hey." He said cheerfully.

"Are those, and was that?" Henry asked, stupefied.

"Yeah, these are his claws, and that was his tail he used." Takato said casually.

"Took you long enough though." Takashi said jokingly lightening up the mode, "I mean seriously, we've got like three hundred or so Goblimon left and all we have is my blade, Henry's Jujitsu, a rookie and a dog that's trying to be a bunny."

Terriermon glared, "hey, I wouldn't be talking ice boy."

"Better then having my species mixed up." Takashi shot back.

"Momenti guys" Lopmon interrupted, Terriermon stuck his tongue out at her, "we can always insult each other later, right now Suzie's hurt pretty bad we have no way out of this mess.

Takato looked at the Goblimon, "what are they doing?"

"Their, self-destructing." Henry said, amazed, "but why."

"No, their not self-destructing, all their data is going into one source." He said pointing to a glowing entity.

"Well, isn't this just the best time to be alive, hey hey hey." A metallic voice sounded, "I mean how often do you get to take out digi-destined. Cause MetalEtamon is here for his comeback tour, and guess what guys. You all have front row seats." The metal monkey said coming out of the woods and into the clearing grinning largely.

"MetalEtamon eh," Takashi said, "comeback tour, give me a brake. You couldn't even get you're first tour going before MetalGreymon wiped you off the planet, then you fell to SaberLeomon."

"yeah, but this time it'll be you who are going to fall as I show you my best performance yet, Banana Slip."

The banana peel flew towards them, and fell to the ground. Takashi stood on the other side his sword out full. "Look's like you're opening song wasn't very impressive, I hope you're performance provides at least a little entertainment, for however short it may be."

Takato handed Henry a card. Henry nodded and swung it through his digivice, "DIGIMODIFY DIGIVOULTION ACTIVATE"

"Terriermon Digivolve to

GARGOMON."

"Well, so the talking piece of metal over there is a Mega. Hmm, I thought they were supposed to be strong." He taunted.

"They are, but you know, theirs always exceptions to the rules." Takashi joined in the taunting.

"Hey Takatomon," Guilmon asked, "can we go grab some peanut butter banana's when we beat him. His attack makes me hungry.

"You want a banana, eat this, Banana Slip!" a now very annoyed Mega said.

"Pyro Sphere!" The attack's collided throw dirt and dust everywhere. Takashi put up a wall of ice to block the attack. Takato jumped in front of Henry with his claws in a protective stance.

Henry got back up, and heard a cough. "Suzie," he said, realizing just how little time she might really have. His eyes narrowed.

"Suzie's in trouble," Henry's stripes started to glow a green, "and I need to get her some help."

"Well, sorry to stop you, but I've got a show to perform, and no one is stopping me," MetalEtamon noticed Henry running towards him, "what do you think you're doing kid, I'm Pure ChromeDigizoid. You'll just injure yourself if you try to attack."

"I know," Henry was moving at triple the speed he normally was. He jumped over a thrown banana.

"MONKEY PUNCH" MetalEtamon shouted as Henry jumped in front of him. Henry had been counting on this and lowered his body at the last second, MetalEtamon's fist flew over him. Henry stood up three times as fast as he normally would and launched the Metal monkey forward.

Takato leapt forward, "oww, you're hurting my beautiful body" came the reply as Takato slashed an X with his claws on the front of his chest leaving deep gashes.

"It's been to long for you to be back now!" Takashi snarled as he slammed his sword into MetalEtamon as Takato flipped over him. Takashi sword shattered like shrapnel and dug a thousand bullet proof ice splinters into MetalEtamon. He flipped over the mega.

"GARGOMON, NOW!" Henry shouted.

"You think that hurt me, you got to be kidding." MetalEtamon laughed, "wait, what's your bunny doing." He said with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Do it." Henry said sharply.

Gargomon was glowing green. "DIGIFORCE!" he shouted channeling all his power into one attack. The green light struck MetalEtamon square in the chest, shattering him into a million pieces.

"Dude, I rock." Gargomon says before falling on the ground unconscious as Terriermon.

Takato couldn't help but laugh as his claws formed back into his regular hands, and his Hazard D-arc was clipped to his belt, "ah, come on, at least have some originality." Takato said laughing his head off.

"What, I like the show, what's the matter with that?" Henry protested as everybody's marks stopped glowing or flashing.

"That just goes beyond obsession though." Takato said stilling laughing his head off.

Takashi just shook his head at those two as he grabbed Suzie very carefully. When he got up out of the crater with the twins following him, the monster maker's were their. He handed the unconscious Suzie to her father, and Mr. Wong and the other monster makers took off for the hospital with Henry and Takato.

"you kept them safe?" Yamaki asked as the twins came out of the crater.

Takashi nodded, "as well as I could, but Henry was the one that kept them safe for most of the time. If you're to thank somebody it would be him."

Yamaki nodded and knelt down next to the twins, "are you two alright?" he asked compassionately.

They both nodded, Yamaki stood up and shook both of their heads playfully. He turned to Takashi, "you know?"

Takashi nodded, "so does Yamshowzu and Takato."

Yamaki nodded, "yes, Riley told me this morning of Takato's discovery." He said thoughtfully, "I know I haven't been very fatherly to them at all, but I would ask you as a concerned dad for his kids…" Yamaki stopped.

Takashi bowed to him, "of course, you don't even need to ask."

Yamaki smiled, "thank you, it's good to know there in the hands of somebody who can take care of them." Yamaki started to walk off.

"hey Yamaki," Takashi called out. He paused for a sec, before finishing, "I assume I'll be staying at you're place now."

Yamaki smiled and tossed him some keys, "depends, only if you can find the right key." Their was like twenty eight of them.

Takashi nodded as Yamaki left, "So, what were you going to ask Papa," Ai questioned.

"You notice too much, anybody ever tell you that." He replied.

"No, so what was it." Ai persisted.

"I found a blue card today, except this one was made for somebody, and not just to fuel the Matrix code.

Piedmon smiled, the Elecmon was being very persistent, but he could tell he was fading, "so, I'll ask one more time, where is her egg."

Elecmon stared at him, " I won't ever tell you."

"Very well, I guess I'll just have to call Gigadramon and tell him this area is of no use anymore. Of course the eggs will survive, but all the little one's might not make it," he said with mock sadness, "our entire future Generation might be wiped out with one blow. Even sadder is that with their homeland destroyed, the newborn's might not make it." He said sounding really saddening.

"yeah right," a voice came from behind, "you really should keep better contact with you allies. Gigadramon won't be hurting anyone for awhile now." Piedmon turned around, "hmm, angels, I thought you were extinct. What joy to tell my master, I'm sure if I brought you in, he could find some use for you. What joy it'll be to have a few more angel digimon key chain's as well." He said. He looked at the two angels, "why do you look so familiar?" He questioned.

The male angel looked around, "so, I take it by you're conversation, you really do want Sora's egg. Why?" He demanded.

Piedmon stared at them still trying to figure out were he knew them, "it doesn't matter what my master wants with it, all that matters is that he does. He has his own reasons, now please, refresh my memory. Where have I seen you before."

The female angel whispered something into the males ear, she flew a little bit above him. The two angel Digimon were flying on either side of the male one. For some reason the female angel above the male one looked very vaguely familiar.

"The Rope!" Piedmon stated remembering where he'd seen them, "it's you're fault," he said acidly pointing to T.k. "I Had EVERYTHING, AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME."

"No, you let your own self fall by getting to cocky." T.k told him.

"I will not make the same mistake again." He snarled. "TRUMP SWORD!" He shouted sending his four swords flying, catching both of the angel digimon in the wings pinning them to the walls.

"T.k, Catch." Angemon said throwing his staff. The Digidestined of Hope caught it with ease, and just in time to block an on coming sword.

"Look's like you're going to haft to do better then that to take me on." T.k mocked him.

Piedmon smiled, "well, well, look who's the cocky one this time. TRUMP SWORD!" He shouted bringing out his two blades swinging them at T.k. T.k dropped a little and parried the blow over him with the staff.

(Start Music)

Takashi headed to the dock with the twins. They had been chattering quietly among themselves, while Takashi had been behind them watching everyone and everything.

"The Ice Gauge has now docked, please move off quietly to the left, and be reminded, all animals must be…" Takashi heard over the intercom. He pushed the twins to a bench, and waited. It took about thirty minutes, but he finally saw what he had been waiting for.

"Takashi" Riley said joyfully, "been awhile."

"Only if you consider a week awhile. It's really not all that long, especially when you're really working on something hard and that's a pain in the but to do." Gomamon said still typing on his computer.

"Like?" Takashi asked not even wanting to know what the computer freak had been doing while he wasn't under his supervision.

"like trying to figure out if that pain in the but twin of mine actually survived or not. Theirs some sort of barrier that's in the way from me sending transmissions." Takashi looked at him, "yes, I have tried hacking it down, but it would be a lot easier if I knew what I was actually up against and was at the scene of where the barrier is, but I'm not, so I've just do what I can."

"So, is Betamon alright?" Riley asked.

"It would take a lot to take down DMB, but…" Gomamon said still typing like a mad man.

Takashi raised his eyebrows, Riley translated the question so the two little kids could understand.

"He went up against a Mega, otherwise he wouldn't have called for so much power against it." Riley told them.

"Exactly," Gomamon said, understanding why Riley translated, "the thing is, that much energy would have left him weak in his in-training form. Unless he took whatever he was up against out in that one blow, or he had some help. He would be done for.

"Keep seeing what you can do to contact him," Takashi said giving the seal his D-arc, "but right now, we got to go, Suzie was hurt pretty bad… and part of it's my fault. So we need to go and see what we can do to help."

Riley raised his eyebrows, Takashi was caring for somebody else besides himself. Well, he usually just made sure the person would survive and moved on, but there was actual concern in his voice. It was weird, did he really change this much, he's only been separated from Gomamon for a week. Riley stared at the white seal who was still typing while pushing the Laptop. He couldn't believe that digimon, he couldn't even walk someplace without using his laptop.

Henry sat outside the room, his sister had been in their for awhile now. He looked up at the clock, two hours since she had entered that room. He got up and paced. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see the smiling face of Takato, "she'll be alright," He told him.

Henry nodded, but still paced. He looked up at the clock again, "two and half hour's," he muttered. He looked at Lopmon, he had completely forgotten about her. She was probably in just as much pain as he was, maybe even worse. He knew what happened to Jeri when she lost her partner, but what if, Lopmon lost her partner. Would it be harder for the Digimon? Lopmon was uneasy.

Takashi came around the corner, with another boy, the Imp twins and a Gomamon typing on a computer.

"Riley," The boy said sticking his hand out.

"Henry Wong," he said shaking it.

"and I'm Takato Matsuki." Takato said also shaking his hand.

"how is she?" Takashi asked softly, sitting the twins on the seat, and noticing their unusual lack of energy.

"I don't know," Henry replied truthfully, "she went in two and a half hours ago, nobody's came out since."

"It's my fault." Lopmon said from her seat, her head hung down, "I should have been their for her. I should have protected her."

"Yeah and you would have gotten both of you killed for sure." Gomamon told her sharply. "Look here," he told her pointing his laptop towards her. On the screen there was a club made up of different kinds of data. "This is the club that the Goblimon were using. You see this here," he said pointing to a small area of data, "this right here isn't in you're average Goblimon's data. This was inserted into it."

Takashi looked at it, "pull up the code," he told Gomamon. The young seal did as he was told.

Gomamon pointed to a part of the code, "this right here is made to screw up this code," he said pulling up another one.

Henry looked at them, "what's Lopmon's code?" he asked.

Gomamon brought it up, "here," he pointed to a point in it, "this is were it is in Lopmon." The code made up a fair of amount of Lopmon's total data. He exited out of the window that held Lopmon's code.

"you didn't get that code originally from Lopmon, did you?" Riley ask pointing to the code that the club was supposed to screw up.

"No," Gomamon said shaking his head. He brought up a wire frame of code, like he had done with the club and Lopmon's earlier.

Henry stared in horror, the outline of data was Suzie, "you mean?"

Gomamon nodded, "the whole point of this attack was to take out Suzie, then the data would form MetalEtamon afterwards and try and wipe out the rest of you guys."

Lopmon looked at the code, "I got that code from Suzie, didn't I. That wasn't part of me originally."

Gomamon stared at her, "that's a possibility." He started typing like a madman. He brought up another wire frame of Lopmon, "let's see, here's your code before you met Suzie. You're right, Lopmon. Somehow you Suzie shared this code with you, but how. I mean, when Henry and Terriermon biomerged, their data became mixed, giving each a bit of the other's code."

"But Suzie never Biomerged…" Lopmon said thoughtfully.

"Well Momenti guys," Terriermon interjected, "I'm sure we'll figure out why later. Besides this is Suzie we're talking about, would anybody actually miss her anyw…" Terriermon didn't even get to finish his sentence.

Lopmon held Terriermon by throat up against the wall, "you insensitive clod!" she said angrily tears forming down her cheeks. " How can you say something like that." She dropped him as his face started to turn purple.

"I was only trying to lighten the mood." Terriermon gasped out.

Gomamon was still typing like mad. Takashi was lost in thought, Riley had sat down next to the twins and Henry looked back at the door.

"How different would you let Suzie become if she could live." Takashi asked without any emotion in his voice.

"What…" Henry questioned said turning towards him.

"Gomamon, pull up my data stream," He told his partner.

"Alright?" Gomamon said questionlly, "but I don't see how that could help…"

"no, my old one. Also, run a scan for any data that matches the line of code of the club." He thought for a sec, "bring up Suzie's current code status as well."

Gomamon did as he was told, but he was perplexed, until three new window's popped up on the screen, "how did you know?"

Takashi looked the codes, he pointed to Suzie's current code, "she's taken to much damage, unless we can seal of that piece of code, she's gone."

Henry was still perplexed, "but how can you do that?"

Gomamon started typing up faster then a madman, "let's see, it may just work, we'll need another energy source, however." He looked around.

Takashi stared at Takato, "you have control of it now."

Takato nodded, "I take it you'll need my help."

Gomamon looked back up at his partner, are you sure about this. You know what kind of problems could come about with Hazard.

Takashi looked back at his partner, Trust me, I know what I'm doing.

Gomamon stared back at his computer, Takashi knew the risks, he was just going to have to trust him on this.

Takashi turned back to Henry, "you may not be understanding what's going on, but I need you're permission to do this Henry."

"I want her to live." Was all he could say.

Shibumi looked at the group, "so, Takashi, you do realize what you're going to do."

Takashi nodded.

Shibumi smiled, "Then let's get in you their."

"Are you sure about this Shibumi?" Mr. Wong asked. It had taken fifteen minutes to get everybody but Takashi, Gomamon and Takato out of the operating room. It had been Henry's barking for everybody to get out that finally got them the room.

"I know what I saw in that code that was brought up." Shibumi told him.

"This is my daughter's life you betting with." Mr. Wong told him.

Shibumi sighed, "Takashi observes everything and remembers it as well. Gomamon knows more about computer's, digimon, Tamers then anything or body in all four quadrants and Takashi would not bring Takato in their just for no reason. We don't know enough about what happened to Suzie, how she's changed or how to fix it. They do. All we can do is trust them." Shibumi looked over at Henry, "you son trust's them, why can't you."

"But your own child's life next time." Mr. Wong said sharply before walking off.

Lopmon sat there with worry, but she knew those two knew what they were doing, she was just scared. _Lopmon_, she heard in her head. She looked around.

_Good, now this may hurt a little bit,_ Lopmon freaked out, what was this voice going to do, then she recognized it, Takato. _Here, I'm going to put you to sleep, please don't fight it too much, and I'm sorry if it hurts, I just got control of Hazard, and I'm not very good at it."_ Lopmon understood and she let herself fall into a deep sleep.

Terriermon saw Lopmon fall off her seat, "Lopmon.." he cried as he kneeled next to her, "Lopmon, wake up." He said shaking her. He looked around, nobody else had noticed Lopmon fall. "Henry," He cried.

Henry turned around, "what happened?" he said nervously as he scooped up Lopmon.

"I don't know, she was just sitting their, then she fell over." Terriermon said worried.

Henry checked Lopmon's breathing, "she's alive Terriermon, she's just asleep. She's probably just exhausted from everything." He said placing her under a seat wrapped up in his coat.

Terriermon looked worried, "are you sure?" Terriermon asked.

Henry nodded. Terriermon sat down underneath the seat as well and stayed by Lopmon's side for the next ten hours.

Takato came out of the room five hour's after going in. Henry was the first one to him.

"How is she?" He asked.

Takato sighed, "she'll live, she'll live…" he said out of breath.

"Then we can go see her?" Mrs. Wong asked scared.

Takato shook his head, "The rooms too cold for you to stand. I stayed in their as long as possible, but it just got too cold."

"Hmmm?" Mr. Wong asked.

"Takashi has to keep the room at forty below, minimum. He's going to get it colder as Suzie get's used to it, but they have to stay in their for probably twenty four hours. Gomamon said he would send us some emails from time to time.

Shibumi's laptop beeped, "Look's like here's the first one." He said, "hmm, he says everything's alright and that she'll survive, their going to have to keep that room cold thought so there won't be any complications. Let's see he has a list of items he wants us to email him."

"Email him?" Yamaki asked having just arrived. He shook the twins head playfully.

"That's what it says." Shibumi tells him, "looks like theirs an attachment. It's instruction's on how to email the stuff to him."

"Well, what do they need?" Yamaki asked. Henry looked at the old man, how much did he already know about what was going on.

"Let's see, _She's going to be hungrier then Guilmon at a buffet line, so we need everything frozen you can send us that doesn't require any cooking. About sixty pounds of frozen fruit should work. Also, plenty of ice cream, about 25 gallons should work. You should also probably send a few loafs of bread. Yes I know frozen bread is a pain to eat, but carbs will definitely help. You should also send a few blankets, just a few light things, oh and could you send a forty below mummy bag for me, it'll get pretty cold here as the process goes on and just because Suzie has to freeze and Takashi has to as well because he needs to know how cold the Temperature is doesn't mean I have to so if you would. Anything else, oh yeah, current temperature, -48 degrees below Zero."_

"Ok, well let's go and grab the stuff," Yamaki said, "theirs a warehouse not to far from here, we'll just buy everything directly out of their. Besides, it'll take everybody's mind's off of things."

Mr. Wong smiled, "well, I guess theirs nothing else we can do."

Takashi stared at the sleeping bag that held his Digimon and the laptop, "any luck?" He asked.

Gomamon shook his head from inside the bag, "nothing, Suzie's doing fine though, that's at least good news."

Takashi shook his head, he had hoped that nobody else would ever have to live like him. But their was stress relived off of his chest, now he wasn't the only one to exist with a cold body temperature, and Suzie didn't have to go through all the torture he did. He also saved her life, so that was another plus.

He heard a noise from the bed and smiled, "here," he said tossing her a few frozen strawberries.

Suzie caught them with ease. She shivered, "where is Suzie?" she asked.

Takashi smiled, "so you are alive, you were hurt pretty bad in a fight, you almost died…" Takashi stopped, she was so young and innocent, "you're different now, changed."

Suzie looked around, "I'm cold," she said biting into a strawberry.

"You should be." Takashi told her, "it's a hundred and eighty seven degrees below zero here."

Suzie looked at him, "but shouldn't wwe be frowzen then?" she asked.

"Welcome to my world Suzie, like I said you've changed, you will now be more used to the cold, and shy away from hotter things." He looked at her, she had two pink stripes on her cheeks, matching Henry's green one's exactly, "and you and Lopmon are more apart of each other then ever before."

Suzie didn't fully comprehend this, "I'm tired, wake me up when it's not so cold." She said.

Takashi grabbed a blanket and threw it over Suzie. "you're life's just changed forever Suzie, I hope you can handle it.

Betamon: Why were we supposed to start music?

F.t: What I'm sorry, I wasn't able to get the Lyrics for T.k's theme song.

Gomamon: Theme Song?

F.t: yeah, almost every Destined and Tamer has their own theme song.

Betamon: Interesting, well

Gomamon: Here's the list.

Betamon: Ok Reader's here's the deal. If you can name everybody's theme song that has been put up and guess at least two more destined/Tamer's songs, then you'll get recognized in our next chapter.

Gomamon: if you do guess Two theme songs that haven't been shown yet, then not only will you be recognized, but you also get to choose a theme song for one of the remaining people. Only if it's good though.

F.t: (shakes head) what are you two doing?

Gomamon: well, we're kinda of tired of the Reviews that just say, update quick, and that's it. So we figured we'd have some fun.

F.t: Anybody want a trade partners?

Oh, and Happy New Year's, This is my start of the year present to all of you. (Hey, it could be worse, you're sister could be a Numemon…)


	11. Chapter 9 Sora's Story Part II

Betamon: Last time on Digi-modification, Sora, having died went to a place to wait to be reformatted, a digital Purgatory if you will. Anyways, their she met a small strange digimon named PyroDragmon, who told her of a place called DATS and how it caused Takashi to snap and go on a rampage. Kari, using the power of light, went to visit PyroDragmon, in which she learned that Sora was still alive and was going to be reformatted. She and T.k quickly went to meet her, but when they got there, they met an old enemy, Piedmon.

Gomamon: Back in the Tamer's world, while Henry, the Bunny and Dog wantabe bunny.

Terriermon: madHEY,/mad

Betamon: Come on Terriermon, you're interrupting the recap.

Gomamon: grinning evilly Momenti Terriermon /grinning evilly

Terriermon: Hmmph.

Gomamon: anyways, Henry, Terriermon and Lopmon were holding off a bunch of Goblimon, when one leapt over the group and hit Suzie into a crater, in which she would have broken her back if she landed. Takashi had just arrived luckily, and was able to make a slide of ice down into the crater. Unluckily, Suzie still slammed against the ice pretty hard, injuring herself horribly.

Betamon: As Henry watched in horror at his injured sister, Takato and Guilmon slashed and stabbed their way through the hoard of Goblimon. The six warrior's now stood a better chance against the mass, but something was wrong.

Gomamon: All the Goblimon combined their data to make MetalEtamon. Due to the fact that MetalEtamon's body hadn't completely solidified into ChromeDigizoid, Takato was able to open a large gash in his body with MegiDramon's claws and that Henry had modified Gargomon's guns, they were able to take him out.

Betamon: Make note though, Neither me nor Gomamon authorized F.t to be able to make Gargomon Metabee.

Terriermon: What's so bad about it,

Twins: (sweatdrop)

Gomamon: anyways, after the battle, Riley and Gomamon, Takashi's hacker of a digimon, arrived in Japan. Going to the hospital, Gomamon showed them a few strange things. A. Suzie's has more data in her then you're average human who hasn't Biomerged B. The clubs the Goblimon were wielding were meant to take out Suzie directly. C. Her data is far to screwed up to heal normally, or have somebody fix it.

F.t: (just now coming into the room) what are you guys doing?

Betamon: were just giving a recap of the last chapter, theirs nothing wrong with that.

F.t: Not really, but why are you guys trying to take over my story.

Gomamon: were not taking it over. You're readers are probably just bored to death, so were providing a little bit of entertainment for them.

F.t: Ummm, Any non-tamer out their who wants to become one? These two are worse then Gomamon and Terriermon DNAed Digivolved.

Terriermon: Dude, we'd be ultimate, nobody would be able to do anything but bend over laughing their buts off.

Gomamon: he mean's Joe's Gomamon, not me. Me, I'd just hack myself out of that and then write up a code that would prevent it from ever happening.

Betamon: Eww, Terriermon's drooling.

F.t: (Sweatdropped) I'll go get a mop. And oh, I use the Song Higher by Creed,

Betamon: Yes Yes, that IS T.K.'s theme Song

F.t: and I don't own it, Creed does, just incase you didn't get that

Gomamon: Well, now that the recaps over, onto to the preview.

Takashi: Looks you've got more talent then I ever had…

Gomamon: Suzie's Data, is, Adaptable…

Piedmon: The egg, where is it

T.k: (Groan's and looks at Piedmon)

Piedmon: Kari! You tricked me, and now she will pay…

Sora: It started when we were young, when Tai threw up in my hat…

Steven: I'm… a Tamer? (Turns around) Tyrannomon?

Sora's Story Part II

Takashi watched Suzie eat, they had been in the cold box for twenty eight hour's now, and he was slowly lowering the temperature, it was currently thirty five below zero. When he started lowering the temperature in the room four hours ago, Suzie had stirred, a few hour's later when the temperature reached seventy below, she had awoken, and like he had predicted, very hungry. He sliced another frozen strawberry up into pieces small enough she could just swallow.

"How come you don't slice up the strawwberrwees for you?" She asked as Takashi bit into a whole one.

He smiled, she had an even worse time talking now, but he knew that would heal, "it's a trick I learned a while ago. I sharpen my teeth with a bit of ice."

"ill I be able to do tat?" She asked curiously.

"Not for awhile, but eventually…"

"Can I see Henwee?" She asked.

Takashi felt the temperature, it was around ten below, "when the room warms up a bit more." He told her.

"But it is orm," she complained.

"Maybe to us, but your definition of warm is different now." He was worried, could something have happened, a factor he hadn't thought of? He looked at the area around Suzie. "hold up." He said getting up from off the frost covered ground. He went over to the bed, and was surprised, it was probably a good forty degrees warmer here.

"ut is it?" Suzie asked confused.

"look's like you have more natural talent then I had," Takashi said smiling. "I want you to expand what you're doing to this room…"

Suzie was confused, "what am I doing?" she asked.

Takashi thought for a second, she knows she's doing it, but she can't see what she's doing, she's doing it all be feel, interesting. "Here, I want you to relax you're eyes, close them, and then open them relaxed."

Suzie did as she was told, and she looked around, Takashi had a bright light blue aura around him. She looked at the bed, and saw a pink glow covering a small area around her. There was another glow surrounding the entire room, it was the same blue as Takashi, but it had lines of a blue tinted white mixed in it. "iy does evething look prety?" she asked.

Takashi smiled, "what you're seeing is the glow of energy that is required to do something. You see the glow around me and You?" he asked.

She nodded, "uh huh,".

"That glow you're seeing is data of a sort, anybody who's been to the digital world have it, and so do all digimon." Suzie nodded not completely understanding.

"Any way's, here, you see the pink glow that's encompassing the area around you?"

Suzie nodded.

"I want you to expand that,"

"lrite, I'll ry…" She said, she concentrated trying to push the glow, and to her surprise it expanded.

"Suzie tired," she said laying back on the bed. Takashi handed her a piece of bread,

"here, eat this, it shouldn't be to hard." He told her.

Suzie bit into it, and grabbed the next piece and wolfed them both down. In a matter of one minute forty six seconds, two of the six loaves were gone.

"yeah, sorry about that, I forgot how low on energy you were, or how much it really takes out of you when you first try it." Suzie nodded, and fell back asleep.

Within the hour, they had warmed the room up to fifty degrees and Takashi woke Suzie up.

"hmmm?" she yawned.

"the room is warm enough, I'm going to bring you're family in." Suzie nodded and got up.

Gomamon had come out five hours before the Takashi let the family in, "Brr," He said shaking his body, "it's cold in their. Two hundred below is not something that anybody should haft to experience," he said. _Takashi suffered it and colder for up to ten hour's a day._ A voice told him in the back of his mind making him feel guilty.

Henry watched as in surprised as the rookie digimon warmed up really fast, "What?" he said questionlly.

"Takashi just ran a heat card for me," Gomamon told him. He walked over to the seats were Lopmon was sleeping, and Terriermon was sitting next to her.

"How is Suzie?" Henry asked. Henry was the last one to stay there, as it was eleven in the morning, the next day. His family and everybody else had gone home to get some sleep, only Henry stayed. He sighed.

"She'll live, I'm surprised though, that should have killed her, and there should have been nothing anybody could have done, not even MagnaAngemon." The seal told them.

Takato came around the corner and tossed Henry a few pastries. "Their fresh," he told him. He turned to the rookie digimon, "then how did she survive?" he said.

"Because of the reason they aimed to kill her… her, data, is unique…" he said.

"What do you mean Unique?" Henry questioned.

"Meaning that she's very adaptable… yet they coded the club to use that against her, why they cared so much though, I don't know." He told him.

"Takashi's data was also adaptable, wasn't it?" Takato asked.

"Yeah Hazard, that's what I don't understand, if they knew Suzie's code was so adaptable, why didn't they try to kidnap her instead? It doesn't make to much sense."

Something stirred underneath the seat, "hmm?" Takato said bending down, to see Lopmon sitting up.

"What happened?" she asked dazed.

"Sorry about that Lopmon, we needed to copy some data from you to save Suzie, it looks like it took a little bit more out of you then we thought it would." Takato told her.

"No… I think you don't have quite as much control of Hazard as you think." She said getting out from under the chairs, leaving Terriermon still sleeping.

"That's probably more likely it…" Gomamon said typing something into the computer, "yep that's it, looks like your going to have a bit of Hazard code in you for a while, it shouldn't cause to many problems, although I would try anything with Terriermon in the next few days as it could end up badly." Gomamon said all of this as it was just casual talk as he typed away at his computer.

Takato and Henry looked at each other and started laughing as Lopmon blushed

Henry and Takato were still the only one's their when Takashi opened the door, Henry ran right to his sister, "are you all right Suzie?" he asked squeezing the life out of her.

"I ould be if u idn't eeze so ard," she tried to say.

"Her speech problems are a little worse, and she's going to have a harder time with hot temperatures." Takashi told the two.

"How cold did you reduce her core?" Takato asked.

"Eighty four, it was enough to be sure that she would survive, but also warm enough that she wouldn't have too much trouble with room temperature." He told them.

"That's weird," Gomamon said retyping some things in. "umm, Takashi, I think we have a problem…" he started retyping.

"ut's the atter?" Suzy asked starting to sweat, Takashi checked the temperature of the room, seventy degrees, he put a small layer of ice on Suzie's exposed skin.

"You're core, it's dropping," Gomamon told her. "it's already down to where Takashi's is at sixty three."

"What?" Takashi said astonished, what factor did he miss? Was she still going to die because of a mistake he did.

"Her temperatures already at sixty now, if it hit's thirty two…" He said sharply

"Suzie will be a frozen Popsicle," Takashi finished…

Takato stared at the now frightened girl, "why is this happening, you shut off cooling her core over eighteen hour's ago, why is it starting to cool down again," Takato said realizing the situation.

Takashi could only stare in horror as Suzie's temperature continued to drop, "I… I don't' know…" he said, "I… must have made a mistake…I…" Takashi lost his voice completely.

"Relax Takashi, it was something you could never have predicted in a thousand years. It seems as if Lopmon had a bit of Sovereign data still stuck in her. This data acted like life-force… Suzie's had four years of development in twenty four hours…" The white seal told him.

"You mean, Suzie's really fourteen?" Takato asked.

Takashi shook his head, "no, it mean's that she's had up to three years of puberty pushed into her in the past twenty four hours…"

Gomamon typed a little bit more, "she'll survive, her Core temperature will stop at forty two…"

Henry smiled hugging his sister, "I don't know what I would do without you Suzie." He said.

"i'm ot oing anywere Henwee," She told him. Takashi felt something disturb the air.

"Gomamon…" he said unsure of himself.

"yeah?" The white seal asked.

"How many people can you get to Rika's house," he said, as Takato's eyes narrowed.

"Three plus myself why?" He asked confused.

"Yamshowzu. I'll stay behind, you guys get going, and keep Suzie cool."

Gomamon nodded and brought up a screen, after a few seconds of typing, he brought up a screen, "good luck," he said as he pressed a button. In a flash Henry, Takato, Suzie and Gomamon, along with his laptop, were all gone.

(Start Music)

_When dreaming,_

T.k slammed the sword down with Angemon's staff, " why do you keep pulling that trick?" He asked, "you waste more energy then me."

_Guided into another world_

"Because, it's fun to see you try and stand up against me," Piedmon grinned evilly.

_As sore eyes I fight to stay asleep_

T.k swung his staff forward, which was easily blocked with the swords of the still grinning Piedmon, which was wiped off as T.K smashed the hand he hadn't had on staff into the face of Piedmon sending him flying.

"I already lost Sora to darkness once, I'm not going to lose her again." He scowled.

_cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place_

"I'm sorry, have we put a damper on you're life," Piedmon mocked.

T.k's eyes narrowed, "you killed Patamon and Sora, and you tried to take Kari."

_Cause there's a hunger longing to escape_

Piedmon swung his swords in downward fashion, T.k met with the staff sending both of their weapon's flying. "Why Can't you just leave us alone," T.k snarled.

_from the life I live when I'm awake _

Piedmon was silent not being able to say anything, he swung his fist at T.k's stomach. T.k grabbed it and held it down bringing his feet up and landing his shoeprint's on Piedmon's face.

They backed off from each other, "why does it matter…" Piedmon asked,

_So lets go there _

"Why does it matter why we do it, isn't power enough, to rule everything isn't that enough?" The clown digimon asked.

_Lets make our escape _

"You don't even know why you do it?" T.k said astonished, dodging a thrown punch.

_Come on lets go there _

"Isn't enough to be twisted and sick and crazy?" The mega asked seriously.

Lets ask can we stay 

T.k slammed his foot into the stomach of the clown, "Their just excuses, Rationale's, thing's you force yourself to believe so it won't seem as what you're doing goes against everything you've been taught."

_Can you take me higher _

_(Music)_

To a place where blind men see 

"How about fear," The mega asked flipping over T.k and slamming him in the back with his foot, "is that good enough of a reason for you."

_Can you take me higher _

_To a place with golden streets _

T.k staggered in the air, and turned to face Piedmon, charging forward, he went to slam his fist into Piedmon's face, and at the last second, kneeing him in the stomach sending him flying up a few feet and slammed him in the chest knocking the wind out of the Mega pushing him back. "fear, more like pride," T.k shot back.

_Although I would like a world of change _

_it's helps me to appreciate those nights and those dreams_

T.k slammed his foot into Piedmon's knee, ducked under a punch, and nailed a kick into the Mega's chin.

_But my friend, i'd sacrifice all those nights_

"What's it like to fly?" the clown asked mockingly swinging his fist and launching a kick at the same time.

_if I could make the earth and my dreams the same_

"it's like being with Kari constantly," he says slowly getting blown back a little bit by the attack"

_The only difference is _

_to let love replace all our hate _

"it's the same as being able to talk with Sora, to be able to unload myself… to be free," he says blocking a barrage of punches.

So lets go there 

"true flying is the physical form of the presence love…" T.k said flying up to avoid an attack.

_Lets make our escape_

T.k smiled at the clown's face, "what, you don't get to enjoy true flying, just some rip off…" he mocked landing a fist on Piedmon's shoulder

_Come on lets go there _

"SHUT UP" Piedmon Roared flying a dagger towards T.k, "I'LL TAKE YOU'RE FLIGHT AWAY FROM YOU!

Lets ask can we stayyyyyyy 

"Ahhh," T.k cried as the dagger pierced his chest

_(Music)_

"So, you know were love is," Piedmon said sadistically, "if you tell me, I'll let you survive…" he said jamming another knife into T.k, who he had pinned up against the wall.

_Can you take me higher_

T.k winced in pain, "what, you want to actually fly?" T.k mockingly gasped

_To a place where blind men see_

"Kari! You tricked me… Now she will pay," he grinned evilly, he leaned up against T.k's ear and whispered a few words,

_Can you take me higher_

Piedmon flew back a few feet, leaving T.k to fall to the ground, "You took everything away from me, now I'll take everything from you…" He took off.

_To a place with golden streets _

T.k tried to raised his head, "k..a..ri?…run…"

Kari was pumping her wings just as hard as she could pump them, the egg she was carrying was making it harder,

_So lets go there _

"T.K?"

_Lets go there_

Piedmon threw three knives at the Angel,

_Come on lets go there _

Kari heard the knives before they even left Piedmon's hand and maneuvered out of the way

_Lets ask can we stay _

Kari barrel rolled to the side, her wings protecting her as a few more knives were thrown, they bounced harmlessly off her wings

_All high and I feel like I'm alive for the very first time _

Kari launched herself into the air as Piedmon dove at her,

_Sailed high i'm strong enough to take these dreams and make them mine _

"Hang on T.k, Hang on," she muttered going still higher with Piedmon on her tail…

Sailed high i'm strong enough to take these dreams and make them mine 

"**Drop me, I'm the one he's after, Kari, you haft to go to T.k, he's injured badly…"**

_Can you take me higher _

"Sora…, I can't, he'd never forgive me,"

_To a place where blind men see_

Piedmon tackled Kari into the ground

_Can you take me higher_   
"You have to let me go Kari, for your own safety…" 

_To a place with golden streets_

Kari let go of the egg, taking all of her strength to do it

_Can you take me higher _

Piedmon smiled, and whispered a few things into the young angels ear before slamming her into the ground

_To a place where blind men see _

Piedmon picked up the egg and examined it, it was completely white, with the crest of Love in a mix between red and pink in color.

_Can you take me higher _

"don't worry, my master will take care of you,"

_To a place with golden streets_

"Very good care of you," Sora shuddered inside of her egg…

(End music)

_To have a digimon is something that very few actually get to really experience, to have a crest? Even less, so why would somebody throw all of that away?_

When did it start? Good question, first grade? When we first met? When my dad dated his mom? All are very possible, but when did I realize it, the night that changed our lives.

Sora sighed, she had just finished playing soccer with everybody, meaning, herself, Tai, Rick, William. Her best female friend was going through her accessories for her dolls, she sighed, "Hey Mimi," Her friend looked at her, "what's so interesting about that stuff…"

"It's a girl thing Sora, you wouldn't understand" Mimi told her. William smiled sitting down next to them all sweaty.

Sora snickered to herself, "what about cooties, William?" She asked.

"You're between me and Mimi, I think I'll be alright, besides, you need to be a girl to have cooties." He said… then was knocked off the bench. William landed on his rear.

Sora smiled and shook off the pain of her fist "next time, I won't be careful on the soccer field," she told him. William nodded thinking about wearing a cup next time and sat back next to the bench,

"rough game," he told them, "where'd you get that kind of stamina?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I just felt like the energizer bunny, I just kept going and going and going and going…" She said laughing

"alright, we get the point," Mimi said distressed, "Sora, can't you act like a proper lady for once?"

"I don't know, it's just not as fun" she told her looking up at the sky, she was really hot and took off her hat placed it next to her, "I'm going to go get a drink," she told them.

She passed by Tai on her way to the water fountain, "you alright Tai, you look sick…"

"What, oh, yeah sure," he said completely worn out, "I…just have been feeling sick, so that's why I had a hard time keeping up with you today." He told her.

"Really, you didn't seem sick before the game,"

"Well yeah… my mom wouldn't have let me play if she had known." He told her rather quickly.

Sora shrugged her shoulder's and went to get a drink from the water fountain. As she started to walk back, she saw a little girl, "hi, I'm Sora, do I know you?"

The little girl just blew her whistle and nodded. "So you've met my sister?" Tai asked coming up behind her.

"I didn't know you had a little sister." Sora said surprised.

The little girl blew her whistle and nodded. "Her name's Kari," Tai told her, "she's only two, but we need to go, see you same place tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Sure, all be here."

"Great, Rick and William said they should be able to play tomorrow as well, well see ya." Tai said walking off with his sister.

Sora walked back to were Rick and William were talking and Mimi was still playing with her doll. She grabbed her hat,

"Sora, Stop…" Mimi tried to tell her as she put on her hat. Mimi just cringed.

Sora felt something wet and liquidy and just down right gross slosh on top of her head. "EWWWW," She yelled throwing her hat on the ground, to see barf fly every where.

"Ewwww," Mimi said as a little bit splattered onto her clothes.

Rick and William looked at the hat, looked at Sora, looked at the barf that was all over the ground, and started bursting out laughing.

Sora spun towards them, "YOU!" She yelled diving at them. She landed in a face full of grass as the two boys started sprinting away.

"Sora, it wasn't them," Mimi shouted.

Sora turned around, "what?"

"it was Tai, he came over here looking pretty sick, then he grabbed your hat and spewed all over the inside, I tried to tell you, but" she broke off.

Sora sighed. She went and grabbed her hat very carefully and dumped it into a trash can. "I'll get Tai for this…" she muttered.

She went home and explained to her mom what happened, her dad had laughed and her mom then proceeded to scold him. Sora went into the bathroom and started to take a shower. She washed out all of the stomach acid juice out of her hair, and bit's of what she supposed were pizza particles.

When she got done with her shower, she got on some new clean clothes. Then picked up the phone and dialed Tai's number.

"Hello," Came a familiar voice.

"Tai, Mimi told me that you were the one that barfed in my hat and," she shrieked as the phone started to cut out and went dead. She stared at it, "Stupid Tai," she muttered.

It was later that night when she woke up to her alarm clock going nuts. She sighed and unplugged it from the wall. She went out to the balcony and looked down, to see Tai's little sister and an orange dinosaur breaking into the Soda. She stood their amazed.

It was a few minutes later, when Tai also went through the soda. She watched in surprise as a large egg formed over the city and the orange dinosaur changed to protect Tai and Kari from a flying bird. "Thank you," she whispered, not knowing what she would do with out her soccer buddy. The dinosaur and parrot fought once again, and the dinosaur lost once again.

"Come on Tai…" she said softly as he blew as hard as he could on his sister's whistle, "YOU CAN DO IT TAI…" She shouted from the balcony as loud as she could.

She looked to her right, to see a kid with a younger brother also watching the scene. The little kid handed his brother a harmonica, and he played it as loud as he could matching the blow of the whistle. She saw in awe as the dinosaur's eyes opened and launched a devastating flame towards the parrot, in a flash, they were gone…

Sora woke up the next morning not sure if she really saw what she saw. She got up and had breakfast. She looked at the clock in surprise, it was already 9:20, she had really slept in, she grabbed her things and went down to the park where they were going to play soccer. Tai was standing their, watching an ambulance go.

"Tai, what happened," she asked.

"Kari… she's sick… and I forced her to come play with me," he bawled in front of her "she's going to the hospital because of me Sora, if she dies it's going to be my fault."

Sora didn't know what to say, "is she sick because of last night?" she asked slowly, "that's why you were blowing the whistle for the dinosaur to get up, it was because Kari got sick from the cold." She muttered to herself. It was right there and then that she knew what to do. She grabbed and held the small bawling Tai…

Sora had moved away a short while after that, she saw Tai occasionally but their friendship faded, yet Sora thought of him every day. It was three and a half year's later when she saw him again.

Sora looked around at the camp, there were a few other girls here, but mostly guys. She walked up to the instructor, "Sora Takenouchi checking in."

"Alright, here's you're key, and you're in cabin 31A. You're old enough to handle the only boy/girl mixed cabin…"

Sora nodded, "alright."

"Practice starts in thirty minutes, so get yourself changed and be ready." Sora nodded and walked up to her cabin.

"31A, huh, the only girl boy cabin in the camp. Oh well." She said opening up the door, inside were two set's of bunk beds, on one side the girl had taken the bottom bunk and was setting up a poster, on the other a boy was playing his game boy. He was also on the lower bunk. Up on the top bunk was, "Tai? Tai Kamiya?" She said astonished.

"Sor, wow, haven't seen you in a while, it's been what,"

"three year's three months and sixteen days." She told him.

"umm, you know that's pretty freaky Sor," he told her.

"not really, I've just been keeping track of the day's since I moved," She told him throwing her stuff onto a shelf.

Tai shook his head, "it's still strange," he looked around, "theirs only four people staying in this cabin, right?"

The kid playing his game boy nodded, "yeah, hey Sora, been awhile, hasn't it." He asked her.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Yeah, here, let me think, something to refresh your memory, ummm, you tried to kill me after Tai barfed in your hat."

"William," she questioned, he nodded his head, "oh, yeah, I remember now, you were always saying I wasn't human."

"You're not, A. You kick like a demon, B. You've got more rage then a rhino on a rampage and C. You do all of this, which would be normal for an awesome boy, but you're a girl." He finished.

"What, you have a problem with a girl kicking your but." Sora asked jokingly.

William shrugged. "Not when I was younger, but now, I'm top of the game," He boasted.

"Wait, Sor's a girl?" Tai asked, "since when did this happen."

Allison, the other girl she now recognized from her team two year's ago, spoke up, "what land have you been living in. Sora's one of the best out there, are team took first two year's ago because of her.

"You're not to bad yourself, Allison," Sora told her.

"I'm good enough, but you Sor, you're awesome… I'm really glad we have a girl here who can really show the boy's what girls can actually do." Allison told her.

William sighed, "like I said, Sora's not a girl, no girl is that good." He said smugly. Allison stuck her tongue out at him.

Tai was still confused, "wait, is Sora a girl or not, I'm confused?"

William looked up at his friend, "ummm, the joke's over Tai, it wasn't even all that funny in the first place."

"I'm dead serious," Tai said, "I mean, when did Sora do anything girl like back in the old days."

"How could you not know?" Sora asked him, "My voice was fairly high compared to even some of the girls."

"I had just thought that you had gotten hit with the ball a few two many times…" Tai said as Allison gave him the "gross" look. Sora was amazed at his ignorance and William couldn't stop hanging his head in shame at knowing Tai. "Wait, Sora's a girl, and she always beat us?"

"Well, when it was her against you and me or you and Rick, because one of the other's was sick, she would lose occasionally, but yeah, we got our buts whooped by Sora back then…" William told his very confused friend.

"You… mean… I lost…? To a girl…?" Taichi said unable to grasp the concept.

"Theirs a problem with that," Sora demanded as she went near his top bunk.

Tai, he just fainted. Right their, he just fainted.

Sora watched her friend fall and caught him as he fell of his bunk passed out. "ummmm?" she said.

William jumped off his bed, and Sora put the passed out Tai on the bed.

William sighed, "Now what, practice start's in ten minutes, and Tai's passed out on the bed."

Sora grinned, "well…" She said looking around. She found what she needed, and filled it up with water from a faucet outside.

Allison chuckled to herself, "I'll tell coach you three will be a few minutes late," she told them.

"Thanks," William told her, Allison shut the door behind her. "you want to do the honor's Sora?"

"Actually, the water is just to clean up the mess…" Sora said, "it's been too long that I've kept this stuff, even worse that I brought it."

William was confused as she dug into her bag, "what do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

Sora knew her grin was far too evil, "well, let's just say, a little revenge is going to be sweet."

"that's not…" William stuttered, Sora nodded her head, "you mean…"

"I've kept it all these year's? Yep, now it's time to return Tai there a little gift he left me." She said opening the bag, a horrible reek entered the room, horrible enough to start and wake Tai.

Sora watched Tai stir, and start to get up, "what?" he said confused. She couldn't help but grin as she slammed the bag of three and half year old barf onto his head

"Here, have you're little gift you left me back…" she said laughing her head off as the horrible smelling vomit spewed all over Tai's massive hair.

He was still facing the bed, "if this is what I think it is, you are so dead Sora."

William smiled, "relax Tai, we got practice to go to, we'll rinse your hair out and head to practice." He led Tai outside and dumped the water over his head getting all the gunk, but not all of the smell, out of his hair. He grabbed a faucet and started running the water threw his hair. It was about fifteen minutes later when even the smell was gone. They got to practice twenty five minutes late.

Sora was surprised, "why is everybody just now getting here?" she whispered to William, she had noticed nobody was sweating.

William got in line, in between the redhead and the brown eyed boy, not even wanting to know what he had already planned as his revenge. "You will run three miles, and you will do it in twenty minutes," he heard the coach shout, "TAICHI, WILLIAM, SORA… you three will stay behind for now. On your mark's get set GO!"

The three walked up to the coach, "I understand you three are a few minutes late, eh."

Sora knew that all three of them were in deep dodo, but, she was the one with the guilt trip. She stepped forward, "I'm sorry sir, it's my fault, I pulled a prank" she knew she at least wouldn't be punished as hard as the other two, being a girl and all, but she couldn't help but wonder why none of the other kids were sweaty.

"Interesting Tai, very interesting, I had kinda figured you'd be a Pro Soccer player instead of a politician." The coach told him.

Sora was confused, what did he mean, obviously the other two also held perplexity on their faces as the coach explained, "you take the credit, but send out your assistant to take the blame."

"My assistant?" Tai said looking strangely at the girl.

The coach frowned, "surely you had figured it out by now…"

Sora looked at her bunkmates, "you put the best into one cabin."

"Wrong, I put the team captain's and their assistants in one cabin…" the coach said.

Sora was appalled, "you mean you're letting Tai have more power then me?" How bad she wanted to wipe Tai's smug grin off his face.

"Yep, so I seriously hope the prank you played wasn't too bad, cause you're now assistant team captain." The coach said, "here's what I've planned for you team captains. The other player's at this camp will have a "try out." You will decide who you want on your team from the try out's. You will pick six more people beside yourselves. These will be you're teams. Three forwards, two Dee's and goalie. Two people will be subs. You will scrimmage against each other for the entire time, and at the end of the camp, the winning team will receive Five-hundred dollar's to be split up among the team."

Sora glared at Tai as he told the coach his problem, "What? Why do I have to be with Sora, why can't it be me and William?"

"You have a problem with Sora?" The coach asked.

"Yes I have a problem with her, she's a girl, come on, why do I have to have a girl on my team." Tai complained.

"Because, you're the best two at this camp… now that you have learned how to play, you need to learn how to lead." Tai sighed as the coach told them this, "now, when the kids get back, we will have them go through a series of drills, in which you will observe and take notes, you then have tell tomorrow to decide on twelve player's for your team."

"Twelve?" Allison questioned.

"yes, as your opponent may choose your player before you." The coach handed them some clipboards with all of the player's names, and the kinds of drills, and a spot for them to mark stuff about it.

Sora sighed, grabbed her board, and started marking the player's as they came in from the run.

It was several hour's later as she and Tai had sat down in the woods, as Allison and William had already claimed the cabin. Coach had also told them that Al and Will would have first choice, this wasn't so much of a bother, except how the coach said it, it started to make her think. She looked back over her list, "well, we know Allison and William will go for Ken first."

Tai nodded, "yeah… probably"

Sora looked at him, "are you alright Tai?" she asked.

"what… yeah, of course…" Tai said half-heartedly, " why wouldn't I be."

"ummm, alright," Sora said confused, "any way's, we know they'll go for Ken first, so we probably shouldn't even put him on the list, what do you think."

"what… yeah, sure, go ahead" Tai said awkwardly.

"Taichi Yagami, you will tell me what the heck is going on this instance…" she said half freaked out, half pissed, "whatever happened to the carefree leader of our small soccer group who played pranks and got us all into trouble. We've been away from each other for a while now, but you haven't changed that much!"

"umm, Sora?"

"Yeah Tai?"

"Well, it's, I've just, never, really… had any girlfriends…" Tai told me, then he must have realized what he said, "I mean friends that are girls." He said quickly.

Sora laughed, "just consider me one of you guys, I might as well be."

Tai nodded, but still didn't completely relax. "yeah, your right about Ken, he's definitely going to be the one that they choose first, so what do you suggest, get Ren to try and balance out the teams?"

"Maybe, I was thinking more along the lines of getting Hight (pronounced Height).

"Him, why?"

"Because, he's the anti-ken if you will. An assassin for the general leader of the army. And, it'll be the last person for Al and Will to expect us to get first."

"So now they grab Ren tipping the favor of natural player's on their side." Tai told her.

"Which is when we grab our goalie, Zach. We have completely defense right their."

Tai nodded thinking, "now, for the next five, normally a team would grab the top five players, but the leader's aren't much of team players."

Sora smiled, "right, I was thinking a combination of Ted, Hailey, Josh, Blake and Savanna."

"Hmmm, I don't know, I like the idea of putting josh, he's the game clown and will relieve a lot of stress, Blake? No, he get's along with everyone, but he's too into the game. Hailey's too preppy, and Ted, we need some of his friends for him to work well." Tai said thoughtfully

"So, we pick Josh first, and Savanna. Hmmm, how about Edgar, and maybe Lewis."

"Edgar and Lewis, their good, but I just don't see why you would pick them over some of the better kids."

Sora grinned, "well, it appears to me that both Edgar and Lewis have crushes on Savanna. They'll play their tails off to impress her, and their both best friends and they're not too uptight."

Tai rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, she caught something about impressing and girls, but that's all she could make out of it. "Fine, whatever. So that's are team."

"Yep, that's about it."

Tai sat up and stretched, "Finally, I can leave, I don't know what was worse, spending time with you or not being able to go swimming."

"Tai,"

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"That was uncalled for."

"What, I didn't ask for this, blame the coach," he said walking off.

"I can't believe I have to assist that spoiled jerk." She said getting up. She went to her cabin in a huff.

She climbed onto her bunk and grabbed her book and stuck her nose in it.

Allison put her comb down, "so, what did Tai do?" she asked.

"What?" Sora said.

"You're crying silent tear's to yourself, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but it does always help to unload. I know, I've had a lot of problems with my family." She said very casually.

"It's, just… when I saw Tai, I thought it would all be like the old days and we would be playing pranks and enjoying watching not only each other, but also our other friends fall into them. Now… Now he's just a big jerk." Sora spat out.

"You can't ever return to the old day's, can you." Allison told you.

"I guess not," Sora said facing her eyes to the ground.

"here, just give him some time, he'll come around, besides, it's Tai… he may be thickheaded, but this his chance to prove that he's made of something, do you honestly think that he's going to pass this chance up?"

"no… I just don't know, he's not the same… I thought this was going to be fun being team captain's, but all Tai's done is told me how much he disgust's my presence." How could he be so inconsiderate, didn't he know how much she had been looking forward to seeing him again, to hear his laugh as she pranked him, and see his eyes grow in fear as she let loose her fury upon him for pranking her. How she wanted those old day's back, how she longed for them… and here, she could have them again, cause he was here, but, he hated her. He hated her, so what was the point, why should she care for what Tai thought, who needed him…

"I'm going to come swimming, want to come or are you going to dream of day's long gone that obviously aren't going to happen again." Allison said grabbing her towel.

Sora stared up at the ceiling, Allison was right, she needed to get over it, what made it so important that she hung out with Tai? She could pull pranks and all this stuff with her friends… "no thanks, I think I'm going to go for a run." She hopped down from her bed.

"Allison?"

"yeah?"

"Thanks, you know how to get me thinking straight."

Allison shrugged, "hope everything goes okay with Tai."

Sora sighed and put on her shoes, she went and grabbed her jacket, _why do I care so much? Hmmm?" _ She sighed, what did it matter, she went out the door and started to jog. She could here the kids playing, and was almost tempted to go join them, but the thought of Tai insulting her again was just to much.

What had happened to make him such a jerk, was she really that ugly that he didn't want anything to do with her? She heard her feet land on the soft dirt as she ran through the forests. It took her about fifteen minutes, but she eventually completed two laps of the course, also know as two miles.

She looked at her watch, the kids still had half an hour before dinner, and the pool was still open for another fifteen minutes. Inside the cabin she looked around, she grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and started to write.

She looked up as Tai, Allison and William walked in, "you guys have fun?" she asked.

William was grinning hugely, "you kidding, I don't think I've had that much fun since Kari put strawberry milk in Tai's Raisin Bran."

Tai was grinning at his friend, "you know how she is, she was just trying to be helpful… she felt bad for giving the last of the milk to Miko. She still loves that cat more then me though, it's really annoying."

Allison laughed, "the great Taichi Yagami, second only to a fur ball with claws." Will laughed. Tai grinned.

Tai yawned, "dang, that took a workout," he dried his hair with his towel, "well, let's go grab some chow."

Sora nodded, "sure, but could you look at these first Tai, I was wondering if you could point out any holes in them." Tai looked at the piece of paper, "their play's I thought we could try out, I tried to make use of each player's abilities as much as I could."

"You do realize it's just a game," he said coldly dropping the paper's and walking out the door.

Sora had expected something like this, but William and Allison were caught completely off guard. " I see what you mean by jerk." Al said after a few minutes of silence.

Sora hopped down and grabbed her papers and tore them in half, "what's it matter." She went off to dinner.

The next day went by fairly smoothly, Sora got up, went to breakfast, ate as far away from Tai and William as she could, Allison came and sat by her and they had a pleasant conversation. Next come the drills, she did them just like every practice, then they choose their teammates. She said nothing at all at this time, and they were able to get everybody the had wanted, which she could tell freaked out both Will and Allison. The teams then went and got some practice, Tai just had them do a bunch of drills, which she did, then gave them the rest of the time to scrimmage. It was easily defined that Tai was the best player. Sora's heart wasn't into it, so she was actually the worse player on the team.

That night when the kids were giving some time to go and do things before dinner, she went and ran the same route she had last time, expect she ran right up to dinner time, scarfed in something, ran again and went to bed.

The next day the routine was the same, they now only had one more day to practice before their first game against Will and Allison. The next day passed like the other one's.

The day of the first match, Sora could tell the team had no heart. They knew their captain's moods about each other, and everyone seemed down. The final score ended up being nine to three, Will and Al's favor. She went running with this heavily on her mind.

She was on her third lap when she stopped as a man came out of the woods.

"you Sora Takenouchi?" the man asked.

"what's it too you." She said. She felt two man step behind her.

"Well, it seems your father has info that he isn't disclosing, so we need, a bargaining chip." The man smiled.

Sora was freaked out now, their was no way she could out run them, they were two far away from the camp for her to actually be heard if she screamed, and she really didn't want to be hurt.

She burst forward as the man was flown forward a few steps, "Tai?!" she said. Standing next to him, the three men now facing them.

"Run!" he said, "run…"

"You can't handle these guys by yourself." She said freaked out.

"Neither could the both of us, but I can buy you some time, NOW RUN!" He said the last part so fiercely and commanding, she don't think it would have been possible to disobey him.

"you think you can beat us?" the man laughed.

"no," she heard Tai reply as she was sprinting down the path, "but this is a soccer camp." She heard somebody sing a very, VERY, high note.

She sprinted her as hard as she could _come on, can't you run any faster, Tai's getting the crap beat out of him and this is as fast as you can run. Come on, you can put more speed into it._ She ran into camp and tore open the coaches door. "Tai… ON THE PATH… BEING ATTACKED, LET ME ESCAPE." Was all she could frantically say before she passed out on the ground.

She woke up the next day in a bed in the hospital cabin in the camp, she felt exhausted.

"oh, your awake, that was quite the run if I do say, I don't know how you did it." The nurse told her.

She sat up, she was running frantically for some reason, "TAI! Is he alright?" she asked worriedly.

The nurse looked at a place next to them, their lay Tai with a lot of bruises and cuts, "he'll be fine, but theirs not much left on him that's not black and blue. He'll be out for most of the camp if not all."

Sora sighed and a tear crept to her eye to see him injured so badly. She ate the food mechanically and the nurse left to tend to the practice's. She was half way through when she heard a voice.

"you know, it's not a crime to enjoy the food." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Tai," She said looking at him, "oh, Tai. I'm sorry, this is my fault,"

"Sora forget it," he told her, "it's what I deserved. I'm… sorry, for the past few day's, I've been a jerk to you. This was my punishment. I… I didn't know what to think when I found out you were a girl… I thought it would change everything, that we couldn't pull pranks on each other anymore, that all carefreeness was gone. So I did the only thing I could, I tried to push you away so I wouldn't have to be reminded about the fact that we couldn't do that." Tai grinned his mischievous smile, "I don't know why though, especially since you kept that barf this entire time just for me."

Sora laughed, "yeah I guess so." She was silent for a second, "Tai… Thank you."

Tai smiled, "hey, I couldn't have my best player go missing? Now could I?"

Sora shook her head, then something occurred to her, "hey Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing out their anyways?"

"ummm….errr…eeto…I plead the fifth?"

"Tai, you do realize this is Japan?"

"Aw crap…"

The next day the practice for the team was a little different, a bit more light hearted, and a bit more fun messing around with plays. Josh was hilarious when given the chance, and Savanna knew that both Edgar and Lewis were trying to show off, so she encouraged them, and laughed as Lewis actually tripped over the ball, it was hilarious. Zach, well, he was given the name of the brick wall and Hight was dubbed the assassin, Savanna? Well, she became the temptress and both Edgar and Lewis became the Royal knights. Sora? Well… she wasn't "given one" as at Josh's encouraging, the group voted to wait for Tai to give her a nickname. Sora wasn't too happy, so she dubbed Josh the Soccer ball kicking pile of Sewer Mold. He took to it far to quickly.

The next day went by pretty much the same as usual, except that it was missing Tai. Sora now went and swam instead of running and enjoyed herself. The next day was the second match. It was a good game, all the player's were doing awesome, but the skill level of their opponent's was definitely having it's effect. But Zach kept true to his name and the Brick wall was never scored on during the entire game. The final score ended up being 3 to 0. Sora had scored one, as well as the "assassin," but Sora did have Hight go up against Ken yet, as their was still one more game to play. It was Savanna who had scored the last one taking it all the way down the court, passing it to Lewis, who passed it too Edgar, who had a killer kick. He launched the ball at the goalie. The goalie was able to block it, but sent it flying and wasn't able to block it as Savanna slammed her head into the ball scoring the last point of the game. The best news of the day? Tai was going to be their tomorrow, and for some reason, Sora felt this was the start of something big…

The game the next day was pretty intense, Tai leading the group in the play's, Sora giving small hints to each person, modifying a play just slightly, but enough so that Al and Will couldn't catch on. The Brick Wall was true to his word, blocking a whole 2 shot's the entire game. Ken met his match up against the assassin, and fell on his but a million or so times. The funniest thing The Soccer ball kicking pile of Sewer Mold did was while laughing at his own joke, Edgar shot the ball, it bounced off the goalies hand's and right into Josh's face, nobody could stop laughing. Of course the Assassin took advantage of this and scored a goal as a time out hadn't been called. The Temptress definitely did her job, both of the Royal knights were so worn out from impressing her, that they both told each other that the other had won at the same time. Tai passed the ball to her once, and she head butted it in, getting the classic, "Theirs no Eye in team," line. Josh then went on about how Tai is now using cheesy cliché's, it was so funny. All in all, the game ended up being 15 to 0. The biggest shut out the coach had ever seen. It was a few month's later at a different camp, that Tai and Sora went to, that ignited the spark that had been made here…

Betamon: alright, since nobody took the challenge, it looks like nobody will be recognized, oh well. The offer is still up if anybody want's to do something.

Ummm, yeah, about the ending, I was kinda of getting tired of this part and wanted to move on, so Sorry. I don't do this too often, so sorry about this, I just really want to get to Mimi's Wedding, or I should say everything I'm planning around those Ten Days…

Gomamon: and sorry about getting it up so late, let's see, first we had Parents, then Computer problems, then Laziness, then School, Then

Betamon: I don't think we need to tell them all of our excuses.

Gomamon: probably not.

Terriermon: well, technically it's not a Frontier, but

Lopmon: you did kinda of leave it hanging earlier in the chapter.

F.t: (shrugs shoulder) ehh, you'll see next chapter, or and PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY IF YOU LIKE IT. I'm getting desperate for reviews, otherwise I don't feel as motivated.

Betamon: let's see, we would also like to Give our Thanks to the Authors RockBane (Twisting Paths of Twilight) and Marie Darkholme (Digitaru Ikusa: Digital War), as they have the second and Third best stories here, only to be outdone by The Games By Minwolf. So, STOP READING AND GETTING WRITING YOU THREE!!!!!!

F.t: Having a dark master for a digimon isn't always the greatest thing…

Betamon: oh shut it you.


	12. Chapter 9 Sora's Story Part III

Gomamon: Alright, Sorry about the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. Wait.

Betamon: F.t's parent's were starting to get paranoid, so we couldn't even start tell the First of February. So Last time on Digimodification.

Gomamon: Suzie woke up from her near Death Experience with more of a speech impediment then even before, and with three year's of puberty crammed into twenty-four hours.

Betamon: afterwards T.K and Kari went to Primary Village to get Sora's egg, but Piedmon was already there. While T.K got his tail handed to him by Piedmon Kari had snuck away with Sora's egg and was leaving. Piedmon caught up to her though and in order to save her own life she dropped Sora's egg after Sora demanded that she do it. Piedmon then left with the egg after having whispered something into their ears as he left.

Gomamon: then we got Sora's story of what had happened before she went to camp and became a digidestined and met the super hot Biyomon.

F.t: Gomamon! What did we talk about.

Gomamon: what, I was just describing what had happened.

F.t: Sheesh, find every loophole their was possible.

Gomamon: Actually if I found every loophole then I would say according to quantum theory then we are now in a different dimension then we were at when I signed the contract. So it doesn't apply to this dimension.

F.t: Rule of thumb, never give a Gomamon an opportunity, cause they'll take it and make you want to hide your head in shame.

Betamon: you're only his tamer, if you think you have it bad, try being his twin.

100010001000011101010100011110010101001110000111010011010100101010010010

Preview

Takuya: Are you &# kidding me!

Takato: Why are we at Rika's House?

Rika: No one calls me a whore.

010010001001010100001111100101001000101000100100100100100010010010010100

(No, it's not binary for Rukato, Taiora and Michimi rule over all, but I can Dream.)

"Are you &# kidding me!" Takuya shouted.

"Takuya, your grounded for 4 months." Takashi told him.

"What! THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULL&$!"

"Make that eight months."

"WHAT THE…" he started to say when he felt a leg sweep him out from under and his head landed into a pair of hands and his eyes made contact with somebody's he knew very well.

"Are you sure you want that date I promised you in a year?" Zoë asked him give him a smile.

Takuya calmed himself down, "Nice going Takuya," he heard Rukato say jokingly. "Get grounded and put off a date for 8 months? I don't think even I've done that bad."

Takuya got up from Zoë's hands, as much as he didn't want too. "Really, hmmm, what about the time you got your mom to kiss a Numemon?" he said smugly.

Takato glared at his son, "and when did this happen?" he questioned.

Rukato gulped, "well, ummm, Gomamon was the one who actually did it."

"I don't think so bud, all you asked me for was a holograph of your Dad." Gomamon, DMB's twin, said.

Rukato looked at Takuya for help, but Takuya was just smiling smugly. "You dug yourself this hole, not me buddy.

Rukato then looked to Zoë, but she was busy catching up with Taishi about the past few months.

Rukato smiled at his dad, "well, I guess you've already figured out what happened, but mom never did, so theirs no harm."

Takato shook his head, "you do realize exactly how much blackmail your giving me?"

"Better you then mom." Rukato replied honestly.

Takuya smiled, just like Rukato to be able to worm himself out of trouble. He turned to Gomamon. "That's one nice little machine you got there."

Gomamon smiled at the praise, "isn't it, but tell me, what were a few bugs in it… I mean besides some of the obvious like being able to survive without exploding in space. Well, and the fact that I couldn't get the number's right on all the damage done and stuff."

"Don't look at me." DMB told his twin, "it's not my fault you couldn't decided on set figures to base all the stats off of."

Takuya shook his head. He looked at the three capsules that held him, Zoë and Tomoki. "So all of it was just an illusion." He sort of stated more then actually said.

"Yeah, more or less, so what did it feel like to wear real goggles instead of your trademark ski goggles." Gomamon asked.

"That was a nice feeling I have to admit." He noticed a fourth capsule. "Hey what's that fourth one four?" he asked.

"Hmm, oh that one," Gomamon said, "that was the one Shinya used."

"your brother would be here," Takashi said, "but he tried to pull an all nighter waiting for you guys to wake up, but eventually fell asleep. Your mom took him home."

Takuya nodded as Zoë came over, "So, J.p, the twins. They were both just AI's?" She questioned.

Gomamon nodded, "pretty good ones as well."

DMB snorted, "you spent all your time working on those Ai's that you didn't bother with anything else. We should have just scraped the Ai's from the beginning and worked on everything else."

Gomamon nodded, "yeah, probably but what's done is done. Maybe we can redo it some other time."

Tomoki, who had been listening to the converstation, looked over to his left "Dad!" he said gleefully running up and jumping up into his arms.

"Hey kido," Joe told his son holding him, Goma (Joe's Gomamon) snickered at the unintended joke. "so how are you."

"Not too bad, where's mom?" Tomoki asked.

"Risa had some other business to take care of." Goma told him, "something about an overworked father who couldn't even get time off to come see his own kid after three months."

Tomoki laughed, Goma always's seemed to have something like that to say. "So where is she anyways."

Joe looked down, "well, she took my patient so I could come." He said regretfully.

Tomoki laughed, "don't worry, I'm sure she would have liked to be here."

Zoë smiled at the reunion that consisted of Tomoki and his father. Joe was always working, so Tomoki had a hard time spending time with his dad. Everyone knew it as well. Tomoki didn't get a chance to spend much time with his mom or dad actually. It wasn't that they didn't try to spend as much time with their kid as possible, it was just that their were so few actual good Digi-doctors that their skills were called upon unendlessly.

She looked around for her parent's and sighed, She felt a hand on her shoulder "don't worry, they'll be here." Taishi said to her, then walked off. Zoë was in shock, what was weirder, the fact that Taishi actually said something kind to her, or that she actually had wanted a hand at a that moment.

Zoë was talking to Rukato about her experience in the Dream Machine, which she had learned was Rukato's name for it. It didn't surprise her at all, that was exactly the kinda of thing Rukato would do. He and Gomamon gotta along a little to well. Nobody ever knew what they were planning next.

Rukato motioned for Zoë to look behind her, she smiled as her mom and dad walked in. "Hey!" She said running to them and leapt into Michael's arms.

"Hey squirt." Michael said to her, "sorry about being late, but you know how long it takes for your mom to get ready."

Mimi socked him in the arm, "at least my digimon doesn't take hour long shower's."

"You know Zoë," Tsukaimon said to her, "it was really dull without you. I tried to play with Biyomon, but we just couldn't get along and Candlemon was just to lazy, so I was stuck playing with Dorumon and Rukato this whole time."

"I heard that." Rukato said from over where he and Gomamon were talking.

Zoë snickered, "Well, it couldn't have been that bad." She told her digimon.

Tsukaimon just stared at her in unbelief. "This is Rukato were talking about." Mimi smiled.

"Well, she does have a point. You know how Rukato is."

"I can still here you."

Michael smiled at the gogglehead of the new group, "Well, we better get home, we've still got to drop Mimi off at the store. So let's get going."

"I get to drive." MB said quickly.

"I don't think so." Palmon said grabbing her mate, knowing exactly how well he "drove".

"Aww come on.." Betamon started to complain.

Palmon grabbed her mate into a kiss. Betamon smiled as they broke off, "that's cheating."

"I know," she said as she pulled him into another one.

100100100111101010000111010110010100110100100110001100011010001111900101

(10,554,897,494,312,366,499)

Gomamon smiled as he went through the tracks that they would play tonight. Takuya, Zoë and Tomoki had all just come out of his "Dream Machine", as Rukato called it, earlier that day, and since they had been in their for about three months, they were throwing them a welcome party.

"What you so happy about." Betamon, his twin, asked "Wait, I shouldn't even ask, what did Rukato "perusade" you to do this time."

"Nothing." Gomamon replied in his defense.

"Right, and I eat Raremon waste for breakfast." DMB replied back.

"well…" Gomamon said.

"Don't answer that, I don't even wanna know what he's done." DMB said shaking his head. "So, what's are first few tracks tonight."

Gomamon looked over the list, "well, I'm starting us out with track 78."

"You really want to be reformatted don't you." DMB told his twin, "you know Rukato is going to do something with that song."

"I know, but hey, this is a welcome back for the kids, not the parents."

Betamon scrolled through the list, "you really want Tai to kill you, don't you."

"I was thing more of Takato, but yeah, basically." Gomamon said smiling.

"Head's up at two o'clock, looks like the Laser Tag game is over." Betamon said as all the people started filing out of the room and onto the floor. Their was a lot of chattering going on.

"AND THE SCORE'S ARE UP!" Gomamon said into the microphone. Everyone cut the conversation and turned towards him. He looked around, the kids were all right up front with the more youthful acting digimon while the parent's and more mature digimon in the back, with Guilmon kinda of stuck half way in the middle deciding which group to go to.

"When this game started," Betamon went on, "we had over four hundred players. The leader, taking out 78 of them, firing only 78 shots, and scoring the most points in one round in the history of the Game is… You guessed it. GOMA scoring 3650 points in this round alone."

"Yeah." Goma shouted running to the stage where Gomamon handed him a blue ribbon.

"First of all I'd like to thank the frogs for this award." Goma started, only to be interuptted by Betamon.

"And I would also like to announce that Goma has won the award for the best sharp shooter since the beginning of the game. Why? Because he's to afraid to actually play the freakin game."

Tai chuckled to himself at the battle between the two. Joe hung his head in shame.

"Coming in second," Betamon announced, "was none other then are very own RENAMON" Their was lots of clapping "Scoring at 2534. Killing 52 people, almost all of them with head shots." Renamon teleported up their to be handed her red ribbon by Gomamon, a whistle was given out by Guilmon, in which it was Takato's turn to laugh and feel ashamed at the same time.

"Their's no surprise on those two getting those position, but this year we have a new addition to the top rankers, coming in third, with twenty five kills scoring 873 point. We've had multiple of these to take this position, but not until now has a three of the same species ever held a single spot." Many people were confused at this statement (Betamon: as well as many reader's, but on with the show.) "GIVE IT UP FOR SNOW AGUMON!"

A roar was heard as SnowAgumon was stunned out of his wits, he couldn't believe his ears, he had gotten 873 points. He just doubled his score. He went up their not believing his ears as he was handed a ribbon.

Betamon finally got the crowd to calm down. "Alright, so, at Brit's request, we made two diffent sets of awards, one for the digimon and one for the humans. So, are third place human. Doesn't matter, get up Rukato." Everybody just laughed as Rukato went up and was given his ribbon. "and in second place…"

"WAIT, what about my stats." Rukato demanded.

"As I said, doesn't matter, for second…" Betamon went on as the laughter errupted, it was good to see Rukato on the receiving end for once. Rukato just smiled sheepishly and bowed. "we have a most unusual thing. Have just come out of the Dream machine in second place, with 28 kills and scoring 896, just a few points ahead of his partner. GIVE IT UP FOR TOMOKI!" Betamon yelled with a fever.

The crowd errupted into clapping of hands and joy as the Tomoki looked even more surprised then his partner and went up onto the stage. Gomamon handed him his ribbon and patted his back.

Betamon smiled, "Before we go on, about third place, I didn't read his stats for a single reason. Rukato actually tied Tai in points and kills, but their was no way we were going to get Tai up here, so we just gave it to Rukato, and I'm sorry to admit, the first place person is not here, so she will not be giving an award for first. So as a result, Tomoki ranks first, Tai ranks second on the default that he has more total points then Rukato and the kid over their who wears his goggles even tighter then both Tai and Takato combined get's third." Their was some laughter as the winner's went and sat down.

"Alright," Gomamon said taking over, " we're here tonight to celebrate three kids for coming be the first to try the dream machine. In two months it will be able to be used by everyone for up to twenty-four hours a person, but for now we're celebrating the return of TAKUYA JAWTIN and his partner Candlemon. ZOEY BARTIN and her digimon KUDAMON, and last but not certainly not least, TOMOKI KIDO. As the DJ's tonight we hope you all have a good time, because I'm going to get myself killed by both Tai and Takato, so you'll enjoy it or else." Tai looked at Takato, who looked back, both of them tried bolting for the door before Gomamon and Rukato did anything, they were held back by their shirts with their wives hands.

"I don't think so Takato, you're not leaving me with those two alone." Rika scolded him.

"And were do you think you're going Tai?" Sora questioned. The two boys just gulped.

"He's your son." Tai accused him.

"He models himself after you." Takato shot back. The two girls sighed.

"Alright" Gomamon said into the microphone. "For are first song, we have… FOOT LOOSE. So let's kick off those Sunday shoes." Dorumon gulped as his tamer's grin became far too big.

Tai sat back and relaxed, sitting at the table were the eight parents of the new kids. He was sitting next to his wife Sora, with Takato and his wife, Rika, sitting on the opposite side. Next to the Matsuki's sat Joe and Risa. Across from them, sitting next to him and Sora where Michael and Mimi. "Hey Tai, where's that sister of yours?" Takato asked him.

"you do know that T.K.'s is married to her." Rika kidded around with him.

"Yeah… but who to say that nobody ever crosses that line." Takato said casually as Tai burst out laughing.

That was the wrong thing to say as Rika's elbow collided with chest knocking the wind out of him. "if you think T.K will be mad, then don't even try to think about what I'll do." She said fiercely.

Tai couldn't help but laugh, and even Sora, as hard as she was trying not to, ended up giving a few chuckles. Taishi, who was sitting on the other side of Tai, didn't even change emotions.

Takato finally recovered from Rika's blow when Matt walked over. "Hey," Tai said, "glad you could make it." Taishi landed on the ground in a heap, "take a seat."

"Tai!" Sora scolded him, " you just knocked Taishi off her seat."

"It's alright mom." Taishi told her.

"No it's not alright Taishi, you need to stick up for yourself instead of always taking your father's side on these things."

"MOM, its alright." Taishi flared.

Sora dropped the subject, but meant to talk to the both of them about it later.

Takato scooted over and Matt sat down. Taishi got back up into her seat. "Brit always' goes overboard on these things. You would think that he'd get tired of always putting these parties on."

"Well," Michael said, "he hasn't really put one on for about six months, and it's good for the kids anyways. Gives them a chance to relax and loosen up."

"HEADS UP," Takato shouted grabbing Matt and pushing him to the table while ducking himself as the line _Kick of your Sunday shoes _played. Rika shadow shifted as Rukato's shoe came flying by and smacked Joe into Risa, of course, Joe being huge and a klutz, completely knocked both him and Risa onto the ground. He got back up and held Rukato's shoe.

"Nice shot, but you should have expected your dad to move like that." Joe told him.

"I know," Rukato said, "but Matt sorta interfered with my shot."

"Thanks Matt." Takato told his friend, "looks like you just saved Rukato a good but kicking at fuse ball later tonight."

Rukato laughed and turned towards Taishi, "hey come on, what's so bad about having a little fun."

Taishi got up, "grow up Rukato." She said and turned to walk away. Rukato looked at Tai, who looked away. Taishi flew forward a few feet as Rukato's other shoe landed on her hat. She checked to make sure her hat was still on, then turned on the grinning teen. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yelled as Rukato took off running, with Taishi hot on his heels.

"Hi guys bye guys." Rukato told Takuya and Zoë as he sprinted past with Taishi close behind.

"Well, looks like Rukato's running for his life again." Takuya told her.

"This time he's doing it in socks though."

"Do you think he'll escape?" Takuya asked her.

"It's Rukato… of course it is Taishi as well, so… I don't know." Zoë replied.

"You better hope your will is written out." Taishi roared as the flew out of the main room into the halls of the store. After about two corner's Taishi leapt at Rukato catching him in the shoulder's slamming him to the ground sending his D-Arc flying. They both looked in horror as it came to a clatter against the ground.

Rukato quickly got up and picked it up, putting it away. Taishi could believe what she was staring at. "You have the Biohazard?" she said amazed.

"What's it to you." Rukato asked darkly, a tone she had never heard from him, and now that she did, it sounded unnatural, completely unRukato like.

Rukato stared at her, his eyes, Slits? This was a side of Rukato she wasn't sure very many people got to see, and now it scared the crap out of her. "you won't tell this to anybody." He told her with the same dark voice.

"Do your parent's know?" she asked.

"WHAT THE HECK TAISHI! WHAT DO YOU CARE!" he roared.

"Your dealing with something very destructive, of course I'm going to care." She told him.

"what's it matter to you if I die. I'm just the immature jerk, Right?" he asked rhetorically.

"If you go and start messing with Biohazard and go and get yourself killed, then the duty of the gogglehead falls to me. For all of your faults, I'm not the leader you are." She told him.

"so that's it. You don't want me dealing with my problems so you won't have to live up to your crests? Your pathetic Taishi, and the brown mop of yours that you hide under that hat is just as stupid as you."

Taishi couldn't stand it, that was just too much. She watched as her foot came up and collided with Rukato's chest sending him flying backwards into a stand. He lay still on the floor, and she ran…

100010010100100100100100100010010010010010010010010010010101000100100100(9,892,478,227,938,691,409)

Suzie cried out in pain as she landed on Lopmon's horns and rolled off the pile. She looked at the three large cuts that Lopmon had accidentally scraped into her arm. She froze the top of the blood so that the rest couldn't get out.

"Don't do that Suzie, it stops the healing process." Gomamon told her.

"Here," Rika's mom said, "I'll take care of it." She grabbed Suzie by the hand and led her into the bathroom.

"ummm…" Takato said perplexed, "why are we at Rika's house?"

"Well," Henry said holding his head with his hand, "if you think about it, it makes sense. I mean of course Yamshowzu is going to look at are own homes and have men following are parent's, but as far as he's concerned, Rika doesn't even exist anymore, nor anything about her."

"I guess," Takato said looking around "but… this place…"

Henry nodded, "it hurts, I know. But we don't have much of a choice Takato."

Gomamon nodded, "your correct, until Takashi gets back with Betamon and Yoush, we really don't have much more we can do. Yamshowzu has a lot more man power and he knows how to manipulate the law. We're just pawns in this battle between Yamaki and him."

"Well, there must be something we can do." Terriermon said.

"There is, even pawns can take out the queens and rooks, but as for now we need to lay low. We need to get Yamshowzu to think that we went to the Adventures world, so we can't show ourselves for awhile." Gomamon told him.

"So were hold up here?" Takato asked, already knowing the answer.

"yeah." Gomamon said hooking his computer up to the Nonaka's. He turned to Rika's grandma as she came in with Suzie's arm bandaged up. "Hello Old Maid, so do tell me, where is Kudamon these days.'

"Well, well, who would have ever thought the white seal was actually a digimon. Kudamon, I was actually kinda of hoping you could tell me. I haven't seen her in ages."

"Wait." Henry said confused, "what's going on."

Gomamon nodded, "Mrs. Makino here was one of the original six digidestined, she's also the best human hacker I've met."

Takato was stunned, "Wait, you've known about Digimon this entire time?"

Rika's mom nodded and held out her digivice, it looked just like the ones that the old school Digi-destined had. Henry was stunned, "wait, that's the same kind that Tai and them have."

Gomamon nodded, "what of it… those were just the first models."

Henry couldn't believe what he was hearing, "you mean Tai, Matt, Davis and the rest of them are real?"

Gomamon stared at him perplexed, "wait, I thought you had met WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon."

"Omegamon was thee Omegamon?" Henry asked.

"Who else could he be." Gomamon asked. "Anyway's I may have found out what happened to Rika."

"Oh really?" Rika's grandma said, "I've searched all in this quadrant and haven't been able to find a trace of her."

"Yeah, so did I, but a few things didn't add up, so I went back and started screen shoting what had happened, that's a real pain in the but, but anyway's, in one of the sixty or so shots I took of the attack, Rika disappears at screen 46. Takato got hit at screen 23 and Henry and 38."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Terriermon asks. "I mean she just would have gotten hit with the attack then."

"That's just the thing, the attack doesn't reach her tell screen 51, she disappeared microseconds before she should have." Gomamon told him.

"o omeody us ave aved er." Suzie told them. Takato jumped as she said that, having completely forgotten her.

"Is their anything else?" Rika's Grandma asked.

"Yeah, here at frame 44 is a glare of light, and here in 45 is a white blur." He told them.

"hmmm… That's interesting, did Imperialdramon go paladin?" Henry asked.

Guilmon looked at everybody not understanding a word, "Takatomon, I'm hungry."

"You didn't eat?" Rika's Mom asked them. Henry shook his head, "why heaven's, why didn't you tell me, I'll go and make some breakfast right now."

Gomamon smiled, "That's Mrs. Makino for you, but anyways, I don't think it was Imperialdramon, I think that Omegamon somehow ampped up to that speed. How? I'm not sure."

"So you mean Rika and Renamon are alive." Takato asked hopefully.

"More then alive, they're currently both living with Tai and the gang." Gomamon told them.

"Ohhh, food." Guilmon said running into the kitchen as an aroma wafted over the group. Henry heard his stomach grumble, or at least he thought he heard it, he couldn't tell over how loud Suzie's was.

"I uess I ungry." Suzie told the group.

"Dang, and I thought Betamon's stomach growled loud." Gomamon said as the group walked into the kitchen.

101101010000010010010111001100011111010011111011001111001010101001111100

(15,281,378,498,945,282,729)

Mako nodded to the group as he sat down with Suzie, it was good for her to come to this, as she was getting over Henry's death. Henry had just died a few months ago of cancer. When his egg didn't show up immediately, Terriermon had gone off searching for it. Lopmon was torn at that moment between sticking with her Tamer and sticking by her mate. For the first week she had stayed by Suzie's side, but it eventually got to be too much for her. She went off to find Terriermon, this had devastated Suzie, and when Henry's egg finally did show up, he wasn't sure it had done much for her health. It was a constant reminder of what had happened.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here." T.K said.

"Well, as much as that's left." Matt told them.

"I could call Tomoki over here if you want it really to be complete." Joe suggested watching as the kids danced and had a good time.

"It's hard." Sora said, "knowing that this is all that's left."

Kari nodded, "yeah, but at least we have some to fill the positions."

Amber looked at their kids, "yeah, I guess we do."

"Ryo, Ai, Davis, Yolie, Ken, Izzy… all of them…" Risa said with a wave a guilt coming over her.

"Don't blame yourself Reese," Michael told her, "You know it's not your fault."

"But theirs still other's to add to that list." Mimi said.

"Cody, Henry." Suzie whispered. Mako put his arm around her, "he'll be alright, I mean, look at Cody." He said motioning over to Tomoki, "he's doing alright."

"Will you guys be adopting him?" Tai asked them.

Suzie shook her head, "no… we won't… I… don't think I could take it."

Yamato nodded, "I'll take him, it'd be nice to have somebody I could call family besides my bro." He said motioning to his brother.

"So I take it that the divorce paper's went through?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, just before I came here."

"Dang Matt, you're made of tough stuff, you know that." Tai told his best friend, "if that happened to me, you guys probably wouldn't have seen me for another three weeks."

"Thanks Tai. It's just I don't understand why nobody can see past the rock star side of me. Girls look at me and think that I'm just some player who's not interested in anything real. It's been getting annoying." He told them.

"Relax Bro, I'm sure theirs another girl like Brittany out their, you just gotta keep looking." T.K told him, referring to his first wife, who had died after five years of marriage. Since he's just had problems with his wives. Two divorces in two years, it must have been something of a world record.

Takato noticed Rika stiffen up, and recognized that Renamon was speaking to her, as she came out of her trance she grabbed him and Joe without a second thought and teleported. When Takato appeared, he saw his son smashed up on the floor, unconscious.

"He's injured pretty badly Joe." Renamon told him as the three humans were shocked at what they saw.

Joe nodded and turned to Rika, "Can you go get Risa?"

Rika nodded and teleported back.

"Hang in their buddy," Dorumon told his tamer, "you still have to much too live for."

111111111100100000000000000110010010010010010011011110101010111111111110

(18,430,981,583,001,582,255)

Tai watched as Taishi came into her room the next morning. He shut the door behind her. "You know Rukato is in the Hospital."

Taishi didn't say anything as she placed a backpack on the bed and started stuffing a few pairs of clothes in it.

"Taishi… what happened." He asked her.

"Why do you care." She said grabbing a book and stuffing it in her pack along with some other basic items. She put in a sleeping Yokomon and zipped it up with just enough room for Yokomon to breath. She put some energy bars in the front pocket.

"I think I deserve an explanation."

"I snapped alright!" she snapped at him.

"Your sixteen Taishi." He growled, "you shouldn't have anything to snap about."

"Or maybe I do dad, that's what happens when you can't ever do anything." She said glaring at him.

"What do you need to do that could cause so much stress. I give you a surprisingly large amount of freedom compared to what I gave Kari." He scolded her.

"LIKE WHAT. SURE, MAYBE I CAN GO AND DO WHAT EVER THE DIGITAL I WANT, BUT WHEN IT COMES TO ANYTHING IMPORTANT!" Taishi screamed and paused with fury, "I don't want to talk about it." She growled.

"I'm just trying to protect you. You have no idea what's out their Taishi." Tai told her.

"Nor will I get the chance." She said fiercely shoving him out of the way and walking out the door.

Taishi passed Sora on her way out the door. "Are you alright Taishi?" Sora asked really concerned.

Taishi stopped with her eyes looking at the ground, "how would you feel if you just killed your only friend." She walked on.

Tai followed Taishi with his eyes as she walked away from Sora. He sat down with tears forming in his eyes "Are you alright Tai?" Sora asked sitting next to him. He looked down at the floor.

"What did I do wrong Sora. Where did I mess up." He asked.

"Tai…" Sora said, "you didn't do anything wrong. You did what you felt was best."

"But would she still be here…if I just let her come… I lost her trying to protect her." He sobbed.

Sora grabbed his brown mass of hair and set his head in her lap, "You weren't wrong in not wanting Taishi to take part of the things that are happening Tai. She's your kid though, adventuring is in her blood." Sora said, then with a smile added, "as well her hotheadedness and appetite"

Tai cracked a smile for a second. "Do you want me to watch over her?" DarkAgumon asked.

Tai shook her head, "no, Sora's right, by the time I was Taishi's age I had already saved the world twice, this is something she needs to do on her own. It will just cause more damage then is already there with her if she catches you. Besides, Yokomon will keep her safe."

100100100111111000000000100100101001001010100010100100101001010010100101

(10,555,875,206,128,374,420)

Joe sat down with a thud… "he's gone to far…" he told Risa as he looked at Rukato lying on the bed. He'd been there for twelve hours now and it was taking its toll on Joe and his wife.

Risa understood what her husband was going through, but now was about the worst time to break down. "Joe, he's not dead yet, we can still save him."

Joe shook his head, "you don't understand Risa, if it was just Rukato's body that was injured he'd live, but his data is corrupted, and at the rate of energy it's taking from his body to repair it, he'll be dead within the day."

Goma looked at the stats on the machine, "Joe… I know this is hard, but their was nothing you could do for Cody back then." He looked at his partner square in the eyes, "but you're the only one who can save Rukato's life now. Everything you've done in your life Joe has come down to this moment. You know how to save his life, I've never seen anybody with so much information crammed inside their head. Even Izzy didn't comprehend the kinda of stuff you do Joe. Your Rukato's only hope."

Joe shook his head, "you don't understand, theirs nothing we can do. The only way would be to get him to the digital world were his data could feed off the energy of the world itself, but if we take him their, the trip would kill him instantly."

Risa put a comforting hand on Joe's shoulder, "isn't their some sort of substitute we could use for the energy?" She asked.

Joe nodded, "if he biomerged with Dorumon again, but that would kill him as well. Everything that could be done to save his life will kill him before he gets to that stage."

Goma thought about that, then started typing on a computer, "hmmm… well… we could use those data packets." He told them.

"It won't work, his physical form would need to have a lot more data in it." Joe said looking at Goma typing. He stared at him for a few seconds zoning out.

Risa noticed this, "what is it Joe."

"I…I think I have an idea." He said pointing to Goma, "where's Gomamon at the moment?" He asked.

Risa felt a smile creep across her face, "Of course." She ran to go get him.

"uhhh… you mind explaining?" Goma asked as Risa ran out of the room.

"You had hit right on the money when you said we could use Data packets." Joe told him, "I had already gone over this, but when I saw you typing, it reminded me of another Gomamon, who just can't be seen anywhere without his laptop."

"Hmmm? I'm not sure I understand." Goma said cocking his head.

"you rang?" Gomamon asked walking in with Risa, pushing his laptop.

"How fast can you set up a digital field." Joe asked standing to his full 6,6 height.

"Within in twenty minutes, but any digimon that's trying to biomerge will most likely lock onto here, but I don't see why you need one." Gomamon said.

"Rukato's on a energy death tract," Goma told him, then grinned, "we need a biofield to affect him so his body will use the energy of some data packets instead of his own life-force."

"Ah, I think I can do that, but give me thirty so I can set up a basic firewall." Gomamon said typing on his computer.

"Basic firewall?" Goma questioned, "aren't your basic firewalls things that could have taken Izzy eighteen hours to brake through?"

"Well, the one I'm currently setting up would have taken him 21 hours and thirteen minutes, give or take three minutes if I underestimated or overestimated his bladder intake output sequences." Gomamon said.

Joe sighed, then let out a small chuckle, "why do I always get stuck with the digimon that can't ever be serious."

"What do you mean." Gomamon asked still typing on his computer and staring at it intently, "I was being serious. You humans have such complex systems were every factor of every system in your body affecting every other system. We digimon have one system of taking in energy, and it's not affected by any other data streams then itself, then our pain stream is also unconnected to anything else and so on and so forth."

Goma laughed, "you know how funny it is that were talking about how we create doo-doo like it's a dinner topic."

Risa shook her head, "men." She said. Joe agreed, then realized what she said.

101000010010101010101010010101001001001001010011010100001111010101001010

(11,613,281,869,337,153,781)

Tai sighed, it had been three months since Taishi had almost killed Rukato and had left. The only knowledge that he even knew she was still alive was that she had sent a single e-mail after two months. He remembered clearly the letter addressed to his wife.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm in the digital world, on the edge of the quadrants, I'm going to cross over into the north soon, and so I'm just letting you know where I am. I hope I didn't cause to many problems. Please tell Takato and Rika I'm sorry, and that they can track me down if they want to beat me to a pulp, that is if some digimon hasn't already beaten them to it. Funny thing, for as much as I hate dad, all of that training with him has given me a chance in this world, I've been protecting Biyomon more then she's been protecting me. Theirs a lot more ultimate level digimon as I've gone more towards the north quadrant._

_Since this is probably the last time your going to be hearing from me, I feel like I need to be honest for once. Mom… I do love you, but I can't stand the crest you've passed onto me, so I've destroyed it. I'm sorry, but I just can't stand it anymore. Now I'm feeling guilty about it. I would try and destroy Tai's crest as well (I'm having a hard time of thinking of him as a dad), but that would mean getting rid of my claws as well, and I'm not ready to commit suicide quite yet. I'm sorry for being such a pain in the tail all of my life, I hope you can forgive me. My only regret, that I'm taking Biyomon into this life with me. I tried to convince her to go home, but she just won't listen to me. Please tell Zoë to not take her time with Takuya but to trust her feelings, and let Tomoki know I'm sorry for leaving him like this, but I really didn't have a choice. _

_I'm not trying to be selfish or anything, but I ask that I have my tombstone placed next to Rukato's if you would. When I'm born again, could I have somebody else take care of me? I'm not going to live a life with Tai again. I'm very sorry for this mom, I made some rash decision's and now their affecting your life, but please forgive me._

_When you contact Tai again in the digital world, I would appreciate it if you didn't let him know about this letter, or anybody else for that matter. _

_Love and Farewell,_

_Taishi_

_P.S. Give Tomoki my PS5._

That letter had probably hurt more then anything else in his entire life, of course she was off on a few things. A. She thought that he was out their trying to frantically find her, and B. Rukato wasn't dead, he picked up the phone, "Hello… Yes is Rukato their?"

Rukato hung up the phone, and went to his room, "Hmmm?" Dorumon asked as Rukato brought out his backpack and started packing, he went and grabbed some flint and steel from the pantry.

"You know, you could just have Guilmon start up whatever you need." Takato said startling his son.

"Oh, yeah… sure, I just didn't want to bother him from his nap." He said quickly.

"Actually he's working out, but good guess." Takato said, "so I take it that you leaving has something to do with the phone call."

Rukato sighed, his dad didn't miss a trick, "sort of. It was Tai, and he asked if I would go get Taishi."

"Which you had planning to do anyway's, but still couldn't work up the courage to tell your mother?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, kinda of." Rukato said.

Takato took Rukato into his son's room. "I had a feeling you would be doing this," Takato told him, "so," he said opening his son's closet, "I already packed for you." He handed him a Blue pack with the Biohazard symbol on the back of it. Rukato was in disbelief, "Bring her back safe Rukato, that's all I ask of you." Takato told him looking him square in the eyes.

"I will dad, I will." Takato nodded and turned to Dorumon,

"Just to let you know, I will not hold back Rika in any way, shape or form if Rukato gets hurt." Takato told him.

Dorumon gulped, "don't worry, I'll keep a good eye on him sir."

"Good, I wouldn't expect it anyway else."

"Hey dad, how am I going to get past mom?" Rukato asked.

"Leave that to me, you just go and save Taishi." Rukato hugged his dad, "I'll be back for Christmas."

"I'm going to hold you to your word on that." His dad told him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He said as they knocked their fists together.

100011111111111111101001001010010000001001000000100000100100010010010101

(10,376,268,428,825,625,156)

Betamon: alright, for all you out there who aren't completely confused about what just went on, give yourself around of applause.

Gomamon: however, for all of you who don't have a clue to what's going on, just let us know and we'll send you a Tee-shirt that says, "I actually Didn't get Digi-Modification Chapter 9 Part III, oh and the I like Gomamon over Betamon."

Betamon: Actually I burnt all of those shirts.

Gomamon: Great, now what are we going to give to all of our readers who endured this chapter to this point and didn't know what they were going on.

Betamon: well, we could just send them some spare Numemon poo data we have around here.

Gomamon: sounds good, so for all of you who were confused, just let us know and we'll send you some Numemon poo code so you can't make you very own feces to throw at people.

F.t: I am so glad I'm not eating right now, and sorry to those of you who are, I seriously apologize if you hurl and completely destroy your computer.

Betamon: and if you do, we'll send you another round of Numemon snot data code so you can add it to your collection of gross body things.

Gomamon: and if that make you hurl again, we'll send you Betamon to clean it all up.

Betamon: Warning: Demonstration of how I clean up. WARP DIGIVOLVE TO METALSEADRAMON. Alright where are you Gomamon.

Gomamon: GULP.

MetalSeadramon: RIVER OF POWER, I may cause more damage then wanted while cleaning up.

Gomamon's Egg: So now onto the part of the story you guys will actually understand.

Betamon: That is, if you even understand anything about this story at all.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(9,223,372,036,854,775,808)

Rika had finally been let out of the hospital after the doctors ran test after test trying to figure out how the heck she had been healed so fast, so it took awhile, but they eventually let her leave with Tai in a wheelchair.

"You very controlling, you know that." Tai told her as he pushed her in the wheelchair towards their apartment.

"Speak for yourself Tai." Rika shot back.

Tai chuckled amazed at how cool this girl really was, "no, I'm overprotective, not controlling."

"Yet you need power to protect, so your controlling." She said smiling gleefully.

"You took some more of that medicine, didn't you."

"Only one pill," she said, then see Tai's face, "look, it helps, alright?"

"No it's not alright, because you don't have to deal with yourself when your like this." He told her.

"It was only one pill, it's not like it's I can't control myself somewhat." She explained.

"Aww, leave her alone Tai, besides, how much damage can one pill cause?" DarkAgumon asked.

"You have no idea what she's like with those pills, do you." He asked.

"It's that bad?" DarkAgu asked in shock

"Actually it's worse, but we got a Limousine at your two Tai." Rika told him.

Tai watched as the vehicle came to a stop next to them and the window rolled down, "hey Tai." A girl said to him.

"Julie?"

"The one and only," the girl said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Rika mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite here that." Julie told her.

"I'm just amazed that it took you three whole days from the time of Sora's death to actually come and try to be the girlfriend of the great Taichi Kamiya." Rika retorted annoyed.

"Sora's dead… Oh, I didn't know that, I'm so sorry Tai." She with a look of horror on her face.

"Yeah, she sacrificed herself a few days ago for me." He said plainly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, do you want to go to the park and talk about it?" she asked caringly. Tai looked at Rika who had a grin on her face, " oh, you don't have to worry about her, I can have my butler take her home."

Tai smiled, "I'll give you credit Julie, you're a lot better then most of the girls who have come up to me in the past few days, however you still came to soon, you should have given it another week, but I have Rika to keep all of you preps away, so it wouldn't have mattered." He grinned at her as Julie stood in shock.

"Fine, if you want that whore over" she started to say.

As Rika heard the word whore, her eyes went wild as she stood up, put a hand on Tai for support and her fist smashed into Julie's face. "No one calls me a whore" she growled out.

Rika sat back down in her wheelchair as her legs where about to collapse under her. Tai gave a grin to Julie, and pushed Rika down the street to their apartment. "Was that necessary?" He asked as they got to their apartment.

"You're a thickheaded gogglehead, aren't you?" Rika asked.

"Point proven." He said. He opened the door to the kitchen, "what on earth happened?" he asked. Rika looked in the room, their was coco-puffs scattered everywhere with the box lying on the floor partly chewed, their was rice piles underneath the bags that held them with holes chewed in the side of them. There was also several empty can's of soda that had been chewed into.

"Uhhh, it wasn't us, we've been with you the whole time." Agumon told him, indicating to himself, DarkAgumon and Biyomon.

"and this doesn't seem like something that Renamon would do." Tai said walking in and grabbing a broom.

"We'll go check the house." Agumon told the humans as they went into the rest of the place, being careful not to step in the scattered coco-puffs, but a few still ended up crushed beneath the large Reptilian feet.

DarkAgumon shook off his feet and went looking around, their didn't seem to be any thing else disturbed in the house. He finally decided to wait and see what Agu and Biyo found and went to sit on the couch, when he saw the cause. Their sleeping on the couch were three little in-training digimon, they all looked like Tokomon with slight differences. The first had purple fur and sharp ears and tail, the next was scaly and red with wing like ears and a long tail that came to a point. The third was yellow and had fox ears and a fluffy tail that was white at the end.

"Hey Tai, I think I found the source." He called out.

"Really?" Tai said surprised as he came in the room, closely followed by Rika in her wheelchair. DarkAgumon pointed at the couch.

Tai looked surprised, "Are they Digimon?" he asked.

Rika nodded, "yeah, I recognize two of them, the yellow one there is a Vixiemon, Renamon's in-training form and the red one there is a Gigimon, the in-training of Guilmon." She brought out her D-ark, "and the last one is a… Dorimon?" Rika stared at it, "can that be right?" She said.

"What is it?" DarkAgumon asked curiously, "well, it says that Dorimon is a Vixiemon and a Gigimon sharing one core and one set of data."

"Like DNA Digivolving?" Agumon asked.

DarkAgumon shook his head, "no, cause with DNA digivolving, the core is twice the size and so is the data. Technically their considered one, but theirs a barrier to separate the two so they don't become two entwined with each other."

Biyomon came out of the bathroom carrying what was an empty egg shell, "well, at least we know where they came from, we'll have to tell Renamon congratulations on being a mother."

Tai rolled his eyes, "great, more oddballs to add to the household." Everybody else snickered.

101000001001001001000001100101010010101111111111111111111011111111111111

(11,570,382,501,612,355,519)

The tri-eye-hand fingered the egg carefully, "well done Piedmon, looks like you're the only one to actually accomplish a task given to them." He said, Piedmon nodded accepting the praise. "Are ranks have dwindled, first Puppetmon, then Daemon, Machinedramon after that, and now MetalEtamon." He told them, "and we were down MetalSeadramon to begin with." He looked at the few powerful followers left, there was still Piedmon, Chaosdramon, Devitamamon, KingEtamon, Susanoomon and Lucemon. "Half of our original force, and yet very little is done."

"I am here on my own business," Susanoomon told him, "so I would advise that you not count me in your force because I will leave once I have proved I'm the real warrior." He said in a deep voice.

"Yes, Yes," the child Digimon Lucemon told him, "we all know, but you still are counted on to do your task of eliminating him."

"Well, if I do say so myself, that would be your ninth truth Lucemon, looks like whatever you say next is going to be a lie," Impmon said flipping onto the table from the rafters. The tri-eye-hand waved the mega's down.

"Why hello Impmon," he said, "I'm surprised to see you, I didn't even think you were still alive, and if you were, I never thought you would have come to me."

"Yeah, Yeah," Impmon said walking forward with his hands behind his head, " I have an unusual agenda for myself these days," He said as he bit into a piece of fruit, "interesting group you have here. I would have never thought you would have stooped so low as to bring Etamon's into this."

"Cannon Fodder," Chaosdramon coughed.

"ah, I see." Impmon said looking at KingEtamon, "I suppose you'll use him in the main attack force against the digidestined, but I'm not here to guess your plans." He told the tri-eye-hand.

"then you are looking for an agreement I take it." The tri-eye-hand asked.

"You got it oh powerful one." Impmon said forming a fireball in his hand, "but I'm a hard bargainer.

"Then I suppose you want us to completely leave your world both the digital and human side of it alone." He asked.

"Well, glad to see someone is actually smart here, but I already know that your not going to take that, so I figured you leave the just the human world alone and get Yamshowzu's tail out of their." Impmon said snacking on yet another piece of the fruit.

"I can not control Yamshowzu to that degree." The tri-eye-hand told him.

"Well, if you were Lucemon I would expect the next nine things to come out of your mouths to be truths, but your not, so I guess I'm going to haft to expect even more trickery from you." Impmon said grinning.

"You're a sly one, I'll give you that, but here's my deal, I'll leave the human world alone as well as all digimon with an intent for evil under my dominion, or hired by me." He quickly added, seeing that Impmon caught that, " and I'll stop any technology or anything of that sort from any other world to be cut off in yours, providing it's controlled by Yamshowzu,"

"or any one of his flunkies he's hired," Impmon told him, "alright that's fine, but I want one more thing."

"I presume this has to do with those tamer twins of yours?" The tri-eye-hand asked. Impmon felt the crowd of mega's gasped silently, and Impmon grinned a bit more.

"yeah it does, while there in the digital world, I want a promise that they will not die, and if I fall, then they get sent back home." The tri-eye-hand nodded.

"Those are a bit extreme measures, but I understand, so I agree. So what info do you have to trade for all of this, besides keeping the location of this base and all those who are here a secret of course."

Impmon nodded, "Apocalymon's back." He told him.

"What, are you sure?" Piedmon asked standing up. Impmon nodded.

"aaand, howwww, dooooo, youuuu, knooooow, thisssss?" Devitamamon hissed out.

"Because, he already had a spy in your midst."

"Daemon." Tri-eye-hand said, not surprised, but glad to know.

"Daemon sir?" KingEtamon asked.

Lucemon nodded, "looks like are friend Apocalymon decided to turn from the dark master's, as the only real one had left," He said when Piedmon interrupted him.

"what was that?" He growled.

"MetalSeadramon was the only one of you who could actually wield dark well enough to be called a master." Piedmon sat down annoyed, "as I was saying, he turned from the dark master's to the demon lords, which is why are friend here knows about it."

Impmon nodded, "well, looks like theirs another among you who actually has some brains.

"Then why didn't Lucemon know about this beforehand?" Chaosdramon asked.

"Simple, because the Lucemon you see here is not the Lucemon that originally was created as the bane of good." Impmon said, "here is what you would call the deceiver."

"you know your facts." Lucemon congratulated him.

"Cut the flattery, I know how you work since you're actually based off of Lucifer and isn't just some random data that tried to take form."

"Based, but not him." Lucemon told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, your just trying to tell some truths so you can lie to me." Impmon said

Tri-eye-hand smiled, "so what is it that you have to bargin for a free passage out of here."

"Another piece of info, but just one question, what's with the egg? I've never known you to have an interest in Love." Impmon asked.

"That's something that you don't have to the info to bargain for. So what piece of info do you have that will get you out of here."

"Hazard is back, but this time, he's under control." Impmon said.

"Hmm, I had suspected something like that," The tri-eye-hand said, "I see you know how to bargain, well, I suppose you should be on your way." He said throwing him a small black ball.

"A teleporter. Nice." Beelzemon said, "so how long do I have before you things start firing."

"Long enough to get on Behemoth," The tri-eye-hand told him.

"This should be fun, Later Losers" he said teleporting himself.

"Sssstrangeee, charrractaaarrr," Devitamamon said.

"I do agree," Tri-eye-hand told him, "but he knows what he's doing, we would be wise to not underestimate him."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(18,446,744,073,709,551,615)

Betamon: CONTEST, guess the main bad guys name and get a free tee-shirt that says, _I actually know so much about digimon that I can just here a vague reference and know exactly which digimon your talking about_. Or not, but still it's a fun idea.

Gomamon: Brothers, and one's that are Dark Master's at that.

100000001000101010010101010010101001010100100101010010101001010101010101

(9,262,379,731,203,213,973)

Sora got up, she couldn't sleep that night, yet she needed to, tomorrow they were going to go back home and find the eighth child. Home, it was a strange thought after being here for so long. She went and looked at the fish swimming by, watched a Crabmon scurry after a small red fish.

"Quite Beautiful, isn't it." Jennai said, making her jump. "I'm sorry, did I startle you."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." She said looking back out at the fish.

"Wondering about your crest are you?" Jennai said in a Yoda accent.

Sora laughed, "I guess the force can read my thoughts now."

"We'll when you're as old as me, you learn to know what people are thinking about."

Sora looked down trot, "So you know what I'm thinking about?"

"I take it your worried about the overzealousness of one Taichi Kamiya about you having the Crest of Love?"

Sora smiled sheepishly, "something like that." Of course, that wasn't the only instance, she also was thinking about how worried Tai had been for her when she had been kidnapped by Datamon.

"I see that he's troubling your mind."

"He's rather brash, and could get us into some deep trouble." She told him.

"And yet that's part of the reason the crest of Courage fits him so well, does it not?" He asked.

Sora nodded, "I guess so."

"Sora, you may have to come to a choice someday, one that may cause you much grief, but always stay true to your crest." He said. He looked out into the water, "Theirs something you children don't know about your crests. The fact is that your crests link you to your digimon. If that link becomes so weak, then you may very well lose your digimon."

"Lose our digimon?" Sora asked, thinking a life without Biyomon.

"Yes, when a destined loses it's digimon, then the crest has been extinguished. The digimon will then live on hating it's partner for the rest of it's life, it is not a pleasant fact, but it is true. I ask that you make sure that you never lose your crest, for when you do, Biyomon will hate you more then anything ever possible."

Sora stared in fear out the window. "I'm sorry to have frightened you child, now please, go back to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.

100011001001001010010101001011111111111111111111000010010010001001001001

(10,129,322,545,300,572,450)

Betamon: well, so much for finishing up Sora's Story.

Gomamon: or for even writing much about it at all.

F.t: Relax, it's not that big of a deal, besides I'll finish it up next chapter.

Betamon: where have we heard that one before.

Gomamon: oh, and again sorry about the freakishly long wait for this sucker, but like we said, F.T's parent's where getting paranoid so we needed to lay off it for awhile.

F.t: Plus I had a friend go on a Rampage against Digimon, so that kinda of got my hopes down a little bit, so tell me what you think, you have no idea what a review does for a writer until you've actually tried it yourself but they help a lot. Later.

Gomamon: well not quite…

Betamon: next time on Digi-modification.

Kari: Tai…, it's Matt's Aura…it's flickering out. And Sora's… its…

Sora: I HATE YOU TAICHI YAGAMI. DO YOU HERE ME! IHATEYOU!

Suzie: Can I be your Ice queen?

Lopmon: please forgive me, I think I was the one who took Rika away from you.

Taishi: Rukato's dead, I killed him…

Gomamon: well, maybe not it that order, but we'll try to get all of those scenes in their.

100000010010100100010010101001010101001010100101010101010101001010101010

(9,306,990,606,203,311,442)

Betamon: Hey Gomamon you taking Kunemon out anywhere for Valentines.

Gomamon: nah, I decided just to have a nice time by looking over the ocean with her.

Betamon: Oh, nice, not like you do that all the time.

Gomamon: oh and what are you going to do Mr. Big shot.

Betamon: Oh, I was going to take Mega on deep sea dive.

Gomamon: WHAT.. EEWWWW, don't tell me these things.

Betamon: What?(looks at previous comment) oh you are sick Goma, I was just going to take her to some nice heat vents I know of.

Gomamon: Rigggght, ewwwwww.

Betamon: Oh Go eat Numemon sludge, as well as all of you out their who thought that as well.

Gomamon: You know, I'm surprised.

F.t: Yeah, over ten thousand words in one chapter Yippeee.…


	13. Chapter 9 Sora's Story Part IV

Betamon: Sigh… I hate the winter time's here in the last frontier, not a lot of digimon biomerge.

Gomamon: I know what you mean, a little action would be pretty nice, but the Alaska in the winter time is a beauty unmatched.

Betamon: I'll give you that.

Gomamon: Alright, let's start this sucker. Russian accent Last time on… DIGIMODIFICATION /Russian accent

Betamon: We took a look at the future of our Heroes, and Davis…

Davis: HEY!

Gomamon: Go eat some Raremon eyeballs, the only reason your even in this story at all is because Veemon is cool.

Davis: WHAT! Is this true.

F.t: I have only one thing to say… Second season should be shot with more bullets then fourth.

Davis: Ohhh, that hurts.

Gomamon: (Enters a knockout virus into Davis) anyway's as we were saying, we saw everybody in the future. Takuya, Zoë and Tomoki, had just came out of the dream machine, which indecently takes care of fourth season…so we just need to get a hold of Saver's and somehow add that to our LOOOONNNNNGGGG character list.

Betamon: Anyway's, at the party held for the return of the "Frontiers", Rukato got his chest crushed in by Taishi. The next morning Taishi ran away, and Joe…being Joe, saves Rukato's life.

Gomamon: Also randomly thrown in their we go back to the Tamer's world and original time and find that Takato, Henry and Suzie are now stuck at Rika's house for awhile, and they learn that Rika's alive.

Betamon: Then fast forwarding some time again…and then leaping two months forward. Tai, feeling like it was his fault Taishi left, asked Rukato to go and find her. Which he had already planned on doing anyway's, but was trying to figure a way to get around his mother.

Gomamon: Turned out that Takato had already figured Tai would ask his son to do this, so he had a bag packed for Rukato and sent him on his way as he dealt with Rika… we'll just let your mind wonder from their.

Betamon: oh, and I'M sick?

Gomamon: what…

Betamon: sometimes I see a side of you I never wanted to know…

Gomamon: alright, this is getting creepy… let's continue.

F.t: Why did I ever let you guys talk me into letting you do this?

Betamon: I don't know, but I'm surprised it only took us like ten chapter's or so to finally get your permission.

F.t: (Sweatdrop)

101001010101010101001011111111111111111111111111111111111111101111111110

(11,913,511,952,162,226,171)

Preview

Kari: Tai…, it's Matt's Aura…it's flickering out. And Sora's… its…

Sora: I HATE YOU TAICHI YAGAMI. DO YOU HERE ME! IHATEYOU!

Suzie: Can I be your Ice queen?

Lopmon: please forgive me, I think I was the one who took Rika away from you.

Taishi: Rukato's dead, I killed him…

Gomamon: well, maybe not it that order, but we'll try to get all of those scenes in there.

111111111111110101001110000011010100101010101001010101010100101010101011

(18,445,985,467,773,572,426)

F.t: wait, that's just what you put up for the Next time on the last chapter.

Betamon: and

Gomamon: your point

Betamon: is?

F.t: alright, now that's just creepy.

Betamon: British AccentShut your /British Accent

Gomamon: Gangster Accent Trap and get /Gangster Accent

Betamon: Southern U.S AccentWorking on the story. /Southern U.S Accent

F.t: (shudder's) That's really creepy.

101000101010011111111111111111111111111111111111111111111110000010010101

(11,720,618,030,231,715,808)

Lopmon nervously went into the kitchen about 11:00. Rika's grandma cooked them breakfast earlier and now everybody was off doing their own thing. She had seen Takato walk outside, and then Suzie went out a short while ago. Gomamon had been at his computer this entire time, having Rika's Grandma bring breakfast into him. That had raised a few eyebrows, Henry and Terriermon were drowning out everything that had happened by losing themselves by watching the digimon shows, turned out Rika actually had both season's on DVD, the one present her mom had gotten her she had actually enjoyed.

"Why hello Lopmon," Rika's Grandma said, "you looked trouble, care to help with the dishes? I find that it helps one clear the mind."

Lopmon nodded and climbed up on the counter and dried the plates and put them away. "So, how have things been in the digital world?" Rika's Grandma asked, "it's been so long since I've been there."

"Well, it was pretty calm, their was a group of thieves called the Cleansers, they weren't too much of a threat though, just a bunch of data fanatics who stole from the virus types, saying that viruses were made to serve the data and vaccine types." Lopmon told her, "but when a Muchomon delivered the paper, he told us to be careful and flew off, and we found out why as we read the paper."

"Is their more of the junk again, I had hoped all that virus discrimination would be over by now." Rika's mom told her, she sighed, "I guess we do live in the south. So tell me, what was in the paper?" she inquired.

"Well, the Cleanser's had said that they were going to purge the earth of the worst virus of all, the Hazard. According to many philosophical digimon, this Hazard was made of a human child and was none other then our Guilmon." She told her putting a plate in the cupboard.

"You know, I had thought that when we had destroyed BantyLeomon that the discrimination would stop. However I can see why a few digimon were worried about the revival of Hazard. So tell me, what happened after that?"

"Well, Guardramon convinced Cyberdramon to go and try to stop the Cleanser's before they got to their base, well…" Lopmon said pausing for a second, " I think Cyberdramon just wanted a really good fight. But then the Tamer's showed up a few days later."

"Hmm, I wonder what became of that situation. I guess it doesn't matter, but it still would be nice to know." She said. She glanced into the computer room, "He's an odd character, isn't he." She asked.

"Gomamon?" Lopmon said, "you know, it's strange, for the forty eight years that I've been a Deva, never once have I heard of him, and I tended to hear a lot of gossip as the digimon made their rounds for drop offs."

"Forty-eight year's… how long have you lived in this life." She asked.

"Hmmm," Lopmon was surprised at this question, "well, let's see I was 21 before I became a Deva, so that would make me sixty-nine."

"Really, this is the only life you've lived?" Rika's grandma asked.

Lopmon was taken back, "since the creation of the digital world of course. Nobody knows how long ago that really was. When Digimon reformat in their eggs they lose their memory, you should know that."

"I do. So the only digimon that you know that isn't that old is Guilmon, and he's just Hazard's form taken digitally, so he doesn't really count."

"I guess not." Lopmon said confused as to where Rika's Grandma was taking this.

"Gomamon is sixteen." She told him.

"So he just reformatted recently, was he a partner to a digidestined of your group?" Lopmon asked.

"No, he's just sixteen." Rika's grandma told her.

"What do you mean…" Lopmon asked, then put two and two together, "What! How is that even possible… You… he… that shouldn't be possible?"

"And yet it is." Rika's grandma told her, "I was contacted by a friend recently, one that is well known to the destined" she sighed, "Yoush told me of those three. Takashi, Betamon and Gomamon." Lopmon didn't know what to say shocked by what she's being told.

"Takashi is older then he looks. In a secret lab of DATS Takashi was held because his data was adaptable to certain things. The scientist learned loads about how data interacts when it biomerges through tests done on Takashi. All this time submitting him to temperatures that were very rarely above Kelvin 30." Lopmon shuddered at the thought. "This freezing changed Takashi into the ice warrior that he is today, but it also slowed down his growth rate. Takashi is technically thirty years old, but still has the mentality as if he was sixteen. Being submitted to those temperatures caused his life-force to flow through him at a very slow rate. This caused a build up of his life-forces in his body threatening to explode within him." Rika's grandma went quite and Gomamon typing on his computer could be heard. "The scientists tried to channel this life-force into a dragon remain, but something went wrong, the life-force decided to take it's own course and flowed into Takashi D-arc. When this happened the life force took data from the D-arc itself, causing an egg to be born. The result ended up to be Gomamon and Betamon."

"Yamshowzu was one of the professor's who worked on Takashi's project, wasn't he?" Lopmon asked.

Mrs. Makino nodded, "yeah. He was the one who figured out where the strange egg came from, then started doing studies on those two almost as bad as what was happening to Takashi, but his results were astonishing. Instantly Gomamon had picked up a knack for hacking and Betamon could use Darkness. Yamshowzu trained both of them in these skills, planning on using them to his advantage later, but then Takashi snapped and they escaped and the rest is history."

Lopmon was amazed, "a Digimon that can hack in better in two years then best digimon can in twenty lifetimes and a Betamon that can use Darkness…"

"And two sets of data around one Digicore, yet they can be dimensions apart and still function."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lopmon asked.

"Because your fate is now ours." She heard a voice say, and she turned around. Gomamon continued, "Suzie is now an ice warrior with a heart of fire. These two concepts are going to clash, and you need to know all you can about an ice warrior with a heart of ice to know how to deal with your partner." Gomamon told her.

Lopmon nodded at Gomamon's comment, then remembered why she had come in hear in the first place. She turned to Rika's grandma, and bowed, "I am not worthy of this task…it was my fault Rika was taken from you."

Rika's grandma laughed, "it wasn't your fault, I would have been surprised if Rika hadn't tried to leave the group after a few more days. You just helped along what would have happened anyway's.

"Besides, if you hadn't, we could have never hid here from Yamshowzu, thus causing lots of problems." Gomamon told her. "You don't need to worry about stuff like that, it's no big deal." Gomamon said smiling at her, the first time he had actually smiled in the few days he had been in Japan.

111100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(17,293,822,569,102,704,640)

Betamon: Alright, Answering question's time.

Gomamon: Yes, we don know the frontiers already had last names, but it would have activated their memory cores if they had their original.

Betamon: yes we do realize that it was a **FREAKING SET UP CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! **So give us a break

Gomamon: yeah, there are some pretty important parts in that chapter leading up to what's going to happen after F.T finishes Sora's Story.

F.T.: Which should be this chapter even if I have to write enough that even Izzy's head would be spinning.

Betamon: Yeah right let's see, Chapter 9 Sora's Story Part V.

Gomamon: You know, that doesn't look like too horrible of a chapter title.

Betamon: oh and one last thing… Pyrodragonking… TAISHI IS NOT EMO!!!!!!!!!

Gomamon: hey Betamon.

Betamon: Yeah,

Gomamon: is that even his real name.

Betamon: I don't know, and it's not like I can check, so it doesn't matter, I mean she knows who I'm talking about.

Gomamon: Don't you mean he?

Betamon: I don't know, you don't know what kind of people are out their, we could have a female predator disguising themselves as a Digi-fanatic so they can get to unsuspecting people…

Gomamon: …. ….

F.T: … …

Betamon: Alright I get your point… but they

Gomamon: Betamon, for real Mon, you call me sick?

F.t: Two digimon twins up for sell, I'll give some body 30 dollars to take them… PLEASE?

Betamon: oh, and one last note, the binary stuff? That's just Gomamon being himself… he got F.t to use it as his breaks, if it bothers anybody crosses fingers hope and pray it does /crosses fingers, then just let us know and we'll figure something else out.

101010010101010010010010001010111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(12,201,538,008,129,732,607)

Takato sighed as he went outside. They had just finished breakfast and he needed some time to think. He had some interesting memories in this house. He first talked to Rika when the portal to the digital world tried to take Guilmon back on this spot where he stood now. She had been so hard back then, and yet, when they asked her for help, she had accepted. She had followed them into the "stupid tunnel" to save Guilmon. He had expressed his gratitude to her for coming, but she had just shrugged it off. The tunnel also came up again in his awkward moments with her, when they first went to fight the D-reaper, he had mentioned her shirt, of course, he was starting to think that Kazu had started to affect his mind, being the perv and all. When Rika had taken off her Jacket telling the "boys" that it was coming off, the thought, "and maybe the shirt too?" crept into his mind. Luckily he didn't say it. He felt a smile creep across his lips as he thought of that moment.

"ou inking out Eeka?" He heard a voice ask him, blushing he stood up and turned around to see Suzie standing their. He looked her over, there was something different, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He shook his head thinking he must be just imagining things, "yeah, how did you know."

"eseey," Suzie said joyfully, "eople alwaays ile en inking out uh onez ey ove."

It took Takato a minute to decipher what she said, "dang, it's going to take awhile to get used to this," he thought, then what she said hit him full blown. "Wait, What?"

"Ou ove Eeka!" she said jumping around.

"What, what ever gave you that notion." He asked bewildered, but the thought cropped up? Did he?

"Harierimon an Enree ell ee all out or uncomferable ituations ith Eeka. Uzie aim o onlude at Ahkatoe (ah-ka-toe) in ove." She said joyfully.

Takato's expression turned sour, "Don't base conclusion's off of what you don't know. Jeri and me are together anyways." He told her harshly.

"Don't lie to me!" Suzie snapped.

Takato didn't even register that her speech problem had gone away, "I'm not, you're the one who's basing lies of off what you don't know." He growled.

"es ou r." Suzie whispered with tears in her eyes, "I r ou eying to e?" She almost bawled, "ou ove er, an ou o it."

Takato was about to say something harsh back when he held his tongue. Why was Suzie bawling over his problem, was she really that concerned? He looked down to see his new Digivice glowing. The Digivice of Hazard, a perfect symbol of chaos, and he had let it get to him. He had almost hurt Suzie mentally, because he couldn't control his own feelings. All she was trying to do was help him. It hurt him hard to see Suzie like this, the girl who was always so innocent and pure.

Did he love Rika? Why did he dream of her in the first place, when she first used that card against that Lynxmon. Why did he tease her so much about her being his dream girl. Why did he take up Suzie's suggestion of taking Rika on a date before the party anyways. Why did he put the heart on the message in the first place. Was it just to spite her? Why did he always feel a need to protect her? His head swarmed with these thoughts like a bullmon rampaging through his enemies. "I'm sorry Suzie… I didn't mean to bite at you like that… I don't know what came over me."

Suzie smiled, "it's all ite Ahkatoe," she said. Suzie breathed, then said nervously, "Hey Takato…, do you think that I could be your Ice queen?" Takato looked at her weird, "you know… just until Rika's back?"

Takato was almost taken back by the question. Then he heard a familiar smart-alec voice behind him. "Well well, looks like your best friend didn't even ask before he started dating your sister Henry." Terriermon said happily.

"Yeah, you would think I would at least hear about it."

Suzie smiled, knowing she just got a congratulations from her brother. She knew Takato hadn't said anything yet, but she jumped onto him, and he automatically grabbed her to keep her from falling.

Henry just laughed and Takato sighed at the situation he was forced in to.

101010100101111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111110

(12,276,812,584,211,972,094)

Betamon: oh, and sorry, but looking how this chapter is going, we're going to put Taishi and Rukato's part off tell next chapter, sorry about that for those of you who really wanted to see Rukato get his but whooped by Taishi again, sorry.

Kari sighed as she flopped down onto her bed. It had been an exhausting day. "Hey Kari, you all right?" Tai asked her.

Kari smiled at her overprotective brother, he was always worrying about her. "Yeah I'm fine." Tai nodded.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, but thanks for asking." She told him.

"What are big brothers for?" he asked.

"To be pain's in the buts." She told him throwing a pillow at him. He snatched it easily out of the air with a grin on his face.

"So, you think you can pull a fast one on me?" he asked.

"No, but it was worth a shot." She said as she took the pillow to the face. Rolling back she grabbed one of the other pillows and let it fly, whacking Tai in the stomach. She threw off the last pillow only to get the she had just thrown right back into her face. Kari and her brother rolled around for awhile smacking each other with pillows and the occasional plushy that came into grabs.

Kari laid on the bed laughing. "Some of us would like to go to sleep before the sun rises." Gatomon told them.

Tai smiled, then grabbed Gatomon and threw her at Kari. Gatomon freaked extending all her claws, "REWOOW" she shrieked. Kari was just barely able to get a pillow in front of her before Gatomon landed on her. Gatomon clung to the pillow for a few seconds, then after calming her nerves dropped down and glared at Tai. "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight Kari." She said.

Kari turned on her brother, "that wasn't very nice." She scolded him.

"It was funny though, you do haft to admit." He said chuckling. Kari rolled her eyes. "So, what happened today?" he asked.

"I went to the dark ocean again." She told him calmly. Tai raised his eyebrows, "T.k, Cody, Joe and Sora all ended up there as well. Sora told us that this was her second time, and so did Joe. Evidently they had gone their when Sora and T.k went to find everybody before we went and fought Piedmon." She told him. Tai nodded, and decided to ask Sora about it later, but he would do that later. Kari went on, "We were looking for Gatomon's tail ring when we found a glint in a crevice. T.k went and grabbed it, but it was just a dark ring. A few other things happened, but T.k was there the whole time, he kept hope in all of us and the place started to fold down on us. We ended up meeting a Blossomon, but neither Gomamon nor Biyomon could digivolve into Ultimate in the dark ocean area. Yolie got so worried about us that she yelled her heart out for us… then I felt a connection to her and somehow we got out of the dark ocean area, then Gatomon and Hawkmon DNAed digivolved and took out Blossomon." She told him.

"I take it Joe and Sora have already talked to Izzy?" he asked.

Kari shook her head, "Joe said he would do it, so he's probably already talked to Izzy. Sora decided not to since Joe was already going to." Tai sighed, for some reason Sora stopped telling anybody about anything, always letting somebody else do it. It had worried him, he cared for Sora, and he wanted to know if everything was alright. Kari yawned, "I'm going to go to bed Tai." She told him as she lay down and fell asleep almost instantly. Tai turned on the computer, then turned to Kari, and seeing her asleep, tucked the angel in.

He brought up the Internet and messenger seeing who else was on. It turned out Joe was on surprisingly, Izzy unsurprisingly and T.k was also on. He grinned, and logged off, then logged back on under Kari's name and set up a board to T.k.

Angel of Light:

What's up Hope?

Hope in the Dark:

Nice try Tai, I saw that you were on just a second ago.

Angel of Light:

Darn you T.k, I wasn't even on for thirty seconds.

Hope in the Dark:

I saw your name and was going to see if Kari was still awake.

Angel of Light:

What?

Hope in the Dark:

You know… just to see how she was after everything that happened today.

Tai chuckled as he started imagining T.k starting to sweat.

Hope in the Dark:

T.k's mom just called him, so I'm taking over for awhile…Patamon.

Angel of Light:

So Patamon, how much time does your partner stare at my sister.

Hope in the Dark:

Well, let's see, during Math he only steals a few glances… mainly only because Davis is their, and is a pain if he catches T.k. eyeing Kari. During Lunch they're laughing and smiling the whole time at each other. Then Gym is the only other class which they have together, in which he enjoys a little too much…. Patamon.

Angel of Light:

What? They have Gym together?!

Tai was furious… then calmed himself, at least it was better then Davis.

Hope in the Dark:

However, Davis is even worse during Gym, somehow he manages to make a fool of himself and get in about an hour worth of staring at her in a forty minute period. T.k probably only gets in five minutes total… Patamon.

Old Reliable:

Calm down their Tai… I keep it under control as much as I can while I'm with the group.

Tai logged off, then logged back on.

Flaming Courage:

I guess it's alright as long as you're their Joe… But T.k… you do anything to hurt Kari and trust me… you'll be wishing you were dead.

Old Reliable:

And even though it's not my nature, I'll help…Kari still has too much innocence.

Hope in the Dark:

I'm not going to do anything Tai.

Flaming Courage:

What?!

Old Reliable:

If you don't do anything T.k, then what's going to happen.

Hope in the Dark:

Alright, I'll do everything I can to protect her.

Flaming Courage:

You'll do more then that or you'll be suffering.

Old Reliable:

You can't be unreasonable Tai. Anyway's, I talked to Izzy, he didn't have any new conclusions about the dark world. Same with Ken, he had no idea. I've thought about seeing if I can't find Ebowumon and talking to him.

Hope in the Dark:

Ebowumon?

Old Reliable:

Yeah, he's an old Mega Digimon said to be around since before the time of even Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

Flaming Courage:

Older then the Ancients?

Hope in the Dark:

Yeah, I've herd stories about him, but nothing more then that…Patamon

Old Reliable:

Gomamon said he knows a few friends that might be able to help us out, so we'll look into that, but I gotta go, I've got a test tomorrow. Later.

Hope in the Dark:

Yeah, I better go as well, see yeah Tai.

Tai copied all the stuff and put it onto a word document and saved it. He didn't know why, it was just an old habit of his. He looked at who was still on, both Joe and T.k had logged off. Izzy was still on, but he'd be surfing the web and probably wouldn't reply.

A message board popped up

Flying Love:

Hey Tai, don't you have a test tomorrow? Why are you still on.

Tai felt a smile creep across his lips.

Flaming Courage:

Would you believe me if I said Homework?

Flying Love:

LOL, you could try, but I wouldn't believe you.

Flaming Courage:

Hey, I heard that you're going to get back into Soccer.

Flying Love:

Maybe, it used to be so fun, then… I don't know, I guess I just got pressured when people started saying it wasn't a sport for a girl.

Flaming Courage:

You know, if you ever need to borrow my crest, I'll let you, it's not like I head to the Digital world that often anyways.

Flying Love:

And yet you were the one who got everybody back into the digital world to help out all of the younger kids.

Flaming Courage:

Yeah ironic. Hey Sor, why didn't you ever tell me about what happened when you went to get Matt.

Flying Love:

Went to get Matt?

Flaming Courage:

Yeah, right before we fought Piedmon?

Sora's froze as she read that, her mind went back to that time. Right after the group had split, she was so worried about the group going and finding Puppetmon's place that even Tai noticed. After he told her that if anything went wrong, that he would have Agumon warp digivolve and they would hold him off while the rest of the group got away. She told him alright at that time, but it wasn't. She knew Tai, he would get in the way of an attack for anybody else their, and that scared her. What if it was her he threw himself in front of. It would be her fault that he got killed, she almost couldn't stand that.

Everything had gone alright tell the met up Piedmon and Tai asked her to go find everybody. She just couldn't bare to tell T.k the truth because she was so unsure and he was so hopeful. There was one thought that kept crossing her mind. I'm going to fail you Tai, I can't find everybody. This one thought plagued her mind until the dark ocean swallowed her up. It was then that she had realized that if she couldn't even do a simple thing Tai asked, she wasn't deserving of him.

Joe and Matt ended up pulling her out of the ocean, but the fear was still there, that she wasn't good enough for him. This is what caused the fight six months later with Tai, well, that and pride, but today was almost too much. Being back in the dark ocean again brought back all those memories, all the times she's let Tai down, everything she's done that hurt him. She almost broke down, but when she had messaged Tai, she had pretended as if today never happened, yet he just reminded her of how poor she was for him, how unworthy. She logged off and went to bed crying herself to sleep.

111111111111111111111111111000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(18,446,743,936,270,598,144)

Gomamon: Just one more note before we continue on. As second season was really bad and unrealistic, a lot of the storyline has been edited out of the show and changed that appears in the third season world (which is the same as ours.). So basically, our second season isn't going to correspond with that of the second season show.

Kari sighed, it had been a week since all the power of the digivice's went into the six older digimon to create Omegamon, Pheonixmon, Rosemon, Plesiomon, and HerculesKabuterimon. Then all five of the digimon converged onto MaloMyotismon destroying him utterly. It was pretty amazing to see Tai on one side of Omegamon's shoulder's and Matt on the other. Sora riding on the back of Pheonixmon, Joe hanging on for dear life on Plesiomon's head. Funniest of all was Izzy still using his Laptop while straddling HerculesKabuterimon (say that three times fast), but for some reason, she just couldn't seem to see Mimi, yet she was sure she heard her voice with Palmon's as well. She just couldn't figure it out. It was amazing to see the group were together, all of them following Tai's order's without hesitation, trusting him, working as a team that was synchronized with each other. She wished that maybe their group could synchronize like that, but it would never happen. Davis was too much of a hothead, Ken kept to himself and only opened up to Yolie and Davis. Cody, her, and T.k got along pretty well, to the point that they often traded Digi-eggs several times in a fight. The other's were a different matter, even though Yolie could DNA digivolve with her, it had only happened twice since the initial digivolution. They stopped DNAing after Yolie started clinging onto Ken, which caused some unneeded disruption in the group. The group had almost split into different sides with just loose ties to each other. Davis hated T.k with a passion now, so there was one tie, and he came at her even more forcefully, so there was another. Yolie was technically her DNA partner, so there was another tie. Sometimes Kari wondered if they digivice's didn't just go to the three nearest people who didn't already have one's. The new kids group wasn't doing so well with only one active ultimate, and no mega's. As time moved more and more away from Ken's change, the younger group had to rely more and more and the older. It was hard for her.

"Hey, you alright?" Tai asked walking into the room.

"I'm fine Tai." She told him with her eyes still closed.

"No your not, I know you better then that Kari." Tai told her, "so what do you say we head over T.k's and order Pizza. Izzy says he has something to tell us."

"Who else will be there?" she asked.

"Joe and Cody," Tai told her, "Matt and Sora," Kari noticed he didn't use her nickname Sor, in fact, she hadn't heard him call her that ever since the rock concert, "Mimi and Michael will be their via phone and that's everyone who's coming." Kari got up and looked at him with an amused face, then seeing him, turned to puzzlement. "You alright Sis, I'm not that funny looking."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Tai, it's just that you have an orange glow around you." She told him, then seeing his worried face, quickly said, "it's nothing, I'm sorry to worry you."

Tai looked at her concerning, "You sure your alright?"

Kari smiled, "yeah, I was just wondering how were going to get that many Digi-destined in one spot without somebody lighting the place on fire to flush us all out."

Tai sweat dropped, "oh yeah, I hadn't thought about that."

As they walked on their way to Izzy's, Kari was for once, glad her older brother was taller then her. He stood out more, of course, you couldn't miss that poofy of hair if you were a mile away. This basically made it so that the only people that followed them trying to get their autographs, were a bunch of girls trying to be Tai's girlfriend, or just to touch his "gorgeous hair". Tai held onto her hand so that she wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

Tai finally got fed up with all of the girls, and looked to Kari pleadingly. She shook her head, then he saw a savior, shoving his way past a few of the girls, with Kari in two, he broke into a sprint in an open area, with his sister barely able to keep up the intense pace so her arms wouldn't be ripped out of her sockets. He grabbed the door open, pushed Kari in, hoped in himself and slammed it shut.

"Take you long enough." Joe said from the front seat as he started to drive away before anybody could park their cars in front of them so they couldn't get away.

"Thanks Joe, I owe you one." Tai said.

"No problem, it's bad for me, I don't even want to know what it's like for you." Joe told him.

Tai grinned, "Me, think of poor Matt, a rock star and a Digi-destined who hit the final blow on MaloMyotismon?"

Joe nodded, "You got a point, but you're a soccer champion, I think you rank pretty close." He told him, "in fact, I think since all the girls realize they can't have Matt their turning to you since your still single."

Tai nodded, then noticed Kari looking out the window, "you sure you're ok Kari?" He was worried, and even Joe noticed how deep and real the concern was for her.

"You know, I'm a klutz, but that doesn't mean I'm a klutz at driving," Joe told her trying to get her to open up.

Kari sighed looking out the window, then she decided to do something she had never done before with Tai. Tell him the truth straight up. "You know that glow I told you about earlier Tai?" she said still staring out the window.

"Yeah… you said it was orange." He said. Joe lifted his eyebrow curiously.

"Well…theirs one around Joe as well, but it's so bright it's hard to look at him." Everybody waited for the comment that they knew was going to come.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh yeah," Tai said, "I forgot that Gomamon wasn't here." Joe smiled, since he had also forgotten about that.

Tai turned back to Kari, an orange glow around him, a bright glow around Joe…? "Is Joe's glow the same as mine?" He asked seriously.

Kari shook her head, "it's a gray silver." She told them.

Joe fumbled around in a compartment, then handed a pair of sunglasses to Kari, "here, see if these help at all." He told her.

Kari tried grabbing them without looking at Joe, but was unsuccessful. Tai finally grabbed them and put them in her hand. She placed them on, and turned and stared right at Joe, "thanks, that helps." She told him.

Joe nodded, "Hey, wait this old kid for." He told her. They all smiled and chuckled a little, "so, do you think you could give us anymore information on this mysterious glow?" He asked.

Kari shook her head, "no, only that yours is silver and really bright, Tai's is like a sixty watt orange light bulb."

"Does it show up around anybody else?" Tai asked. Kari shook her head. "When did you first start seeing these glows."

"Just this morning." She told them.

Tai raised his eyebrows, "And you're already telling me about it?" Tai was shocked.

Joe thought for a second, " I don't see any reason as to why it would start now, unless it has to do with the fact that this is the same day that we went back to the digital world.

Tai nodded, "right after we defeated VenomMyotismon."

"It's just a theory," Joe told them. "I wonder… do you think it could be related to having a digimon?" He asked as he pulled into a parking lot.

"Is there anyway we can tell?" Tai asked. Joe nodded putting the car into park.

"Well, I'm supposed to pick up Derek here."

Tai was perplexed, "Derek?"

"He's an Australian Digi-destined I met when me and Cody went down under." Joe told him.

Tai nodded, "we keep this glow thing away from him."

Joe nodded, "you're too overprotective Tai, but sure." He saw Derek coming up. "Do you think you could have taken any longer, I think the paparazzi caught up with us." Joe told his friend

"Well then Mate," Derek told him gleefully, "I'll guess you'll just have to lose them." Joe laughed as Derek turned around, "Derek," He said sticking his hand out. Tai took it.

"Tai Kamiya." He said.

"Tai…Tai… I could swear I heard that name before." Derek said grinning, "yeah now I remember, Joe said something about you being a bad leader of a group, always running without thinking, diving into murky water without realizing theirs rocks right below." Joe glared at his friend, who started bursting out laughing at the looks of Tai's ok? face. Joe and Tai couldn't help themselves and started to laugh to. Tai calmed down and looked at Kari. She shook her head no.

T.k sighed, for some reason they had all decided to meet at his house. Izzy's had all of his reason's, but when it came down to it, he thinks that he's just the least popular kid of the group, so the paparazzi might not know where they went when the disappeared into his apartment building. "So what's so important?" Matt asked, he had stayed the night and Sora had come early in the morning.

Izzy sighed, "Trust me it's worth waiting for." He returned to hooking up his computer to the projector

Cody shook his head, "it better be worth missing kendo lesson. My grandpa's going to have a fit."

Izzy smiled mischievously, "Oh trust me, even your grandpa would agree."

T.k didn't believe it, but went with it anyway's. "So, what's the T.V projector for?" he asked.

Izzy pressed the power button on the projector and shined it up against the wall, "This meeting is going to involve are pals big time." He typed a bit more on his computer, and a window popped up showing all of their digimon, plus a Crabmon.

"Hey!" all the digimon shouted at once. "So, are we going to start now?" Tentomon asked. He hadn't been nearly so successful as Izzy in holding back all of the

bout, if not ten-times more so.

"Just a sec Tentomon, we're still waiting on Tai and Kari, and Joe and Derek. They should be here any second now." Izzy told them.

"More like any hour," Matt mumbled, which Sora caught.

Izzy got onto T.k's computer, "what are you doing now Izzy?" The bearer of the crest of hope asked.

"I'm establishing a link to Mimi and Michael." He said fiddling around, "just a few more things…" he opened a window, and their was Mimi and Michael sitting on the bed staring at the computer.

"Hey guys." Izzy said, "did it work?" he asked.

Betamon jumped onto Michael's lap, "that answer you?" the frog digimon asked.

"Prodigious, it worked!" Izzy exclaimed, the whole group laughed. There was a knock at the door.

"Perfect timing," Matt said as he let them in, Tai walked in first, followed by Derek, Joe and finally Kari. As Kari walked in, a bright light shone threw hurting her eyes badly, even through the glasses. T.k noticed as she turned her head shyly away and started going towards her. T.k passed by Tai, Tai grabbed T.k's wrist and swung his arm in circle motion putting T.k's arm in a very uncomfortable position and stopping him in his tracks.

"Your job is to protect her when I'm not around," he said grinning.

"Ow…Ow, alright…Ow that hurts, will you let go?" T.k pleaded. Tai let go of his arm, but T.k got the message.

Joe looked at the situation… an idea popped to him, "T.k, I need you to go into the next room."

"What…" T.k said, concerned for Kari. "Why?"

Joe turned to Kari, "it was a white yellow… wasn't it."

Kari nodded cringing, her eyes were still hurting even after she had shut them right after seeing the bright light, however some of the pain had left as she had heard T.k's concern for her, and Tai's even greater concern. Joe turned back T.k, "Please, just for a minute…" T.k looked at his Sora who motioned for him to get into the next room, as much as she was confused, she trusted Joe's judgment.

Joe turned back to Kari, "can you open your eyes Kari? If I'm correct that light shouldn't be here anymore." Kari tried to open her eyes, it hurt, by she felt her brother standing right their by her side, giving her support. She got the open after about a minute. Joe held out a pair of small goggles.

"Uhh Joe?" Tai asked a little worried about his friend.

"Their Gomamon's goggles for when he goes deep sea diving, they have a powerful protector on them for a number of reasons, I'm sure you could figure them out." Joe told them. "Just give me a sec to get out of the room before you take those other ones off." he said putting the goggles into Kari's hand and going into the same room. Kari quickly switched them out, turning quickly as a bright light, not nearly so much as T.k's or Joe's, but still pretty bright came off of Izzy. She put the goggles on and could see perfectly without large amounts of light staring at her. What she did see spooked, her, but she didn't say anything.

"Can we come in?" Joe asked from the next room.

"Yeah, thanks Joe, they work perfectly." She said.

Cody was perplexed, "anybody mind telling us what's going on?" he asked.

Joe nodded, then turned to Kari, "is the glow around Derek or Cody?" he asked.

Kari shook her head, "no, but the I can see the source of the glow on you guys." She told him. The glow isn't around Sora either, she thought, but decided to keep that to herself.

Joe smiled, "it's our crests, isn't it." Kari nodded.

Matt was dumbstruck "uh…"

Joe turned to the group, "seems as if Kari here now has the power to see the strength of somebody's crest." He told the group.

Gomamon spoke from the screen, "well, that is a light attribute, I wonder… of course that does make sense with her crest being the Crest of Light. A human able to manipulate an element… this may take some research." Gomamon said thinking.

"Excuse me, but what do you exactly mean by element?" Tentomon asked.

"Hmm, oh, you know, the basics that all of our attacks are based off of, well, except the physical ones of course." Gomamon said.

"Yeah," Agumon told them, "like my Pepper breath is fire based, and Biyomon's Spiral Twister is flame based." Tentomon was still confused.

Gomamon sighed, "All right elements for dummies, here's the basics:

All elements are the bases of attacks, like how you group digimon into large categories, of Reptile, Dragon, and from they're to Virus, Data and Vaccine. Elements are just the largest group.

All attacks except physical are grouped into these areas.

The data configuration of each style attack are different enough that you can not take the data of a fire attack and turn it into a light attack.

You can however change subgroups." Gomamon told them

Agumon nodded, "That make a little bit more sense?" Tentomon did a sort of nod.

"What groups of elements are there?" Izzy asked, very intrigued.

Gomamon started, "Well, theirs seven major, with sub groups in each, and then you can break down each of those major's and sub-groups into smaller categories, but the main ones are,

Fire

Subgroups

Flame - Heat

Water

Subgroups

Weather - Moisture

Earth

Subgroups

Force - Vegetation

Air

Subgroups

Flight – Purification

Dark

Subgroups

Shadow – Evil

Light

Subgroups

Good – Healing

Gomamon told them, "Theirs also a few elements of legend that haven't been around for eon's, except in traces."

"Like?" Palmon asked.

"Hazard being the main one," Gomamon told them, "theirs still some traces of it left by the Mon's who use plasma, which is a subgroup of it. Theirs also another that I don't know the exact name for, but it somehow connects both Light and Shadow. In theory that should be impossible, so that's why Mon's are so skeptical of it."

"Hazard doesn't exist," Tentomon said.

"Like I said," Gomamon started, "most Mon's are skeptical."

Izzy nodded, but decided to get on with it, "Well, this has all been very informing, but let's move on." He said turning to the group, "as you all know the digimon can't stay in our world for very long as their data starts to deteriorate without a server to renew its self on." Everybody nodded, "well, this has caused a few problems, since are digimon can stay here for more then 4 day's. Well, what if the digimon took on proteins and molecules and cells…" Izzy proposed.

Betamon: Where just passed around like Rag dolls.

Gomamon: It could be worse, we could have a sister.

Frost Triplets: Hey Guys, I like to introduce you to my digimon and your know sister, SnowBiyomon.

Betamon: Smooth one Goma.

Gomamon: oh… go eat some feces.

Frost Triplets: all right reader's, from here on end, it's me, Frost Triplet that's taking over. I haven't been in the writing business for very long and was trying to come up with an idea. Luck granted me that I saw this one had been canceled, I read it and wanted to see if I could continue it. Turn's out Frozen Twin just gave me his password to his account and here I am now writing a story. He gave a lot of outlines that he had planned for this story, but said I could do with whatever, but I'll try to stick to the proposed plans as much as possible. Anyway's, this stuff from here on out is mine… he sent me what he had already written for this chapter, which is what you just read, so I hope I can satisfy you guys… I'm not nearly as good as F.t, but I'll try… anyway's, if you have any question's P.M me. You can't email me as the account is still hooked up to F.t's email (he asked that I not change that, as he want to see if I'm getting good reviews, if I'm not, well then I get booted off the job, so review for me please…He'll then forward the reviews to me so I can reply back to you guys, Which I will try to often, but sorry if I miss somebody.)

SnowBiyo: Anyway's, On with the show

Betamon: Fine, you win Gomamon, here's the twenty.

Gomamon: Told ya… if your wondering what this is about, Frost Triplet's has already decided to make a Sora's Story Part V.

Joe grinned, "every piece of code in a digimon would transfer over to some sort of replica in this world."

Izzy nodded, then turned to the screen that was hooked up to the blond and the pink head. "So did it work fine?" Izzy asked.

Michael nodded, "it worked perfectly, but for some reason, Palmon biomerged a lot faster then Betamon did."

Izzy looked surprised, "Hmmm, I'll check the equation real quick," he said sitting down to his computer.

"So how long have you been thinking about this?" Matt asked.

"Well… actually quite some time now, but it wasn't until MaloMyotismon that I finally understood the bulk of the equation." He told them.

"Mimi?" Tai asked. Izzy nodded.

T.K was confused, "wait, what about Mimi during MaloMyotismon, did she somehow Biomerge to the real world when they fought, cause I couldn't find her anywhere."

Tai looked to Mimi, "it's alright, we can tell them." She said.

Tai nodded, "turns out that Mimi did biomerge T.k." He told the three younger one's. Joe had already informed Derek. "But she didn't biomerge to the real world, she Biomerged with Palmon."

Cody stood their shocked, "That shouldn't be possible."

Joe smiled, "but then again, neither should the Digital world."

Gomamon spoke up, "actually your right Cody, but you remember when you youngin's and me and Joe, Matt and Gabumon and Sora and Biyomon went into that strange world?"

Cody nodded, how could he forget. MaloMyotismon had used some attack to bring their worse fear's upon them. Cody had shuddered as he had walked for what seemed like hour's without ever finding anybody, being alone he had almost freaked, but T.k and Kari had appeared in his vision with Armadillomon, somehow the two of them hadn't been affected. Neither had Joe and Gomamon, he had always wondered about that.

Joe was also remembering, it was strange that he and Gomamon, T.k, Kari and their partner's hadn't been affected either, which he had found interesting. T.k somehow figured out how to tap into the power of the world, of course, he know how since when the attack hit them, T.k had thrown himself in front of Kari, but that was something he kept to himself. However in T.k's desperation, Patamon had digivolved to Magnangemon. Magnangemon had told them to reach out to each of the other's and bring them from their state as he held off MaloMyotismon. Joe had gone into to Matt's vision first, and what he saw was sort of surprising. Matt was in front of Tai, and Tai kept railing on him, Joe never heard anything that had been said by Tai. Joe had put a hand on Matt's shoulder as he was breaking down into tear's, Matt stood up really quick and had composed himself, not letting Joe see him like this in a weak state. At that moment they ended up back in the real world.

Joe then went into Sora's vision… she hadn't talked to him since… and Joe understood why. Tai was standing their next to Sora, in a protective matter, it didn't matter what she did to him, he was always right their standing next to him. Joe didn't really understand her worst fear, nor did he understand Matt's, but he could guess at Sora's a lot more.

Joe wasn't the only one who had been wondering about what he had seen. Gomamon was also worried, Gabumon's wasn't that big of a deal, he had been scared he'd never get to see Matt again. His buddy Armadillomon's was interesting, he was worried about some prophecy that he kept going over and over in his head. Biyomon's had freaked him out though…

When he had first appeared in it, he was confused, they were in wedding hall with the Angemon up front pronouncing two digimon husband and wife. He was confused on how this was a worst fear, and was about to ask about it, when it was Biyomon he turned to… Then he looked at the two Digimon getting married, it was an Agumon, no… it was their Agumon, who was currently at Champion level Greymon… and very attractive Kazemon. They were pronounced husband and wife, then they digivolved twice, Agumon to WarGreymon, and the Kazemon to Minervamon.

"I'm just some ugly beast type…" He heard Biyomon cry, "how could I ever compete with that?" She sobbed.

Gomamon was at a lost what to do, this wasn't something he had very much experience in, sure he had gone on a few dates with some female Gomamon's, but he had never dealt with love before. He just rubbed Biyomon's back as she cried onto him. He wasn't sure what happened after that, but he did remember they somehow got out of the dream.

Cody nodded as all three of them came back to the real world, Gomamon went on, "well, right before we left, I had left a wish that I could be able to see Terriermon again. You see, during my travels, I had a chance to reach the south quadrant… of course I had to go to the east quadrant first, then head to the south, but I met a peculiar digimon named Terriermon. We made fast friends, but that's all trivial, the point is, that the things of the South Quadrant are now being made possible in the West here."

"The quadrant theory is just a bunch of rambling some odd digimon decided to make up." Tentomon told him.

Gomamon really didn't want to get into another fight with Tentomon again.

Cody nodded, "I get what you mean." He said.

Gomamon nodded, "well anyway's, the point is, that is has become possible."

Tentomon started to argue, "if you believe in lies and deceit. It must have been possible this entire time and it was just rediscovered by those two."

"What is your problem Tentomon, does it bother you so much that are human world isn't the only one out there. You treat Cr**a**bmon and Betamon like crap because it bother's you that there are other digimon that actually have partner's and you're not this extremely special person." Gomamon pounded on him.

Agumon knew this was going to get into a non-verbal fight very fast very quick, and he really didn't want Tentomon railing on him later for taking Gomamon's side. "Both of you stop before a fight break's out. Come on, were here to get back with our partner's for good. Will you two stop it.

Tentomon snorted, "I'll be fine when this idiot stops shooting off his mouth like he knows everything."

Gomamon turned on Tentomon, staring right past Agumon as he tried to stare Gomamon down, "Is that's what this is about? You feel that as the digimon of Knowledge you should be the only one allowed to learn anything besides the basic. Do you feel as if you're intellectually above us and have a rule over us? Now you feel threatened because I know things you don't?"

Tentomon burst, smashing Agumon to one side, "SUPER SHOCKER"

As soon as Izzy saw Tentomon's move he slammed his hand on the enter button, starting the biomerge process. The entire room was filled with a mist, Izzy put on a pair of glasses, and looked around, he, Tai, Joe and Kari where the only one's who could see. The percentage's for the bioemerging sequence started. The bulk of the digimon arrived within three minutes, then the mist went around a small area as two digimon where left bioemerging.

Gatomon – 2 Seconds

Patamon – 2.1 Seconds

Gomamon – 3.2 Seconds

Armadillomon – 1 minute 12 seconds

Agumon – 1 minute 20 seconds

Tentomon – 1 minute 30 seconds

Cr**a**bmon – 2 minutes 12 seconds

Veemon – 2 minutes 44 seconds

Gabumon – 5 minutes 53 seconds

Biyomon – 12 minutes 22 seconds.

Kari smiled as Gatomon leaped to her and they embraced, "Hey Kari…" Gatomon said cheerfully.

Patamon smiled as he reached T.k, then turned to a frown, "umm, T.k, could we talk… in the room?" he asked.

T.k was confused, but didn't think much of it, "Alright," He said as they went into the room and sat on the bed with Patamon hovering in front of him, he saw Kari, Gatomon and Gomamon peering in.

Patamon took a deep breath… "well… it goes like this T.k… … … … Gatomon's pregnant."

T.k fainted right then and their, and Gomamon, seeing his reaction, started bursting out laughing.

Kari looked at her partner, who looked as perplexed as she did. They looked at Gomamon laughing his but off, "man that was so funny."

Gatomon growled, "you put him up to this…. Didn't you!"

Gomamon looked at the fierce cat eyeing him, "uhhh…. Umm… Bibble?"

"Bibble?" Gatomon asked still ready to pounce.

"Yes and no, and I'm not being indecisive." Gomamon told her, "what, I heard it off some T.V show, I don't remember what it was called though."

Kari started laughing, but hoping that when she had to tell Tai, he would faint as well so T.k might be able to get away with his life… but she doubted it.

F.t (Frost Triplets): so how am I doing so far? Well you know what, I've decided to put off some of Sora's story for chapter V and just go ahead and do Rukato and Taishi's part… hope you enjoy it.

Betamon: SnowBiyo, leave Goma alone while he's working on the computer.

SnowBiyo: But why, I want to help.

Gomamon: No, you'd just mess it up or something…

Error 345 Fixed...

Gomamon:…

Betamon: (grinning) …

Gomamon: Shut it.

Betamon: I didn't say a thing.

Rukato sighed as he put sat down. They had searched for about two weeks now, and they had caught a few glimpses of Taishi's trail, but most were just rumor's he knew she had spread so that it would be a pain for somebody to find her. He looked at the time, relative to the sun being noon, it was five thirty, they would probably make camp in another two and half hours.

"You alright?" Dorumon asked nuzzling up against him.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He told him.

"No your not…" Dorumon told him as Rukato reached up and scratched under his chin.

"you know me to well." He told his purple friend.

"BioHazard is worrying you?" he asked.

"yeah," he lied.

"you know, I can hold a lot in me, if it helps." Dorumon said. Rukato got up, and threw on his headphones.

"Let's go." He said. They started to walk along. Dorumon could here his partner singing softly to himself.

"_Would she hear me, if I called her name, would she hold me, if she knew my shame… Theirs always something different going wrong, the path I walk's in the wrong direction, theirs always someone freaking hanging on, can't anybody make things better.. your tear's don't fall, they crash around me, her conscious calls the guilty to come home, you tear's don't fall, they crash around me, her conscious calls, the guilty to come home." _Rukato sang quietly to himself, then went to low for Dorumon to hear.

He started up loud enough a little while later, Dorumon recognized it as the same band, but different song, he thought it was called, All these things I hate, but he wasn't sure. "_Where your heart on your sleeve, make things hard to believe, I'm not feeling this situation," _he went quiet for a few minutes, then started back up with the same song "_Me (me), yeah, (yeah), All these thing's I hate revolve around me, me! (Me) , yeah, (yeah), just back off before I snap…" _he went quiet again.

He started up awhile later with one that Dorumon recognized, Kryptonite by Three Doors Down "_ I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind, I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time…"_ He went to quiet for a short while, but Dorumon knew he was going to come up again "_If I go crazy, will you still call me superman, if I'm alive will you be their holding my hand, keep you by my side with my super human.. if ate Kryptonite yeah…" _ Rukato stopped his tape player.

Dorumon was already in an attack position when Rukato's BioHazard D-ark registered the digimon, Saggitarimon Armor Level Vaccine, Mythical Animial Digimon, Supposedly belongs to a group of Virus Buster's."

Dorumon raised his head, "you're a fanatic…"

The Saggitarimon smiled, "yes, but we are a new group of fanatic's, we are the Virus Buster's, and are greatest prize will be Guilmon."

"And you want to hold me hostage to use against my dad and Guilmon." Rukato told him.

"Well, looks like your not as stupid for being the son of a Virus" The Saggitarimon said, motioning his hand. Six Centaurmon appeared, and so did two more Saggitarimon, two Drimigimon appeared as well.

"Digi-Modify… DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE," Rukato called as he threw a card and his Digivice in the air letting them spin, he grabbed his card as if he was going to play it down on a mat caught his Digivice, and holding them next to his face swiped the card through.

"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…." The purple digimon shouted as his outer layer was strpped off, leaving a wire frame, the wire frame then didn't change, but a new set of data wrapped it'self around Dorumon. "DORUGAMON."

Dorugamon saw it's oppenant's, it's mind raged at the thought of it's oppenants hurting Rukato.

"Let me teach you guys' something… There are only three digimon in all creation that have more feriocity in their rage mode then Growlmon… Megidramon… Megidramon X… and Dorugamon… now what will happen if I not only increase that veriocity by three fold, but also induce adrenline of WarGreymon? Hmmm?"

The Saggitarimon's eyes widened, "that could take out a Mega…" He said in fear.

"Now your getting the picture." Rukato a card and his Digivice in the air letting them spin, he grabbed his card as if he was going to play it down on a mat, "DIGI-MODIFY," he caught his Digivice, and holding them next to his face swiped the card through. "WARGREYMON'S ADRENLINE RUSH, MEGIDRAMON X'S FURY"

"RAAARRRR," Dorugamon roared, then in a matter of seconds, everylast digimon was gone. Dorugamon stopped beside Rukato and fell asleep as Dorimon.

Rukato heard a clapping, "Very impressive young one… but one major mistake, you have nothing left to fight with." He turned to see a digimon he recognized as Matadormon, " I can see why my Master plan's to do what he want with you new human's.

Rukato looked around for something he could use as a weapon, anything, he didn't dare form his claws, he was still to scared about the Biohazard. Matadormon almost teleported to Rukato, and his claws went through him. Rukato expected to blow into a million pieces, but his form stayed, but something was wrong, he couldn't move.

"Don't worry, we'll cure that paralysis when we get you back to my master." Matadormon told him.

Taishi heard her feet pound the ground as she ran towards the Matadormon, whoever this kid was, he looked to much like Rukato, and she thought that maybe she could be forgiven, even if it wasn't the same person, they at least looked the same. She nailed the Matadormon in the back sending him flying into a tree. She extended the claws on her light red Dramon claws. "Get him out of here," she motioned to Monocromon. Monocromon placed the paralyzed kid on her back and threw the Dorimon up their as well. She took off back to the woods. Taishi faced the Matadormon, she needed to push him into the woods, she could use the trees to her advantage, she was fast and quick, but not strong. She layed down in the grass.

Matadormon stood up, "oh, neat, now I don't have to go looking for you. I can return to my master and gain my reward." He jumped and dove into the grass with his spikes extended, piercing the girl. He stared in amazement as the girl wasn't their.

Taishi knew she had taken a big chance when she lay her odds on performing a unoticable dig, but it had come natural after a sec. She was standing in the woods looking at Matadormon. He spun around, clearly confused about how she got over their, but it didn't matter to him. He came at her claws fully extended. She braced herself in a devensive motion, and was surprised as Matadormon's claws snapped to pieces on WarGreymon's shield.

Matadormon knew that wasn't possible, his claws were Steel Chromdigizoid, against Orange Chormodigizoid, it should have pierced through, but the shield was made of Red… and it had the symbol of Love on it, not courage. He didn't understand it.

Taishi back flipped, kicking Matadormon in the jawand landed with her claws on, and the shield protecting her back. Matadormon's long claws were deflected and she took a step in toward's the digimon. Matadormon used his other claws to strike at her, and she was forced to retreat. He took this advantage and pressed his attack.

Taishi was in trouble, and she knew it, she kept having to backup because his claws were just to long, she couldn't get in close without getting sheared into a million pieces. He was toying with her and she knew it, she ducked against a swipe, bashed away a slash and backflipped as her opponent charged. This went on for about ten minutes until she was backed onto a cliff.

Matadormon smiled, "my master will definitly have some fun with you, so why don't you just give up now." He said as he swung, pushing her off balance, she caught herself, as he knew she would.

That was the wrong thing to say to a girl like Taishi. He swung again teasing her, and she slammed the spikes into the ground, and Matadormon paused, this girl was defying him, and she had already lost. Taishi front flipped onto her claws behind Matadormon and nailed her feet into his back.

She turned to him as he was know the one near the edge, "you know, I wouldn't have used this attack since it would have burned down the forest…you just signed your own death contract. "PYRO FORCE" she said as she leaped up, created a massive ball of energy in her hands and launched it at Matadormon. It hit him square in the chest and deleted him instantly. She smiled "Are all bad guys so over cocky?" she asked.

Matadormon's master frowned hearing that his warrior had been defeated. He had not thought any of the younger kids were powerful enough to, but he shrugged it off. He would have to use different tactics for them. He turned back to his three captives, all three were strapped to the beds. "What do you want with us." Takayu asked.

The master smiled, "yes, I did tell you I would let you know that you would know when I had captured all five of you, but seeming as the other two won't be joining us for awhile, I guess I might as let you know now. You see, I am going to transform you, you will be half human half Digimon at the exact same time. You will be more poweful then even Gallantmon." His grin grew wider, "and I will be your Tamer."

He turned to a machine that was hooked up to their digimon, "I'm so sorry, but for this process, I will need your digimon's data to make you the most poweful you can be." He said. They watched in horror as Tomoki's SnowAgumon burst into data, then Zoë's Kudamon, and Takuya's Candlemon. The master just laughed.

F.t (Frost Triplets): so, well how did I do, is it bad, good, alright.

Betamon: not bad, I like the twists.

Gomamon: well, you're battle scene could have been better… a lot better, but I'll give you a 7.

SnowBiyomon: Boys… can't ever get a complement out of them.


	14. Chapter 9 Sora's Story Part V

Dimensional Echoes…

-

-

-

-

-

-

"FINAL ELYSIAN"

"TERRA FORCE"

"TERRA DESTROYER"

"TERRA FORCE OF THE DESTROYER"

The attacks collided with the top of the master's base completely wiping it out. Luckily, the room were he kept the children was underground. He moved quickly to the nearest one, the gogglehead that had been armored as a Flamedramon.

"Back off," Takashi snarled as his famous ice blade ran itself through the digimon in the cloak, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Betamon and Gomamon hopped down besides him. Takashi cut the binding's on the unconscious kids.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Di Di Di..._

_Digimon Digimon_

Di Di Di...  
Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di...  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!

_Change... into Digital Champions  
To save... the Digital World!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
_

Digivolve into Champions!  
Digivice Shinka

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon!!!

Sora's Story Part V

Taishi sat on the ground across from the kid she had saved. She was sharpening her claws.

"Careful Taishi, that whet you grabbed from your dad is made for Orange Chromedigizoid, so I'm not sure if it'll stand up to your red." The kid that looked like Rukato told her. Taishi glared at him, he sighed, "Red Chromedigizoid is stronger then Orange, but Orange can be made a lot sharper."

"I'm not an idiot kid." She said with discontent, she had almost regretted that she risked her life for this kid. Almost, but their was something about him that reminded her of Rukato… more then just the looks… maybe it was the fact that the person had a legitimate Dorimon as a partner. She had regretted though, that the paralysis stopped in his head though.

"Alright, so who are you, what did you steal from Gomamon and why did my didn't my dad send you sooner." She asked him.

Rukato wasn't sure to say, "Well, you're dad didn't send me sooner because he wanted to give you a little time on your own to have an adventure and sort thing's out."

Taishi snorted, "save the lies. Now tell me who you are… and don't give me crap about you being Rukato, I killed him awhile ago, so you obviously grabbed some sort of device of Gomamon's that can change the data on the outside so you can look like somebody else."

Rukato laughed, "Wow Taishi, you've changed."

"I said cut the lies and the crap." She scowled

"It's me Tai" Rukato started. Taishi had her claws on at his throat in seconds.

"Don't mock me." She snarled. Rukato felt serious fear, her eye's were filled with rage. He honestly didn't know what to do or say, anything he could think of would get his head loped off. For some reason this fear turned into a rage… a rage that he had felt a few times before… his eyes on the outside narrowed as his eye's on the inside went wide.

"No, not again." He thought.

Taishi saw his eyes go narrow, but that's not what she was concentrating on… their in his pocket was a flash of blue and purple, she reached in with her unoccupied hand, pulled out the contents and dropped it in surprise. Sitting there on the ground was Rukato's unmistakable digivice, the BioHazard.

She turned to him and hugged him to his surprise, "oh I'm so sorry Rukato… I had been sure I killed you… I'm so sorry." She said quickly. She broke off and spun around looking for something, then spotted her backpack. Quickly she grabbed what looked like a blue patch, ran over to him, then grabbed his arm and placed in on his tricep.

"Uhhh, Taishi?" Rukato said very confused, all rage gone.

"It's a anti-paralysis patch I grabbed while at the last town, it should work with in three minutes," she said as she turned around and ran off into the woods. Rukato was able to stand up, and it felt good to stretch his muscles, by the time she came back. She set a bunch of wood on the ground, "you're probably a little stiff from not being able to move for an hour…" she said.

"You think." He said sarcastically, but immediately regretted it.

Taishi acted like she didn't even hear him, "so you theirs a stream if you follow the path on your right, the water is refreshing and theirs not a strong current. Go and swim a few laps or something then come on back."

Rukato shrugged his shoulder's and turned to the path and headed to the stream as Taishi had told him, except it wasn't like a commanding officer telling a solider what to do, but a concerned friend for somebody who needed help. It startled him, but he decided not to dwell on it.

When Rukato got back, there was some soup ready for him, and a bed was laid out, a sleeping bag and pillow were placed on top of an air pad. To his surprise, Taishi handed him a bowl of soup, "hurry up and eat, we leave at dawn and you need your sleep." She turned her back on him and grabbed the pot to take down and wash it out in the stream.

"Hey Taishi, aren't you going to have any?" he asked as she left, but she was already long gone by the time he finished. He shrugged his shoulder's and ate his soup. He cleaned up the rest of camp packing everything up. Biyomon helped with this a little bit, but she spent most of her time making a nest for herself in a tree.

Taishi got back a little while later, Rukato was starting get out his sleeping stuff when Taishi stopped him, "don't, it'll just be more to pack up tomorrow." She told him as she grabbed a book and climbed up into a tree.

"Uh Taishi?" He said trying to get a conversation with her, he was still fairly confused.

"You need your sleep, and the book helps me stay awake…" she settled on a branch, "you don't need to worry, I can still keep a pretty good eye out." She told him.

Rukato sighed, giving up on asking her anything and went to bed in the sleeping bag. He thought it was kind of odd that she didn't want him sleeping in his own bag, but whatever. He yawned and crept into bed.

-

-

-

-

-

F.t: Hey everyone, how's it going. So how do you like the new beginning, yeah or nay.

Betamon: Yeah, do you like F.t here's lame way of starting thing's off or like are cool way.

SnowBiyomon: Do you think that you could be slightly less blantly a jerk?

Gomamon: your just a girl, what do you know.

SnowBiyomon: F.t

F.T: I plead the fifth.

SnowBiyomon: WHAT, stupid Brother's and Tamer's.

Gomamon: anyway's, so tell us what you think of the new way compared to the old.

New:

Show Title

Short Scene

Song

Old:

Last Time,

This Time With Betamon and Gomamon commentary,

At end of Chapter, Next Time.

Betamon: just tell us which one you like better in your review, and we'll do that one.

Gomamon: Of course, if you don't Frost Triplet's is going to keep with this one, so not voting mean's you choose the new way.

SnowBiyomon: and back to the show… story.

Betamon: Thing-a-ma-jig.

SnowBiyomon: Whatever.

-

-

-

-

-

Rukato woke up to hard object being shoved up against head, then a noise he recognized as the "phone ring" for his laptop. It was Gomamon's way of contacting somebody. He looked up to see Taishi putting out a fire… thought something was wrong, but couldn't figure out what and opened his laptop.

"Hey… you're alright," Gomamon told him over the screen, "I'm not surprised, though it's good to know directly."

"I take it that this surprise call has to do with the Matadormon that paralyzed me and Taishi defeated?"He asked.

"yeah, probably," DMB said, "but that makes me curious, how did a Datamon convince a Matadormon to help him… this may go deeper then what we initially thought." Betamon shook his head, " a Matadormon… for Azulongmon's sake, this isn't good."

"Is it really that bad?" Rukato asked confused.

Gomamon gave him the don't ask look, then turned to computer over to his dad. "Hey rascal, everything going fine?"

"Dad… I'm away from you, how can it not be fine." Rukato teased.

"Ouch, that's cold," his dad said playing along, "of course I finally was able to have a good night sleep for once. Your mom's snoring I can handle, but with you here, I don't remember the last time I got this good of a sleep."

"I could knock you out if you want?" Rika growled coming into the screen, she turned to Rukato, "you do realize what this stunt is going to cost you, don't you Rukato."

"I know, but I was kind of hoping you would take your rage out on Tai and dad before I got back." Rukato told her.

"Your dad's involved in this?" Rika said turning to Takato. Takato glared at his son.

"Baihumon," Rukato said cringing, "that just cost me a few extra months, didn't it?" Takato nodded, scooting back from his wife.

Gomamon took the screen, "We're glad to know you two are ok. Seems as if a Datamon captured Tomoki, Takuya and Zoë, then made them into half digimon. Zoë can now be a blond Kazemon by combining with Kudamon. Takuya… well let's just say he looks ridiculous with all of Flamedramon's armor parts on him, but that doesn't look nearly as awkward as Tomoki with all of Kumamon's armor on him." Rukato was surprised.

"That's what he wanted us for? To make us digimon?" he asked.

"Not sure… he didn't leave anything in writing, and all of the worker's were enslaved," DMB told him, "but we have some ideas… of course right now I'm thinking that the strings were being pulled by someone else."

"Of course you're always paranoid." Gomamon told him.

Betamon shrugged his shoulder's, "being a frog in France will do that to you. Of course wielding Darkness a lot does that to someone as well, but I like the first idea better."

"We're in Japan."

"Like I said, I like the first idea better." DMB said.

Rukato watched as somebody else grabbed the laptop, "Hey Rukato," Sora said, "is Taishi their?"

"I'm right here mom." She said as Rukato got up and she sat down.

"you alright Tai?" Sora asked her.

"It's Taishi mom… and yes I'm fine." She told her.

Taishi was silent. "Are you alright Taishi?" Sora asked.

Their was another moment of silence, "is dad their?" Taishi asked hesitantly.

Sora shook her head, "No… he, Agu and Dark had to go to a hearing to explain why they used attacks in the real world." She told her.

"So… he's not trying to find me?" Taishi asked.

Sora shook her head, "no… he decided this was something you needed to do on your own."

"…"

Then the screen blacked out.

Taishi spun around, to see a Grey digimon with three eyes and three claws, "what did you do."

The digimon grinned, "You escaped my servant, so I decided that I would come for you myself." Taishi tried to form her claws, "missing something?" The digimon asked holding up her digivice.

"Give that back." Taishi growled.

"or you'll what. Biyomon can't even digivolve past Champion. Give up trying to be a destined Taishi, you're just not made of the stuff." The digimon grinned, "you can't even digivolve to Ultimate when you're younger teammate Rukato has three different Mega's and is four time's the card player you are." The digimon laughed at her.

"Shut up." Taishi growled.

"Why, so you don't have to face up to reality. Face it Taishi, you're just a reject of the digimon society… and now you will become a slave to me and call me master." He grinned.

"Oh go eat a Digicore." Taishi heard a duel voice say from the side.

"Alphamon…" Taishi breathed under her breath.

"What are you doing here." The digimon asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Alphamon said in Rukato and Dorumon's voice as a green glow swirled around his hand.

The digimon snarled and leapt into a somersault grabbing Taishi and holding her a claw to her throat, "now dedigivolve or she dies." He snarled.

Rukato didn't know what to do. The digimon moved its claw closer to Taishi throat, and he dedigivolved. "now, that's better, and you're a complete idiot, you know that."

"Leave her alone…" Rukato snapped at him.

The digimon glared, "looks like were in a stand off, so the only thing that can happen is I get to leave with her, and you won't follow because otherwise she will die."

"I said leaver her alone!" Rukato exploded as a bright warning blue sprung from his body launching itself at the digimon.

"What in Ebowumon's name." The digimon cried as it used all of it's dark abilities to channel the attack downward into the ground.

The blue BioHazard was the last thing Taishi saw.

-

-

-

-

-

Frost Triplet's: … maybe I put that part in one chapter to earlier.

Betamon: just give me a sec to check Frozen Twin's timeline… … yep, you did… looks like the next chapter is going to be pretty short.

Gomamon: and not all that entertaining, but it's Izzy's Discovery… is any one surprised.

SnowBiyomon: You guys like to rail on people too much.

Betamon: Hey, I have full right to rail as much as I want, they railed on me all my life for one innocent little mistake.

Gomamon: …

SnowBiyomon: …

Betamon: ok, maybe it wasn't so little, but on with

SnowBiyomon: That's my line.

Gomamon: Well you guys screwed it up anyway's so it doesn't matter. Oh and one last note, we have completely changed the lyrics, but it still goes to the tune of well… you'll figure it out. The tune and original lyrics are by Fountains of Wayne.

-

-  
-

-

-

1 week after The Bioemerging of the older Digimon (plus Armadillomon, Veemon and Crabmon).

Joe knocked on Tai's door.

"What brings you by?" Tai yawned as he opened the door.

"Gomamon wanted to talk to Agumon, something about putting on a show." Joe told him.

"Yeah, it's going to be really awesome, I've already got Betamon on the drums and Gom**amo**n is going to play a guitar as well." Gomamon told him gleefully.

"Gom**amo**n?" Tai asked letting them in.

"Gomamon's new girlfriend." Joe told him. "Sad, my digimon has a girl before I do." Gomamon left Joe and Tai and went into Tai's room were Agumon was putting away some clothes.

"Your doing Tai's laundry?" He asked.

"It's the only way his room gets clean." Agumon told him, "if it wasn't for me this you couldn't find the bed much less the floor."

Gomamon laughed. "That's funny you know. Joe keeps everything neat and tidy, he just cleans up after my mess."

Agumon shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, stop shoving your Princemamemon life into my face and tell me what your over here for."

"You still love Biyomon… right?" Gomamon asked.

"You know how it works, she's with Gabumon. If the digimon are of opposite sexes and two destined get together, then those digimon are to be together as well." Agumon told him.

"That's not answering my question." Gomamon told him.

"Did you have some data go awa when you Bioemerged?" Agumon ask.

Gomamon sighed, "Agumon…" He went back to the door and shut it, then locked it and dragged Agumon over into a corner. He looked him straight in the face. "Sora's lost her Crest, or nearly has… Biyomon is a rogue digimon in this world, she's not bonded to Sora anymore…" Agumon's eyes widened. "well, their might be a little something left of the bond, but it's not enough to do anything. Biyomon can't even call upon Sora's strength to digivolve anymore."

"How." Agumon asked.

"That's not important… and you didn't hear this alright." Gomamon told him. Agumon nodded. Gomamon's grin turned back up, "so back to my question, do you still love her?"

Agumon nodded, "of course, how couldn't I?"

Gomamon smiled, "you haven't been going after her because you didn't know she was single, am I correct?"

Agumon nodded.

"Well then, I have the perfect thing for you to show your interest in her." Gomamon told him, then proceeded to lay his plan to him.

Back outside the room Tai and Joe were making small chit chat when Kari came in, "and where were you so early in the morning?" Tai asked her.

"Hey Joe?" she asked, "do you think you could go into the bathroom while I get my Goggle's on?"

"oh yeah, sure. Sorry I forgot about that." He said walking into the bathroom.

Kari put her goggles on. "you can come out Joe." She told him. He walked out, "thanks." She said.

"No problem," he told her, then paused "hey Kari?"

"Yeah"

"Is their any chance that someone besides who you would normally think wouldn't have a glow… have no glow?" he asked carefully.

Kari paused, "no." she told him, but looked him in the eyes and gave him the real answer.

"Alright, thanks." Joe said, then sat back down, "so Tai, what's with the lack of courage?" Joe asked.

"Well, a few different thing's actually." Tai admitted, "the first one being the paparazzi, I don't exactly want anything I do to be twisted by the media." Joe nodded, knowing far to well exactly what he meant. Word had gotten out that Joe was a doctor, and even though he wasn't nearly as popular as Tai and Matt, he did have girls always trying to get a "physical from him." He was really beginning to hate cheerleaders, they would come constantly, and one even promised the institution ten-thousand dollars. It sickened Joe.

"I take it from your reaction that it hasn't been a great time for you either." Kari told him.

"You don't have any problems?" Joe asked.

"Some, but I wasn't one of the kids to take down MaloMyotismon, so I don't have nearly the problem, of course there are the people who try to get to Tai through me, but I don't have nearly the problems." She said.

Tai grinned, "yeah, but it can be entertaining though."

Joe rolled his eyes, then looked over as the door opened. "uh Joe." Gomamon said, "I think something's wrong with me." Joe almost laughed at the sight. Gomamon's eyes had swollen up and his nose was running pretty bad.

"Do you have trouble breathing?" He asked.

"Sort of." Gomamon told him. Joe stood up and looked around.

"Meow." Miko said coming around the corner.

"ACHOO." Gomamon sneezed.

"What's wrong with you?" Gatomon asked.

"ACHOO, I don't no," Gomamon told her painfully, his eyes watering.

"You have any Benadrill?" Joe asked Tai.

"I don't know, let me check." Tai said getting up from the couch and looking in a cupboard.

"Isn't Benadrill… ACHOO… bless me, isn't that… ACHOO…" Gomamon tried to say.

"Put you paw on it," Gatomon said brushing snot off of her fur.

"Sorry… ACHOO…" Gomamon said.

"Here you go." Tai said tossing Joe a bottle. Joe opened it and handed two pills to Gomamon.

"This should help until we can get back to my house. Hey Gatomon, could you back off from Gomamon and get Miko away as well?" He asked handing Gomamon some pills.

"So, Gomamon's allergic to cat's?" Tai asked.

"Seems to be, but I won't know until I run a test." Joe said.

"But why hasn't this affected him before?" Kari said very interested.

"well, it's because he hasn't been actual proteins, but just data. We already found out he's allergic to peanut butter." Joe told her.

"Which is a bunch Numemon sludge." Gomamon mumbled.

Agumon was horrified, "you can't eat peanut butter. Do I ever feel sorry for you."

"Can it Lizard tongue." Gomamon told him.

"Well I better get Gomamon home before the allergies get worse and then we'd be in real trouble." Joe told him.

"Later Joe." Tai said showing him out the door.

He went back down and sat on the couch. "And the other reason's?" Kari asked.

"Kari…" Tai said closing his eyes and laying down.

"Tai… you don't know what it's like to know that your own brother is having problem's with the crest he's connected to." Kari told him looking at the floor. "it hurts me to see you like this Tai. It hurts a lot."

"Kari… it shouldn't, it's my problem." Tai said emphasizing my.

"Tai please." Kari pleaded.

"Let me deal with my own problem's Kari." Tai growled fiercely.

"Tai, I can help."

Tai stood up, " Just leave me alone Kari." Tai scowled getting up and tying his shoes.

"It's about Love… isn't it!" Kari burst out at him.

"SHUT UP!" Tai roared at her and glared with his eyes, "just because everything is going fine between you and T.k does not mean you have any right to intrude on my problems."

Kari folded, "I'm just trying to help Tai." She sobbed.

Tai opened the door and stood there for a second. He was silent, "I don't have the courage to move on without her Kari… there are you happy." He scowled at her, then he slammed the door behind him.

Kari just sat there in shock… he didn't have the courage to move on without her? Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kari knew he loved her, so why wasn't his answer that he didn't have the courage to tell her. She grabbed the phone. "T.k… can I come over?" she asked.

-

-

-

-

-

Biyomon looked at the phone as it started ringing, then Sora picked it up, "Hello this is the Takenouchi residence… Gomamon? Alright, yeah sure…" She said confused. She brought the phone over to Biyomon who was playing Final Fantasy VII on the computer. "It's Gomamon, Biyo." She told her handing her the phone.

Biyomon was surprised but took the phone in her wing, "Gomamon?" She asked perplexed.

"Yeah… what, the human's use these thing's to contact each other all the time. In fact in America there's at least two portable one's in every home… or was that on average… I don't remember, but you get my point." Gomamon told her.

"I guess, it's just awkward to hold it." She told him.

"Hey you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"Just planned on breaking the Legend of the Dragoon disk, but other then that no."

"WHAT!" Gomamon said freaked out, "How could you do such a thing?"

"Well Shana just lost her Dragoon."

"WHAT!… … Great, now I'm boycotting the game… that's a bunch of Numemon sludge." Gomamon said furious.

"Yeah, so you see what I mean. Anyway's, why do you ask." Biyomon asked still confused.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could meet me at Matt's studio." Gomamon asked.

"Sure, but why?" Biyomon said perplexed.

"you'll see." He told her.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few bytes." She told him. Then hung up confused and shrugged her shoulder's.

She saved her game and logged off her account on the computer. She went downstairs and flew out the door as a customer came in.

Sora walked back into her room surprised to find Biyomon missing. She went downstairs. "Hello sweetie." Her mom said, "you know, ever since the incident this place has really picked up the business." She told her.

Sora smiled, that was good news, "hey Mom, have you seen Biyomon?" she asked.

"Yes I did, she just flew out the door… didn't she tell you she was leaving?" Her mom asked.

Sora shook her head, "no she didn't." She said as she headed out the door, stomping on a kids foot as he tried to reach for her but.

Biyomon flew directly their, very confused. She landed in front of the door wondering how to open it. She stared at it for a minute when a Tai walked out, "Sorry about that Biyo?" he said sweat dropping, "the guys had a little last minute preparation." He told her.

"Do you know what this is about?" she asked him. Tai nodded.

"I do, but just go inside and you'll find out." He told her.

Biyomon went inside as Sora came up. Tai raised his eyebrows, "I didn't think you were coming." He told her.

"Was I not supposed to?" She asked confused, "and why are we at Matt's studio."

"Gomamon and Agumon are borrowing it for a little while." He told her.

"What for?" She asked.

"Come on in and see," he said were his "Tai grin".

Biyomon walked into the concert hall part and was surprised at what she saw. There was Agumon with a mike in his claw. Gomamon and another gomamon which she recognized as Gom**amo**n, both of them had guitar's and their sat MB in the back on the drums.

Agumon smiled as the gomamon's started to play and MB started up on his part. His grin grew wider as Biyomon stood their perplexed.

"_Biyomon has got it goin' on, _

_Biyomon has got it goin' on, _

_Biyomon has got it goin' on_

_Biyomon has got it goin',_" Agumon sang with Gom**amo**n echoing him.

"_Biyo, can I come over, after school_."

"_After School_" Gom**amo**n echoed him.

"_Cause Tai's got a lot of homework to do_,"

"_Homework to do_," Came the echo.

"_I know Sora's on a business trip."_

"Business trip."

"Or did you just say that to give me the slip?"

"_Give me the slip," _Gomamon echoed this time__

"You know, I'm not the little mon that I used to be,  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see" Agumon sang as Gomamon started playing the guitar with more gusto.  
_  
"Biyomon has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Baby, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know I can't be wrong,  
cause I'm in love with Biyomon" _Agumon sang, then paused dancing a little bit and waiting as the band played.

"_Biyomon has got it goin' on  
Biyomon has got it goin' on"_

"Biyo, do you remember so long ago?"

"_So long ago"_ Betamon echoed this time._  
_

"_We made a promise to never let each other go" _

" _Never let each other go," _ Gom**amo**n echoed._  
_

"_I could tell you liked me from the way you stared"_

"_The way you stared"_ Betamon echoed._  
_

"_And I would always tell you right then and there" _

"_Right then and there," _Gomamon echoed this time.__

"And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since we came back, I think you could use a mon like me"  


"_Cause  
Biyomon has got it goin' on" _Gomamon and Betamon sang along with Agu as Gom**amo**n rolled her eyes._  
_

"_She's all I want, and I've waited so long"  
Baby, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know I can't be wrong,  
cause I'm in love with Biyomon"_

"Biyomon has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,   
Baby, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  


_I know I can't be wrong,_"  
"_I know I can't be wrong_" The other three echoed together.

"_Cause_ _I'm in love with"_

"_Biyomon oh oh,   
Biyomon oh oh_" Came the echoes.

"Cause I'm in love with Biyomon" Agumon finished out. 

Biyomon was astonished, unable to say anything. She heard a voice she recognized beside her, "wow, that was actually pretty good." Her best friend said.

Biyomon nodded, "I didn't know he cared so much." She told him.

"Well what do you say we go down and greet them." Palmon told her friend.

Agumon smiled as Biyomon and Palmon walked down, "Was it good?" He asked as Biyomon came up.

"It was great, thank you Agu." She told him.

Gomamon got a grin on his face as he came up next to them, he grabbed Gom**amo**n in a side hug, "Come on, don't get mushy yet… this is just the beginning." He told them.

"Oh I so wish I had some cat hair on me right now." Gom**amo**n said.

They all laughed as Betamon grabbed Palmon in a side hug and Agumon grabbed Biyomon as well.

"So what are we going to do?" Betamon asked.

Gomamon just grinned…

-

-

-

-

-

Tai yawned as he put the last piece of the drums away, he turned to Sora, "thanks for helping out." He told her.

"That was quite the show Agumon put on for Biyo." Sora said.

"yeah," Tai yawned again, "but it was Gomamon's idea anyways."

"I had figured that… I wonder what they're doing right now." Sora questioned out loud.

Tai looked at his watch, "well, the boy's are probably deciding whether to have chicken, Seal, or raw vegetable's while the girls are thinking about Frog leg's, seal, or to try out dino meat." He said grinning.

Sora was perplexed, "huh?"

Tai smiled, "think about the type's of digimon they are." Sora's eyes grew wide.

"What!" then she realized what he did, "oh, you stink Tai." She grabbed a bunch of sand and threw it at him.

Sora looked at where they were, for some reason it was very familiar. Tai noticed this, "it's the place that you said you were going to make me and Agumon some cookies." He told her.

Sora's eyes saddened, "oh yeah." She looked at him, "Tai…is it still ok with you that I'm with Matt?" she asked.

"Of course," Tai said, "why would you think otherwise."

Sora grew furious at him, why would she think otherwise…she calmed herself. She didn't know.

"Sora!" A voice shouted as it came around the corner, it was filled with rage, "YOU LITTLE B…" There was a sickening thud as Tai's fist collided with Matt's jaw and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"I'd be careful what you say about you're friend's Matt." Tai said glaring at him.

"What do you care you son of a Devimon." Matt got up. He grinned as he got up and laughed, "you know what, I thought." He said to Tai and Sora, both rather confused. "I thought you would have had a little bit more dignity then that."

"What are you talking about Matt." Sora asked.

"Why are you asking me, you know, I had hoped it was just a fluke, but seeing you two together… you know, some sort of forward warning would have been nice you know." He was furious.

"Matt, we have no clue… honestly, Sora was just helping me clean up your studio after Gomamon and Agumon used it."

"Well you could have told me you were going to use it to steal my Girlfriend." He growled.

Sora was horrified, and Tai started laughing, and kept on laughing, and couldn't stop laughing. "What…" Tai got out laughing his gut's out, " man do you ever have your info screwed… I actually had thought this was about some prank or something."

"I don't see what's so funny Tai." Sora said, then turned to Matt, and put arm around him, "it was nothing like that sweetie."

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME YOU B(!" Matt roared.

"What the flip Matt!" Tai burst, "What the heck, she was just trying to be helpful!"

"Yeah, if she was being helpful then she wouldn't have let her digimon come and so you two would haft to get together!" He scowled.

"Biyomon is a rogue Digimon!" Tai roared.

"What." Sora said in disbelief, even Matt calmed down.

"What did you say."

Tai cursed himself mentally, "nothing."

Matt glared, "didn't sound like nothing to me."

Tai turned his back on them, and took a few steps, "Biyomon is no longer partnered to Sora. She doesn't even haft to protect Sora and she can't use her power to digivolve." He walked off.

"What." Sora said in disbelief, then she remembered something. A voice of caution from a very old friend.

"Sora, you may have to come to a choice someday, one that may cause you much grief, but always stay true to your crest." He said. He looked out into the water, "Theirs something you children don't know about your crests. The fact is that your crests link you to your digimon. If that link becomes so weak, then you may very well lose your digimon."

_"Lose our digimon?" Sora asked, thinking a life without Biyomon._

_"Yes, when a destined loses it's digimon, then the crest has been extinguished. The digimon will then live on hating it's partner for the rest of it's life, it is not a pleasant fact, but it is true. I ask that you make sure that you never lose your crest, for when you do, Biyomon will hate you more then anything ever possible."_

Sora stared in fear out the window. "I'm sorry to have frightened you child, now please, go back to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.

"I lost my crest?" Sora said in disbelief, she just sat down and cried.

Matt stood their not sure what to do he couldn't decide what to do. To his surprise he saw Tai come back.

"I'm sorry." Tai said, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have blurted something out like that." He turned to Matt, "Please, Matt, forgive me… I didn't mean for this to turn out like this."

"Then what did you mean for it to turn out like." Matt growled, " I at least know when to keep my mouth shut."

"You are right, I spoke out of anger and frustration…." Tai paused, "Please, I'm so sorry Matt " Tai sighed.

"SHUT UP TAI!" Matt roared, "How can you be like that. Why don't you look out for yourself for once you nincompoop… Worry about your own self for once." He slammed his fist into Tai's face completely twisting him around and landing him on the ground. "You know what happens when you only think about other people!" Matt roared as he started to kick Tai's head. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPEN'S… you get snot beat out of you!"

Sora watched in horror as Matt kicked Tai's head in again and again. "Stop it Matt." She yelled.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU WHORE." Matt said smashing his fist into her stomach. Then turned around and slammed his foot into Tai's face.

"ARRRGH." Tai shouted in a screech of pain.

Matt fell a body slam into him from the side, "I said don't tell me what to do you," then he realized it was his brother he was talking to.

T.k got up and glared at Matt in a defensive stance between him and Tai, who was being helped up by Kari. "Your more immature then Davis." T.k told him.

Matt turned and glared at Sora, trying to find something to release his anger on, only to find another blond standing in his way. "What are you doing here Michael." He scowled.

Michael's eyes widened, "Your drunk.." He said.

Mimi's, who was helping Sora up, eyes widened as well.

T.K.'s eyes went the widest however, they stood like that for a few minutes, then Gabumon came running down towards them, "Their you are Matt," He was out of breath, "we have to get you home, one of those girls spiked your drink." He said.

"What?" T.k said.

"Yeah… some …" Gabumon was really out of breath, " some girl spiked… Matt's drink… she said something about… sleeping… with Matt… I don't understand why though…"

Everybody's eyes widened, then T.k, and Michael got Matt home. Tai and Sora's eyes met one last time… the damage had been done, and there was no going back.. Kari had a hard time walking with Tai home, as the orange glow around him shone brighter then even T.k's.

-

-

-

-

-

It was one and half year's later when Izzy spotted Diablomon. Tai, Sora and Matt had probably talked to each other a total of seventeen times since that night, well one-hundred thirty eight if you counted all the times Tai said hi to the other to. Their had only been one real conversation the entire time, and that had been between Tai and Sora right before she went to Tennis Camp. She had joined a Soccer team, but it wasn't the same one as Tai's.

Izzy explained the situation to the group after Davis arrived. When the picture of Matt and Sora in front of the camera was shown, Matt looked away in humiliation. A little while later Tai got a good chuckle as Agumon was pelted by a Kuramon.

"It's not that funny." Agumon told him.

"Actually it's quite funny," Matt said. Tai nodded and grinned at his friend, "You guys ready."

"Let's do this." Tai said.

"I want four course gourmet meal when were done here." Agumon told them.

"Let's do this." Gabumon told them, then he and Agumon digivolved to Omegamon.

-

-

-

-

-

Sora grabbed onto Tai's arm as Omegamon's arm's fell to the grounds. Tai put a comforting hand on hers, "we'll figure out a way, to beat him, we have to." He told her.

She nodded.

Izzy was in the back of the crowd with T.k, Kari, Mimi and Michael when Omegamon fell. "NO."

"Omegamon, fell?" T.k said in disbelief.

"Does that mean that the darkness win's?" Kari asked.

"How could I lie to myself that this would be so easy." Mimi said questionably.

Cody was at the rail when Omegamon fell. He never known about Omegamon before MaloMyostismon, but this scared him. "No, we can't give up, not now, not with this many people in danger." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked over to see a blue hair resting on top of a 6"2 kid.

"No, we can't," Joe grinned at him.

Cody smiled.

_(Start Music)_

_hey whats up superstar  
_

"ARAMDILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO **SUBMARIMON**."

_looks like your going far_

"GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO **PLESIOMON**."

_hey look its one of the guys_

T.k saw Joe hop on Plesiomon and Cody hop into Submarimon. "We haven't loss all hope yet." He said.

_gonna make your plans and fly_

Patamon smiled, and so did Kari.

_now whats up one of the girls_

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON – ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO **MAGNANGEMON**"

_you're gonna change the world  
_

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO **ANGEWOMON**."

_so if everything's not perfect_

"Ladies first." Michael said to Mimi, who laughed.

_dont mater cause you'll be working_

"PALMON BIOMERGE TO **ROSEMON**"

_nothings holding you_

"BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO **SEADRAMON**"

_never stopping_

"Well Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

_never stopping_

"Let's do this."

_never stopping now_

"TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO **HERCULESKABUTERIMON**"

_ohh ohh ohhh_

Tai watched as Biyomon flew over to Agumon, and he could feel the power of their love flew through Sora into him. He turned to Matt, "think you still got some fight in you?"

_ohh ohh oh_

"No way am I going to let my little brother go out there and try to outdo me." He told him.

_here we go_

"Well, Tai, do you think you can lead us?" Sora asked.

_ohh ohh ohhhh_

"Do Raremon stink as bad as Matt." He said glancing over his friend. Then all three started sprinting towards the edge of the dock and leaped off.

_hey whats up dinamite  
_

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO **METALGARURUMON**"

_taking up on a new flight_

Matt grabbed a hold of MetalGarurumon's wings as he landed on his back.

_stepping up to # 1_

"BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO **PHEONIXMON**"

_and hold back nothing to it_

Sora had a warm smile as she landed on her Digimon's back.

_comming thru like raging fire_

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO **WARGREYMON**"

_your gonna be the next flyer_

Tai's mind focused as he led the group on WarGreymon in front of everybody. Back and above him was Rosemon, back and to the left was Sora and Pheonixmon, back and to the right were Matt and MetalGarurumon,, flanking him was his brother on Magnangemon and flanking Sora was his own little sis. Izzy was following directly behind him, but even farther then everybody else. Running parallel with Rosemon was Plesiomon and Joe, who were flanked by Cody and Submarimon, and Seadramon and Michael.

_so if everything's crazy  
dont matter cause nothings hazy  
you'll get thru and_

They all heard the roar of the crowd shouting and cheering them on as the group flew forward… the danger of what they were doing disappeared as the all were caught up in the epicness of it.

_never stopping  
never stopping  
never stopping now_

"This is payment for everything the digimon have done for us." He said.

_ohh ohh ohhh  
ohh ohh oh  
_

"DIGITARU IKUSA!" Tai roared from the back of WarGreymon. The phrase held power as the rest of the destined shouted it in unison and the echo carried back to the crowd.

_ohh ohh ohhhh  
_

"DIGITARU IKUSA!" Came was the cry that was heard around the world.

_ohh ohh ohhh  
ohh ohh oh_

"Let's finish this." Tai said as the group scattered as Armageddonmon launched his attack.

_ohh ohh ohhhh_

_(end music)_

WarGreymon ducked down out of the way of the attack and smashed his arm into the leg of the giant digimon. Armageddonmon's leg jolted forward.

"Oxygen Torpedo!" Submarimon shouted as it snapped the leg forward more.

(start Music)

"Ice Breath!" Seadramon growled as he froze the leg into place.

_Things are starting to accelerate into something  
_

"Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon screeched as he swam underneath Armageddonmon's head. Armageddonmon lost his balance as the sonic waves screwed up his balance. "Sand Water Blast! Water Tail Blaster!" Plesiomon shouted as his attack's collided with Armageddonmon's legs, causing him to fall.

Never stopping, always trouble, but now  
I think I'm getting dizzy  
Too much spinning

Look's like I'm going to have another cold, Joe thought as he held his breath while Plesiomon dove underwater to avoid Armageddonmon's body as it was coming down.

_Here's my paycheck  
Things are quickening, quickening  
_

"Roses Rapier!" The duel voice of Mimi and Palmon said driving a now extremely sharp rapier into the back of Armageddonmon's falling body. She flew back, "Forbidden Temptation!" she shouted as the flower on her head opened up and a massive blast of energy collided with Armageddonmon's body.

_It's getting too insane  
I'm trying to maintain  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
_

HerculesKabuterimon saw his opening and took it, "MegaElectroShocker!" he shouted as a massive burst of energy came out of his body and slammed into the back of Armageddonmon.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

"Got him," Izzy shouted, as Armageddonmon's tail flew out of the water and nailed into HerculesKabuterimon. Sending them flying, but HerculesKabuterimon was able to gain his balance before he hit anything.

_You run around, I run around  
_

Rosemon was diving and weaving as Armageddonmon swung at her with his legs. She back flipped and then dove forward spearing one of his legs, twirling just in time to get out of the way of an attack, she slashed at another leg, then tried to flip out of the way of an attack, but was to slow. Rosemon slammed into the water as Tanamon and Mimi. Cody grabbed them and put them on shore, both of them knocked out.

_We're all gonna run, run, run around  
You run around, I run around_

"Matt, we need to use that wound." Tai said as he flew bye.

_We all do a run, run, run around_

Matt nodded, and they turned towards Armageddonmon. "Garuru Tomahawk!" MetalGarurumon shouted as a missile flew out of his stomach and collided into the spot that had been opened by Rosemon.

_It is getting closer, more tense_

Armageddonmon screamed in pain as the attack hit, "Starlight Explosion!" Pheonixmon said as she flew over Armageddonmon, dust falling from her wings and colliding with him.

_Ever spinning, twisting, turning, roller coaster  
Inch by inch, the gap is closing_

Tai leapt off WarGreymon as he went into a dive, and Sora caught him on Pheonixmon, "Terra Twister!" WarGreymon shouted as he started twisting in his dive, cutting right through the wound to the other side of Armageddonmon.

_Pressure building, temperature rising  
Hotter and hotter_

"No way." Tai cried as he leapt of Pheonixmon and landed on WarGreymon.

_It's getting too crazy_

"Giga Destruction!" MetalGarurumon shouted, using every last missile and weapon on his body to pound Armageddonmon into the ground. Armageddonmon charged up his attack, and blasted MetalGarurumon out of the air. This time it was Michael who picked to the two up and put them back on shore.

_I wish I could maybe_

"Of course, Sora, Omegamon had the right idea." Tai said directing WarGreymon towards Izzy. "You ready?" He asked.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

"No, but we don't exactly have much of a choice." Tai nodded as WarGreymon dodged a leg and swung around.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

"Terra Force" WarGreymon shouted as he formed a ball of energy in his hands and let it fly into Armageddonmon's face. Armageddonmon charged up his attack.

_Run, run babyRun, run baby_

"JOE NOW!" Tai shouted._Run, run baby_

"WATER TAIL BLASTER!" Plesiomon shouted completely soaking Armageddonmon's mouth.

_Run, run baby_

"GIGA SCISSOR CLAW!" HerculesKabuterimon grunted out as he slammed Armageddonmon's mouth together.

_Run, run baby_

"ICE BREATH!" Seadramon said freezing the water on Armageddonmon's mouth.

_Run, run baby_

Everyone froze… time slowed down as all eyes fall onto their only hope, could HerculesKabuterimon hold together Armageddonmon's mouth. All eyes watched as he struggled to hold his mouth together.

(music)

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

HerculesKabuterimon struggled as the attack started to come out… but he could feel the strength of everybody on him, all the hope channeled into him, and he grinned as he picked out T.k's exact position, and a strength like he had never known came over him, and he squashed down harder.

_Like a rocket, Like a rocket  
_

" I won't let you win you overgrown water spider!" HerculesKabuterimon shouted.

_Never stopping, Never stopping_

"…"

Tai allowed himself a grin as the attack backfired into Armageddonmon. The attack erupted backwards along his body causing him to spasm continuously.

_You run around, I run around_

"Impossible." Matt as Armageddonmon still stood there. Armageddonmon charged up his attack, aimed right at Tai and WarGreymon.

_We're all gonna run, run, run around_

Sora leapt of Pheonixmon and almost slipped out of Tai's grip as he held onto WarGreymon. WarGreymon followed Pheonixmon from behind, "Uhh Tai." Sora said.

_You run around, I run around  
_

"yeah."

"this is romantic and all, but I think we should be getting off now."

"Nope,"

"He's going to use his attack."

"now we get off," Tai told her as he let go and they fell a few hundred feet, to land on Plesiomon.

_We all do a run, run, run around  
_

"Glad you guy's could drop by." Plesiomon said as they landed. Tai looked up.

"PHEONIX BLAZE!"

"TERRA TWISTER"

_You run around, I run around_

Pheonixmon caught completely on fire, and WarGreymon started to twist. Sora held Tai's hand tightly.

_We're all gonna run, run, run around_

"PHEONIX TWISTER" Sora and Tai shouted as the two digimon in their attack mode fused together, slamming into Armageddonmon's attack, and cutting right through it, and running completely through him.

_You run around, I run around_

Time stopped again as they came out the tail and dedigivolved to Yokomon and Koromon. Armageddonmon just stood their, not moving…

_We all do a run, run, run around_

"…"

"…"

(end music)

He burst into a thousand little Kuramon's. "Gate of Destiny" Came a voice, as a Golden Circle started to suck all the Kuramon's in it.

"KARI!" Tai yelled, "The gate's going to close before it can hold all of them."

Kari nodded as Angewomon flew forward, "Heaven's Charm" She said as a pink wave hit the Kuramon towards the gate. Three more Heaven's Charm's and all the Kuramon were rushing towards the Gate. After the last one flew in, the gate closed. The digimon got the human's on the shore, then collapsed into their in-training forms.

-

-

-

Pyrodragmon handed over a few Three Musketeer's to Yoush. "Told you." Yoush told him.

"Yeah, Yeah, so there ready… did I tell you, Kari can visit me now, she's done so twice already." He told him.

"I know, and T.k also has the power to see the strength of Crest's and has mastered it, so I do suspect that he'll be joining her some time.

Yoush smiled, "Now, we just have to wait."

"Takato… and I do believe the other two were Rika and Suzie?" Pyrodragmon asked.

Yoush smiled, "almost, Takato just created his digimon, and Rika's had here's for awhile. Suzie's data is adaptable yes, but it's his older brother that will be the one that shall go with those two."

"Rika's Grandma… she's?" PyroDragmon asked.

Yoush nodded, "yes… but I have no idea where Kudamon is. Sorry."

PyroDragmon nodded, "it's alright… do you think it would be alright?" he asked.

Yoush kicked the candy bars over to him, "you know, I spoil you ever since you lost your body."

"And?" PyroDragmon said grinning. Yoush just chuckled.

-

-

-

-

-

Izzy showed the group the picture's on the laptop. There were three, one was just all the kids standing on, by or near the bus. Then there was one that had just the digimon, then there was one that had everybody in them. Tai smiled leaning back against the bus.

"Bring's good memories doesn't it." Tai said.

"Yeah." T.k said, "this bus bring's such a mixture of emotion's though."

"I know," Kari said, "except for me, it only represents leaving the digimon."

Sora smiled, "oh yeah, you weren't here for our first adventure's were you. Now those were good days."

Matt nodded, "yeah, those were the best of times."

Cody looked at it, "amazing… so this is what brought you guys back home the first time."

Yolie looked around being bored with this topic, "so Tai, when did you and Sora get onto even talking term's much less becoming boyfriend and girlfriend."

Sora sighed, "Well… when I lost Biyomon, I had always wondered why. I started looking back into my past… and I found my reason, I had always been in Love with Tai… I just let other thing's get to me."

"Like what?" Kari asked.

"Popularity… some girls started telling me how easy I could become the most popular and adored girl in the school if I could get Matt to hook up with me… and so that's kind of what happened, there are other reason's behind it, but I'd rather not go into those things."

Matt nodded, understanding, "Hey, Tai… what is Digitaru Ikusa?"

Tai smiled, "it mean's Digital War… it's always been my battle cry ever since I saw my young self in the dark ocean."

"You've been to the dark ocean?" T.k asked.

"Before anybody else. Back when it wasn't so malicious, just lonely. Yeah." Tai said grinning.

-

-

-

-

The tri-hand-eye tapped the egg, "some interesting thing's in your life Bearer of Love, I find it quite refreshing and interesting, but alas, it is time for you to hatch soon." He concentrated and wrapped the egg in darkness.

Sora felt her data being twisted and changed, "Arrgh. Tai…. Help," she said as a malicious crack ran along her egg.

Tai shot straight up from bed, "Sora…" he breathed hard. It was hard, he got up and went into the kitchen. Rika woke up.

"You alright Tai?" She asked.

Tai looked at her, "it's Sora, she's alive, and in pain." He said not sure if she would believe him.

Rika looked at him, "do you know where?" she asked getting up, her clothes already on.

Tai shook his head… "no," he said starting to break down, "no… I don't… she needs me Rika and I can't help her… I can't help her."

-

-

-

-

-

Betamon: Well, that wraps up Sora's Story.

F.t: well, there was one scene that I wanted to put in, but it didn't quite fit in the storyline anywhere, so oh well. It wasn't too important.

Gomamon: you know what, You have our permission to continue this story in the name Frozen Twins. A. Not only did you incorporate the digimon songs, but you also had not only an epic scene, but and epic battle as well. And I still can't get that song out of my head.

Betamon: Biyomon, has got it goin on, she's all I want and I've waited for so long, baby can't you see, your not the mon for me cause I'm in love with Biyomon.

Gomamon: yeah that one. You ended Sora's Story with a bang, and I give you full marks for it.

F.t: well, just a few note's before I let you guys go. First, don't forget to tell me whether you want the old way or the new for starting a chapter. Also I need at least five good review for me to post the next chapter, Frozen Twin's rule. He won't let me post unless he has five people tell him and me that I'm good enough to keep this story going because this is my first chapter I've done on my own, so please review, otherwise I can't put up the next chapter. Oh, and just for another note, the original plan had been two have the next chapter as Izzy's Discovery, but I'm just going straight to Mimi's Marriage. So hope you guys liked it.

Betamon: oh, and for those of you who didn't realize it, Biyomon goes to the tune of Stacy's mom, just for those of you who didn't get that.

Gomamon: Total word count… nine-thousand-eighty-four words.

F.t: one more thing, I'm always looking for new songs, so if you know of a good one, contact me with the artist and the song, and it may just appear in the next chapter with recognition to you.


	15. Chapter 10 Izzy's Discovery

(Quick little Note, First, this is Frozen and I'd like to give a big thanks to both Frost and Minwolf. Frost for keeping this story alive and Minwolf for both Beta editing the story and for helping me get past a block. Of course to do that he wrote a bunch of stuff down on it, ( fifty words or so) and I didn't take over this story till near the end of this chapter, so this chapter is written by three different people.

I would just like to Personally thank both of them for keeping this story alive, and hope you reader's enjoy it. Well, let the story roll.

-

-

-

-

Dimensional Echoes…

-

-

-

-

-

Tai looked up in astonishment, "You're kidding me Mimi."

Rika smiled holding his hand, "What's to kid, this is going to be awesome," She said also looking up.

Matt grinned on his crutches, "Great, as if I'm not injured enough."

Rika chuckled from her wheelchair, "I'll trade you, I would heal faster on crutches and you would probably have an easier time in the wheel chair." She told him.

"Alright… would you mind Tai?" Matt asked. Tai chuckled, but then helped them make the swap.

"So who are we waiting for," Michael asked, "Let's see, Cody's not here, neither is Davis or T.K and Kari."

"T.K had some trouble sleeping last night," Tai told him, "So he was lagging, Kari stayed back to help him." Rika knew that T.K had the same nightmare as Tai… and yet it was more then a nightmare. Kari had also had it, but she didn't feel the connection Tai did. Rika thought that part of it was that Tai was still protecting Kari even subconsciously, taking on most of the nightmare himself and taking it off Kari. It was the only way she could figure since T.K and Kari had almost the same kind of relationship with Sora.

"And you let this?" Mimi asked surprised.

"Are you kidding, he has Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon there to make sure that nothing happens." Rika told them.

Cody ran up panting, "Sorry I'm late guy's, my suitcase tore open."

"I'm telling you Cody," Armadillomon said in his western accent, "It was some girl who did it. I saw her take one of your shirts as well. It'll be on eBay tomorrow and sell for about three thousand."

Izzy chuckled, "Actually it's up to thirty-six hundred right now and it still has three days left."

Yolie looked up, "What really, darn I was outbid." Hawkmon shook his head as everybody laughed.

"You know Yolie, if you really wanted a shirt of Cody's that bad I'm sure you he would give you one." Hawkmon told her.

"That's not what this is about; I can't let Melinda outbid me." She said.

Matt shook his head from the wheel chair. "Hey everybody, sorry I'm late." Davis said running up. Everybody looked at him and blinked.

"Uh…Guys?" Davis said creeped out.

"Davis isn't the last one to arrive." Gomamon said in shock.

"We're not?" Veemon said, "You're right, where's Agumon, Renamon, Biyomon, Kari, T.k, Patamon and Gatomon."

Renamon appeared right next to him scaring the pants off of him, "They're already on the boat." She told the blue digimon.

"Boat?" David asked.

"Welcome to the ship mate, where taking a cruise on the Digital Monster." Michael said in an Australian accent he had been practicing with Derek, "Hope you packed your short's cause were going on a ten-day vacation!" He said leaping into the air.

Veemon fainted.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Betamon: Well, we live to please the reviewers, so we're not going to insert the song here.

SnowBiyomon: However, you get the twins' commentary, so can we go back to the song.

F.T: Ouch.

Betamon: you're just haters, besides SnowBiyo, you're a girl, your opinion doesn't matter.

Gomamon:… care to repeat that in front MegaSeadramon?

Betamon: It doesn't matter she knows I'm just joking.

Gomamon: Yeah…. Right… ok…

F.T.: anyways, I got a review from Pyrochandragonking, that told me that the last chapter was crap, and that the last good chapter was six. Here's the note that Frozen Twin attached to it.

Pyrochandragonking is right, except I would have to say that the story has only been losing it since I started Sora's Story. About your last chapter… It reminded me too much of Twisting Path's of Twilight, Chapter 13 and on. Twisting Path's of Twilight is really good when you first read it, and you think it's so awesome, however, after you go back and start rereading it and thinking about it, you start to hate it more and more. One more note, for digital sakes, edit. If there was one thing I had hoped would change, it was that my next writer would edit. Edit or get a beta reader, one of the two.

F.T: (How I love Copy and Paste) Frozen didn't really leave anything for me for Sora's Story, so I kind of just Bull crapped it. So sorry about that.

Betamon: Hey, me and Goma don't care, we're both fifteen dollar's richer.

SnowBiyo:… you paid them to say your chapter was awesome?

Gomamon: not completely, the chapter really was better then what Frozen railed on him for, but it was basically a way to tell Frost to get his rear in gear or the story will be shut down.

F.T: On that note, you'll be glad to know that I've gone over Chapter 5- 7 and I'm going to pull back to the story instead of branching out even more then it already is. Anyways, the future stuff isn't needed anymore, so that will be cut out, and I'm going to pull a twist on the Tamer's side of the things. Adventure's side I'm narrowing things down. So hope you enjoy it.

-

-

-

-

-

"Come on Izzy." Tai called to him, "We're on a Cruise boat and all you can do is type on that laptop of yours."

Izzy shook his head, "I'm getting a tan, so leave me alone," he called out.

"You nerd types are all the same," DMB shouted to him, "By the time you're finished getting a tan, you'll be browner then human poo."

"Ewww," Mimi cried, "Could you use something a little less disgusting as an example."

"What? I thought it was a perfect example." All the humans looked at him weird.

"Humans don't have feces fights." Palmon told him, "It's really quite odd."

"Palmon," Mimi scolded her.

"Proof that digimon are even stranger then we thought." Matt said.

Gomamon came up from under the water in the pool, "Hey, Betas, wanna race?" He asked.

"You're on," MB said jumping into the pool, they looked at DMB. He walked over to the edge and leaned on his hind legs.

"I don't, know." DMB said slowly, "Oh, heck with it, GO!" he shouted leaping into the water, five feet ahead of the other two. Gomamon laughed as he turned around and started swimming. MB just rolled his eyes and started swimming as well.

Izzy smiled as he watched the digimon swimming, he turned back to his computer. He was studying the cards that Rika had. He had already scanned all the data and was looking at them. He still didn't understand anything about them though. How could data wrap itself in the cards, and how did Rika unlock the data. How did the data stay in the human world without falling apart? It wasn't possible; the data should have broken down and become corrupted like the digimon did before they bio-emerged. It was a real pain in the rear.

He brought up two windows, a scan of Gomamon and the Gomamon card Rika had. It was one of the few cards she had of one of their digimon. She also had a Betamon card and an Agumon one, but none others. He looked at the data, and tried to see any connections between the two. Not finding anything he decided to do a scan on Gomamon and see how much code matched. The results where astounding.

"Prodigious," Izzy muttered. He had already figured out that there where three parts to the cards. The two sides that surrounded the data, and then the data itself.

"What's so interesting?" Michael asked, being right their talking to Cody.

"You know those cards that Rika has?" Izzy asked. Cody nodded. "Well, they have three parts, a top covering, a line of data and a bottom covering. It turns out that those coverings have the exact same coding as the wire frame of a Digimon."

"So the cards are inside out?" Cody asked.

Izzy shook his head, "Not inside out, more like insects, with an exoskeleton." He explained.

Michael looked at Izzy confused, "I'm lost, so I'm going to go for a swim." Izzy didn't even pay any attention to him. He just looked down through the matches of data; there were a lot, but nothing very useful."

Cody looked at the screen not seeing anything else, "Why don't you set it so it only matches stuff that's a Megabyte or bigger of data, a lot of that stuff is just sections of data."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, it would take a while to look at all of that." He typed a little more, then ran the computer. "Whoa."

"Is all that really…?" Cody questioned.

Izzy nodded, the picture of Gomamon had the exact same coding as Gomamon himself, and where the attack's where on the card, the data matched a piece of Gomamon's core data.

"So what's the rest of this data?" Cody wondered out loud.

"It's conversion data." The computer told them.

"That makes sense." Izzy said, then did a double take at his computer.

"Did my computer just talk?" he asked Cody, both wide eyed.

"Open the window at the bottom." The computer told him.

Izzy was surprised, but did open it, there on the screen was a live camera view of a Gomamon, and next to him was a Terriermon. "How did you do that," Izzy asked.

Gomamon smiled, "I like to keep track on those people who look at a Gomamon's data a little too much. You never know who might be after you." The Gomamon told him.

"But how did you hack onto my computer, I've got like six firewalls." Izzy told him.

"You had six? I only counted one and it wasn't even all that strong, even by human standards." Gomamon told him, "Or did you include those password blocks as firewalls. I've got a program that will run through possible passwords."

Izzy smiled, "I don't suppose I could get some of these programs from you?" he asked.

DMB sat beside him, "Not in your lifetime," he told him, "I'm his twin brother and he doesn't even let me use a lot of those things."

Gomamon smiled through the computer, "Hey, haven't seen you in awhile, well, not personally and only in your Mega form."

DMB looked down, "Oh… That."

"Momenti Betamon, we all make mistakes, some just bigger then others, and some try to destroy all the digidestined," Terriermon said bluntly.

"Destroy all the digidestined?" Izzy asked.

DMB sighed, "I guess their's no point in hiding it from you guys any longer, I've already met you Izzy, except I was about as high as this boat."

Cody eyes widened, "Your MetalSeadramon?"

"The one and only."

"Quiet." Izzy snapped at Cody, "If Tentomon finds out we'll be in big time trouble."

"You got that right," DMB told them, he turned back to the screen, "Is Takashi there?" he asked.

"No, he should be heading your way pretty quick here." Gomamon told him, "And Yamshowzu is following him."

"What!" Betamon snapped.

Gomamon nodded, his expression very serious, "You need to be careful TB. He's smarter this time, and he knows our strengths and weaknesses, be careful."

"It's DMB now." Betamon told him his voice, soft and weak.

"The Connection's getting weak, I'll contact you guys some other time." Gomamon said.

"Tell Gomamon I can still smell his stench from here." Terriermon said, or at least tried to, the connection was cut off at from.

-

-

-

-

-

Gomamon lay on his back in one of the chairs with his sunglasses on the highest deck. Tanning, or browning in his case. His eyes where shut while he was thinking, it was peaceful up here as everybody was on the lower deck since it had all the stuff to do. His mind wondered to his travels. He met a lot of good friends then. He and Terriermon hit it off really good. He always knew Terriermon would get a partner like himself, he didn't know how, he just knew, he wondered what the bunny eared dog was doing now.

He met a few other characters' in his travels; there was Kot**e**mon who taught him Kendo. That was really neat, there was Ebonwumon, that guy was a hoot. He still didn't know which head was better, the Scottish or the Irish. He had spent many months with Ebonwumon and learned a lot. It was with Ebonwumon that had opened his mind, unlike many of the others. Tentomon believed anybody who could point out any evidence for their idea and a lot of the rest just didn't care enough to know the truth.

He felt somebody get on the chair and snuggle up to him, "Now that's just not cool Gatomon." Gomamon said preparing himself for the discomfort of his allergies. He had learned not to prank Gatomon, Patamon, or even Biyomon.

"I have the power of a champion? Sweet." A voice said, one he hadn't heard for over a year and a half now. A voice he recognized as a slave to a Dracmon that he freed.

"Gom**amo**n?" he asked in surprise opening his eyes, staring into the eyes of the girl he had dreamt of ever since she left twenty months ago.

"Yes?" She said smiling mischievously, her eyes full of "innocence".

Gomamon couldn't believe this, "Where have you been… you've been gone for over a year and a half and I haven't heard a word from you."

"I wanted to see the world Gomamon," She told him slightly ashamed, "You see, I don't remember anything other then being Dracmon's slave ever since I was a Bukamon. I was jealous of you and all of your stories and everything you had learned in your travels. I felt I was inferior to you, that I wasn't deserving of you. I know stuff now Gomamon, I'm not stupid anymore…" she said. She took a huge breath; she had dreamt of this moment forever, he had always rejected her in her dreams, so it wasn't like there was much to lose, "I want to be your mate Gomamon…" She told him scared.

Gomamon was in shock, unsure of what to say, he looked at his friend, she was really beautiful, she had put on some weight since he last saw her, and she looked a lot better then the anorexic look Dracmon had kept her in. Her face wasn't as pudgy as his and her fur was a sleek orange that seemed to flow down her body. Her markings were an amazing shade of dark purple and he could just lose himself in her ocean blue eyes.

"I never thought you were stupid Gom**amo**n," He told her grabbing her paw in his as he rolled over onto his stomach and looked her in the eye, "I've loved you since I saw you under Dracmon, I'll protect you Gom**amo**n, I swear I will." He told her truthfully with concern, no jokes and no sarcasm. Then he kissed her.

She grabbed him in a hug and they supported themselves on their hind legs pushing against each other. They finally broke off and collapsed on the chair. Gom**amo**n smiled, "Scoot over, I need more room." She said as she pushed Gomamon off.

Gomamon laughed as he fell on the ground. He got up and turned around to stare at her. Gom**amo**n just smiled back with a glint in her eye, then pounced on him sending them tumbling underneath a chair. Gom**amo**n was on top of Gomamon, who was on his back. She held down each of his paws with her own and wrapped her tail around his. The lack of room under the chair pressed her body up against his. Gomamon just enjoyed the feel of them being so close as they kissed.

They finally broke off and rolled over and walked out from underneath the chair. Gom**amo**n noticed a glint in Gomamon's eyes, "What are you planning now?" She questioned suspiciously.

Gomamon grinned, and started walking to the stairs, "Come on, we need to find DMB." He told her.

Gom**amo**n was confused, then got the idea, "You're joking… right?" She asked.

"Come on, we're going to do it for the wedded couples, of course we're going to have to get married ourselves, but we can just get Patamon to do that without anybody else knowing."

Gom**amo**n laughed, "I guess I have to go along with this, don't I?"

"You don't have a choice," Gomamon kidded as he took off, with Gom**amo**n following him.

-

-

-

-

-

Taishi was spinning out of control, or at least she felt like it, her head hurt greatly and she felt out of place. She knew that biohazard was the cause, but that was just a fleeting thought in her torment. Then, she felt herself come together, and felt the connection to Yokomon grow strong again… and she slammed into some water. The water jolted her to her senses as she swallowed a mouthful. She swam up to the top and spat out the salty water. She twisted around her, "Yokomon." She said frantically as she spied a blue flower with a stem coming out of it bobbing with the waves.

"Yokomon, are you alright," She said as she picked up the small digimon and held her out of the water, treading with only her legs. Yokomon coughed a little and spat out some water, then smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said. Taishi grinned at her partner and placed her on her head and started treading again and looking at her surroundings. "Behind you," Yokomon told her as she looked around from her perch.

Taishi turned around to see Rukato swimming towards her. "You alright?" Rukato asked as he came near.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said.

"I guess I kind of overdid it." He told her.

"Nah really." Taishi said sarcastically and with an "idiot" tone to her voice.

"You two stop that." Yokomon told them, "Now, we need to take care of things, first, where's Dorimon?" She asked.

Rukato pulled out his digivice and a red arrow appeared under the water, they turned to that direction to see a large ship coming their way, "He's on a cruise boat?" Rukato asked.

"It means we're going to survive so don't jinx us now with that." She said, indicating to his digivice.

"Stop it Taishi, Rukato can't help it. Digimon can't help there naturally abilities and neither can you humans, so stop acting like you could have." Yokomon told them, feeling like she was taking care of a toddler.

Rukato grinned as Taishi got a telling off from Yokomon, but then turned away so he wouldn't get a lashing from Yokomon as well. He looked at the ship, it seemed somewhat familiar. He looked at the name of it, "Uh, Taishi, tell me I'm wrong, but what's the name of that ship," He said freaked.

Taishi looked at it, "The Digital Monster… HOLY CRAP RUKATO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Taishi freaked out at him.

Yokomon was confused, "I don't understand, what's so bad about that ship?" She asked.

"That's the ship that Zoë's parents got married on." Rukato told her.

"Hmmm?"

-

-

-

-

-

DMB was Beta wrestling with MB, basically it was just playing bloody knuckles or Chicken, but it was still fun. They would lunge at each other with all the force they could and collide. The first Betamon that couldn't jump anymore lost, or you could also give up. He had a pretty bad headache right now and his sight was slightly blurred. "Dang MB, I should have never gone up against somebody with such little brains, it allows more room for wire reinforcement." He told him.

"That's going to cost you buddy," MB told him grinning, knowing very well that he was winning. "You ready," he said crouching on his hind legs, "GO." He said as they leaped, he lowered his head ready to ram into DMB, and landed face flat.

DMB knew that that was illegal, as in rare cases it could actually damage the wire framing of a Betamon's head, but that's not what he was thinking about right now, in fact all thoughts of the game had gone completely out of his head. "That's impossible," he muttered, "There's no way, they haven't merged yet." He said sprinting to the edge of the boat. He climbed up the railing and looked at the spot where the source had come from and leapt off the railing. "Dark Leap," He muttered propelling himself extra distance from the boat.

"You felt it to?" Rika asked as she Teleported herself right next to him at about the third story up from the water.

DMB nodded, "It shouldn't be possible."

"And yet it is." Kari said swooping down and grabbing Rika, who had grabbed DMB as they flew to the source.

-

-

-

Kari brought the girl up and set her down then landed next to her brother and closed her wings in and bound them up. Everyone was astounded at the two strangers, and waited on Tai as he was the "leader" of the group, surprisingly even Davis was holding back. He looked at the two kids, one was a girl with a hat similar to Sora's old blue one, but it was a light red, there was a little bit of hair sticking out from all sides of it. She had on a red t-shirt and orange shorts, she also had sandals on. She muttered something but Tai didn't catch.

DMB however did, "Change my clothes while you're at it too." He heard her mutter, and thought it sounded sarcastic.

Tai looked at the boy. He had Goggles on his head, he didn't recognize them. He also had on a dark blue T-shirt and white shorts. The shorts had faint red impressions of four different symbols. He recognized two, one was the symbol of courage and the other was the same as the energy that had gone into his digivice when it shinka'ed. He grinned at the two and stuck out his hand, "Tai Kamiya." He told them, "And this is Matt and Gabumon, Izzy and Tentomon…"

Rukato smiled as he recognized each and every person, well for the most part. He didn't recognize Yolie, and Izzy. Ken was pretty obvious as though. He stared at Cody knowing that death was coming to the kid, his eyes saddened. Come to think of it, his parents never told him how Cody had died.

He shrugged and moved on, lingering on his Mom for a few seconds more, astounded by seeing her so young. He took Tai's hand "Rukato and this is Taishi." Taishi rolled her eyes, "And Yokomon." He told them.

"What about you, are you a Digidestined as well?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, and my partner is Dorumon, but I think he dedigivolved though." He told them, "And according to my Digivice he's on this boat."

Tai looked at the others, "Anybody see a Dorimon?"

Michael shook his head, "Not except for Renamon's kid." He told them, "Where is Renamon anyways?" He asked.

DMB heard Taishi mutter "idiot" as Rukato gave her a sideways glance. Rika answered, "She's sleeping since she got all three of the kids to sleep at the same time for once."

"How did she end up with triplets when there were only two eggs?" Izzy wondered out loud.

"Anyways," Tai said getting the groups attention, "May I ask what you two were doing in the middle of no where in the ocean?"

"No you may not ask, it's not of your business." Taishi snapped, "We're grateful you saved us, but you have no right to pry into our lives, now if you'll excuse me." Taishi said grabbing Yokomon and walking off.

Rukato sighed, "Sorry about her," he told them going after her.

"Well…what do you guys think?" Tai asked after a moment of stunned silence.

Joe's face was downcast, "This is the point where Sora's supposed to put in her opinion, then the group is divided from there." An overwhelming feeling of despair came over them.

T.K knew he was right, but he knew what Sora would say "We can trust them. We all have things we can't tell, even to each other." He told them, lifting the mood.

Tai spun around, "What!"

Rika laughed, "Don't worry Tai, she's not pregnant." She told him understanding what he read into T.K's comment.

Everybody laughed as they got it. Kari just blushed madly.

Gomamon walked up to DMB, "Well, we got some stuff to do, so we'll see you guys later, hey Izzy; you have all the Digidestined around the world on your computer, run a check on them and see who they are." He told the rest of the group as he and Gomamon left. DMB told them he'd catch up later, and then took off without anybody else noticing.

Matt nodded, knowing what Gomamon was up to, "Yeah, but somebody should talk to those two."

"I'll do it." Joe said, "I'm supposed to be the responsible one, so I guess it's my job." He told them.

"That's Joe for you." Ken told them, "Always looking out for the rest of us."

Tai knew what Ken meant, and looked at his sister and noticed something, "T.K, can I meet you in your room, I want to talk to you. Alright?" Tai told him.

T.K didn't know what it was about but said, "Alright." anyways.

Rika noticed Kari looked slightly nervous as they walked away, she smiled at her, "I'll make sure he doesn't go overboard." She told her.

Kari noticed that the rest of the group had disbanded; she looked at Rika, "Something's different about you Rika…" She told her.

Rika nodded, "I got my memories back… and I now know what it's like to think that you may never get to see the one you actually care about." She told her, her eyes saddening. Gogglehead there's so much I want to tell you, and now I can't. She shadow shifted onto Tai's back, "Hey." She said.

Tai grabbed Rika's legs so she didn't have to choke him to hold on. "I really should just set you down and let you fend for yourself." Tai told her.

"Yes, but then I would just keep shadow shifting myself in front of you until you picked me back up from guilt, Gogglehead." She said ruffling Tai's hair.

T.K mouthed a thank you to her, and she winked at him grinning.

-

-

-

-

DMB and Joe walked up as Rukato slipped the card into the key lock. Rukato smiled, and DMB heard him mutter, "That's just like Joe." They walked in, Taishi just laid down on the bed.

"What do you want Joe." She asked coldly.

Joe didn't know how to respond, so he just ignored the tone of her voice, "Just want to know a little more about you guys. It's not that we don't trust you, but there are a lot of mysteries surrounding you two."

"Like how you use both Inyõ and Hazard at the same time." DMB muttered just loud enough for somebody to catch with an enhanced hearing. When he saw Rukato look at him, he knew he had heard him and smiled to himself.

"You're from the South Quadrant I take it?" DMB asked.

Rukato nodded, "You could say that, of course there were certain barriers we had to cross." He told him. He looked at the glaring Taishi, and gave her the "it's ok" look. She was surprised.

Joe nodded, "That would explain a lot." He said.

Rukato looked at DMB, "How did you know?" he asked.

DMB chuckled, "You have a pack of cards." He said, and then added quietly so that only Rukato could hear, "Which didn't get wet for some amazing reason." DMB grinned as Rukato side glanced at him.

Joe smiled, glad that the new kid was getting along with someone. "Well, we are on a cruise boat, so you guys should enjoy yourselves."

Taishi eyes widened in fear and looked at Rukato, who had a big grin plastered on his face. "Don't worry, we will." Rukato told him, and then looked at Taishi, "Or at least I will. Taishi's being a pain right now."

"Has she ever not been a pain?" Yokomon asked.

Rukato made the motion of thinking, "Taishi not been a pain? Hmmm, I think there was a time when she actually smiled when she was three…no, that was a photo shopped picture."

Taishi rolled her eyes, "Your so immature Rukato." She said grabbing a book and reading it.

Rukato gave a grin as he knew that he had cracked through her and that she hid a small smile behind the book. Joe laughed, "Well I guess I'll see you two later," he said and walked out.

DMB also started going out, but then turned around at the doorway, and grinned way past the level Rukato had identified as "safe". "You know Rukato," he said out loud, "Seeing the way you looked at some of the people, I would be careful… we wouldn't want an Oedipus situation on our hands." He said, then quickly left.

The door shut and everyone in the room registered what he said after an awkward silence. Yokomon didn't get it, Rukato stared after him in horror, and Taishi was on the ground laughing her head off. (Betamon X: Yes, Taishi was laughing)

"It's not that funny!" Rukato snapped at her annoyed.

"Actually," Taishi said, unable to control her laughter, "It is…oh mon, if you could see the look on your face." Taishi just couldn't control her laughter, "Man, you were so staring hardcore at your mom…dang, I never thought you would be so bold Rukato…" she just couldn't stop laughing, "So do you have a ring yet…" she said unable to control herself.

Rukato decided he had enough and grabbed his shorts that had been provided and went into the bathroom and changed. When he came out Taishi was still chuckling, but she was on the bed reading her book. As he passed by, she sung softly, "Rukato and his mom have got it going on, Rukato and his mom have got it going on, Rukato and his mom have got it going on."

Rukato just rolled his eyes, Yokomon was in shock, "Did you two just trade minds somehow, because it's supposed to be Rukato who picks on Taishi, and she rolls her eyes at him." Rukato and Taishi looked at each other and their eyes met, then they both started bursting out laughing. "And I thought Taishi didn't have the ability to laugh."

They both let out a few chuckles before Taishi spoke, "You're so naïve Yokomon."

"She's not the only one Taishi." Rukato teased. Yokomon relaxed, now that was more like what she was used to. Taishi just ignored him and sat there reading. Rukato went to the door with a towel, "Hey, I'm going to organize a diving contest…coming."

Taishi was silent, "You go on." She said.

"Hey Tai."

"Taishi," she corrected him.

"I'm sorry Taisheesh." Rukato teased, and then got serious, "You know, you can't hole up forever."

Taishi was silent.

"It's going to be fun, so why don't you come."

Taishi was silent for a moment, "You go on." She told him again.

Rukato shrugged, for as much of an insane fighter she was, she really was annoying because she didn't ever want to do anything. He thought about this as he climbed the stairs, and cursed about the fact that they were on the third floor and the deck was on the ninth.

He grinned as he got up there; everybody was up there doing their own thing. A few of the digimon were together, but other than that, nobody else was. Izzy was on his laptop, Joe had his nose in his books, Matt was eating some pizza from his wheelchair, Tai and Michael were talking, with Rika on Tai's back, (he rolled his eyes as he saw Rika, "I'll get Taishi for that one" he muttered), Palmon and Renamon were taking care of a Viximon and a Gigimon.

Agumon, Gabumon, MB, Patamon and Gatomon were all playing some sort of game in the pool… Betamon was obviously winning, DarkAgumon and Biyomon were talking at a table, and Veemon was trying to out do Armadillomon in an eating contest, and by the looks of it was getting his butt wasted. He looked up and saw Kari and T.K flying.

He walked over to the pool and took off his shirt jumping in, he swam around for a few minutes getting used to swimming again, when he was confident he could out swim MB, he swam underneath the water to where Agumon was treading water. He snatched the orange dino's feet and dragged him down underwater; Agumon gave a yelp of surprise.

Biyomon heard Agumon cry out and turned to see him pulled under, "Agumon!" She cried out flying over there as fast as she could, with DarkAgu right under her.

"COWABUNGA!"

Agumon cried as Rukato launched himself up straight, sending Agumon flying. He did a double back flip and landed in the deep end of the pool. Everybody just stared in amazement at Rukato and Agumon, whose head bobbed up, even Izzy looked up from his computer.

Gatomon was entranced by it, she jumped and leaped off of Betamon who was treading and landed on Rukato's shoulders. "I so call next," she cried.

Rukato smiled as he lowered himself into the water and launched Gatomon, she did a double back flip with two and a half twists, very pretty too. Patamon got on next, and when he saw the water coming at him, freaked out and ended up belly flopping, everybody was laughing their heads off.

Michael climbed into the water with him. "Look's like you've got something going here." He told him as Betamon climbed onto his shoulders. Rukato just smiled as he went under water and launched Gabumon into the air, he did a very graceful back flip, which had an added affect as his fur coat swung with him in a shadow sort of pattern. Mimi held up a nine, Kari held up an eight, Yolie gave him an eight as well.

Michael launched Betamon who did a double back flip with a half twist. Mimi held up an eight, Kari gave a nine and Yolie gave him a six. Rukato then launched Armadillomon, who did seven and a half back flips, of course Matt and Joe started arguing whether it was seven or nine, then Izzy joined in saying it was twelve. Everybody else just laughed.

Agumon and DarkAgumon were up, then Rukato got a wild idea. He looked at Michael, "Syncro?" he asked.

"Baihumon yeah," Michael said his eyes wide with glee.

Agumon looked at DarkAgumon as they climbed up onto the back of Michael and Rukato. Agumon felt Michael starting to come up and pushed with all his might, and DarkAgumon coming up right beside him. They both curled into perfect balls, they saw the water once, twice, three times, four, five, and as they saw it the sixth time they broke out and had a perfect entry with no splash.

Everyone just stared in amazement, "That had to be the most awesome thing I think I have ever seen." Ken said completely astonished.

Yolie was dumbfounded as she looked off of the camera she had caught it on.

"You know Davis; I think that for once you actually can't match up to that." Tai said.

"I could probably get in four." Davis said cockily.

"This coming from the kid who wets his pants when he goes on the high dive," T.K joked.

"That was in fifth grade Y.K." Davis told him snottily, "And besides, I'm not some freak angel thing."

"I don't know, I kind of like the fact that my Younger sibling is my guardian angel." Matt said as the insult was completely blown off the group.

Rika snickered, "Yeah, but Tai still has to protect his guardian angel." She told everybody.

They all laughed, then Mimi got an idea, "Hey speaking of diving boards, why don't we have a diving contest?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," Michael said.

"I have allergies to the chlorine." Joe said.

T.K laughed, "You know, at least in the digital world your allergies don't exist."

"It's some consolation." Joe grinned.

T.K looked at the group, "I'm in." he said.

Patamon shook his head, "I'm sorry, I use my wings to keep myself from plunging into the water." He said.

Gatomon snuggled up to him, "You just haven't found the diver within." She said back flipping gracefully.

Rukato laughed, "Well, what are we standing around for, let's have a diving contest."

Everyone agreed and in a few minutes, Rika, Kari, Yolie and Mimi were in a position to judge the contest from a set up table. "Alright everyone," Yolie called out, "There are two categories in which you can enter, the cannonball contest and real diver's… so I guess there's Gatomon and the rest of you."

"Booo," Rukato called out and laughed. Agumon and DarkAgumon joined him.

Yolie stuck her tongue out at Rukato, "Anyway's, let's begin."

Davis was the first up, he stared at the edge of the three meter high board… then started to get a little frightened, but he couldn't back down now, not with everybody staring at him. He walked to the edge as stiff as a board, almost hurling his guts out. "I can do this if T.L. can" he muttered. Davis closed his eyes and leaped off. Completely freaked he panicked and ended up doing a back flop.

"Ten Point O, Davis," Rukato clapped his hands for him. Davis just flopped on the side of the side of the pool.

"Somebody get me some aspirin." Davis said his back redder then Tentomon.

They turned their attention to the next diver, Michael. He just grinned, blew Mimi a kiss and did a perfect swan dive, no splash, perfect arch, perfect form… everything.

Rukato was impressed to say the least, he looked at the scores, perfect 10 from Mimi, Yolie gave a 9, Kari another 10 and Rika a 9.5. "Go Michael!" He shouted, Michael grinned huge. Then the attention turned to Izzy who was now on the board, running full blown he leaped off the edge.

"CANNON BALL" he shouted as he curled and splashed into the water, it was a nice splash, the main part going about 4 feet above the water.

"Not to shabby," Rukato said as Izzy got out of the water. Izzy grinned like a madman.

"Do you always get that kind of a rush when exerting this kind of energy?" Izzy asked.

Tai nodded, "What do you think we do this stuff just so we can look like idiots?" He asked jokingly.

"I won't say anything Tai." Rukato said grinning.

"How do you know so much about me?" Tai asked curiously.

Rukato thought quickly, "Well you see, Taishi is a long lost sister of Joe's sister brother's aunt's, twice removed Digimon's uncle's partner."

"Translation, you're not going to tell us." T.K laughed.

Rukato grinned, "Glad you catch on so quick."

They looked at DarkAgumon who was now going. DarkAgu walked to the edge, jumped and did 7 ½, with minimal splash. "Beat that, Agu!" He said competitively as he came out of the water full of energy, slapping the water.

"Go DarkAgu." Biyomon cried with Palmon. Palmon gave Betamon an innocent look as he glared at her. DarkAgumon got two 8's, an 8 ½ and a 9.5 from Rika.

Agumon walked up the ladder, took a deep breath, "Think tight, think tight," He muttered under his breath, "Tight, tight, tight," he said to himself, "and Up." he said as he came to the end of the board, getting a ton of spring, raising himself another two meters past the already three meters the board provided. He curled and watched the water, he had seen it six times when he flew past the board, seven… eight… nine… ten at eleven he opened semi straight and made a medium sized splash.

DarkAgu just glared at his counterpart, "Was that enough to beat you?" Agumon asked innocently.

"Show off," he said as Biyomon flew on top of Agumon's head.

Armadillomon went next causing a 10 foot splash, soaking Mimi and Yolie, Kari folded her wings to protect her (she and T.K constantly had their wings open now since their were only destined and some very digimon oriented employees… Just in case you hadn't figured it out, Brit owns the ship) and Rika shadow shifted out of the way.

Rukato was about to go when Taishi walked up from below deck, "Hey, Taishi, you finish your book?" he asked mischievously.

Taishi rolled her eyes, "No… I just got bored reading your diary." She shot at him.

"Ouch" Tai said cringing.

That caught Rukato's defenses off guard, Taishi was engaging in a verbal fight? He quickly recovered, "Yeah I guess reading about your Mom can be pretty boring." He said grinning.

"I wouldn't be talking Oedipus." She said calmly, keeping her same hard expression on her face.

Rukato cringed, "Wow Taishi if you were this good at fighting physically none of the bad guys would stand a chance."

"I don't know…against that ego of yours they stand a chance anyways." She told him, with a dead serious face.

"Nice," Rika said giving Taishi a low five. Taishi grinned at Rika.

"I don't need to fight them, because they couldn't get past that stone cold ice personality of yours." He shot back.

"Yeah, only because they could cream you with there fourth rate soccer skills." Taishi shot back.

Rukato cringed big time, "Oh, that's going to cost you Taishi," he said.

"Just go already!" Yolie cried highly annoyed.

"Fine," Rukato said, he turned back to Taishi, "Round one may be over, but the war isn't even close." He joked.

"Just go." Taishi said.

Rukato turned to the board, placed his feet on the edge, and did an inward double. It wasn't too shabby, but before everybody could put their scores up, the boat shook violently.

Mimi shrieked in fear at the sudden lurch of the boat. Rukato's head popped up out of the water.

"Tai!" DarkAgumon shouted, "I smell Pukumon."

"10 of them," Agumon said.

Tai spun to the group, "Izzy, take the front of the boat. Matt, you and me are here. Mimi I need you and…" he looked around, praying to see somebody with a Mega around. "Everybody else get below, Joe, you help Mimi out." Cody, Yolie, Davis, and Ken all went below with their respective digimon. Rukato started to go down, then realized that Taishi was still up here.

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to… METALGARURUMON!"

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to … WARGREYMON!"

"DarkAgumon Warp Digivolve to… BLACKWARGREYMON!"

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to… HERCULESKABUTERIMON!"

"Palmon Biomerge to… ROSEMON!"

"DIGIVICE DIGI-MODIFACATION, DIGI-WEAPON," Tai shouted as his background turned a blazing orange with the crest of courage behind him, he grabbed the floating digivice in front of him and snapped his arm down to his side. He felt the familiar weight of Wargreymons claws on him. "THE CLAWS OF COURAGE" He shouted getting into a fighting stance.

"DIGIVICE DIGI-MODIFACATION, DIGI-WEAPON," Joe was enveloped in a Silver light; he swung his Digivice down in a slash, brought up his hammer and slashed the other way. He brought the hammer from his side to over his head and slammed it against the ground. "THE HAMMER OF RELIABILITY!"

Joe's and Michael's eyes met…"I'll take care of her." The blue haired kid said. Michael nodded trusting him and went below.

Tai leapt back as a Pukumon swung at him, blocked the next blow with his Dramon Claw. Somersaulting forward, he slammed his feet into the Pukumon by launching himself off of his Dramon claws. The Pukumon went flying into the air, and BlackWargreymon backhanded the virus type digimon into two of his buddies that were hassling WarGreymon. The Pukumon smashed into the other two sending all three off the edge of the boat. "TERRA FORCE!" WarGreymon shouted seeing he could use his attack without damaging the ship. The attacked engulfed all three knocking them all back.

MetalGarurumon was right there by his side, "Ice Wolf Bite!" he shouted as he released all of his attacks deleting the megas from existence.

"Taishi, Get the heck below." Tai shouted as MetalGarurumon took care of those three digimon.

"I don't think so Tai, I can fight." She said menacingly.

Taishi leapt back from a Pukumon,

"DIGIVICE DIGI-MODIFACATION, DIGI-WEAPON" She shouted as a red glow surrounded her. She brought her digivice in front of her and held it to her chest next to her heart. "THE CLAWS OF LOVE!" She shouted as she shot her arms out with red Chromedigizoid Dramon Destroyers gleaming.

She smashed her claw into the Pukumon's face, sending it flying.

BlackWargreymon flew back a few feet, badly injured. The little guys were just to Baihumon d fast. He would swing, and they would move out of the way and then come in and bash his stomach armor to pieces. He was tired of this game of cat and mouse.

He swung and missed again, but he had planned that as he brought his left claw up and slammed it into the digimon, shattering it into data. He grinned as he turned around.

"Briten Punch," a Pukumon shouted, slamming his fist into BlackWargreymon's belly, shattering it. He fell to the ground as DarkAgumon.

"Dark!" Tai freaked. He turned to Taishi, "Get below, NOW!" He shouted extremely fierce. He sprinted towards the Pukumon and backhanded it to the ground; it was drowsy as it wobbled around. Tai stood over it, and Matt and MetalGarurumon came over as well. Taishi checked Dark Agumon, and gave Tai the "he's okay," look.

"What was the cause for this attack?" Tai questioned the Pukumon. It smiled weakly.

"We were told the traitor was on this boat, and were going to be paid for anybody else we killed." The Pukumon told him.

"Tai," Izzy called, "We've got bad news." He was on HerculesKabuterimon and was pointing to behind the gogglehead. "There's about three hundred Flymon, and Snimon coming from the starboard side."

Tai spun around, "Three hundred?" Tai said in disbelief, "No way." The swarm was massive, how could they possibly take on three hundred. Even though they had Mega's, everybody was already tired from taking on the Pukumon, and BlackWargreymon was down and out.

Taishi looked at the hoard and smiled to herself, it was her time to shine, "Lets do this." She muttered to herself as her claws changed into WarGreymon X's.

The Pukumon looked at the massive hoard, and was impressed, but his enemy had turned his back to him, "Briten Punch!" The Pukumon said seeing his chance to take down the human.

Tai heard the Pukumon use the attack, and knew he was an idiot for turning his back to an enemy.

Matt saw the Pukumon get up and go for the attack, he knew if he tried to get MetalGarurumon's attention, it would be too late. He made the decision without hesitation. He had already taken so much from Tai, he knew he hadn't been a very good friend to him, but somehow something had changed in him. After he caused both of Tai's parents and Sora to die in the same day, Tai forgave him without hesitation. The decision was made; he leaped in front of Tai taking the attack straight into the chest

Tai started to spin around but was thrown back into the ground fifteen feet away, with Matt landing on top of him. Tai stared in horror as Matt's whole front body was completely crushed in. Matt's already injured body combined with the attack left him a bloody mess.

Matt grinned at Tai weakly, as they collided to the ground, "Say sorry to Sora for me when you get a chance." Matt said feeling the pain wrack his body.

"Metal Cannon," Dorumon shouted his attack slamming into the weakened Pukumon, deleting it.

Rukato turned and grinned at his partner. "Glad you could make it."

"You know me; I like to make flashy appearances." Dorumon grinned back.

Tai couldn't take it, he had already lost Sora and his parents, "Not you too Matt… this can't be happening."

Rika was astonished, her heart shared Tai's pain, "I've already lost my old team to these demons, and I will not lose anybody else." She roared as the Inyõ formed around her.

Kari watched as the Inyõ glow surrounded Rika, she felt the energy from it; the sorrow of Rika, the knowledge of knowing the one you loved was dead. It felt horrible to her, and yet it gave Rika more strength, strength to never lose anybody ever again. Rika felt the sides of both light and dark bending to her will shaping around her, and she let them loose in a fury of power.

DIGIVICE SHINKA

TO

Matt's digivice was wrapped in a dark shiny blue color,

DIGIVICE OF FRIENDSHIP

"Matt, I feel something." MetalGarurumon said.

Matt stood up completely healed, he turned to MetalGarurumon grinning…"You're not the only one." He said.

Gabumon smiled, "Well, we've got an army to fight…what do you say."

Matt nodded and brought out his harmonica and tossed it to Rukato, "Hold this till I get back."

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Gabumon Matrix Digivolve to," A blue light wrapped around them as the combined together.

"MetalGarurumon," they said together in their duel voice, as the beam cannon came over to their left shoulder, they hoisted their Gatling gun, and felt the firepower packed into their bodies. "X!"

He looked down at Tai, "I got this," he said motioning to the oncoming hoard of digimon. Flying up above the boat he smiled, "You ready Gabumon?" Matt asked inside of the sphere.

"Are you kidding, I haven't even had half this much firepower before. I have over double my normal missile capacity." He said "astounded" at his friend thinking he couldn't be ready.

Matt grinned as they turned towards the oncoming hoard of digimon, "Garuru Burst," He shouted as all of their missiles flew from all of the compartments hidden in his body. The missiles decimated the front line, a full thirty dead from them alone. He mowed down three with his Gatling gun, and due to the straight on formation of 3, 3 x 3 and ten deep, the plasma rifle decimated ten more. Matt felt the missile compartments reload and fired. The second rain of missiles broke the formation, and he mowed down another one with the Gatling gun.

Izzy rode up on HerculesKabuterimon, "Why do you get all the fun?" he said.

"ELECTRO MEGA SHOCKER," HerculesKabuterimon said as he released the attack, crushing the few that had tried to reform.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who's always in Tai's shadow," Rosemon said flying up next to them. "FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!" She yelled as the attack flew toward the enemy breaking up the lines even more.

"Hey Palmon," Gabumon said from MetalGarurumon X, "You're still single for a day…you want to go out like this?"

"Only if I get to leave you on some stranded island," She replied back.

"Please Palmon," Matt said from inside his sphere, "Don't give him options."

They all laughed and flew to meet the oncoming hoard, Matt firing his missiles full blown sending chaos and disorder everywhere. Rosemon deadly with her Rapier spearing into one Flymon, leaping to miss an attack of a Snimon and slashing through another opponent as HerculesKabuterimon's claws worked as machines of death. Merciless guillotines slamming down onto each new enemy.

MetalGarurumon X dodged the attack of a Flymon, grabbed it with his left hand, slammed into it with his knee, and jabbed his gattling gun into it. The bullets tore through the Flymon and penetrated themselves into a Snimon behind it. His plasma beam shattered another Snimon as it came in for a close attack, and a burst of his missiles slammed into another four. He could feel the drain of energy working its self on him.

Rosemon stabbed down into a Snimon, spun to the side letting the rapier make a delicate thin slice into a Flymon. Back flipping, she dodged a charging Snimon and slammed her rose into the Snimon's back. All three shattered into a million pieces of data.

Taishi flew past them both, claws fully ready. She slammed her fist into a Flymon, barrel rolled, uppercuted a Snimon, back flipped off a Flymon, driving her claws into it. She dodged a Snimon, slamming her elbow into its head, then smashing its face with her claws. She swung her legs up, missing a thorn fired from a Flymon, barrel rolling to the side as the Flymon kept trying to hit her. She back flipped, then flew up, slicing a Flymon in two as she went. The thorn barely missed and stabbed itself into a Snimon that came up from behind her. "PYRO FORCE" She said making a large ball of heat in her hands and releasing it, demolishing the attacking Flymon and three others.

Rosemon sliced through a Flymon, and flew forward as a Snimon sliced into her back. She flew down and forward, and turned around, "Beauty Shock" She cried as a lighting bolt shot from her whip and shattered it into a million pieces of data. She turned around…and a sword went through her stomach as she recognized an old enemy. Mimi and Palmon fell to the water.

Matt saw they were breaking through the group, and saw something ahead. "Gabumon, 12 o'clock." Gabumon looked.

"Piedmon." He said. Matt nodded, and the started flying toward them, bypassing all the enemies. A group of Snimon came at him from below, "Cocytus Breath," They shouted freezing them, and flipping over them.

Piedmon was a hundred feet away; he aimed, and heard an empty clack. "Matt," Gabumon said frantically, "We're all out of ammo."

Matt checked and he was right, he could tell from Piedmon's face, that he had come to the same conclusion as he had.

"Should we pull back Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"No, Full thrusters, I have an idea."

Matt and Gabumon sped toward Piedmon even faster. They separated ten feet from Piedmon's grinning face. Gabumon let gravity take him as Matt pushed off of his partner, "Take this!" Matt shouted as the Gatling gun on his arm fired round after round, as he flipped over Piedmon, and twisted, the bullets slamming into Piedmon's back. "FIREPOWER OF FRIENDSHIP" he called landing on HerculesKabuterimon.

Piedmon watched as the foolish Digidestined broke apart, he got ready to slice him through with his swords. What he didn't expect was for this human to be wielding MetalGarurumon X's Gatling gun. He didn't even breathe, or get any last thoughts as the Chromedigizoid bullets tore through his body. He shattered into a million pieces of data, which dissipated, and without anybody else knowing, his data went into Renamon, just like it had done with Machinedramon's and Puppetmon's.

Michael and Seadramon saw Mimi and Palmon fall, "Seadramon, faster!" Michael said worried.

"I know, I know." He said realizing the urgency of the situation swimming at full speed; he snatched his tail away from an attack and threw the Flymon into the water.

"Mimi!" Michael shouted leaping off into the water. He swam down as fast and hard as he could. He could feel the pressure closing in around him as he grabbed her. He barely dodged Seadramon as he slammed down swimming to grab Palmon. Michael grabbed a ride up, his breath quickly leaving him. 'Hurry up Seadramon I'm not sure how much longer I can hold my breath,' Michael thinks as it feels like his lungs are about to burst from lack of oxygen.

A few moments later Seadramon bursts out of the water as Michael starts gasping for air. "Hold on tight," he said making a sharp turn to avoid a few attacks and turns his head, "Ice blasts," he yelled freezing three of the Flymon.

"Seadramon worry about them later and get us back to the boat," Michael said barely above a whisper.

"Got it," Seadramon said heading towards the boat as he dodges more attacks from enemies, and whispers a thank you as Taishi nails one in the back, barrel rolled to the side and uppercutted another one.

After a few moments Michael realizes something is amiss, "Hey where is Palmon at, I thought you grabbed her when you dived down," he asked.

"Take a look behind you," Seadramon said and Michael turns to see Palmon wrapped loosely in the end of Seadramon's tail.

"Why did you," Michael asked his mind not fully functioning from lack of oxygen.

"Hold on for a moment," Seadramon said interrupting Michael as he dives back under the water to dodge a few attacking digimon. Michael barely has time to take a deep breath and hold it before he finds himself underwater again.

About a minute later Seadramon surfaces next to the boat with Michael gasping for air again, "We…need some…help here," Michael panted out of breath.

"Need a lift?" Rukato asks grinning from a repelled rope and grabs Mimi from Michael's arm.

Michael hangs onto another rope as he's lifted up the side of the boat.

"You ok buddy," Derek asked in his Australian accent as he pulled his friend aboard.

"I'm…fine…but I'm…not sure…about…Mimi," Michael said as he's trying to catch his breath as Seadramon lays Palmon on the deck near the others.

"Mimi doesn't seem to be breathing," Rukato said causing Michael's face to go pale as Joe runs over to Mimi to take a look at her.

"No she can't be." Michael says adrenaline running threw his veins, and as he gets up from leaning on Derek, he almost falls on his face.

"Calm down Michael," Joe said as he checks for Mimi's pulse and finds it, "She's still alive it's just that she isn't breathing at the moment."

"That means someone is going to need to give her mouth to mouth," Rukato said.

"I'll do it," Michael said as he tries to stand up and feels a wave of dizziness come on again.

"You're not in shape to do it Michael," Joe said, he looked to Rukato hoping and praying he knew how to do it.

"Sorry… I skipped out on that day of health." Rukato told him.

Joe glared daggers into Rukato, "Why by Azulongmon's beard did you have to skip that day." Joe cursed, not knowing that Rukato's improved hearing allowed him to catch it.

Joe stared at Mimi and got himself prepared both mentally and physically about what he was about to do. More mentally then physically.

"Alright," Michael said as Derek helps him up and they start towards the door to go below deck and Michael looks back to see Joe giving Mimi mouth to mouth, "Actually wait I want to stay up here till I know Mimi is going to be fine."

Joe pressed on Mimi's chest, "thirteen...Fourteen…Fifteen." He muttered, got a breath of air and blew into her mouth.

Davis at that moment couldn't stand not being able to do anything, he went up and out, "Is their anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"NO!" Everybody shouted at him as Yolei grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back.

Michael couldn't help but feel helpless as he watched Joe perform the procedure. He was supposed to protect her for the rest of her life and here she was being saved by somebody else.

Joe blew once more into Mimi, got up and wiped his mouth. Mimi spurted out some water and leaned over on her side and threw up a quarter of a gallon of salt water mixed with stomach acid. She lay on the deck passed out, but alive.

Michael smiled at Joe, and passed out himself. Rukato picked up Mimi, then him and Derek took Michael and Mimi to their rooms.

Joe stared after them. Unable to stand himself, he walked to the front of the boat, on to a little platform that nobody else knew of.

Betamon looked at Gomamon and Palmon. Gomamon had some sort of device out and was going over her with it.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked.

Gomamon looked over at DMB, "What's the readings?"

DMB took a huge breath, "If she keeps losing the amount of energy that she is, she'll be dead within 12 minutes."

"Can't she draw off Mimi?" Gomamon asked.

DMB shook his head, "I put a barrier in between the two, if they start to draw off each other, it will surly kill the other one."

"There has to be something we can do!" Betamon said distressed.

DMB looked over the two, "Well…there is one thing, but it's really risky…and if it fails…" he shuddered, "Trust me, you do not want to know."

"Well, what is it?!" Betamon demanded.

"We could drain the energy from one of us and shove it into her…but if she takes too much then we will have some serious problems." DMB told them.

"I don't care…just do it!" Betamon said menacingly.

DMB nodded and grabbed a device out of Joe's medical bag, one of the ones that Shibumi gave Rika. He latched it to Betamon and Palmon, and checked the readings, "Alright, if I'm reading this right, then you should have enough energy to supply her to a safe level without giving you the x virus."

Betamons eyes went wide, "What?!"

DMB looked at him, "You can still back out now."

Gomamon looked at the screen, "But you have twenty seconds to do so."

Betamon stared at Palmon, "I don't care if I have to fight Armageddonmon." He told them.

DMB nodded, and ran the device.

-

-

-

Rukato came up back on deck only to almost get splattered by a thorn, "METAL CANNON!" Dorumon said knocking the Flymon back, and was ready to fight when a claw protruded through its body.

"Do you always have to save my tail when it's unneeded?" Rukato asked Taishi.

Taishi just rolled her eyes and landed, "That's the last of them, HerculesKabuterimon is taking care of another one."

Rukato looked surprised, "You're letting somebody else do the final work. Wait till Yok**o**mon here's this."

Dorumon grinned, "That is if she's not to busy admiring me," he said teasingly.

Taishi wasn't in the mood, "Get out of my way." She said heading up to the front of the boat.

"TAISHI!" a loud voice called as she was walking to the front of the boat.

"Go away Tai." She said as she stopped, but was still facing towards the front of the boat, and her back to him.

"What in the digital world where you doing!" Tai shouted, "You could've been killed!"

"What do you care?" Taishi said.

"I'm responsible for you Taishi!" He shouted.

"NO TAI!" She roared turning around, "YOU ARE NOT RESPONISBLE FOR ME! ALL YOU WANT TO FREAKIN DO IS CONTROL MY LIFE."

"Because you can't control it on your own!" Tai growled.

"WHAT'S IT GOING TO TAKE FOR YOU TO SEE THAT I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" She shouted her claws glowing, "IS THIS WHAT IT'S GOING TO TAKE. BAIHUMON YOU TAI!"

"Taishi get a hold of yourself." Rukato said getting in her way. "Think about what you're doing!"

"Get out of my way Rukato!" Taishi said fiercely glaring at him. The glare full of hate and anger.

"No, I will not let you do this to yourself Taishi. Think about what you're doing!"

"I said, GET OUT OF MY AZULONGMON WAY!" She shouted the six golden wings from Phoenixmon sprouted out from her back.

"PHOENIX BLAZE!" she shouted as she flew through him in a red fury of flame. She landed on her feet behind him.

Rukato couldn't breath; he just fell to the ground, the energy from the attack still wracking his body. He fell to the ground.

Taishi's mind finally won out over her rage, and she realized what she did. A single tear fell to the ground. "Rukato….You idiot….Why?"

-

-

-

Frozen Twins: Alright, I'm finally back. So what did you guys think, and sorry about the long wait on this chapter, it's changed hands so many times, I can't even count.

Betamon X: also, We've got a Beta reader, so you won't have to deal with are bad grammar and stuff anymore.

Gomamon: Are bad grammar? You mean your bad grammar.

Betamon X: anyway's here's the preview for the next chapter.

-

Takato: Sora? A. What are you doing here? And B. I can't believe this is real, that means Rika really is still alive.

Takato: You're good Steven.

Steven: Thanks, but that won't get you any slack.

DMB: Takashi!

Takashi: Give me one good reason I shouldn't just cut you here right now.

Renamon: Dorumon get back here!

Dorumon: Sorry Mom, but these Chocolate bars are far too good. TWIX!

Yok**o**mon: (sigh), won't he ever grow up!

Taishi: Mimi…could you …

Gomamon: Have you ever been at someplace recognizing everybody face until you realized that there was no one that you knew.

-

-

Betamon X: alright, as if you noticed by the last one their, we're going to have some songs playing, so if you suggest an artist and song for Mimi's Reception, then it might appear in it.

Gomamon: yeah, especially if it insults frogs, or we can pull a good Rukato Taishi thing with it. So think about it and give us a ring by Pming us.

F.T : well now that I'm back I hoped you guys enjoyed the last like one thousand words, cause that's all that I wrote on this one, and I apologize again for the long wait, but I'll get a few chapter up this summer.

Gomamon: oh, and Pyrodragking, please keep burning Frozen, it's actually really fun for us two.

Betamon X: yeah, it's about the only time that I can actually agree with something that Gomamon says.

F.t. : (sigh) hey, at least their getting along somewhat.

Quick question: Is Taishi Emo or is she the coolest OC character to date?


	16. Finished

Hey, This is Author Frozen Twins Here. I would just like to let everyone know I'm ending this story. However, I am starting a new one that should be up relatively soon. I'm sorry about making this story crap and hope you don't take what this story turned out to be as my writing style. Let's just say I can a little strange in the head for awhile and leave it at that.

Betamon X: forget about the important thing, geez, will you. The next story is called Dawn's Echoes – The Death of a Friend.

Gomamon : It's three years later in both the adventures and the Tamer's side. On the Tamer's side of thing, there is a new thing called the DA. Where the Tamer's compete against other Tamer's Digimon.

Betamon X: however on the other side of things, the adventures run into an old ally who they all hate. The Dragon Slayer Darkdramon. His target. A dragon digimon of immense power called Hazard.

Well, I hope you guys enjoy Dawns Echoes, and thank you for all of those who have reviewed.


End file.
